Her Secret
by xokatherine229
Summary: She has a secret that no one knows about, not even her. But when she starts to have nightmares that start to reveal her past and clues leading her closer to her past, she runs into a old friend that is now an enemy? Does he know about her past? Sakura X
1. The Beginning

Introduction: The Beginning

Before you read this story keep in mind that this takes place right after the chunnin exam elimation battle between Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji. And some of the things that are said may not be accurate (like what Hinata and Neji say after the battle). Also this is my first fic so please R&R. Also this is **_RATED_** T for language.

**_Also I don't own Naruto_**. And the legend is:

**Inner sakura**inner sakura

'_thoughts'_ thoughts

Yuuhi Kurenai (hinata's sensei) looked up at Neji with a death glare.

'Was he really going to kill her?' she thought.

Neji noticed this and just gave her that cold look, that he always gave people.

"You shouldn't really be glaring at me. You should be worried about her and getting her some medical attention."

With Lee, Naruto and Sakura

While this was going on Lee, Naruto, and Sakura where running over to where Hinata was lying on the ground looking so brutally beat up. Hinata had bruises ever where and had red dots on her arm that were her chakra points or if you would like to call them pressure points. Basically she looked like a mess.

They arrived at the place where Hinata Lay

Lee, Naruto, and Sakura got there just when they heard Neji say that Hinata needed medical attention. Lee and Naruto went right up next to her at her side to make her feel safe and sucure, while Sakura was looking at her with a look that was mixed with concern and confusion.

'_It seems that Hinata is going into cardiac arres any minute now and there is much strain on her heart from this battle' _

**Well if you know so much why don't you go up to her and help her out you are a medic after all! God why do I have to be stuck with you?** Said Sakura's inner self. Yes Sakura has an inner self that is like her hidden personality basically and if Sakura is really mad sometimes Inner Sakura comes out and it may also be her hidden strength.

'_Why don't you just shut up for a minute will you! I know I have to help her but……but…..' _

**But what! I don't think that there is going to be any other medical-nin coming for a few minutes and you could heal her in like I don't know like 5 minutes even if it is a bad wound!** sakura looks down at her feet and answers in what was like a whisper

'_B-b-because it is forbidden to release the hidden power of the Sentare'_just say sen tar e and that is how you say it

**Oooh come on they won't know you used it! Hell they could care less about you! Why do you think they left you here in the first place!** **It isn't like they came every year or something to catch up on how you are doing. Frankly I don't think they give a damn!**

'_You might be right….but…but... o fine you convinced me' _

**Chaaaaaaa I win again! Inner me: 5,999,999 sakura: 0 whoopee!**

While sakura was having her conversation with "herself" guess who popes out from the being knocked out if you remember when Sasuke had to get the cursed mark closed or sealed then you know what I'm talking about to see who is fighting now? You've guessed right! Sasuke Uchiha.

As Sasuke makes his way up the stairs he saw Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai holding a very mad looking Neji and a much busied Hinata on the ground. Then he sees that Kurenai running to Hinata and Lee, Naruto, and Sakura also were running to see if she was ok.

'_It seems that the Hyuga has put a great deal of damage on the other Hyuga and it looks like he was intouched, interesting. I wonder who else had made it past the elimation round.'_

While Sasuke is looking at what is going on Ino spots him.

"OOh Sasuke-kun your back from the hospital." says Ino in that fan girl voice that he hates oh so very much. And at this everyone looked up from what they where doing to see if what Ino said was really true. Indeed it was.

'_O great just when I thought that I wasn't going to be attacked by fan girls. I spoke to soon' _said Sasuke as he glares at Ino as she approaches him with out a care in the world.

"So Sasuke-kun it seems your feeling better?" say's Ino as she flashes him a big, wide smile.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to her; he was more intrested in the scene that was happening down below.

With Sakura

As Sakura decides to go through with her plan of action (which was to heal Hinata) she starts breathing exercises to get ready for her big job.

With Sasuke

Sasuke decided that going down there were the action was, it was better than being up here with Ino yakking at his ear like there was no end. So with out a word he jumps off the platform (where they stood during the fights) and heads towards everyone else.

With everyone now

Kakashi was the first to notice that Sasuke was here and he was a bit surprised at how quiet Sakura has been and that she wasn't the first one to notice him. If she was, then she would be all over him like ants are with food at a picnic. So he thought that she didn't see him since it seemed that she was so worried about Hinata.

"Well Sasuke, it seems you woke you from your nap. How are you feeling?" Kakashi said while he was still reading his perverted bookforgot the name

When Kakashi said that almost everyone looked up: Gai, Kurenai, Lee, Naruto, Neji, and Hinata,tried but she was too weak to even move her eyes;

"What are you doing here Sasuke-teme? We thought you left or something?" Naruto said to him in what was almost like a concern voice.

"It's none of your business dobe." Saskue said as cold and emotionless as ever. Then he thought:

'_And know I should here Sakura coming up to me and asking if I'm aright, like she always does and then she will rant on and on. On how she should have been there and all that boring shit'_

But to his surprise he didn't hear any footsteps or Sakura's annoying fan girl voice of worry. Actually come to think of it everyone noticed this and everyone went to look at her. When they looked at her she was just standing there like nothing happened. She didn't even notice them all looking at her until Naruto went up to her and asked:

"Sakura-Chan are you ok? You haven't moved from that spot since we got here to see if Hinata-Chan is ok." He felt her tremble, since his hand was on her shoulder, he looked down and saw a green glow coming from her hands. As we all know Naruto had no idea what it was, hell he probably thought something was wrong with Sakura when she turned green so he did what came naturally. He screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Naruto screamed he ran around everyone who was near Hinata in a circle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone (except Sakura) did the anime sweat drop and looked at Naruto like he had six heads. Then Kakashi just grabbed Naruto by his orange jumpsuit thing that he wears and asked him:

"Naurto why are you screaming? sighs"

Naruto was trying to catch his breath and started to tell Kakashi what he saw.

"Ka-ka-ka" Kakashi was getting very impatient but he just placed him down on the ground waiting patiently for Naruto to tell him what the hell was bothering him and frankly his studdering was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Ka-ka-kakashi-sensei"

"Yes Naruto what is it?"

"S-S-S-Sakura-Chan's hands, her hands they were-they were..."

"they were what Naruto?" Now Kakashi was getting really annoyed.

"HER HANDS WHERE GLOWING GREEN I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SAKURA-CHAN!" there he said it, now he felt so much better. But when he said that her hands where glowing green everyone's (well the Jonin's) eyes went wide. They knew what that ment so they all looked to where Sakura was and saw that she was crouched low near Hinata.

'_Ok sakura concentrate on the chakra flowing through your hands. Start off with the biggest wound first and let the little cuts heal themselves. Oh man this wound at her heart is humongous but I have to do my best'_

While she is talking to herself everyone was looking at her. Naruto who wanted to know so bad if Sakura was going to be ok and he couldn't take the silence (being the loud mouth ninja he is) just shouted

"SO IS SAKURA-CHAN GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?"

Kakashi looked at the other Jonin and they all looked surprised they had no idea that Sakura was a medic-nin. Well she has the perfect chakra control to be one but it just never crossed their mind.

"Naruto can you please keep it down I'm trying to concentrate. It's hard enough trying to heal a person's wound especially when it is this bad but on top of that I need to concentrate on the amount of chakra that goes through my hands." Finally! After moments of not talking to anyone since she went into her little state Sakura spoke. But Naruto didn't take the hint and he was so oh so very confused.

"But why are your hands green Sakura-Chan you're not hurt. What are you sick?" Naruto was dieing to figure out what was happening.

"Naruto-san, Sakura-san is a medic-nin" Lee said (how he knows it I don't know but lets just say he knows it)

"Yes Naruto Sakura heals people's wounds. And medic-nin are people who heal shinobi who are injured in battle. They sometimes save life's when shinobi are on missions, especialy very advanced missions, but since there isn't a lot the Hokage is very choosey on which medic-nin or how many medic-nin are sent on certain missions" Says Kakashi who was just staring at Sakura still.

Back to Sakura and her healing power

'_ohh this isn't good'_

'**what do you mean this isn't good! Hello! She is almost healed all you need is a little more chakra! Go, Go, Go, Go!'**

'_what I mean is that I'm almost out of chakra. Well the chakra that I don't hold back that is just a little amount but not the full chakra you need to battle with. I mean I was barley able to beat Ino. It wasn't like I did beat her and because of that battle I think I'm lower than my normal low.'_

'**You can do it! You know you can! Hey I know why don't you release the seal on your chakra that you have? You would be stronger than Sasuke and Naruto. You could also heal Hinata way faster that this. Even Kakashi-senei, you could beat him in a blink of an eye'**

'_No! I am using that chakra for something else you know that!'_

Once Sakura was at her limit she stopped dead and then she started to faint.

The last thing she remembered before she fainted was Hinata getting up and looking at her( it seems that Sakura did heal Hinata fully) and hearing Naurto's voice screaming her name and the face on Kakshi-senei was a look of worry.

Author's Note:

Ok I think all of you are wondering what the Sentare is and why she is holding all her chakra(well except the little amount that she has). It will all be explained in good time my friends! Please tell me what you think. This is my first fic and if i don't answer to your reveiws its because im trying to figure out how to )


	2. The Hospital

The Hospital

Authors Note: Legend:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

Scene change 

**Flash back**

**_Description of flashback_**

**Flashback**

**_It was a dark starry night with a light, gentle breeze. There were two girls, one who had light brown hair down to her shoulders, with big emerald eye, soft pale skin that was like a prosilen doll, and she was wearing a forest green tank-top with a jean skirt, and had knee-high boots to match. She was around the age of 13. The other girl was around the age of eight. She had pink hair that was short up to about her neck (like it is now), the same big emerald eyes and soft porcinlen skin as the other girl. She was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with slits on the sleeves and long kaki pants with the original blue shinobi sandals. _**

**_These two girls were having the time of their life even in the dark late at night. The younger girl was on the shoulders of the older teen._**

"San-nii-chan did I do well today?" **_Said the happy pink haired eight years old to the other smiling 13 year old._**

"Well Sakura-nii-chan considering where you are in your medical training yes you did. I'm very proud of you." **_San said with the biggest smile known to man-kind on her face._**

**_First let's explain who these people are:_**

San Haruno

Age: 13 D.O.B. - Feb. 29th

Siblings: Sakura Haruno (little sister)

Rank- A.N.B.U. (one of the youngest to reach it at that age)

Special: Medical-nin master of all jutsu's also known as: the one that can copy with out a bloodlimit

Favorite Saying: "Don't cry if you loose to a girl P"

Sakura Haruno

Age: 8 D.O.B. March 28th

Rank: Unknown but can heal very well

Special: Medical-nin

Favorite Saying: "Lets have some fun o"

Back to the Story

"Yeah! I'm going to be the strongest kuniochisp? in the world. Well next to you, of course San-nii-chan." **_Sakura said with the same biggest known to man-kind smile on her face_**

"Well Sakura-nii-chan you might even surpass me one day since you're getting stronger every day." **_San said while laughing softly at Sakura's confidence and determination._**

**_You see Sakura and San are as close as sisters can get, they both understand each other very well and their mom and dad treat them equally. San helps Sakura train when she isn't away on a mission, which wasn't often, since the missions that they assigned her where very high in rank like S-rank. _**

**_Anyway…. While they were talking they arrived at a plain field filled with Cherry Blossoms tree's. It was so peaceful to the girls so they decided to sit by one of the beautiful trees. But as they got settled down they heard a sound that was coming close to them and San could sense a very strong chakra presence that seemed some what familiar. She didn't want Sakura to get hurt so:_**

"Sakura-nii-chan listen to me closely and I mean very closely" she said in a calm, collected voice. "I need you to use the camouflage jutsu I taught you and hide your chakra, then hide in a tree, so no one can find you ok?"

"Ok San-nii-chan, but please be careful" As Sakura says this she was doing some hand seals and she was now a color of leaves and went to go hide in a tree, with her chakra hidden.

Once she got to a tree she sat there for about what seemed forever which was only an hour until……

**End of Flashback**

(Sakura shot up from the bed)

'O my god I had that dream again about San-nii-chan'

**I don't know why you keep having just that part of the dream don't you know what happens next? Plus it's just all of a sudden huh?**

"Yeah I now. And on top of it all I haven't had that dream for a while but it soo annoys me that I can't figure out what happens next. But right now I want to now where the HELL am I?"

**Huhh……lets see here, I see a sink with a folder on it, the walls are a plain white and so is the floor..**

'They need a interior decorator'

**'Shut Up! You want to know where we are right so let me finish! Anyway where was I before I was so rudely interrupted! Ahh Yes I see that next to us is a heart monitor, then the other thing that is on our right is a charka reader, also there seems to be a scale and needles. Ohh Sakura, Sakura ,Sakura check this out. Apparently the chakra monitor says that your chakra is just a hair above the extremely low chakra but you're like still really low.'**

'Yeah like I need some freaky screwball with a white coat and that smells funny to figure that out and apparently we are at a hospital'

**'O SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL WE WHERE SO I TOLD YOU WHAT I SAW GOD DAMM IT!'**

Just before Sakura could answer her inner-self she heard footsteps outside the room and then the door started to open, revealing Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chijisp, Asuma (Ino, Shikamaru, and Chiji's sensei), and last but not least Sasuke.

"Ahhhh Sakura-chan your awake! Are you ok? You gave us quite a scare when you fainted." Naruto said as he ran up to her and was hugging her so tight that she couldn't breathe.

And of course once he said that everyone(well selected people) started to add to the are-you-ok speal.

"Yeah Fore-head girl, what was with the fainting all of a sudden?" Said Ino. She didn't see Sakura heal Hinata, she was to busy admiring Sasuke when he came over, and she thinks that Sakura is just trying to get Sasuke's attention with her so called act.

"Ohh Sakura-san, my blossom are you going to be ok?" Said Lee as Shikamaru just was sitting on a chair looking at the clouds since he was forced to come here with Ino. With Chijisp? on the side of Shikamaru, he was eyeing Sakura's hospital food that was on the side table.

Chiji couldn't take it anymore he wanted food soo bad and since the Elimination rounds where post pounded until Sakura was back on her feet, he had to have that food.

"Sakura can I have your hospital food?" said Chiji. Once he said that the room got quiet for a minute until Sakura just told him to help himself with the food, giving him that bright smile that she always would give Sasuke.

Everyone noticed this smile and looked at her like she was on crack or something because she never gave anyone that smile unless it was for Sasuke. But something inside her made her have a change of heart all of a sudden.

'**Why did you just do your true genuine smile to him? He isn't Sasuke-kun! He is some kid who loves to eat! I think that they are right you are on crack"**

'_O shut up ok! I don't know why I gave him that smile but it was like it came natural to me, do you think it has to do with something with the dream I had a couple of minutes ago before they came in?'_

'**For once Sakura I think you stumped me with that question, because honesty I have no fucking clue what is going on' **

Once Sakura snapped out of her little world everyone was looking at her with a weird expression.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Said Sakura looking at everyone except Sasuke, she didn't know why but she just couldn't look at him with fear of having that dream again. Something about Sasuke just scared her out of her fan girl state and back to regular shy Sakura like before Ino met her.

Just before anyone could answer her question a medic came walking into the room.

"I'm sorry but I need all of you to leave so I can run a few tests on Miss. Haruno over here just to see if we can release her and then you guys can get back to your test"

Everyone stepped out of the room and all sat in the waiting room for a what seemed like an eternity.

3 Hours Later 

Three hours later after the testing the Medic was astounded by what he had discovered. As he steps out of the lab he calls for Kakashi to tell him what he has found in his testing.

"You called for me Nemico?(**AN: I just made up that name it is just the name of the medic who did Sakura's Test**)

"Yes I did Kakashi, look at this reading I took of Sakura's chakra just a few minutes ago."

As Kakashi looked at the Chakra reading results his eyes widened. What he saw was that Sakura's chakra was just as low before but she was able to move around with out loosing her breathe or looking like she was about to faint any minute. He was surprised.

"Nemico what is the reasoning behind this no one and I mean no one can survive with this low of chakra especially a shinobi are you sure that these tests are accurate?"

"I'm really sorry Kakashi but these tests are accurate and I think I might have an idea why her chakra is so low, well look while I was going a scan of her body to see what caused the chakra loose I came across something weird. You see her chakra can't grow past that. We gave her some chakra pills that enhanced should enhance a shinobi's chakra but it did nothing. We think that she is holding her chakra. But the bad news is that we don't know the limit to her chakra or if she even has a limit."

"Hmmmm well thank you for the update Nemico I'll try and get some Information out of her, since this matter is serious." '_If Sakura holds her chakra like that she will surely get beaten up. Maybe that is why she didn't help fight Haku with the others and just watched Taszunasp?. No that wouldn't be right because she fought Ino and she didn't loose a lot of chakra, but Hinata's wound was pretty big only a level 4 medic could heal her wound like Sakura did. Since the levels of a medic go:_

_Level 1-Heal fish and rabbits of cuts to get the hang of it_

_Level 2-Heal same animals but with higher injury_

_Level 3- heals people but with stables from battle _

_Level 4- heals inner organs but not very fast(wastes most of chakra to heal the organs at the paste)_

_Level 5- is a master at it all and can heal inner, outer and animals in a matter of seconds. O well I'll have to ask her once we leave here' _

Once Kakashi came out of the testing room that Nemico pulled him into he see's Sasuke, Naurto, the other genin, and Sakura all ready to go. Once they all left the hospital the chunnin exam begun again but Team 7 didn't go back to watch the rest actually they went to their training ground instead.

"Kakashi-sensei why are we out here and not back at watching everyone fighting at the exams?" Said Naruto who was a bit confused mixed in with anger since he was able to watch everyone else battle.

"Well Naruto I want to know something from all of you right now and besides all of you won your previous battles, well except Sakura who tied, so there really isn't a reason for us to be there now is there?"

"Sorry Naurto-san but I agree with what Kakashi-sensei said, I mean I want to watch and give support for the rest of my friends but we will only get in the way." Said Sakura with a big heavy sigh.

Now everyone thought something was seriously wrong with Sakura now. First of all she agreed with Kakashi and Second of all she called Naruto, Naruto-san! She never called him with the suffix at the end of his name. To finish off the weird thing Sakura did do was she didn't hit Naruto over the head for being rude to Kakashi! Well Kakashi pretended not to notice the change and decided to get on with what he was going to say.

"Well like I was saying Naruto, the reason we aren't at the elimination round is to find out who is the strongest in our little team since we have last seen each other. It should be good practice for you, Naruto and Sasuke since you guys passed the elimation round and are going to move up to the third part of the chunnin exams. So here is how we are going to do this. Naruto and Sasuke I want you two to battle each other and the winner will battle Sakura."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look that was in confusion.

"Why do I have to battle that dobe? Why isn't it Naruto against Salkura since she is the weakest of our team. It should be the weak against the weak and then the winner of that should go against me." Sasuke a little annoyed because the thought that he was stronger than the idiot and he wouldn't get any practice if he had to battle Sakura since she is weaker than Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but that is how it is going to be. I have my reasons on why I'm doing this ok? So we are going to start tomorrow so all of you guys can get your rest. You are dismissed." Said Kakashi as he disappears into a poof of smoke only to be in a tree a few feet away from them, they didn't notice.

"Well this sucks. I'm going home" said Sasuke with a bored expression on his face.

"Well then we will see you tomorrow Sasuke." Said Sakura

Naruto was surprised that she didn't add the suffix to the end of his name and to tell you the truth so was Sasuke. But Naruto took this as a opportunity to ask Sakura on a date.

"Hey Sakura-chan would…would….would you like to come and eat ramen with me?" said Naruto with his big grin.

"Sure Naruto-san I would love to go and have some ramen with you )." Said Sakura.

Now everyone was dumbfounded. They all thought that Sakura would reject Naruto and then go and ask Sasuke out on a date, she would get rejected, then make her way home with a sad expression on her face.

At the Ramen Shop

"So Sakura-chan isn't this the greatest ramen you have ever tasted?" said Naruto eating his 8th bowl of ramen with Sakura right on the right of him having a bowl of ramen with the genuine smile that was plastered on her face.

"Actually Naruto-san this is the best ramen I have ever tasted since I really never have had a lot of ramen in life but this is really really good )" she said laughing softly as she see's Naruto's face covered in ramen. She takes a napkin and looks at his face.

"Nani? What is it Sakura-chan why are you looking at me like that?" said Naruto as he looked back and froth from Sakura to the napkin.

"Ohh ,hehe, Naruto-san you have ,hehehe, some ramen on your face, hehe, here(she hands him a napkin) wipe your face, hehe." Then Sakura couldn't hold her laughter in any longer she fell off of the stool and landed on the ground rolling around laughing her head off.

Naruto took the napkin as he blushes a light pink that escaped across his cheeks. But then he looked at her as she fell to the ground laughing her head off. Naurto thought that she was having a good time considering her smile she gave him that she only saw her give Sasuke.

'_Something changed Sakura-chan and she seems happier than she normally would be and she is actually nice to me'_

'**Don't you love it that she doesn't call Sasuke with a suffix and you with a suffix instead? And I now you love that she said yes to your date with her'**

'_Who are you? And yes I do like the idea that she said yes to my date'_

'**I'm the Kuubi sp? the fox that is sealed inside of you and I decided to come and talk to you. You made a good chose picking her, she is perfect!.'**

'_HEYY back off fox I saw her first! Wait wait wait what am I saying ugh never mind I'm gonna go because I think Sakura is gonna need help getting up after all the laughing she has done I mean I never seen anyone laugh that long but its so beautiful'_

'**Have fun little man but she is mine!' **

As he said that Naurto came back to reality andhopped off his stool and helped Sakura up from the ground.

"Hehe thanks Naruto-san, I didn't think I would be able to get up after all that laughing I did hehe" she said as she held her stomach to keep from laughing too much so it wouldn't hurt.

As Sakura said this Ino, Shikamru, and Chiji came in the ramen place and saw Sakura with Naruto having a blast.

"Hey Fore-head girl so you finally gave up on Sasuke-kun after realizing that he is for me and not you? So it seems that you finally found who you are destined to be with, look he is just like you another freak!" said Ino as she laughed while saying this but not in a happy laughter but in a evil laughter.

Naurto was gloomy now that Ino has mentioned Sasuke he thought that Sakura would forget all about him and fight with Ino for the rest of the night about how she and Sasuke would be together not Ino and Sasuke. O how Naruto was wrong o so very wrong.

"O hi Ino-pig what are you doing here? And just to let you now you can have that jerk Sasuke he isn't really worth it, I mean he is my teammate but nothing more I mean come on he is such a fucking human ice cube that will never melt so you can have him Ino. For the comment you gave Naruto-san I will have to ask you to shut the hell up about him because he is really sweet and nice once you get to know him, and he isn't the freak you are, you like to call everyone a freak because they may not be as pretty as you, but you are the freak and jerk inside but yet you're my best friend Ino and I wouldn't have you any way." Said Sakura as she turned from a dumbfounded Ino to a confused Naurto she grabbed Naruto and they left the ramen place.

At the Park on a bench

"Sakura-chan is what you said to Ino true?" Naurto asked as he turned her way to get a good look at her face.

Sakura turned around as well to face him and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes and then flashed him the most beautiful smile in to world that she has never shone anyone.

"Naruto-san everything I said was true ). From the part where I said that I didn't like Sasuke to the end of the conversation where I said Ino was my best friend. She and I are like you and Sasuke if you think about it. She and I competed to be better than each other and we did try and compete to see who Sasuke could fall for first but Ino can win the Sasuke one because I'm over him. But we are still going to compete to see who is going to become stronger." Said Sakura

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto in a whisper as he stars deep into her sparkling bluish green eyes(AN: its night so her eyes are bluish green and not emerald you could say her eyes change colors from day to night) and got lost.

Before Naruto could say anything Sakura hugged him. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't know that she hugged him until she spoke:

"Well Naruto-san, I had a great time with you tonight but I have to go or else we both wont be able to get up tomorrow )"

Once she broke the hug he looked at her one last time and they walked together until they had to split up since their houses are on the opposite sides of each other.

Next Day

It was the next day and the sun was shinning very brightly through Sakura's window. She gets up and looks at the clock it read 6:30am so she gets up out of her bed and did her morning routine. He morning routine started with her taking a shower, then she would get dress and blow-dry her hair, after that she would go down stairs and she would make her breakfast but this time she felt that she should bring breakfast for everyone even Kakashi. Once she was done making the breakfast for everyone she went upstairs to brush her teeth and then she left her house making sure she locked it behind her.

Training Ground

As she approaches the training grounds she see's Naruto and Sasuke arguing about some nonsense. Naruto was flexing his muscles and Sasuke(having a I'm-gonna-kill-you look) was just sitting down and glaring at him. Sakura decided that if she didn't hurry and get over there soon they might tare each other apart.

(Yelling to them) "NARUTO-SAN AND SASUKE! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO TEAM WORK!"

The both of them stopped dead in what they where doing and turned their way. There she was with that big smile that she seems to be giving people lately and she was caring something, was that a picnic basket? In a few minutes she approaches them and sits next to them with Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right. She places the picnic in the middle of them. Sasuke decided to speak first since it seemed that Naruto was to busy looking at Sakura and she was to busy looking around the forest.

"Why do you have a picnic basket Sakura?" He said with a look of boredom written all over his face.

"Well I'm glad you asked that Sasuke. I brought it here because I figured that we all could share this, there is ramen for Naruto-san, tomatoes for you Sasuke, I have some rice balls and bacon, and there is also something for Kakashi-sensei if he shows up on time he might get to eat it hot but if he is late like normal then it will be cold." She said as she passes out the food.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he eats it with one big gulp.

'M_aybe last night when I was with Sakura-chan wasn't a dream she doesn't have the fan girl look in her eyes like she did before, she has a look of happiness and wait is that scared in her eyes when she looks at Sasuke? I wonder why o well this ramen is good YEAH believe it!'_

As they were eating Kakashi made his presence with the poof of smoke.

Sakura and Naruto yelled at him as usual: "You're LATE Kakashi-sensei where WERE YOU?"

"Well I was on my way here and then I was eating a sandwich and then some dog ran up to me and stole my sandwich. I tried to get it back from him but….." said Kakashi before Sakura and Naruto interrupted him

"LIAR! TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Well know that we have that out of the way, Kakashi-sensei would you like some food? It may be cold BUT IF YOU GOT HERE ON TIME THEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN WARM!" said Sakura as she hit the closest thing next to her and I'm sorry but that would be Sasuke. She hit him and he went falling since she caught him off guard he went down. Kakashi saw that she didn't even notice that she hit the Uchiasp? so he took the food she handed him and pointed to the ground where Sasuke was laying from the impact. Sakura just looked down and saw him laying there, she was going to help him up but stopped since she knew what he was going to do. He would slap her hand away and say "I don't need your help" so she decided against it.

"Well thank you Sakura for the food it looks delicious, ok now let's get to work. Lets set up the battle field and then I want Sasuke and Naruto to get ready for they will be fighting first."

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy and as you can see this is a long chapter ). Its 11 pages.**

**Ok you may think that Sakura shouldn't be dissing the medic because she is one but if she did work in a hospital she would make the lab coats pink and the rooms more cozier than they were. Also you might think that there is a little of OOC in Sakura but o well I think she should start to act like that more often hehe! ) Comment on it and tell me what you think also I'm wondering who should Sakura be with? I already have an idea but I want to see what you people think. You can choose two people Naruto **

**Sasuke **

**Or Both Hehe **


	3. The Fight Between Sasuke and Naruto

The Fight between Sasuke and Naruto

Author's Note:  Sorry it took me so long I was just trying to make up some jutsu's that seemed logical

Votes:

Naruto-1

Sasuke-1

Since I don't have a tie breaker I'll have it so they are fighting over for her since my story can go either way! )

Ok the legend just putting here for people who don't know:

_Thoughts _

**Inner Sakura**

Talking

Recap:

Well thank you Sakura for the food it looks delicious, ok now let's get to work. Lets set up the battle field and then I want Sasuke and Naruto to get ready for they will be fighting first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura set down her picnic basket with gentle ease and ran to Kakashi's side to help him set up the battle field.

In the middle of the field there were four trees with string wrapped around them. It looked like a boxing ring, but you can't jump on the string and hope that it will pull you backwards to the center. Next to the so called "ring" there were four chairs.

"Ok team here is what is going to happen." Stated Kakashi, as he turned to look at his two victims that will be fighting first. "this is going to be a clean fight you can use what ever you want that is around you, don't go out of the ring or else that you will loose the match. You will stop fighting when I tell you to, if it comes to that, or you will stop when the person has you in a position where you have to give up. Got it?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was all excited that he was going to get to battle Sasuke, while Sasuke had the impassive look. After that he motioned Sakura to come and sit down in one of the chairs. (**AN:** the chairs are colored coded because I want them to be. Pink is Sakura Black is Sasuke and you guessed it Orange is Naruto and Kakashi can have a grey chair to match his HAIR HEHE sorry but I just had a whole tube of frosting so yeah anyway on with the fic!)

The two boys got into the ring and got into a fighting stance waiting for Kakashi to say the word. In a few seconds Kakashi said go.

For a while not one of them moved from their stances.

Kakashi was now near Sakura watching what was supposed to be a fight. When he came over he noticed that Sakura was looking at their form very closely.

'_Looking closely at both Naruto-san's and Sasuke's forms there is a monstrous hole where they are vulnerable'_

'**What are you talking about? They both have their stances right. Don't they?'**

"Well they both have their stances in good form making it hard but not very hard for the enemyto notice. Naruto-san's stance reveals that he is vulnerable on the left side of him and that if you come up from behind you could hit him. While Sasuke, is exactly the opposite of Naruto-san's stance. He covers the left right and behind exceptionally well but you could hit him from the right and from up top." Sakura said. You see Sakura didn't know that she said this out loud; she thought she was talking to her inner-self. Once she realized she said it, it was too late Kakashi already heard her and was giving her a how-did-you-know-that look. It took all her will power to not look up at him straight into the eye and ask him what he was looking at, trying to acting dumb.

Kakashi had no idea what just happened, he was walking back to sit with Sakura already noticing the holes in the boys' defenses. He was a Jonin after all, but when he got over to Sakura all he heard is how she found the hole in their defense.

'_how does she see the hole in their defenses, truth be told it is not that hard to find the gap in their defenses but it takes at least a chunin to figure that out. They hide their weakness very well though I will say that'_

back to the fight

Sasuke was just standing there waiting for Naruto to attack. He was very surprised that he didn't full out run to him when Kakashi said go but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

Naruto was just about done thinking about what he was going to do. He wanted to impress Sakura-Chan and beat Sasuke so he was taking it very seriously.

Naruto all of a sudden starts to charge at Sasuke throwing several kunai at him, which he dodged easily. Then Naruto did some hand seals to make the self multifunction jutsu (you know what I'm talking about right where he makes like four of himself, I just forgot what it was called).

Sasuke saw this and decided to activate his Shuringansp? . Sasuke could see who the real Naruto was and took out a kunai and headed straight for the real Naruto swiping away the clones with the other kunai that was in his other hand.

Naruto, thinking fast, went into a tidjutsu-sp? - Stance and blocked Sasuke's kunai from touching him. Sasuke quickly wrenched out of Naurto's grip and did some hand seals, making the fire-ball jutsu. Naurto did a flip up in the air barley dodging it and did another set of hand seals, after they where completed he shouted

"Smoke hidden Left technique!" Once he shouted this smoke became to rise all around Sasuke.

Sasuke, still had his Suringan on, found a way through the smoke easily but found that there was no Naruto.

'_Shit, where could he be?'_

Just then a bunch of leafs started to fall down the trees, but there was something different about these leafs, they seemed to be sharp. Then all of a sudden the leafs hit the ground, they try to attack Sasuke trying to cut him into pieces. But being Sasuke, he did a few hand signs making a replacement jutsu, but a couple of leaves cut him on his leg and shoulder. Sasuke now was on a tree and decided to jump up out of the tree hopping that his plan would work.

Naruto popped out of the tree just as Sasuke jumped up in the air. Thinking that it would be the best time to catch him off guard Naruto kicked Sasuke on the top of the head sending Sasuke flying down to the ground, making a little crater into the ground.

Sasuke wouldn't go down that easily just before Naruto kicked him down he did some hand signs, which made the ground as soft as pillows so he could land on them. Once Naurot came out of the trees, which revealed where he was located, Sasuke's plan worked and did his lion's combo sending Naruto into the ground creating a much bigger crater.

Naruto still isn't down for the count yet he has one more trick up his sleeve, and this is one that Sakura helped him with when they where eating ramen the other day;

Sasuke now landed on the ground in a wobbly way because the lion's mirage made him a little dizzy, but he recovered from it. Naruto gets up from the hole in the ground and charged at Sasuke one more time.

'_Dobe doesn't he know that charging at me is futile? It will only waste your energy.'_

'_Ok Naruto you have one chance to do this. First charge at him, and then if he blocks it then I will use it'_

As Naurto gets closer to Sasuke he went into a blocking stance. Naruto saw this and took it as his que to activate his plan. He ran up to Sasuke used the replacement technique since Sasuke blocked his charge.

---With Sakura and Kakashi---

'_I wonder what Naruto is planning, it seems very predictable but yet you can never tell with Naruto'_ thought Kakashi

But Sakura knew exactly what he was doing. After all she did help him make up the jutsu.

'_So he is going to use the jutsu? Yeah go Naruto-san you can do it!'_

-------Back to the fight--------

Sasuke just looked around to find the real Naruto. Who new that Naruto would be this tough?

Naruto is up in a tree concealing his chakra so Sasuke couldn't find him.

After Sasuke got to the middle of the ring and explosion was heard. Sasuke was hit by an explosion tag that sent him flying into a tree. Taking action immediately, not waiting for Sasuke to recover, Naruto did some hand seals of a falcon, eagle, seagulls, and wind. Then Naruto turned as light as the wind, and also able to fly for a certain amount of time. The jutsu also let him be invisible even to the aided eye. He flew down to Sasuke and did another set of seals, saying to himself he said "tree, ground, leaves, earth element tight, wrap, rope, tree jutsu".

In that instant Naruto came out of the tree wrapping the tree's branches on Sasuke, who was now stunned.

'_How did he come out of no where with out me noticing his presence?' _thought Sasuke who was trying to figure a way to get out of the trees grip.

----With Kakashi and Sakura---

Kakashi was very surprised at Naruto's action. He has never seen this jutsu before and he was the one who copied over one thousand jutsu's.

Sakura was very proud that Naruto did it perfectly.

'**_Go Naruto-san! You won! O yeah! Way to beat his but with the jutsu! Yeah Wohh Hooo' said inner Sakura as she jumped up and down._ **

'_O no! Naurot-san you dumb ass! You forgot one thing to make sure of!'_

'**_What do you mean he forgot something look Sasuke can't get out of the tree's grip?'_**

'_Yes but your suppose to run your chakra in to the tree's arms so it's impossible to break free. He forgot to do that so know all Sasuke has to do is cut it open and the jutsu is useless.'_

'_**O NARUTO-SAN YOU BAKA! YOUR GOING TO LOSE NOW THAT YOU SCREWED UP THIS JUTSU THAT HAS LEFT YOU WITH LITTLE CHAKRA!'**_

After the conversation with her inner self, Sakura just slapped her head in result because she caught Naurto's mistake. Kakashi saw this in the corner of his eye.

'_Does she know anything about Naruto's jutsu, that would explain how come I never seen it before'_

------The fight--------

Naruto was very prod of himself; he thought that he had beaten Sasuke. Much to his dismay Sasuke took advantage of his distraction with himself that he broke out of the tree's hold, undoing the jutsu, and had a kunai up to his neck in a threatening place.

"Jeez dobe you should really not get distracted by things so easily." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi came over and announced Sasuke the winner. Once they were out of the ring you could see that both of the fighters had a good about of bruises and cuts everywhere.

Kakashi decided to speak first and give them their process report.

"Well Naruto you did very well, I must say I'm really surprised on how much you have grown. You might want to work on your blocking form. You had a weakness that could have defeated you in one hit. Same thing with you Sasuke, you had some openings to which would have resulted into the same faith as Naruto over here…." Kakashi was interrupted but Sakura who was jumping up and down screaming.

"THAT WAS GREAT NARUTO-SAN AND SASUKE. YOU DID AWESOME!" Then Sakura had to tell Naruto on why he lost to Sasuke.

"Naruto! Do you know why you lost against Sasuke?" She asked looking

At the both of them.

"Well Sakura-Chan not really" Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck and grinning when ever he was nervous.

"Dobe it was what I told you before, you didn't pay attention to your surroundings, idiot." Said Sasuke with no emotion at all.

Sakura looked at Sasuke than back at Naruto before continuing.

"Well Naruto-san Sasuke is partly right. You know the two jutsu's…"

Sakura was cut off by Kakashi who asked

"Two jutsu's what do you mean Sakura? He only used one, of which I could see."

"That you could see Kakashi-sensei. The jutsu's that Naruto used was all created up him and me. The first jutsu was a wind and invisible jutsu combined to make Naruto-san able to fly through the air while still being invisible to the opponent. That is how he got into the tree. As Naruto approached the tree he used another set of seals that made him be in the tree and have the tree use its branches to tie Sasuke down. But Naruo-san forgot one other step in this jutsu he forgot to channel extra chakra into the branch so Sasuke couldn't break, if he have done that then he would have won" said Sakura as she patted Naruto's back.

"But still Naruto-san you did great!"

Naruto looked at Sakura as she revealed their secret.

"O Sakura-Chan why did you have to tell them our jutsu? It would be a great secret!" Naruto said in a whinny tone signaling that he wanted it to be a secret between him and her.

"O I'm sorry Naurot-san I didn't know that you wanted it to be a secret, but Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke looked confused so I just thought I cleared it up for them. Sorry" Sakura said

"O don't worry Sakura-Chan its ok, we can make up another one that will be even better" he said as he did his fox grin.

"OK NARUTO-SAN THAT IS WHAT WE CAN DO!" Sakura said jumping up and down while smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Kakashi just watched the two and Sakura's random change in mood, making him have the biggest sweat-drop in the world.

"-cough, cough- ok now that Sasuke and Naruto's battle is over we will start tomorrow off with Sasuke vs. Sakura." Said Kakashi as he left with a poof.

Authors Note-----

Hey there I'm really sorry it took me so long I was trying to make up new jutsu's (if I haven't already pointed it out in the beginning authors note thingy).

I hope I didn't make Sasuke sound too weak, I hope I made him sound smart. See I was trying to make a point saying that he didn't use the jutsu's a lot because he could out smart Naruto. I hope you sort of got the idea I was trying to make.

I thank you all for the reviews that I have so far. I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR MORE! Tell me what you think about this chapter. It's the first I ever had with a fighting scene so I don't know if I did so well. POINTERS and SUCH ARE GREATLY ACEPTED!


	4. Something Weird

Something Weird

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm soo sorry it took me a really really long time to write it, I have been busy, you try doing all this high school crap and other stuff lol well I'm just sorry it took sooo long.

The Pole: note: someone said something that I think would be a vote for someone soo ya PEOPLE PLEASE VOTE I WANT TO SEE WHICH "MAN" SAKURA WILL END UP WITH, NOTE YOU CAN CHOOSE EITHER SASUKE NARUTO OR THEY BOTH CAN FIGHT FOR SAKURA lol ) personnaly I think it is more fun if they fight for her, hehe, but that is just me.

Sasuke: 2

Naruto: 1

Both: 0

Legend:

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

_**Talking**_

**_Flashback_**

"**_Ok now Sakura you have to get this jutsu right, if you don't what will be the consequence?"_** said 11year old San in a taunting voice.

"**_Yes San-niichan, I know, if I don't get it right I have to train with nii-san,"_** said 6year old Sakura with a grown.

Sakura knew that San's boyfriend (AN: I KNOW THAT THEY ARE YOUNG BUT YOU KNOW WHAT Sakura and Ino when they where younger said they loved Sasuke and they where like 6 soo ha! Lol) was very brutal when it came to training. He really didn't have a younger sister to over-protective, he would kick some ass if they ever called Sakura names or looked at her weirdly because of the color of her hair. Yes he had a younger brother but it was different, he would teach Sakura different techniques to her. He was very caring to both of them, Sakura and San. With San he was a different story, he was even more protective over her. Some guys would try to pick her up but it was known that you would end up going to the hospital after he was done with you, if he found out. He seems to be cold and it seems that he has no feelings, he did have feelings that were only shown to San and Sakura.

Anyway, they were in the backyard of the Sentare Mansion( visiting there mom's side of the family). The yard was very well kept. On the left would be a path made of marble, with hedges that would lead you into a maze, with water fountains at the dead ends. To the right there were a bunch of trees of all different kinds, oak, cherry blossoms, red wood, and much more. In the middle of the big yard was a humongous garden with tons of beautiful flowers at the border of training square.

In the training square were San and Sakura training. Well mostly San trying to see if she could teach Sakura a technique that she just learned. San wondered if she was a good teacher towards her little sister.

San was wearing her normal training outfit consisted of a light purple dress with the Haruno sign on the back. There were slits on the side of the dress with white shorts underneath. She was wearing the traditional shinobi sandals and had the Kohana-sp- head band on her right arm.

Sakura had her cute little red dress on that was just like San's but her shorts were green and she didn't have a Kohana-sp- headband on.

"**_Ok Sakura try this technique, watch and listen closely to what I do and say ok?"_** said San as she started to get into a stance.

A few minutes later she jumped into the air, landing on the ground she made a star indented into the ground. Then she went to them left corner of the star, in the middle had a wooden dummy by the way, the corners of the star started to change into 5 colors, brown, white, blue, red, and electric blue with a tint if black in it. When she was at the left corner of the star, which was the color brown, she did a few hand seals and whispers **_"earth, air, water, fire, and thunder, FIVE STAR JUTSU"_** In only a few seconds there were now four more San's, three of them were on the remainder of the corners of the star while the other one was standing on air waiting for the right moment. Then all of the San's turned into one of the five elements that were called on when San said the elements. First went the ground San who did a slam into the earth making the earth spring from the ground and over the dummy. Next came the Air, which was the San in the air, she then made a huge wind tunnel and broke throw the earths barrier that was being held on the dummy and was know cutting the dummy into pieces. Now it was time for the water San to attack, she made one hand sign and all of a sudden a huge a mount of water turned her into water itself and she attacked the dummy. Fire then was activated and did a fire flame blast at the now almost destroyed dummy. Finally it was thunder San's turn. Summoning up the power needed for the thunder all of a sudden this San's body had electricity all over her and she did a punch that could nock out even the strongest ninja into a coma. At the end of the "five hit" attack the dummy exploded into a billion pieces sending San flying into a tree thanks to the impact she did on the dummy. Making her have a series of cuts an bruises on her, cutting her shorts a little two short for her taste, her dress was no longer up to her knee it was barley past her butt, and her waist length hair that was up in a ponytail was know cut to the middle of her back.

Getting up from the impact, like it was nothing, she moved towards Sakura.

"**_You see how you do it Sakura? Its very vital that the stance is perfect, if its too sloppy then the blows will be useless, if the stance is to tightly held together then there will be to much power, like what just happened to me."_** Said San, with a smile on her face, as she crashes to ground due to the exhaustion and beating her body just had.

"**_Now Sakura it is your turn, you get once shot since it takes a tremendous amount of your chakra away from you. It's like doing 5 attacks at once and the enemy can't move since the star forbids them to. It's like a barrier that can not be broken"_**

"**_Ok San-niichan, I hope I do it right )"_** said a determined Sakura, she was not going to mess up. No way was she going to train with nii-san. She loved him in all but sometimes he would push it too far and San would have to step in and stop him, sometimes he would forget who and where he was and start to pound on San. After realizing that he did this he was so ashamed of himself, he wouldn't show his face to them for about two weeks. But he isn't that bad, he is still loving and caring for them.

Getting in to the special stance she then jumped up into the air landing very gracefully on her feet. Making a star that was being formed by her foot that made an outline of the star. She then jumped to the left hand corner of the star and made a few hand seals shouting **_"earth, air, water, fire, and thunder, FIVE STAR JUTSU!"_** After a few moments nothing happened only the ground shook a little being that Sakura had some chakra that made the earth part jump. Juts by doing that, Sakura was very tired.

'Wow I didn't think that the jutsu would be this tiring, nii-Chan made it look so easy'

'**well you do know she didn't really make it look that easy she even had some struggle on it as well so we did pretty damn good I must say!'**

"Umm San-niichan why didn't I do t-the technique right? I f-felt the ground shake but right after that I felt s-s-soo tired, can I sit down before I fall t-to the ground?" said Sakura while looking at the ground, she didn't want to look at San's face, she thought her sister would be very disappointed in her for failing.

"OOOOhhhh Sakura you can sit down right here." San stated pointing to the ground right next to her.

Once Sakura sat right next to San, San gave Sakura the biggest hug in the world.

"Sakura don't be so down, you did great! I'm very proud of you. Not many kids at your age could even know were to start the star or even get the right height to jump up in the air. Let alone get the ground to shake! You did great, it shows that you can control your chakra very well. Do you remember what I said earlier?"

"Umm I think so San-niichan, you said that it is like five different attacks all at once and the enemy cant move. Right?"

"Your exactly right Sakura! Just by watching you it looks like at the rate your going you will be able to do this technique at the age of 12! This technique is to see if certain people can hold up to 5 attacks using their chakra. It signifies that you are very strong once you get it down right." Said with a big smile.

Sakura was very happy to hear that she had exceeded the standers that were put for kids her age. Sakura was about to thank San but was interrupted when one of their uncles called out to them.

"_**SAN AND SAKURA—SAN SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU."**_

San had a confused look on her face. She didn't remember telling anyone except one of her friends that she was going to her aunt's house with her little sister for the week.

'_I wonder who in the world could that be… maybe it is Tenta(AN: say it like tin ta don't make fun of me cuz I cant make up names! Lol jk I don't care)'_

"_**O-o-ok uncle just tell them to come out in the back that is where we are."**_

Right as she said that, the both of them knew exactly who it was. In front of them was a young boy about the same sage as San, he had black hair tied up in a pony tail, wearing the traditional shinobi outfit which consisted of baggy kaki pants and a baggy black shirt. As he walks over he sees little Sakura run up to him. She was looking right at him, while he was looking at the ground.

'_Doesn't she know that I have to tell her to look up? I don't want her to get hurt if she looks into my eyes. San will kill me for sure'_

The gap between Sakura and the young boy was getting smaller and smaller. San was trying with all her might to get up off the ground, she is still hurt very bad from the technique, to stop Sakura before it was to late. San gets up and despite her boy's cry to sit down and stay still she ran like the wind and stopped Sakura just in time, before she got to close to the boy.

"**_SAKURA! I-I-I t-t-told y-you to n-n-never l-l-ook straight I I—into h-his e-e-eyes, u-u-unless h-h-he s-s-says that i-i-it i-i-s safe. O-o-ne d-d-day y-y-you will get k-k-killed l-l-looking into t-t-those k-k-k-kind of e-e-e-eyes y-y-ou k-k-k-know that" _**said San as she was out of breathe and in a great deal of pain, but yet she still smiled at Sakura.

'_I don't know who San-niichan does that, even though the toughest times she still smiles at the end. I'm going to see if I can do that too )'_ thought Sakura.

The young boy looked from Sakura and San, for the first time he got here he spoke.

"**_What happened to you San?"_** He said while studying her cuts, bruises, her outfit that was cut, and her hair was now shorter than before.

San knew what he was talking about all thought he didn't want to show it he was worried and had that death look in his eyes, he wanted to kill the person who did this to her.

"Yeah abbouuuuuttt that… you see"

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura looks around her pink room. It seemed to still be dark out, since she can't see anything in the room.

'_Well at least that dream was had a happy ending to it, but yet I can't shake the feeling that I have heard of that young boy before. Great, now I cant sleep, just great, am I'm suppose to see if I can beat Sasuke to prove myself.'_

'**MAYBE! It is a key to something. Come to think of it, we don't remember a lot about our past.'**

'_O my fucking god your right! I really haven't thought about it till you said that!'_

'**Yeah I know all we really remember is that A-we have a sister named San but that is about it, we were best friends with Ino till we saw Sasuke, the kids from the academy picked on us for our abnormally large forehead..'**

'_Well thanks for the flashback! I hate them! O well go on…'_

'**LIKE I WAS SAYING! We know that and that the Sentare clan and the Haruno clan agreed with each other to drain your chakra for medical skills. THANKFULLY we were able to get it all back thanks to training from books and just ourselves. O YEAH GOO US!'**

'_OHH THOSE SHIT-HEADS I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! THAT WAS SOOO SLIMMY AND SNEAKY OF THEM TO DO THAT! I remember that San was very depressed and wouldn't talk to anyone only me, she wouldn't even talk to that young man from the dream.'_

'**Hummm, I wonder who San really is, you know? We know she is our sister but what else do we truly know about her? OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD! I HAVE AN IDEA'** said inner Sakura as she jumped up and down making Sakura very dizzy.

'_Ok ok just tell me already before I lock you up in that small box in the corner of the room!'_

'**OH NO ANYTHING BUT THE BOX! I HATE THE BOX! ITS SO DARK AND SMALL AND NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Ok so like I was saying we could do a search on San and who else we have any questions on, we have enough information to make a basic search!'**

'_Well I'll be dammed. That is the best idea that ever came out of your mouth.' _Thought Sakura, doing a victory dance because she just insulted inner Sakura, normally it would be inner Sakura who would insult Sakura but not today oo no!

Sakura gets out of her soft, warm bed and gracefully puts on her fluffy pink slippers and glided to the computer making sure not to make a sound, so she doesn't wake her parents. Making her way to the computer she looks at the clock and it said it was 4 o clock.

Once the computer was on Sakura decided to get to work. At first she went to a search engine and typed in all different key words that might give her a clue to something, anything she was looking for. Nothing came up that helped her at all. So Sakura decided to head out of the house to go to the training grounds, (AN: **_its 5 o clock by the way) _**even though she would be four or five hours early for her tainting with the team.

---------Walking to the training grounds-------------

'**Well that computer search was a complete waste of time.'**

'_I still cant figure out who the hell that man is and why he seems so familiar. And who is San, ya I know she is my sister but I want to know more.' I also don't get why looking straight into his eyes could have killed me.'_

'**I honestly don't know. If I knew I would tell you, but I have no idea.' **

----------------Moment of silence among the two troubling minds-----

'**WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, AND WAIT! I GOT AN IDEA!' **Thanks to inner Sakura's loud and sudden scream Sakura came to a screeching halt

'_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT! You almost gave me a HEART ATTACK!'_

'**Sorry, but I just got one of the greatest ideas ever! Since the internet wasn't any good why not try the library?'**

'_That would be a great idea but your missing one key thing in your master plan. ITS FUCKING 5:30am and the library is closed DUH!'_

'**Not if we break in to the library, think about it as ninja training. Sneaking into a secret base a.k.a the library to obtain information a.k.a get information about all things we want to know about San, DUH ITS NOT THAT HARD!**

'_I cant believe that your making me do this –smacks forehead'_

'**O shut it, for one I'm not making you do this your doing it HA! And two get moving we want to put our troubled mind to rest!'**

'_Ok fine you win this one, lets turn direction and walk to the library.'_

Changing direction Sakura made her way to the library. Walking for about 20 minutes Sakura arrived at the library. Looking around from the first to the second to the third floor, she decided to enter on the second floor, knowing that there wouldn't be any security on that floor. (**_AN: she goes to the library a lot soo she is like a smart girl.)_**

Putting chakra into her feet she climbed up the side the library's wall. Once she got to the second floor there was a window. Studying the window Sakura tried to think of a way she could break into the window with out making noise, like throwing a rock, she couldn't think of anything she learned from the academy that would help her right now. Not even Kakashi's lectures and the knowledge that he gave out when he taught them cold help her. Then it hit her. She remembered reading something in the library about being able to walk through walls and inanimate objects. All though she never tried it before it seemed fairly simple.

Concentrating on putting her chakra energy through her entire body, with extreme force, she did a single hand seal. Her hole body started to be surrounded by the blue chakra her body was just as it was, she didn't know if it worked so she cautiously stuck her hand into the wall. She then walked into the wall and ended up inside the library.

-------------------In the library------------------------------------------

Inside the library Sakura went to the control room and shut down the security. Making her way downstairs, the stairs were marble and so clean you could eat off of them. Now she was downstairs on the first floor and it had glossy hard wood floors with red carpeting at where the table and chairs were, there were funky lamps everywhere and some tables had lava lamp for decoration. On the walls were photos of the Hokages, levels of a ninja, a directory and other pictures of other ninja that she had no idea who they were. There were shelves and shelves of books everywhere. She figured that San was to advance to be put on the first floor since it had all of the Acadamy student and Genin student's information about things that they should know.

So Sakura walks over to the directory and looks at it the first floor was with the Genin and academy students, as mentioned, the second floor was Chunin information, and the third floor was for Jonin. When Sakura looked at the 3rd floor there seemed to be a indent that looked like there was a door.

'_must be for the ANBU, they have their own special door so no one can get in unless you are a ANBU, well lets start on the 3rd floor. Somehow I think San's information will be up there.'_

---------------The Third Floor-----------------------

At the third floor there were even more books than the first two floors. The floor was now title that was a sparkly granite, the ceiling was covered in beautiful stained glass, and had chandeliers in the main points of the floor. Some parts, like where the tables, chairs, and couches were had a beautiful sea blue, shaggy rug.

Sakura looked around in awe. She never been up into the third level mainly because the librarians said she wasn't allowed, until she was of rank. Snapping out of her daze Sakura got to work. She looked and looked all over the place for any information but found none. Later she spotted a door. It was a tall, big, and red door. The door was like one of those doors that are in those fantasy movies, it had a crease in the middle but no door handle, like the other doors.

'_Well this must be the door that was "indented" on the directory. I wonder how we open it.'_

'**Well maybe its one of those beautiful but steel doors that you can only enter with the correct chakra or something?'**

Sakura approached the red door and on it read "Top Secret Don't Enter."

'**That's stupid, don't they know that if they put that on the door people like us are going to try and break into it?'**

'_Ya you would think that, and they are supposed to be smart my ass! But how do I get in?'_

Sakura looked at the elegant door. Pass the fact that it was big, tall, and red with no handles there were signs signaling the five elements of the world at the corners of the door. Also there was a rug that was silver that seemed to flitter underneath her feet as she stepped on it.

Still studying it, searching for possible ways to open the door the first thing that came to her mind was chakra. So naturally Sakura filled her hand with chakra and placed it on the door, allowing her chakra to cover the door, pushed it, but nothing happened.

'_Maybe I need more chakra?'_

'**Not to much ok? Remember when we used all our chakra and fainted after we healed Hinata? The doctors were all o my god why isn't your chakra raising? So ya.'**

'_Oh yeah you got a point there but I'll still try it with more chakra._

Again she filled her palm with as much chakra as she could before she lost control of it. Placing her hand once again on the door she pushed as hard as she could. The door didn't budge.

'**AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY THE FUCK ISNT THIS DAMMN DOOR OPENING? WHY ISNT IT WORKING!'**

'_Hey, hey, hey calm down maybe we have to put different stages of chakra into the door'_

'**What do you mean by stages? No wait! Do you mean as in:**

**Blue- common/regular**

**Green-medic chakra**

**Red-Akatsuki chakra**

**Purple- evil- like Orochimaru's chakra-**

**Pink-very rare –selected ANBU have it-**

**But which ones should we use?'**

' _We should try to use pink, blue, and green. Lets try it out see if it works.'_

Now Sakura took all of her chakra that she had left and was able to have blue and green chakra it took her few tries to get pink chakra but in the end she got it. Sure enough the door opened to reveal the room. Poor Sakura, all her chakra was vanquished, she was stumbling into the room.

-------------------Inside the Room-------------------------------

When entering the room it was like a another library inside, white and black swirled marble floor, white walls, and there were even more book shelves of books than the library itself. It seemed that this room was a lot different. There were no computers or desks all there were was bookshelves and their hallways had different color rugs. On the rugs there were crests of each clan.

'_Hummm this room is much deferent than the outside library. This room has like soo much information cluttered every were but yet its so organized. This must be for the ANBU I guess.'_

'**You got a point there, I doubt a Jonin or a Chunin could open that door, man the door can kick some serious ASS!'**

'_ANYWAyyyyyyyyyyy. Lets get started, lets look for the Haruno clan, since it seems that these bookshelves and hallways have information on only what seems to be the symbol on the rug.'_

Walking around the big room for about a half an hour she found the Haruno's "hallway'. Looking around the bookshelf it only had two books for the whole hallway.

'_It seems that my Dad's clan isn't very well known'_

'**Or dad's side is not very famous, you never know Dad and Mom never talk about it so I guess we can assume anything really.'**

'_Why am I getting this feeling that there is more to look for and I'm looking in the wrong place?'_

'**Hey! I got an idea. How about we grab those books and go look for San and what other things, and look for Mom's clan its worth a shot.'**

'_UGH…. FINE BUT THOSE SENTARES ARE SO EVIL! I HOPE THEY FUCKING DIE IN HELL! THEY MUST DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!'_

'**Wow and normally I'm the psycho and crazy one, but making you quit as a medic when you were only starting to get the hang of it was pretty damming mean. We can't do anything now so GO LOOK!'**

'_Ok! Fine!' _thought Sakura as she storms off to find the Sentare hallway.

Looking around at the numerous doors, it seemed to go in order from 3rd in command to 2nd to the top. First she saw the Hyuuga Clans door _'I guess that is third in command?'_ Next came The Uchia-sp?- clans door, to this Sakura was surprised at. '_I thought that the Uchia-sp- clan was all mighty and powerful? I wonder who is at the top.'_ As she nears the third door right on it said Sentare Clan. _'Impossible! I never knew that Mom's clan was on top of the chain of elite ninjas! Why didn't she tell me this?'_

Cautiously Sakura opened the door and looked inside, everywhere where books. To the left were books, to her right were books, and right in front of her were books. Just to sum it up there were a lot of books! Glancing at the clock to see what time it was it said 7:00am

'**OH SHIT THE LIBRARY WILL OPEN IN A FEW MINUTES! WE DO NOT WANT THE ANBU OR ANYONE ELSE TO FIND US HERE, THEY WOULD THINK THAT WE WERE STEALING! HURRY HURRY FIND BOOKS THAT HAVE SAN AND WHAT EVER ON THEM AND GOET OUT OF HERE!'** Said inner Sakura who was flipping out. Sakura looked around frequently, making her head and her eyes search like crazy to find as many books as she can in the few minutes she allowed herself. Looking at the first three books that were on the table she grabbed them and was gone in a flash. Making her way to the bridge that Team 7 would always meat on.

She will be three hours early but that gave her time to relax restore her lost chakra an she would be able to read the five books she got, while waiting for her team.

**--------Authors Note------**

**Hope you all liked it. If some of it got to confusing I'm sorry and if I repeated things I'm sorry for that to. I tend to do that. Also in the flashback I'm sorry if I didn't make Sakura seem young, I tried truly I did but I just can not do little kid voices in writing it just doesn't work for me. )**

**I really love the reviews I'm getting ) I thank you all soooo much!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! I LOvE YOU ALL!**

**--!Kat!( yes I decided to put my name now don't ask why I don't know I just feel like it ) **


	5. Surprise!

Surprise!

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry I'm soo sorry for posting it really really late! I hope this is a good enough chapter to make it up to you all!

Key:

'_Thoughts'_

_**Inner Sakura**_

Talking

**Text in a book**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At the Bridge-

Getting settled in a tall tree, making it able to see everything while still being hidden, Sakura took one of the five books that were from the library, and started to read it.

The first chapter didn't seem too important so she decided to look at the index for something, but found nothing.

Taking the second book Sakura looked at the index and something seemed to pop out at her. Quickly glancing at the page number, she flipped to the page and it read:

"**Secret moves of the Sentare"**

'_This could be of some use against my fight with Sasuke.'_

'**_Cha! - Throws fist into the air- Finally something that can help us get stronger! And help us learn a little more about mom's side of the family.'_**

'_We hope.'_

Getting back to the task at hand Sakura looked through the types of moves listed.

**Weather Controllment Jutsu**

**Spirit rising Jutsu**

**Thunder master Jutsu**

**Wind control**

**Master of the sword**

**Ability to use attacks that other people use (like the shuringan)**

**Five star element Jutsu**

'**_I think there is a lot more Jutsu's than there are listed. You don't think that the Sentare would give all their secrets to the ANBU do you? I think not.'_**

'_I think your right, but I/m going to look up on how the Thunder Master Jutsu and The Wind Control Jutsu. They might come in handy'_

"_**Thunder master Jutsu"**_

**_It has been said that this Jutsu is the easiest next to all of the Sentare moves. In order to perform this Jutsu make sure you have two of the _following qualities:**

**Excellent chakra control**

**Patience**

**Lots of chakra**

**Endurance to take the pain**

**Knowledge**

'_**We have great chakra control and knowledge and patience'**_

'_Well obviously, but lets keep reading SHALL WE!'_

'_**Ok god, don't have a cow over it.'**_

**First off don't expect to learn this in one to three days. It takes about a month to master the Jutsu. To start off find four crystal rocks, travel size is recommended so you can carry the rocks with you. **

**If this is your first time trying this Jutsu follow the following steps:**

**Step One: take the rocks and place them in each hand **

**Step Two: once the rocks are in your hand do the following seals with both hands: cheetah, light, and sound. **

**(Make sure that there are sparks of electricity in each hand, the electricity should surround the rocks.)**

**Step Three: Concentrate on the lighting in your hand, through up the rocks above your head and catch them. Do this a couple of times, then try and see if you can make electricity form around the rocks while they are in the air.**

**This helps you learn how to transfer chakra with out your hands, **

**This comes in handy if you can't use your hands.**

Sakura gently placed the book on the tree trunk so it wouldn't fall or get in the way. Standing up on the branch she searched for any near by pebbles. Few moments later Sakura has four pebbles.

'_Ok, Sakura, ok take a deep breath in and a deep breath out. First let's start off with one rock. Remember cheetah, light, and sound hand seals.'_

Adjusting herself she placed the rock in her hand, did the seals required, and a big electricity bolt was around her hand. Taking a few minutes to calculate the amount of chakra that should circulate the rock she then threw the rock up in the air, which by then the big ball surrounding the rock disappeared.

While Sakura was practicing a new Jutsu down below the tree, Sakura was on; Naruto had arrived and was waiting under the tree for his other teammates. A few minutes later Sasuke shows up and does what he does everyday leans on the railing of the bridge looking at the water, probably thinking of how to get stronger.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at the road, then at Sasuke again. Naruto was hopping Sakura would be with Sasuke (AN: he is worried about Sakura people! Hehe aww so sweet.) But he didn't see her skipping up the side walk like she did everyday.

"Ok Sasuke-teme where is Sakura-chan!'

"Does it look like I know dobe? Frankly I could care less where and what she is doing."

"Don't say means things about Sakura-chan like that Sasuke-teme!' shouted Naruto.

Naruto was about to charge at Sasuke for his rudeness towards Sakura, especially when she isn't here and cant defend herself, Kakashi popes in and his hand was on top of Naruto's head as a form of a block for Sasuke.

"Naurto what are you doing charging at Sasuke like a complete baboon?" stated Kakashi as he removes his hand from Naruto's head.

"Ahhhh! Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-teme over here was saying rude things about Sakura and since she isn't here to defend herself I decided to defend her."

With those words spoken Kakashi looked around and noticed that for once Naruto was right, Sakura indeed wasn't here yet.

"Your right Naruto, Sakura isn't here yet, where is she?" said Kakashi.

Then all three guys heard a crack come from the tree above them.

-At the top of the tree-

The pebble that Sakura throw up in the air was over-thrown to far backwards. Resulting in Sakura tripping over her books, still trying to catch the pebble, making the tree branch crack.

-At the bottom of the tree-

All of a sudden the three of them see a peddle fall at their feet. They all look up from where the pebble dropped at BOOM! There right in front of them was Sakura holding onto a book while the other four books fell onto the ground in front of her.

"Well it was nice of you…..to…..drop in Sakura. Mind telling us why you just randomly fell out of the tree?" Said Kakashi as he looks from Sakura to her books and back again.

'_How did Sakura get her hands on those books? Last time I checked they were put into the ANBU chakra sealed door in the library.'_

"Umm….you…sees..." Sakura was a lost for words, there was no way she was going to tell them that she A- has been having dreams that are strange B- she broke into the library to find out that she is part of the highest ninja clan which would make them think that she had no idea about her family which she didn't want. C- She didn't want to also say right in front of Kakashi that she broke into a weird room in the library, when it was closed, and took the books from there. So it was time to come up with a natural plan to lie her butt off but seem innocent.

"You see Kakashi-sensei I overslept and raced to get here by tree-top, found some training books on the way here, got here just in time to slip on a tree branch and fell right in front of you all." She said putting on her usual innocent smile.

Kakashi could see right through that lie but decided to get the truth out of her later.

"Ok then Sakura, Well yesterday..." Just when Kakashi was getting started on what they were going to do today, someone approached the team. It turned out to be the third Hokage. (AN: The third hokage doesn't die, well not yet anyway.)

"Oh well hello there Hokage-sama what brings you here?" said Kakashi rather surprised.

Before the Hokage could answer Naruto was screaming.

"Ahhhhhh! What's the old man doing here!" he shouted in a shocked yet worried voice.

Sakura gets up from the ground and greats the Hokage, like Kakashi did, but without the surprise present in her voice. Sasuke was a silent as ever.

"I'm here because this is the only team that I didn't check up on yet. See, I went to all of the rookie nine teams to check their progress. This team happens to be the last on my list. So Kakashi how about you introduce me to the team. It's not like I can remember everyone's names." Said the hokage matter-o-fatally.

"Um ok then Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi, who turned to his team signaling for one of them to introduce themselves to the Hokage.

'_If the Hokage can't remember Naruto being the super-active and loudest ninja or Sasuke being the only Uchiasp and being the most powerful genin. I seriously question this hokage"_

"I don't think I have to introduce them to you they can introduce themselves to you." Said Kakashi as he motioned for his team to start to introduce them.

"Well old man, I don't think you need to know exactly who I am. Since you already now who I am. I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIVE IT!" shouted Naruto with his fox grin.

'_Well that is Usamakisp Naruto for you. I'm curious to how much he has grown since last time.' _Thought the Hokage shaking his head at the memories that he had when Naruto wasn't a ninja yet.

Next up was Sasuke.

"………….." he said, well he didn't think he had to fully introduce himself, his static and his posture told you exactly who he was.

'_Of course Sasuke Uchiasp I know why I shoved these two together. Perfect mach.' _The 3rd hokage smiled to him but it disappeared when the third member was about in introduce herself.

"Hello Hokage-sama- it is a pleasure to have you here. My name is Sakura Haruno" stated Sakura as she did a polite bow in front of him.

'_At least this one has the manners. Wait a minute Haruno, Haruno, Haruno that rings a bell. O yes I remember know. Poor girl doesn't even get to remember what happened, at least she doesn't remember HIM, or how strong she should be.' _Thought the Hokage as his smile turned into a sad frown.

"So Kakashi what are you planning to show me with our team today?" asked the Hokage eager to see what they all could do.

'_O shit! Sasuke and Naruto both have grown but I haven't taught Sakura anything ever since she got out of the academy, besides walking up trees. If the 3rd finds out I've been playing favorites with them, I'm in some deep shit!' _thought Kakashi as he scrambled trying to think of what to do.

"Ok team today you will pick your favorite Jutsu, Tidjutsu, or Genjutsu, show them to me, and we will figure out how we can tie that into another move got it?"

"But Kakashi-sensei I thought Sakura and Sasuke would battle." Naruto shouted dieing to know the reason.

'_If Sasuke and Sakura fight then the 3rd will surly find out that I have been playing favorites. This is a better way out of it.'_

"Naruto calm down. They will battle tomorrow, but for now we will do this got it? If you have a problem I suggest you tell me so now." Said Kakashi as he went from a happy aroma to a dark scary aroma. At this Naruto shut his trap (AN: I know it's amazing that Naruto is quiet oo poor Naruto! We still love you)

"Anyways, I will give you all an hour to figure out which Jutsu to use." Stated Kakashi as he and the Hokage sat under a tree.

Naruto and Sasuke both went to the opposite side and sat under a tree thinking of which to choose.

'**_NOOOOOOO! THIS CANT HAPPENS! WE DON'T HAVE ANY MOVES! Ahh what the hell are we going to do!' Inner Sakura was running around in circles panicking._**

'_Hello! Will you calm down! I guess we can try that Thunder Jutsu and pray we can learn it in an hour.'_

'**_OR we can fool them to think that we did learn it in an hour, like be able to do the trick for a short amount of time.'_**

'_For once I think that is a good idea' _

Once Sakura was done having that conversation she made her way to a clearing where no one could see her practice.

-Back with the Boys, Kakashi, and Hokage-

The Hokage gets up from his position and motions for Kakashi to follow him. The two start to take a walk through the thick forest.

"Kakashi, I have heard some rumors going around that you are picking favorites like your attention is on one or two of your students. Is this true?'

Kakashi didn't show the slightest bit of motion he just kept walking in his lad-back kind of way but inside he was going crazy.

'_Oh my god! This cant is happening! Who told him that? Ok, ok, ok deep breath in deep breath out, calm down. Just act normal.'_

"No Hokage, you know that isn't allowed, they are all treated the same."

"Well Kakashi you know what I would have to do to your team, right? I would have to split your team up or they will have a new sensei."

"Yes hokage." Said Kakashi as they walked back to their spot.

-1 hour later-

Kakashi got up from his spot ready to announce that it was time to show what they got.

In front of Kakashi were two out of the three members of the team.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei where is Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto in a worried voice. He was about to call for her but Kakashi spoke to quickly before Naruto could get a word out of his loud mouth.

"I don't know Naruto, I guess we need someone to go and find her. How about Sasuke?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke was very pissed off.

'_Why does Sakura have to disappear right before we start to train? Stupid annoying girl.'_

Sasuke took that as a que to take off into the forest to find her. He jumped from tree to tree trying to find her. At one point he sensed a huge amount of chakra being used in one part of the forest and decided to follow it. After a few moments he traced the chakra to a clear spot in the forest. There he saw that Sakura was the one with the huge chakra.

'_Since when did Sakura get that much chakra? She was always so weak. Wait what the hell am I thinking? That probably wasn't even her.'_

As he walked up to Sakura, she was now holding two rocks in each hand and throwing them up in the air and catching them.

"Come on Sakura we have to get back to Kakashi, the time is up." Stated Sasuke dully.

Sakura got her things and started to walk with Sasuke back to where everyone else was.

-Back where everyone else is-

"Ok Naruto now shows us what you got." Said Kakashi.

Naruto got into a normal stance, made a single seal with both hands and shouted "100,000 Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a poof of smoke and right before everyone's eyes where 100,000 Naruto's.

'_Well it seems that Naruto has changed a lot since the last time I have seen him, he indeed has gotten a lot stronger, I look forward to see how he does in a fight.'_

Next up was Sasuke. He got into his stance, did a few hand seals, with both hands, and shouted "Fire-ball Jutsu.'

The Hokage was very surprised that a genin at that age could do a Jutsu like that while making it look easy.

'_Even though he comes from a very skilled clan it's most impressive.'_

Now Naruto and Sasuke joined the Hokage and Kakashi, sitting down on the ground, up next was Sakura.

"Ok Sakura it's our turn." Said Kakashi. In the back you could hear Naruto cheering for Sakura,

'_I hope she does something good or else I'm screwed.'_ Thought Kakashi as he went to sit down with the Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke, who were ready to watch what Sakura was going it do.

'_**CHA! WE GO THIS DOWN PAT. WHO KENW THAT JUTSU WOULD TAKE THAT SHOURT AMOUNT OF TIME TO LEARN!'**_

'_UMM well keep in-mind we didn't really master it. We only know how to hold it up for about 30-50 seconds.'_

Taking a deep breath Sakura got into a stance that was really weird looking.

-With Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke-

'_What kind of sloppy stance is that? Wow she is even weaker than I thought.' Thought Sasuke_

'_I wonder what kind of Jutsu Sakura-chan is doing.' Thought a wondering Naruto._

'_O come on Sakura, help me out over here, do something amazing!' thought a pleading Kakashi _

'_IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DOES SHE NOW THAT JUTSU! I THOUGHT SHE KNOW THAT JUTSU! I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS CLEARED!' _Suddenly the Hokage tuned pail. His mouth was wide open and his pipe fell out of his mouth hitting the ground. Naruto noticed this.

"Hey old man! Are you sick or something?" That was when everyone looked at the Hokage.

"Oh –cough cough- I'm fine please continue." Said the Hokage as he gets his pipe off the ground and puts it back into his mouth.

-Back with Sakura-

She took a deep breath in and out. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out four rocks, placing two in each hand. Then she formed a series of seals and shouted "Thunder Master Jutsu"

-With Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke-

Once she said that Kakashi's eyes pooped out of his head, he heard of this Jutsu and seen it before, thanks to his friend, but never was able to perform it. Yet here right in front of him was one of his students that could perform it and she wasn't even a chunin. The Hokages eyes also popped out of his head. This Jutsu was said to be the toughest joust's to learn. The book that held this Jutsu was put into the library into the ANBU part. All the ANBU tried to see if any of them could do it but none could. Sasuke has his Shuringan-sp- activated trying to read the Jutsu and figure out how it worked, while Naurto was looking at Sakura in amazement.

-Back to Sakura-

After she shouted that she threw the rocks and as the rocks went flying there was nothing but as they went farther and farther the rocks were surrounded with electricity balls. She could only hold the rocks for 40 seconds before they fell to the ground along with a tired Sakura.

Everyone gathered around Sakura, they were amazed.

"That was great Sakura-chan! But why is that Jutsu called the thunder master Jutsu when it only has electricity, I thought it would have something to do with sound?" Said Naruto as he hugged her.

'_Oh my god! That was much more chakra that surrounded those rocks, impossible.' thought Sasuke as he glared at the rocks._

"Why thank-you Naruto-san! And its call that because its suppose to throw the ninja off guard, hopping they would prepare for a sound attack and not a electricity attack." Said a proud Sakura.

Just then an ANBU popped in front of the little group.

"Hokage-sama we got a problem. HE has been spotted near the gates and the forest; we believe that he might be in the village to. Yet we don't know what he is looking for."

The Hokage knew exactly who he was talking about. Only one person was called that and the situation was not a good one.

"Search everywhere in the village and outside the village but not to far from the village. Catch HIM if possible. If caught that ANBU who catches HIM is getting a raise and bring HIM to me." Said the Hokage as the ANBU disappeared.

Unfortunately right as the ANBU left it was to late the Hokage, Sasuke, and Kakashi could since that someone was near.

'_NO IT CAN'T BE! WHY IS HE HERE! WHY NOW!' _thought Sasuke as he moved into a fighting stance.

All of them got into a row. Kakashi guarded Sasuke while the hokage guarded Naruto. Sakura was behind all of them. They heard a noise behind them. With that noise the Hokage and Kakashi turned around to see………………..

-----------------AUTHORS NOTE-----------------------

Hahahahaha a cliff hanger! Don't you all just love them? Lol I'm so sorry for posting it really late, it was spirit week at my school so I never got a chance to get to the computer. I hope that this chapter makes up for the lateness, if not I'm going to try and make a better one and make it come a lot faster than before! Please review!

I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I'M GETTING FROM YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! )


	6. IMPOSSIBLE!

_**! IMPOSSIBLE !**_

Authors Note:

Ya…….I posted it late because I thought I would get reviews…so I guess you could say since it was lack of reviews I didn't post it till now. But hey that is ok. I couldn't hold myself any longer so I decided to post it. ENJOY!!

Key:

'_Thoughts'_

**_Inner Sakura_**

Talking (Authors Notes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they turn around to where the sound was coming from there right in front was a man about the same height as Kakashi, maybe a little taller, black hair pulled into a pony-tail. (An: ok you have to know who this is rite?? P) he also had some cloud cloak on, with a slash trough his headband, with red eyes that showed even less emotion than Sasuke. It was Itachi Uchiha.

'_Why is he here?!' _Sasuke thoughts where going crazy, trying to figure it out.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face, except Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was completely confused, he has no idea who this weirdo was and why everyone looked so shocked. Was there something special about him? As silence fell, the weather darkened. The wind started to pick up, blowing leaves and anything else it could pick up with its powerful wind. Then it started to sprinkle.

"Hey old man who is that freaky guy in the cloak? Why does he look like Sasuke–teme?!" Naruto screamed at the Hokage, but when he didn't get an answer he decided to take matters into his own hands. Getting out a kunai he shouted to the so called freaky guy.

"I don't know what is so special about you that they can't move from where they stand, but since they won't do anything then I will! Believe IT?!!" With that said everyone came to their senses, but it was too late to stop Naruto, he was already into motion. Naruto came at Itachi with great speed, but Itachi didn't seem unfazed. Naruto got unto hitting range and pulled back his arm, he was going to punch him and punch him hard.

'_Thanks to Sakura-Chan, who told me how to hit harder. I think I can actually do this. I might want to think her after this.'_

Once Naruto was going to release his arm for the full-blown punch Itachi held up his arm and caught his punch. Now that Naruto was right where he wanted him it was his turn. Taking his hand that had Naruto's fist in he threw Naruto with little effort. Resulting in Naruto going flying and killing about a few big oak trees while on the way.

' _Oh Naruto, I wanted to see how much stronger you got but not against Itachi!_'' thought the Hokage

'**Ouch, that's gotta hurt, poor Naruto. Maybe we should help him'**

'_No! we cant help him! Kakashi-sensei ordered us to stay up in this tree. –drops head down to the ground- b-b-b-besides we are not nearly as strong as Sasuke or Naruto. What could we do? We would only get in the way?!'_

'**well if you going to be like that then its my time to shine!!' **with that inner Sakura took over Sakura's body. Then she turned to see what everyone else is going.

It seems that Kakashi has gotten Naruto out of the trees, or what is left of them, and was know heading over to Sasuke and the Hokage.

"well, well, well Kakashi, I never knew you would be a teacher. Or be teaching the nine-tail fox or my little brother." Stated Itachi who was as silent ever.

"Sasuke and Naruto get out of here and go find your other teammate. This is a battle you cant win." Stated Kakashi, reaching, for his forehead protector to reveal the shuringan.

'_the less Itachi knows about the team the better'_ thought Kakashi

"oh why make them leave so soon Kakashi?" Itachi's voice sounded like it was toying with them. "why not let them stay…………and……………okay?!"

with that said Itachi pulled out his sword out of his shiny silver sheath. The blade of the sword was gold with a red and green dragon entwined with each other. The handle was covered in black tape, but around it seemed to have some thing on it like a bracelet.

'**that that that sword looks familiar, but why?' **thought Inner-Sakura

Once that sword was displayed to everyone Itachi decided to make a move and disappeared into thin air.

"Hokage-Sama! You guard Naruto, ill guard Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke don't do anything to provoke Itachi's movements." Ordered Kakashi as both he and the Hokage got out their weapons. Kakashi had four kunai in one hand, two star like weapons and what seemed like four needles in the same hand. The Hokage pulled out a pole that soon revealed two sharp points at each side. The pole was silver with purple lining all around.

Just then Itachi appeared next to Kakashi and took a huge swing with his sword that looked to big for anyone to wield. It was like he could fall over any minute. Kakashi look his two kunai's and blocked the swing. But Itachi isn't that stupid or a pushover.

"Well this seems easier that expected." Said Itachi with his trademark smirk. This smirk wasn't like his regular smirks, it was one of those that could scare you down to the core just by looking at him.

Itachi then drops his sword and started to do a few complicated hand seals but before he could finish his seals Itachi's partner came into view.

"Itachi. What are you doing? You know we are here for you know what not them." stated Kisame.

Once everyone saw who said it, right in front of them was a giant shark.(AN: who apparently can stay out of water lol I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Didn't want to bore you here) he also had a killing aroma around him like Itachi and had a giant sword on his back.

' **woahhhh!!! Talk about giant sharks!!!' **thought Inner-Sakura as she scanned the field. **'it seems that Itachi left his sword on the ground and forgot all about it. Hmmm I think I should take it!' **(AN: it seems with Inner-Sakura in control Sakura doesn't talk back lol poor Sakura)

After concluding that Inner-Sakura gets up from her sitting position on the tree and masked her chakra so low not even the shuringan could detect her, or so she thought. Even though her chakra was low Kisame wasn't fooled. You see sharks have a unique sense of smell and can trace blood from miles away. Kisame knew that someone was out there, but he had no idea who. Getting his sword out he went to see what was exactly moving around in the trees behind them. Kisame shouted to Itachi.

"It seems that we have a visitor. I'll be right back." With that said the whole team's eyes went wide as globes.

'_no! Sakura-Chan!'_ thought Naruto. Naruto was trying to move to get to Sakura before Kisame could but for some reason he wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

'_Sakura………..she wouldn't even stand a chance with Kisame after her. This isn't good at all!'_ thought Kakashi and the Hokage simultaneously.

Sasuke didn't show any emotion that he cared who Kisame was after, but deep down he felt sorry for who ever was going to be found by Kisame.

"Ok Kisame, but don't take to long." Stated Itachi not taking his eyes off the four people in front of him.

'**OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!! THAT GIANT FISH HEAD IS AFTER ME!! RUN SAKURA RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN GO!!'**

Inner-Sakura was yelling at herself to run as fast as her lags could go so she wouldn't get caught by the fish head. But unfortunately just right when Sakura got Itachi's sword and hid it with chakra, Kisame came up from under the ground and caught her. Her arms were pinned behind her, like when a criminal gets arrested and has hand cuffs on him, her legs where caught with kelp, curacy of Kisame's kelp bind attack, making it impossible for her to move at all.

"Well, well, well look what we got here. A little girl, part of Kakashi's team eh? Ha, ha, giggled in a low monotone voice, I wonder what I should do to you in front of them." Whispered Kisame in Inner-Sakura's ear which sent a feeling of uttermost fear down her spin.

-----------------------------------------back at the center of the forest where everyone is--------

"Hey Itachi! It seems that we got a little spy on our hands." Shouted Kisame as he came into view with his sword dangerously close to Sakura's throat.

"SAKURA-CHAN! NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! IF YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU!" shouted Naruto in an angrily voice, his anger was rising faster and faster by the minute.

Itachi looked from Kakashi and Sasuke to where Kisame was. To his surprised he, Kisame, was holding someone, someone he knew very well.

'_w-w-w-w-w-w-wait a second! I-i-i-i- thought that they w-w-were d-d-ead?!'_

Itachi's eyes went wide, very slightly but they went wide. For the first time Itachi showed emotion and that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. When seeing that Itachi's blank-face-show-no-emotion-mask was broken Kakashi wondered what actually broke it. It does take much to surprise a Uchiha.

"**LET GO OF ME YOU GIANT FISH!" **shouted Inner-Sakura. (AN: keep in mind Inner-Sakura is till taking over Sakura)

At this everyone looked at Sakura. Her out-burst was not her style, but that only drove Kisame to press the sword deeper to her throat driving out blood that trickled down her petite, porcelain neck.

'_this isn't good. I'm going to have to stop Kisame before he actually makes my assumption come true'_ thought Itachi as he observed what was happening in front of him. Sakura was entwined by the kelp bind placed by Kisame, who has his sword no longer drawing blood out her Sakura's neck but still on her neck. Naruto is getting ready to attack Kisame for having blood seep out of Sakura's neck, while the Hokage is holding Naruto back. Sasuke and Kakashi are just standing there.

"Kisame I suggest you put the girl down before something happens."

'**w-w-why w-w-would he tells this crazy shark head to let go of me. Something isn't right.'**

"Ohhh why Itachi? Its just a genin, its not like she would be missed if I finish her off right here right now." Stated Kisame mater-of-fact

Ok now he got inner-Sakura mad. Yes ok so her outer self would comply and agree with what the people would say, saying she was weak. But not the Inner-Sakura, it was like an insult. So Inner-Sakura decides to teach this "**_thing_**" a lesson. Taking the distraction she broke free of the kelp hold on her and put some good distance between them.

"**hey fish breathe! You should of listened to tall, dark, and strange over there and shut our overly sized trap shut. Because now I'm mad. No one! And I mean no one! Calls me weak and get a away with it!! Now you must pay!" **said Inner-Sakura in a deep murderous tone.

everyone was shocked yet again by the out-burst and also by the attitude towards when people say she is weak. It was something they never seen before. They also never have seen her eyes shine with determination and the desire to kill the person in front of her.

Then Sakura got into a fighting stance and decide now was the time to bring out the sword she "**_barrowed"_** from Itachi. Taking a few deep breathes she released the sword and it was placed into the ground right in front of her.

When the sword appeared in front of her this caught Itachi and Kisame off guard. They didn't expect a little girl to wield the big gigundious(AN: I made up that word or I think so idk I heard it before n started to use it wen I talked to my friends so I decided to use it now 0) sword. The sword also had a twist to it. It the wrong person would get thrown into a deep sleep, then they wouldn't wake up for about a week or more depending on how powerful they are. It seems that Sakura was no effect to the sword, or something that she did to cancel out the effect which was highly unlikely.

"How can you wield that sword! I cant even use it and yet a little brat like you can use it?!" shouted Kisame, he was very pissed off that a little girl could use it and not him, a highly advanced swordsman, could use it.

"I don't care what you are here for or who the hell you both are, just that you insulted me and attacked my friends!!! So now you will pay!!" shouted Inner-Sakura.

'_well Sakura-Chan it seems that you have grown since I last saw you in action, with your sister.' _Thought Itachi as he studied the attack that Sakura was going to use on Kisame.

'_Sakura your going to get killed. O well one less fan girl for me to worry about. Its her fault that she weak.' _Thought Sasuke

'Sakura-Chan SHOW THAT FISH FACE WHAT YOUR MADE OF?!!!' cheered Naruto as he jumped up in the air.

Inner-Sakura got the sword out of the ground, making it look like it was easy, and balanced it in one hand. With the hand holding the sword gripped securely in her hand. She then took her free hand and made a singe hand seal. So now her hand with the sword is in front of her face towards the sky and her single hand seal is right next to the sword. Then she started to move. She was so fast that it looked like there where millions of Sakura running around Kismae. She then leaped behind Kisame and towered around in a graceful manner, like a ballerina doing a jump-spin, facing Kisame.

Then she shouted "leaf style! Crescent moon dance!"

'_WHAT!!!! How does she know that swordsman attack?!' _thought the Hoakge

"_woahhhh!!! Go Sakura-Chan!!! That is what I'm talking about!!!'_ thought a very happy Naruto

'_she is going to miss and make a complete fool out of herself, causing the weird guy to attack her and then there is about a month of hospital time for her.' Thought a doubtful Sasuke_

'_I wonder how she knows about that attack, I know the third proctor of the chunnin exams is a master in swords but I never knew Sakura even knew how to use a basic long sword.' _Thought a interested Kakashi

'_WHAT HOW IN THE WORLD CAN THIS LITTLE BRAT DO THIS TECHNIQUE. I READ HE CHAKRA LEVELS AND IT DIDN'T SEEM THAT SHE COULD DO ANYTHING!!'_ thought a screaming wide-eyed fish(AN: I like calling him a fish its pretty funny)

And in a blink of an eye Itachi's sword, used by Sakura, slashed a deep gash into Kisame's arm.

"AHHHHH!!!" screamed Kisame in pain "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you you b-b-b-b-b-brat!" he screamed even louder. Now he was angry.

He charged at Sakura with great speed, despite the tremendous pain he was feeling from his new injury, but stop short because………of Itachi. Itachi stood right in front of him and the person he was about the obliterate off the face of the earth.

"Itachi I suggest you move out of the way. Unless you want me to kill you along with the bitch behind you!!"(AN: I can feel the love they have for each other lol)

"And Kisame I suggest that you stand-down immediately before I add to your injuries.' Threatened Itachi giving Kisame his famous glare.

"Itachi! Why are you protecting this wicked wench?!"

"Kisame this is a reason that you will never know nor will you ever find out. Now that, that is over I suggest that we take our leave."

"**OH NO YOU DON'T! WHO EVER SAID THAT YOU WOULD GET OFF THAT HOOK THAT EASILY!" **shouted Inner-Sakura

"oh now, now Sakura-Chan no need to get upset. You already showed me what I needed to see. You will get to battle me, some day." Said Itachi

"h-h-h-h-how d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-you k-k-k-know m-m-m-my n-n-n-name?" asked a shocked Sakura. Little did she know that everyone wanted to know why he knew her name and acknowledged her in the first place.

"that is for me to know little Sakura-Chan and for you to find out." Said Itachi with a smirk as he patted Sakura's head, like you do to a dog, took his sword from her grasp and they disappeared from their sight.

Once they disappeared everyone let ou7t a sigh that they didn't know that they where holding in the whole time. Also after they left the rain decided to poor even harder, making everyone even more wet then they were before. Naruto came over to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan how does that guy know your name?"

now that Itachi as left Outer-Sakura was back and Inner-Sakura was back in her mind. Sakura was shocked.

"I have no idea why he knows my name."

Sasuke was too busy talking to himself to notice everyone was looking at him, like he would care anyway.

'_how does Itachi know Sakura? Why did he say "she" would battle him someday? She doesn't even know him yet he acknowledged her. Ugh this is confusing.'_

' _I don't know how Sakura knows that technique but know that I know that Itachi might be after Naruto and Sakura or just one of them, its time to take action.'_ Thought the Hokage

Kakashi took this moment of silence between them all to lighten the mood or so he tried.

"ok I think it is time we all leave and get some rest for tomorrow." Stated Kakashi as he and the Hokage left the three students alone in the center of the woods.

Now the 3 genin were all alone walking out of the now dark, cold, wet, and rainy forest. A few minutes passed and they exited the forest. They all walked through the streets that would be a crowed downtown but the cause of the rain kept everyone inside. Passing a few more blocks Naruto left, since that was his street, with a wave.

Now it was just Sakura and Sasuke, who walked in silence. The walk to where the street splits into two came up faster than normal. Maybe it was because it was so quiet. Sakura took a right while Sasuke took a left.

Once inside her nice warm house her mom was staring at her. Sakura's outfit was ripped to shreds thanks the kelp bind. Her top of her dress looked like swish cheese because of the amount of holes in it. Her bottom of her dress had threads coming undone, one of her green short legs was a little to short for her taste, revealing a great deal of soft, smooth skin. The nicely brushed hair she had this morning was now frizzy and looked like a rats nest.

"Sakura, dear what happened to you?! Are you hurt?"

"oh hi mom. Ya I'm fine, just a little bruised here and there but other than that I'm fine."

"Is that my little cherry-blossom I hear?!" shouted her dad

her dad came out of the kitchen with his special ninja outfit on. He saw what type of shape his daughter was in and immediately ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you? Did you train that hard with Kakashi today?" asked her dad as he broke away allowing her to breathe and tell them what happened.

"well the team and I had a run in with some people that were really powerful. One looked like a fish and the other one was like a zombie, he never showed any emotion his face was pale and emotionless."

Her dad and mom both looked at each other. They knew who they ran into hopefully the Uchiha didn't tell her anything or remembered her. This was doubtful.

"oh and Mom, Dad, who is Itachi Uchiha?" asked Sakura but a few minutes passed, once she saw the faces on her parents she decided not to press the question any further.

"Sakura I think it is time for you to go to bed. You need your rest for tomorrow." Stated her dad firmly, her mom know ran into the kitchen and started to make a nice hot cup of tea to calm her nerves.

Taking a deep sigh Sakura started to maker her way upstairs. She looked at her clock, she didn't think I would be that late but it read 8:30. since it was early still she decided to look online to find a new outfit for training since her dress is starting to get a little childish and it was destroyed. After about 2 hours it was about 10:30 so she decided to go to bed, but not before she had a chat with her Inner-self.

' _so did you have fun being outside the box for once?'_

'**o yeah I did!! You know you should do it more often so I can at least take a breather once in a while.'**

'_o ha yeah right. That was a once in a lifetime chance girlfriend.'_

'**well if you wont let me out that much then do me a favor. Can you try to get stronger and like I don't know lets see…..TRY TO BE A LITTLE MORE CONFIDNET?!'**

**  
**_'if It keeps you from coming out and for getting on my tail about things then hell yeah!!'_

with her conversation done for the day, a new goal in mind, Sakura drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Authors Note:

Well I felt kind of selfish when I wrote the author note at the top, I am sorry for that. Also just to inform you ppl I have another story up idk if you would be interested in it but just to throw that out there for you all. To inform u all to if I don't get like lets try 5 reviews then the net chapter wont be posted as soon I AM SOO NOT TRYING TO SOUND SNOTTY OR ANYTHING!! It's just that I don't know if ppl like it as much as they did in the beginning and I want to no. don't be afraid to say wat you are thinking I don't care ill take it into consideration ) 0


	7. A New Misson! All Right!

A New Mission

Author's Note: Hey everyone. How's Life? Ya I posted this one late cuz of all the freakin school work they game me. But that is behind me.

Have fun with this chapter!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FlashBack

It's a peaceful early summer morning, around 5am, and everyone is sleeping soundly. Well all except the two Haruno Girls.

San was going crazy. Running around the house like a chicken with out a head. Sakura, who is about 7 now, is just sitting on her sister's bed watching her sister freak out.

"San-nii-chan! Stop running around! You're making me dizzy!" shouted Sakura going into one of her cute little kid pouts. San stopped short and laughed at her little sister's outburst.

"But Sakura-Chan! What would you do if you forgot your own boyfriend's birthday?" asked San still running around looking for something, anything to give him.

"You FORGOT Nii-San's BIRTHDAY?!" Sakura said empathizing the words forget and birthday.

Sakura now knew why San ran around the house and joined her, with the running around the room with a panic attack.

After about an hour of running around Sakura and san were drop dead on the floor. More and more silence came upon the two sisters as they try to catch their breathe. Then San jumped to her feet and startled Sakura with her sudden actions.

"OH MY GOD! San-nii-chan! D-d-don't d-do t-t-that! You gave me a heart attack!" Sakura tried to speak and catch her breath at the same time.

San looked at Sakura with a wide smile and a certain glint of mischief in her eyes,

"SAKURA-CHAN! I FUGURED IUT WHAT TO DO! Hurry up, get dressed! I'll explain everything on the way!"

And with that San got dressed, into a plain white tank-top, blue shorts, and a black over skirt. Sakura had time just to get into her red training dress. They were out the door faster than you can blink.

Outside in the city, San kept going from one side of the street to the other looking for one certain shop. (AN: it's like one of those strip malls that are outside. And it seems that San is very hyper and crazy, like me!!! ) ) Sakura just walking along side her sister, watching her overly-hyperactive sister run around like crazy. The San stopped abruptly making Sakura bang right up against San's back.

"San-nii-chan. What is it? Why did you stop?"

"I-i-i-i-t's………"

"It's what San-nii-chan?" asked Sakura, getting impatient that her sister couldn't even finish a simple statement.

"IT'S PERFECT! DONTY YOU THINK SAKURA-CHAN?!" San pointed to the sword in the window. Sakura had to agree. The sword was breath taking.

_'San-nii-chan has great taste. Nii-san will love it!' _Thought Sakura

--------------------------------Inside the Store------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 2 girls entered the store receiving some glares, and confused looks. Sakura looked at them with scared eyes, while San just stuck her tongue out at them and kept walking around the store. They didn't scare her one bit.

"San-nii-chan. Why are they staring at us like that? Its scary." Whispered Sakura

San stopped walking and belt down to Sakura's level, grabbing her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. They are just not use to seeing woman shinobi in a store like this. It's ok. We can take them!" San said and smiled as she got up from hugging Sakura.

The two girls went up to the salesman and pointed to sword that was on display in the window. A few minutes later the salesman came back with the sword. It had a gold blade, with black tape all around the handle for comfort. The two exited the store and on their way home the girls admired the beautiful sword that shinned in the light.

"Hey San-nii-chan. I think the sword looks a little plain don't you?"

"Hummmm……………………I think your right Sakura-Chan. But what could be missing?"

The girls put the sword down on the patch of grass underneath a beautiful lilac tree.(AN: well I don't know any special types of tree's lol so bare with me here) San and Sakura sat the sword down and sat right in front of it with concentrated eyes. A few people passed them and had weird or worried looks directed to them but of course the two girls didn't play a mind to them.

"I GOT IT!" shouted San

That gave Sakura her 100th heart attack today.

"What? What do you think is missing San-nii-chan?"

"Sakura-Chan, the blade it, it needs some sort of design on it. Like dragons or wolfs or some sort of strong representing animal."

"I think dragons would be a great idea since the dragon represents power, the high superiority and the beauty! But what colors should they be?" Asked Sakura looking from the sword to San and back.

"Hummm…….. Good question Sakura-Chan.( a few minutes later) I GOT IT!! How about a red and green dragon entwined with each other, like an ivory growing up a pole?"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! NII-SAN WOULD LOVE IT!!" cheered Sakura as she and San got up.

Sakura got the sword and went to jump up on San's back. So now San is giving Sakura a piggy-back ride back home. San ran at top speed with Sakura and the sword on her back, which was pretty fast considering the extra weight. A few minutes later the sister's arrived at their shed.

"San-nii-chan why are we at the shied?"

"Because Sakura-Chan. There is a secret in this shied that only me, and now you will now about." Smiled San.

"Oh, oh, oh A SECRET! NO WAY! O COME ON! PLEASE SHOW ME SAN-NII-CHAN!!" said a now hyper Sakura (AN: Geez I guess San's hyperness is contagious!!! Watch out!! Lol) jumping up and down waiting early to see the secret.

"Ok, ok" san giggles softly. "But you can't tell anyone."

With that said San went to a certain wall with a few hammers on it. There she placed her hand on the wall, putting enough charka into her hand to make it glow light sky blue. Then she turned her glowing hand left 60 degrees, then right 30 degrees and then the wall disappeared revealing a room. San and Sakura stepped into the room. The room had white sparkly floor, the walls were sky blue, with some couches that were purple and sea foam green. The area with the couches had a pink rug that was so soft and silky smooth you could sleep right on it. Sakura looked around more and saw something in the left hand corner saw a weird shaped looking thing, with a tie dye orange and red rug underneath it.

'_It's beautiful!'_ thought Sakura who was speechless

"Hey San-nii-chan! What is that funky weird shape thingy near the tye dye carpet?" pointed Sakura

"That Sakura-Chan is what is going to help me put the design on the sword's blade."

San pointed to the machine. The machine had a slot where you put the object in. Up in front of it looked like a electronically easel. San got out the two light green office spiny chairs so they could sit on them. Sakura took the sword, handed it to San who placed it in the slot. The two took the chairs and sat near the electronically easel. San got out a couple of tools she was going to use, like a paintbrush and all that good stuff. Sakura was fascinated on what it was San was doing so she watched her. San sat at the easel for a few hours. Sakura, having the little attention span, started to play with her spiny chair.

'She is always bursting with energy. I wonder what will happen once she gets a boyfriend. HAHA that should be a laugh.' I thought San as she looked at Sakura playing on the chair.

A few minutes later Sakura was rolling all around the room with her chair. Then San just finished the art work and pressed the machine button to start to carve the design in the machine. San made her way down to a couch to wait and relax.

"Hey Sakura-Chan aren't you tired? You haven't stopped spinning on that chair since 10 am. And what is it now like noon?"

That was when Sakura got off her chair and came up and sat on the couch on San's side.

"O so now I'm the human pillow huh Sakura-Chan?" Asked sort of stated San who was also playing with her little sister's hair.

Sakura just giggled and snuggled closer to San. But something was bothering Sakura though.

"Hey nii-chan, why did you pant the dragons red and green?"

"Oh……….that's a good question Sakura-Chan. When you look at the color red what do you see or feel?" asked San looking up at the ceiling in a dreamy way.

" It has a positive and a negative side. The positive side is will-to-live  
to survive, Active, Sensory, Sexual, Manifesting, Practical, quick strength, power, and leadership. But its negative side is afraid of change, aggression, reckless, insecure, untrusting, and fatigued. Wait! It's just like Nii-san!! Like when he gets mad or over protective!" Sakura laughed at the last part and so did San.

"R-r-r-right( san is trying to stop her laughter) and green meansstability, endurance, quietude, concerned for others, Generous, Vital, Powerful, Secure, Open-hearted, Nurturing, Self-assertive, Compassionate, and Expansive." Said San ending her rant and her dreamy state.

"SAN-NII-CHAN!! YOU DID THE COLOR OF THE DRANGONS BASED ON YOU AND NII-SAN!!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"You could say that." San said with one of those questionable tone.

The sword was done at around 3pm. San and Sakura took the sword and wrapped it up. They looked at the clock and it read 5pm.(AN: it seems that it takes 2hours to wrap up a sword, god how slow are they? Lol)

"I guess we should go and wait at the park for him shouldn't we Sakura-Chan?"

"OK!" Sakura cheerfully stated.

----------------------------------------------At the Park--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5pm when the girls left the house. San kept looking at her watch like some type of paranoid freak. First it read 6 then it read 6:30, after that San fell asleep and 2hours later it said 8:30pm.

"Where the hell could he be?! DON'T THOSE STUPID ANBU PEOPLE KNOW HTAT THEY ARE KEEPING HIM LATE ON HIS BIRTHDAY?!!!!" Shouted San not containing any of her anger what so ever. This out burst caused Sakura to fall out of a tree she was climbing to help pass time.

"Oww. Nii-Chan! He'll be here just be patient."

Little did they know a shadow loomed over them and said.

"Oh Sakura-Chan, let her scream, although if the ANBU did hear her they'd be at her throat by now."

That made the two girls turn around and looked at the boy behind them with shocked expressions.

"Nii-San!!!!" Sakura was the first to get up, run and hug him.

"Awe. I get a hug from Sakura-Chan but I don't get one from San?"

San got to her feet and walked, no more like ran, into his arms. She hugged him so tightly that he could have been mistaken for a chameleon.(AN: AWWW SHE must really miss him! How cute!!) The hug seemed like it lasted forever. Finally San spoke, breaking the hug.

"Finally, you're here!! Here Sakura-Chan and I got you something!" San pointed to the wrapped gift under the tree.

He walked towards the gift. Sakura and San walked behind him exchanging looks to one another. Once he opened the gift his eyes went slightly wide.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" the girls shouted and hugged him once again.

He was speechless. _'It is beautiful'_ he thought

He got up with the sword and started to test it out.

'_This sword moves so swiftly, and surprisingly it is so light.'_

San studied him, the way he looked at the sword, the way he tested the sword, and she looked at his facial expression, which of course didn't give her any such luck of trying to read him.

"So….Do you like it?"

He simply looked at San and replied with a simple "Yes". It was now really late and they suspected that their parents would get worried if they were not home soon. The 3 of them walked gradually home, in no rush to get home. They arrived at the fork where they would split to go in their own direction, but they didn't split and "He" just kept walking with them.

"Hey aren't you going home?" asked San

"Yes I will but I can't have the two of you walk all alone at night now can I?" he said with a truly genuine smile.

A few moments later they arrived at the Haruno household. They stopped at the door and San gave Sakura this go-inside-and-don't-you-dare-peek-or-your-dead look.

"Oh well good night Nii-San." Sakura said getting what San meant. But before she could go inside she received a hug from nii-san.

As the door closed San just smiled like nothing was bothering her, which there wasn't. "He" just stared at her, and San took noticed to this.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" asked San in her attitude tone. Putting her hands on her hips and giving "Him" a suspicious glare.

Then without warning he pulled her into a romantic kiss. It was wonderful, so warm, soft, and his body gave off just the right amount of warmth. San took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He then placed his hands around her waist protectively, and secretly pulling her closer to him. They slowly broke apart catching their breath. San looked at him with her head tilted and a confused look on her beautiful face that shown in the moon's light, and hugged him barring her face in his chest. He simply smirked at this action and said "Thank-you." And before San knew it all the warmth that was right in front of her disappeared. She looked around and noticed that he left and went inside.

Inside Sakura was smiling like a treasure cat and rolling on the floor laughing.

"YEAH! NII-SAN KISSED NII-CHAN!!!" cheered Sakura, making her parents look into the living room.

San just smiled at them and they knew exactly what went on, because they to peeked at what was happening outside their door.(AN: o what good parents don't you think?)

"SAKURA-CHAN I TOLD YOU NO PEAKING!!!" San yelled at Sakura, so much for a quietive personality, and she chassed Sakura around the house.

End FlashBack

Sakura's alarm clock went off. Sakura didn't have to be told twice because she bulleted up from her bed.

'_IMPOSSIBLE! NO IT CAN'T BE HIM!!!'_

'_**I NO RIGHT?! ITACHI COULDN'T POSSIBLE THAT LITTLE BOY! ITACHI WAS COLD AND SCARY, AND THIS LITTLE KID ION THE DREAM WAS WARM, AND CARING AND NICE.'**_

'_What ever I so don't have time to think about this! I have to find a new outfit!'_

Sakura got up from her bed and headed to her closet. Opening it up were 3sections. The first section was all her casual, non related ninja outfits, the second section held all her formal attire, shoes, and acceries.(An: ya sorry I cant spell that word and the spell check is annoying me) the third section held all her ninja attire. Going to the third section Sakura looked around. All there was, was that red dress.

'_These dresses are so…soo….. old. They are boring me. Lets see what else we got in the wonderful world of my closet.( a few minutes later) AH, HA!!! This is perfect!'_

Sakura took out the outfit and got dressed, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and took a shower. After she was ready Sakura made her way to the meeting spot of her team.

----------------------------------------------------------At the Bridge----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was the first one there, then Naruto and Sasuke came at the same time. Sakura was sitting underneath a big old oak tree, Naruto sat next to her, and Sasuke was leaning up against some other tree. Naruto was the first and only one4 to comment on Sakura's new outfit. Sakura's top was red short-sleeve shirt with slits on the sleeves and around the hips. Her "leg wear" was navy blue under shorts and a black mini over skirt.

"Wow Sakura-Chan! You look even prettier that usual today, I love your new outfit!" Naruto commented

At this Sakura smiled and thanked Naruto. Sasuke just sat their in silence, trying not to hint that he to was looking at Sakura's new outfit. A few hours later Kakashi popped in.

"Yo!"

"Your late!!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh well you see this old lady needed help crossing the street,"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei! You said that yesterday!" shouted Naruto

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei Naruto is right!' agreed Sakura.

This made Naruto blush, because for once Sakura agreed with him. Kakashi sighed as indicting that the two students have won.

"Ok. Now lets get back to what was "originally" planned. So I do believe that Sasuke and Sakura are battling next."

With this said Sasuke jumped to his feel and glared at Kakashi murderously.

"Why would I even have to battle Sakura? She is annoying and pathetic. She is even weaker that Naruto. Nothing can be gained by this besides me giving Sakura a personal beating."

That made Sakura's head go down, Kakashi then stared at his raven haired student.

'_he must still be shaken up by Itachi's visit. I don't blame him I would be to.'_

Something snapped in Sakura, and it was called her fighting conscious. She always hid it from people because her parents always told her to be a content and quiet young lady.

'_**HOW DARE HE! LETS SHOW HIM OUR REAL STRENGTH! NO MORE HIDDING! LETS SEE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TILL OUR CHAKRA DEPLETES. WHAT DO YOU SAY OUTER SAKRUA?!!!'**_

'_I AGREE WITH YOU 100!!'_

Sakura looked up from the ground, her eyes have changed from a sad but calm green to now blazing emerald green determination. Oh how she was going to prove him wrong.

"Hey Sasuke! HOW ABOUT I TAKE YOUR COMMETN AND SHOVE IT UP OUR ASS!!!" Shouted Sakura, very out of character but he got her pissed and no one wants to make her mad. Naruto has only seen half of her strength when he makes her mad. But know Sasuke was going to get a full taste of it.

Kakashi took this as a yes and lead them to a battle ground, deep in the woods. Sakura and Sasuke got into a stance. Sasuke looked calm and collected, but Sakura's stance looked like she was tangled up in herself.

'_god she doesn't even know how to do a proper stance right?'_ thought Sasuke

"Ok on the count of three you will fight. You can use anything. I will say when the match is over. 3………………2…………………1…………..fight!"

With that said Sasuke took off. Sakura just stood in her stance. Sasuke came at her with a series of punches and kicks at frightening speed. Sakura knew exactly where his punches and kicks were going to go for. Her stance didn't look stupid for nothing. It let her block and anticipate where the punches would come from. Sakura caught one of his hands and threw him the opposite way. Unfortunately that didn't work and Sasuke landed gracefully on his feet. Not giving him any time to settle and plan his next attack she did her trusty "Thunder Master Jutsu" that got Sasuke's attention. Four electric filled rocks came flying at him with amazing speed. He managed to dodge three of them. Looking around for the fourth one. the fourth one came at him and struck his side.

'_Damn that was fast and it hurt to. Like I would admit that to anyone.' _Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke know wasn't playing around first he charged at Sakura and did his signature "Fireball Jutsu!" then while he launched his attack he ran up behind Sakura and held a kunai up to her throat so she couldn't move. The fireballs came at her and Sasuke moved just in time to avoid them. Sakura got hit full force to bad it wasn't Sakura. Sakura than turned into a log.

'_how could I have not seen right threw that?'_ thought Sasuke

Sasuke then used his senses to try and find where Sakura was hiding unfortunately there was no such luck. He stood there waiting for any sign of her sending an attack, but there was none. Then all of a sudden a fist meet with his jaw sending him flying in the air. Using chakra in her feet she flew up one tree and then used more chakra to walk on air and kicked him down to the ground.

'_Amazing move Sakura. Who would have known that Sakura was hiding that sort of move all along. Let alone the body stamina to use that.' _Thought Kakashi

Naruto was on the side lines shouting at Sakura and cheering her on. Sasuke got up from the ground and Sakura came right at him with a series of punches of her own. Sasuke skillfully blocked and dodged them.

'_She is good.' _Thought Sasuke

'_I knew he was good but when did he get this good?'_ thought Sakura

The two broke away after the punching fest and were panting heavily. Sasuke knew he had to end this match so he concentrated on all the chakra he could muster into his hand which was them coming out as electricity. You know exactly what this move is. Its Chidori.

'_Sasuke is going to use that attack on Sakura. Interesting. Should I stop the match? Nah, lest see if Sakura can impress me any further.'_ Thought Kakashi.

Unfortunately Naruto wasn't on the same boat. He was going crazy!

"SASUKE-TEME YOU BETTER NOT USE THAT ON SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

But Sasuke did listen and he ran towards Sakura. Sakura just smirked. This caught Sasuke off-guard but not much considering he still pressed his attack on. Sakura formed a seal with one hand and a series of other seals with the other hand. Sasuke grew nearer and nearer. Waiting for the last possible moment to release her attack.

'**_Now!!'_** shouted both inner Sakura and Outer Sakura.

"TEN THOUSAND STAR STRIKE!!!" shouted Sakura as she slammed her hands into the ground.

Just then the weather grew dark, the wind started to pick up at a dangerous speed. The wind made Sakura's hair crush up against her face, her cloths where clutching to her body. You could say it brought a breathtaking sight. She then brought her hands up and they were still filled with chakra. A star came down from the sky and turned into a bunch of little stars and they charged at Sasuke, who is still charging at Sakura. Sakura was guiding the stars with her chakra filled hands. Sasuke some how got past the little ones and hit the big one right in front of Sakura,

'_AMAZING!!!'_ thought the two boys and teacher.

When the two attacks meat there was a explosion. Once the smoke cleared there were 2 humongous craters where the two student once stood. Sasuke was against a tree and on the other side was Sakura also pinned to a tree. Their cloths were totaled. Sasuke's shirt no longer exists(AN: fan grils faint!! Lol) and Sakura's shorts once again show a little to much skin and her shirt is now a tank-top with one sleeve.

"Well. I guess it's a tie." Stated Kakashi. He ordered Naruto to go and get Sasuke off the tree and he would go and get Sakura. He had to talk to her about that attack anyway, but he would do it later.

After his two students woke up Sakura had a comment to say to Mr. Sasuke over there.

"I told you I would shove those words up your ass!"

"Hun" Sasuke decided to stick to his all purpose answer. His pride was little hurt that he tied with a girl, no let me correct that with Sakura, and that she managed to get him beat up this bad.

"Ok now follow me to the Hokage's tower. We got a new mission."

"ALL RGIHT!!!!" shouted Naruto who was so pumped up that they were going to get a mission.

-----------------------------------------------At the Hokage's Tower--------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi, what happened to these two?" asked the Hokage looking from Sasuke to Sakura and back.

"Oh just a training spar with Sasuke and Sakura."

(AN: Sasuke and Sakura didn't get to change yet so Sasuke had to walk all through town with his fan girls watching him with hearts in their eyes lol poor Sasuke oooo the humiliation!!!!)

"Ok. Anyway. I have a mission. It's a escort mission and it's a C rank. You are to escort a boy about your age named River from the Cloud country to the Rain country. You will leave at 4:00pm tonight. Any questions?" stated and asked the Hokage.

Sakura was speechless. She would finally get to go to the cloud country, and she would have to visit her mom's side of the family. They hated her or so she thought.

"_**Oh just great! We have to go there and what will happen if we run in to one of relatives?'**_

'_Well maybe we wont run in to any of them. But I would be nice to see Auntie Rein again, I always liked her.'_

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer she was soo thrilled that she could go to the could country. Screw the ninja code for hiding your emotions she just had to shout it or else she would burst!

"YEAH!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at her with confused looks. The 3rd and Kakashi knew exactly why she was jumping up and down.

"Cant wait to see your relatives Sakura?" asked Kakashi making Naruto and Sasuke look at him.

"Wait Sakura-Chan! Do you have some family in the cloud country?!" asked a happy Naruto. Lets say he was thinking of weeding plans, maybe this side of the family would convince Sakura to go out with him and not Uchiha.

"Yeah Naruto-san I do!! But lets hope we don't run in to anyone other than Auntie Rein."

Naruto was clueless but didn't want to press the question any further.

------to be continued

**Authors Note: hope you all like it. I have a feeling that there is some O.C. in it and I was going to warn you in the beginning but forgot to. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me how I did with the battle scene, I tried to make it even and stuff so ya. And next chapter, I think unless it will be the chapter after that not sure yet, is gonna be very interesting. **

**ReAd and ReViEw!! 0**


	8. I DoNt KnOw WhAt To Do?

**I Don't Know What To Do?**

**Authors Note: I'm SO VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY SLOW UPDATE!! I FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOO BAD FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SOOOO LONG!!! I really really hope that this chapter is really really good for u all!!!!! FYI: IF u are one that isn't a member than leave me ur email so I can comment bax to u. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has four hours to get home, to tell her parents about her mission, and pack her bags.

'_Lets hope mom and dad don't have a fit about it.'_

'_**Oh don't sweat about it. Sure they might get mad at you for going on the mission. But o well we can get over it.'**_

'D_o you have a comment on everything I say?'_

Not hearing anything else from her inner-self Sakura ran home.

----------At Home-----------

Sakura entered he house to complete emptiness. No one was in sight, she checked upstairs and then in the backyard.

'_No one's here, I guess I'll leave then a note though.'_

Sakura made her way back to the kitchen. Looking around for some food, who would know when she would get a good meal even if her mission is only a C-Rank. Setting up her so called "dinner" she spotted a note on the table.

**Dear: Our Sakura:**

**Your father and I have been called away from Kohana on emergence business. We don't know when we will be back, so take care of yourself. Remember we love you.**

**Love: **

**Mom **

'_Oh just great. They leave again without telling me why they have to leave!'_

**_'Look at the bright side we can go on the mission and not have to worry about their reaction.'_**

'_I guess your right.'_

**_'WOAHHH! Your not mad at me? Wow mood swings much?_**

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her inner-self and made her way to her dinner. While she was sitting there at the table she thought about the mission a little more.

'_Well I will be going to the Cloud Country. This is gonna be so hard trying to avoid my aunts and uncles. They are always all over the place. But I guess it's a good thing I'm going because I never really see them. Like I would want to. They just……..just…….ugh I have to stop thinking that!'_

Sakura snapped out of her little thinking train when she felt the fork hit her mouth with no food on it. After placing the dish in the sink she made her way to the shower. Then Sakura went to her room and started to pack her bag.

_**'Hey! I just got the most brilliant idea in the world!!!'**_

'_Oh god—_Sakura rolled her eyes—_what could it possible be this time?'_

_**'Well you know hoe in out dream San had some secret room thing? Why don't we see if it really works?...Hey wait a minute!! What do you mean by what could it possibly be THIS time?! You don't like my ideas?!'**_

Sakura just laughed at her inner-self. Sometimes she was annoying but most of the time she was her best friend and would get her out of anything.

'_That actually is a good idea! We should check it out.'_

Sakura got out of her room, placed her bag over her shoulder and crossed through the living room to open the French sliding doors that revealed the backyard. The backyard wasn't big yet wasn't tiny either. You could say it was the perfect size. The grass is a beautiful shade of green, the garden in the far corner was outlined with small crystal stones that reflected the suns light revealing rainbows on the grass. There, there was a shed in the back corner of the yard. Sakura gathered up her courage and made her way to the shed. To tell you the truth she never saw any of her parents enter the shed until Sakura had that dream last night. That got Sakura to wonder and stop dead in her tracks.

'_Why do all of a sudden start to have dreams about when I'm a child and all of a sudden I start to question if going into that creepy shed where no one goes in?'_

_**'Maybe its part of your childhood that you just forgot about? Keep in mind we never thought about San until the dreams, and then we have a dream were "supposedly" San and Itachi are together.'**_

'_THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!! I remember my childhood whether I like it or not and Itachi would never be with my sister because we didn't even know him at all. Itachi is a cold hearted bastard, like…..what Sasuke is slowly growing into.-_Sakura lets a tear drop down her cheek-

_**'Well you never know. I still am sticking to my theory.'**_

'_Ok you do that, but I believe that it isn't real.'_

_**'What are you talking about? You don't have any theory! I do!!'**_

'_OK I will explain to you. A dream is a figment of your imagination that your brain creates from what you most deeply want in life. So I believe tall this is just me freaking out from yesterdays battle and YOU GETTING LOOSE DURING IT!!!!'_

_**'Hehehehe (laughs) but lets be logical here. Why would you "deeply" want Itachi with your sister? Or that really freaky dream when you two are out at night and ends in a scream? I still don't get that.'**_

_I DIDN'T SAY I KNEW EVERYTHING!!! I just think that this is what's happening'_

_**'Ok whatever. Hurry up and walk to that shed MISSY!!'**_

'_Jeez you are pushy.'_

Ending the conversation at that Sakura continued walking, slowly might I add, to the old shed.

--------------Deep into a Forest------------

There were shadows hiding behind trees trying to conceal themselves. One was checking to see if the coast was clear. Checking about a couple trillion times, he gave a signal to there men. The scout left giving the 3 men some privacy.

The first man started the conversation seeing that the other two weren't gonna start the conversation anytime soon.

"The leader has informed me that the team with the 9-tailed fox us going on a mission to Wind Country."

"……………" said the second man leaning up against a tree looking lazily around.

The 3rd man looked at the second man then at the first man.

"I'll answer for him. Yes we know that but what exactly do you want US to do about it?"

the first man took a deep sigh.

'_I guess this is going to be a long explanation.'_ Thought the second man bracing himself for their yell after his yell.

"Well it seems that Leader has found some other victim that has caught his attention as well. He says for you two to follow the team and observe what they do. I cant give you anymore specifics than that. But also keep watch out when entering Wind Country, they are vicious and not an enemy to be taken lightly. Got it."

'M_an I knew that was gonna be long.' _Thought man number two.

Man number three got out of his lazy stance and asked a simple question.

"How long?" it was more like a statement that a question.

The 1st man thought and said

'A_nd here I thought he would never speak.'_

"As long as their mission is" he said.

With that the three went their separate ways.

--------Back to Sakura and Her Shed-------

Sakura walked cautiously up to the old white-painted-pealing shed. Taking a large gulp, she gathered up all her courage and placed a shaking hand on the old-rusty handle.

'_W-w-why am I so scared? It isn't like I'm going to find some murder victim that has decayed into just a pile of bones' _(AN: or maybe she might!! Oh how funny would that be?) Sakura again took a shaky sharp breath and opened the door. When the door opened she was greeted by a HUGE cloud of dust.

"-cough, cough, cough- Since when did dad clean this shed?"

_**'Who knows. AHHHH!!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BIG BOX IN THE WAY!!!'**_

But Inner-Sakura was to late with her warning. Sakura took a big and did I mention HARD boom to the ground.

"Ow! Thanks for the warning!"

_**"No problem!"**_

Sakura picked herself up and looked at what tripped her. AND IT WAS A SKELETON!!! (AN: lol I'm just kidding. There really isn't any skeleton 0) No actually what she tripped over was a much smaller and less scary than a skeleton. It was a smashed picture with the glass shattered from the frame, everywhere.

"I wonder……"

Sakura approached the picture only to be flabbergasted. The picture had her on top of the shoulders of a guy about her age now and net to him was her sister hugging the man with black spiky hair.

"I-I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! NO! IT CANT BE!!!"

Sakura examined the picture more closely and found red eyes in the bushes staring, no more like glaring at her sister.

"Who would be glaring at San-nii-chan?"

_**'I don't know. Take the picture with you and we can ask mom and dad when we get back from the mission.'**_

Listening to her inner-self's words, Sakura obeyed her command and looked around trying to find where it was that San put her hand on to that brown cork board that held about 10 wrenches. Seeing that the shelf that had a cork board next to a shelf Sakura placed her hand up on the board.

'_The moment of truth.'_

Sakura concentrated her chakra to her hand and it started to glow. She then made her hand turn 60 degrees left and then 30 degrees right. Then in a few seconds the cork board was one and it was now a door. The door was regular size with stained red oak doors. What surprised Sakura was that the door handle was not rusty like the door handle on the shed. Taking a deep sigh, which seemed like the millionth time that day, she opened the door.

She stepped inside the room only to have her mouth drop wide open.

'_I don't get it. how can that door look like it was brand new……"_

_**'But the room look like a haunted mansion during Halloween?'**_

'_Yeah'_

_**'Like I know'**_

Inner-Sakura had a point. The room was covered in dust, the tables, chairs and everything else was covered by stone-grey sheets. It was along the lines of down-right scary.

_**'LETS LOOK AROUND! I LOVE SCARY STUFF!'**_

'_Oh well then you wouldn't mind what you see every morning in the mirror would you?'_

_**'You mean my face…….HEY! SOOOOO UNCALLED FOR!!'**_

'_I'm sorry( giggles) I couldn't resist.'_

_Brushing aside her laughter, Sakura decides to take off the sheets. First the chairs and tables came uncovered then the machine in the back. After that the desk was next to be uncovered. Some sensation drew Sakura to that desk. Looking through everything Sakura came across a book._

'It looks like a diary. Should I read it?'

Sakura decided to open the cover only to see some type of bracelet. Picking it up she examined it. It had 5 main colors yellow, white, blue, green, and red. Each color had a charm that dangled after it. Each charm represented the color it was after. First was green and next to it was a charm in a shape of a flower. Then blue with a charm in a shape of a manatee. White came next and it had a cloud charm, red is second to last with a flame charm, and last but not least came yellow with a thunderbolt charm after the yellow bead. Sakura examined it a few seconds more and found herself trying it on. It fit perfectly and the charms were not to dangly either.

_**'ITS BEAUTIFUL!'**_

'_It is isn't it? Should I look into the book?'_

_**'YES! OPEN IT!'**_

Sakura picked up the book and walked over to the couch only to trip yet again on something else.

'_WTF! Everything is tripping me today!_'

Sakura turned around planning on glaring at the thing that tripped her, but stopped her glare to see a beautiful sword. Even through it only had its sheath on it still looked amazing. Taking the sword gently into her hands she took off the sheath. Only to once again gasp at the beautiful sword before her. It was of perfect size to carry on her back and felt positively weightless. At the middle of the stainless steal blade it had a cherry blossom pedal. The handle was of royal purple which fit comfortably in her hand.

_**'I say lets use it for the mission.'**_

'_For once I agree with you'_

Sakura put back on the sheath and placed it on the couch. Picking up the book she sits next to where the sword was placed on the couch. Gently rubbing her hand over the fragile cover of the "book" some dust receded from it.

'_Ooookkkkk?'_

Sakura couldn't read the title on the book so she held it closer to her face. What stunned her was that on the cover said "San's Property" (AN: Yes it's a diary) Sakura returned the diary to her lap and started to flip through the pages.

'_Blah…………………..Blah……………………….Blah……………is there ANYTHING INTERESTING?'_

_**'Wait a minute there is something right there!!!'**_

Sakura put the page that she was about to turn back to its original spot and read the entry with great interest.

**March 2nd,**

**Ugh. I'm sick of all this training, day in and day out. I have no earthly idea how Itachi-kun does it! But that was just the bad half of my day, the AWESOME half is that I found this CUTTTEEEE bracelet charm thingy. I asked mom about it and she said that the held much power. Which sounds like a load of shit if you ask me. But anyway, then she got into a lecture on how at some time one charm will light up indication that I have so called "mastered" that stage. OH CONFUSED I AM! Then he mood was so dark that I thought she was gonna flip out on me. Of course, me being me, I asked if there was a special thing that made it do this. What surprised me was that she said it was because of our blood limit. HA HA HA! I don't think we have one. but yet if we do that would be SOO AWESOME!!! I could show up Mr. Itachi Uchiha and his blood line. The only thing that I think is crazy is when people say that when I get mad my eyes change color from green to like a freaky orange/red. YEAH RIGHT! Sakura is soooo lucky she doesn't have to figure it out. We can just tell her.**

- - --------------------------------------------------------------

'_Oh you have no idea what hell I've been through watching everyone I know have a unique talent or blood line while I got NOTHING!'_

_**'Woahhh! Wait a minute. Not anymore! We at least know that we have one. maybe we should take this as well so we can read it later.'**_

'_Good idea……OH CRAP!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE. AGAIN!!!'_

Sakura ran out of the secret room with the sword on her back, book in hand, and bag in the other hand. With all her mite she ran fast, but not to fast afraid that she would tire herself out before they even left to go on the mission, to get to the east gate of Kohana.

--------------At the Gates---------------

To Sakura's amazement she was the first one there. Though being there alone didn't last long. Soon after she showed up Naruto showed.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" waved a excited Naruto as he ran to Sakura

Sakura smiled at him with her own unique smile.

'_Did Sakura-Chan just smile at me? Dang! She must be in a good mood! I can use this as an advantage to get her to like me better than TEME!'_

"Here there Naruto. Excited for the mission?"

"Yeah! Of course! We get to travel to…….." Naruto stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence because he totally forgot where they were going to go.

"Rain Country and Wind Country…….Dobe." said Sasuke

(AN: Yes, he randomly just popped out of no where)

"Who asked you Sasuke-Teme?!"

Sakura looked back and forth between her two teammates

'_Man do they fight a lot. They fight more than Inner-Sakura and I do.'_

What Sakura didn't notice was that Naruto was waiting for the impact of Sakura's fist to his head. Normally she would hit him senselessly because he insulted Sasuke.

"Guys come on now. STOP FIGHTINIG! Listen, Sasuke if you didn't pick on Naruto so much he wouldn't annoy you. That same rule applies to you Naruto."

Naruto's mouth dropped wide open. (AN: IF he doesn't close it soon he is gonna swallow a lot of flies 0 ) Sasuke's eyes went a little wide from Sakura's action. Now that is when Kakashi popes out of no where.

"Well Naruto and Sasuke. I this you should listen to Sakura. We cant have your lack of teamwork jeopardize the mission."

"For once Kakashi-Sensei your not late." Sakura said

"Well Sakura, it's just that this is a raw occasion. But anyway, if we are all ready shall we be on our way?"

Getting two head nods and one "Hn" they departed Kohana while running from tree-top to tree-top.

-------------------5 hours later------------------

The group has been running for quite some time now and weren't even close to Rain country. Finding a suitable camp site Kakashi split up the chores. Naruto and Sasuke would go to the nearest lake and catch fish. Sakura would go in the forest and get firewood and he would simply watch the campsite. (AN: which is another way of saying he can sit on his lazy butt! But that is why we love him)

After the campfire was set up and Naruto and Sasuke got back with the fish, they took them and stuck them on little pieces of branch and set it up next to the fire.

While the camp fire was roasting the fish Kakashi and the team formed a circle. Kakashi pulled out a map and three markers.

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing with a map and markers?" asked Naruto playing with the markers.

"Dobe"

"---punch----Sasuke stop harassing Naruto, your just instigating the name calling fight."

"Well Sakura, I'm glad to see that your taking the whole teamwork thing very seriously."

"Thank-you Kakashi-sensei. So what exactly are we doing with the map?"

"Thanks for punching Sasuke-Teme for me Sakura-Chan, but I could of done it myself."

Naruto backed off seeing the look on Sakura's face. It had the look like her patience is wearing thin and she was going to explode any minute.

"Anyway like I said, this map is going to mark our route to Rain Country. The markers are going to be the route that we follow."

"Why have so many colors?"

"Because Naruto, it is to make the map look colorful."

"Ohhhhh."

"He was being sarcastic dobe."

"What?!!!"

"Yes Naruto, Sasuke is right I am being sarcastic, the colors are for different routes to take."

"What happens if the map is apprehended by an enemy. We would be leading them right to where we are going."

"Sasuke, the colors are to confuse the enemy so if he does take one, one might be longer than the other or one will lead him straight back in a circle."

"Exactly right Sakura."

"Wait then Kakashi-sensei how would we know which route to take?"

"We will pick the best person out of the group and they will know which route it is."

"But that means you know the route since you are the one that knows where to go."

"Not exactly Sasuke. Sakura is going to make the route."

At this Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to Sakura.

'_Why would she know where to go? She never has been out of Kohana, only has been to Mist Country like us.'_

"Kakashi-sensei how come I cant make out the route?!" whined Naruto

"Because Naruto, Sakura's been there before and knows the route better than any of us. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura once again.

"uhhhhh…..well yeah….but I haven't been there in a while."

"that is ok Sakura, once you see the map it will come back to you."

With that Kakashi handed the map to Sakura. Sakura looked over the map for a few seconds then all of a sudden they saw her face light up. Quickly Sakura took the three markers and drew the routes.

_'With this green route the "enemy" will be going around the village and will end up in Water-Fall Country, where they can beat him up. The blue one will send them around millions of circles and through a genjutsu cave. The final yellow one that not many people can see is the right path through the woods.'_

"All done! Here you go Kakashi-sensei, I'm all done!"

Kakashi took the map out of her hands to admire her handy work.

'_Well, well, well it seems Sakura can map out routes very well. Wait a minute there are only two routs.'_

"Sakura, there are only two routs, where is the third?"

Sakura ran up net to Kakashi and pushed her finger along the line she set. Kakashi still couldn't see it at first but then he saw it. Getting a black marker out of the bag he made the line more noticeable. Then he put his map away.

After everyone ate their fish they got straight to bed. Naruto would watch for the first three hours then Sasuke then Sakura would watch three then Kakashi would watch for the rest of the night.

------------Sakura's Shift-------------

'_Ugh….I don't like watching for enemies.'_

**_'Yeah, it is so uneventful isn't it? At least we have each other to keep us occupied.'_**

'_Wow that sounded really corny but ok.'_

Sakura set herself up high in a tree hidden from anything that would come her way. Thinking of what could entertain her she decided to draw on the tree. (AN: WELL I do that wen I'm bored out of my mind so yeah) Taking a kunai out of her holster she started to draw a tiger. After she was done drawing the tiger all of a sudden it started to glow.

'_Woahh!!! What is going on?! Anyone can see this glow from miles away!'_

_**'Hurray up and cover it up!!!'**_

'_What do you think I'm trying to do?'_

-------------With the Stalkers------------

'_So it seems that she has encountered her first. And here I thought she was going to be weak.'_

_**'But then that would mean she is just like "her"**_

'_I thought I got rid of YOU!! GO AWAY?!_

_**'Fine, but you know I'm right.'**_

-------------------------Back to Sakura and her Glowing Tree--------------------

The light engulfed her and then vanished.

'_Well that was strange.'_

Then as she looked back at her drawing the thing talked to her. (AN: YES IT TALKED TO HER)

"Are you Sakura-San of the Sentare clan?" it asked

"Y-y-y-yes…..w-w-why d-d-do y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to k-k-k-know?"

"Then I will introduce myself to you. My name is………………….."

--------------AUTHERS NOTE--------------------------------------

Hahaha! I will leave you at an evil cliff hanger. I no it isn't the nicest thing to do after having you all wait for like ever. But I didn't want to make it to long to lose ur attention. I hope you all like the chapter cuz I no I think I did pretty dang good.

ReAd And rEvIeW!! I would love it if u did!! -–GIVES PUPPY EYES----


	9. We HaVe 2 do WHAT! TOO FUNNI

WHAT?!! THAT'S TOO FUNNY

**Authors Note: Hey there ppl sup? Well here is the chapter!!! I hope you like it!!!**

**0 **"Talking" '_thoughts' flashbacks **'inner-selfs'**_ **_authors notes/ change of scenes_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" My name is Kinkwa-neko-Chan"

'**_What does she want with us?!'_**

'_I have no idea!!!'_

"W-W-Why are you h-here Kinkwa-neko-Chan"

"Well you see Sakura-Sama, once you picked up that bracelet everything woke-up."

"What do you mean EVERYTHING WOKE UP!!" Sakura said in a startled and confused voice, she also has lost her sacredness of Kinkwa-neko-Chan.

"Once San-Sama (**WOW!!! SO DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT AT ALL!!! Hehehe I find it funni, idk if u all do but I do 0)**chakra disappeared all of us went dormant, until another Sentare which would be you, activated the bracelet. We are now active again.

Sakura looked at the talking tiger tree in a confused way.

'**_There's more talking BRANCHES?!!!!' AHHHHHH!!! (Runs to hide under the bed) _**

"What do you mean by US?" Sakura stretched the word us to the talking branch

"Look at your bracelet Sakura-Sama……….You see how the flower is glowing? (Sakura nods her head) And seeing that I'm a tiger, I guess you can say that I'm the head hancho of the green zone. (AN: I no some of u mite be like no they arnt but I wanted to be original instead of using wolfs or any other more common animal I used this soo deal wit it 0 )

"What do you mean by green zone? And why is it just glowing right now?"

-Laughs- "You see Sakura-Sama that is for me to know and for you to find out. Say, aren't you going to Wind Country? Maybe they can help you?"

From that comment Sakura went to a very sad and depressed mood

"No. They cant nor wouldn't help me. They think I'm worthless, weak, and a mistake that is part of the family. Even if I don't know much about mom's side of the family, I really don't give a crap either. I treat them with respect and with politeness while that treat me like I'm lower than dirt. They just snort and walk on by, brushing me off."

'_Ever thought that it was for protection?'_

"Well Sakura-Sama I'm sorry to have put you in such a sour mood. Do you have any other questions before I leave?"

"Yeah actually I do. –Sakura is all perky again talk about mood swings- How on earth did you get here? I mean I was just doodling and all of a sudded BAM!"

-She laughs at Sakura's gesture as she said BAM- "I am called an animal spirit and for me to show up you have to channel chakra into any object that represents that animals part of habitat."

"But I didn't put any chakra into the branch. And does that mean I can "summon" other animals in your "green zone" besides you?"

"One question at a time there Sakura-Sama, to answer your first question you did put chakra into the branch, but you just didn't know it. To answer your second question, you are very smart to just figure out that from only a few explanations, so the answer is yes you can. Buttttt………now………….that……………..you………..have that………………..bracelet……..everything………..everything…………..will………change!"

(AN: I was trying to have the tigers voice fade away, just to clear up that for anyone that is confused)

And just like that the picture of the tiger stopped talking and Sakura was once again looking at the branch with confusion.

"Well that is about a 9.0 on my weird-stuff-o-meter."

"What is exactly weird Sakura?"

As that voice Sakura jumped to her feet kunai in hand ready to fight.

"Wooooaaahhhhh! Sakura its only me. I'm glad to see that your senses were on guard, I mean after that beam of light I didn't know what was going on."

'_So Kakashi-Sensei saw it to. At least I know that I wasn't just seeing things.'_

'_**Is it safe to come out of the bed? – gets out from under the bed and stretched her arms and legs- Phew, for a second there I thought we were done for.'**_

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei(puts kunai away) I was just startled when you spoke I wasn't really thinking."

Kakashi looked at Sakura, then at their surroundings, and looked at the drawing on the tree branch.

'_Where did the light come from?"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kakashi wasn't really sleeping like he should have been._

'_I know I trust Sakura but she is just a genin so just to be cautious I'll stay up.'_

_He looked around the camp for anything out of the ordinary, but couldn't find anything. Sitting there he looked up at the sky to see a very bright beam of light._

'_Oh just great an enemy. Lets hope I can get to Sakura before they get to her.'_

_He got up and ran in the direction to where the beam of light was, masking his chakra making sure if there were enemies nearby they wouldn't sense him. As he got to the tree he hid himself in one part of the tree, only to see Sakura trying to cover the light so no one could see it. Which didn't work. Before he knew it the light was gone, then he saw Sakura and what looked like she was talking to a tree._

'_Oh please tell me she isn't a basket case. I already got one unemotional student and a hyperactive student. And here I thought she was normal'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Hello earth to Kakashi-Sensei! You home?"

Hearing Sakura call out to him he came back from his thoughts. Opening up his only visible eye he saw a bracelet on Sakura's wrist, since she was waving her hand in his face. Snatching her wrist, like a frog did when it saw a fly. He examined the bracelet with great interest.

"Sakura where did you get this?"

Sakura had to think of an excuse and quick. She couldn't and seriously she couldn't tell Kakashi that she found it in a fen that she got the location from her dreams. Then he would as her if she had other dreams and that would be…………dare she say it……….troublesome.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh………………I……………….I………….found it on my porch before I came. Seeing that there wasn't anyone around I took it. Why Kakashi-Sensei? Something wrong?"

Releasing her hand he said:

"It's nothing Sakura. You are released from your watch. Get some sleep. Your going to need it tomorrow."

With those words said Sakura ran to the campground and fell fast asleep once she hit the sleeping bag.

'_Sakura…..I don't know how you got that bracelet. But I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you. Might even have to tell the Hokage.'_

-----------------------------------------**_NEXT DAY_**---------------------------------

The sun was shinning high over the four ninjas heads. They have left their camp some time ago and have been traveling very well, thanks to Sakura's route they got really close to the Wind Country in half the time. But before they got to get near the gates of Wind Country there was a little shack, there they went in to it to get some rest.

--------------------------------**_IN THE SHACK_**---------------------------------

They entered the shake and sat at a booth that could hold all four of them.

"I'm tired. Don't they have ramen here?" Said I'm-sure-you-can-guess-who Naruto

"Naruto really I swear one day your gonna kill yourself off of that. You cant have just that in your diet. It isn't enough protein, fruits, and vegetables in your diet. All that is, is carbohydrates." Stated Sakura waving her finger at Naruto

Naruto looked at her in a confused way, a way she is all to familiar with. He so didn't get what Sakura just said. It went in one ear and out the other. But taking a crack at it he just sat there and said:

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan. I'll be fine."

"Ok Naruto if your sure." Sakura said with a sigh.

While they just waited and sat at the booth Sakura found herself looking all around the shack. It looked like a restaurant no less. There was three sections, one section was the bar. The bar was right along the rooms outer edge making it really only have room for chairs so the customers could drink and sit. The next section was were they were sitting. It was were people would order food and have a lunch. There were an even amount of booths with chousing seats and tables that can go together for a large party of people. The third section held a huge dance stage with a kick-ass stereo. The wall that separated the 2nd and 3rd room, Sakura guessed, could be removed. The floor was all hardwoods, the ceiling was in a high triangle shape, the booths and chairs were in the colors of blue and green. The walls had pictures of what seemed like landmarks that the Wind Country held.

'_I don't know but this place seems very familiar.'_

'_**Your right. And why do I have this feeling that someone we know is here?'**_

'_I will say it again I have no clue.'_

After waiting for what seemed like a eternity, a very tall, lean, tan, bleach blonde came to their table. Her uniform was a black top and white jeans that came down to her hips. Her hair was in all layers, angled, and cut to about her shoulders, and she seemed to be around her early 30's.

"Hi! Welcome to Rudy's Restaurant. How can I help you today?"

'_**I think she practiced that line waaayyyy to many times. She is even more high-pitched than Ino-Pig'**_

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

Kakashi ordered first. All he ordered was water with a lemon on the side and a bowl of pasta. Sasuke ordered next and he ordered tomato soup and tomato juice.

'**_Never noticed this before but……..SASUKE LIKES TOMATOES! AND HE EATS THEM IN LIKE ANY KIND OF WAY AS POSSIBNLE!!! EWWW!!! HOW WEIRD!!!_**

'_NO IT ISNT!!_

'_**HELLO?!! ARE YOU MESSED-UP IN THE HEAD?!!! YES HE IS! AND SINCE I SAY THAT YOU AGREE WITH ME BECAUSE I'M LIKE YOU!!**_

'_No fair(-Sakura crosses her arms-)'_

Next came Naruto. He talked so fast it was surprising that she got it all down. He ordered 4 bowls of ramen (**AN: OF course just wat he needs more Caffeine….0, you'll see wat I mean in a second)** and a Moca Frapachino. (**an: THOSE ARE THE BEST! They make you soooo hyper! And yes I no random order made by Naruto, BUUUTTTT there is gonna be a reason behind that soon enough)**

But once she got to Sakura she gasped. Her eyes bulged out of her head and she dropped her pad and pen.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Your b-b-b-back! S-S-S-S-S-Since w-w-w-w-when?"

Sakura looked at the lady in a confused manner

"Do I know you?" asked Sakura

Meanwhile the three boys were looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Do you know her Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back at the blonde. Before she could answer Naruto though the lady started to speak again, no more like stutter.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-That c-c-c-c-c-c-confirms i-i-i-i-i-i-it t-t-t-t-then."

'_**God she is worse than Hinata!"**_

"What does that confirm exactly?" asked Sakura folding her arms over her chest and gave the blonde a look. Poor Sakura never got a answer because she left the table to fast.

"Look what you did Sakura, you scared her away. Lets hope she hands in our order." Kakashi said earning a few laughs from Naruto and Sakura

'_It seems that just by showing up here Sakura isn't forgotten. I thought everyone was suppose to forget her? Yeah I definitely have to contact the Hokage'_

-----------------------**_Meanwhile in the Kitchen_**----------------------------

Once she figured out it was definitely the girl who she thought she was, she ran like hell to the kitchen.

'_I have to tell Tyson about this. He has missed her so much. I swear after he heard what happened to her he has never been the same. Well come to think of it no one was the same after that day. But now Sakura-San cant even remember them, this isn't good. Better put on the old face, its finally time that this country felt somewhat happy.'_

The waitress ran into the kitchen shouting the owners name

"Tyson-San, Tyson-San, Tyson-San, Tyson-San!!!!!" She looked everywhere for him. Finally seeing a tall, thin, brown hair, middle ages, brown eyed man with a chef hat pop up from behind the stove.

"MAY!!! Haven't I told you not to scream my name when I'm cooking?!!!! What would the customers think of us?!" Tyson shouted in a stern voice

May stopped running right when she got up to Tyson. Trying to catch her breath and speak at the same time. Tyson sensed that she was having trouble so he asked the obvious question

"What has gotten into you? And what is with that smile? You never smiled like that since………………….."

At this Tyson's jaw dropped down to the ground. He wasn't stupid, but its just wasn't possible to what her smile implied.

May finally caught her breath and smiled at her Bose/friends reaction. He couldn't and doubted that she was here after all these years.

"Yes! SHE IS HERE!!! Look right out this door!!! She seems to be with a team." May shouted happily

Tyson still was shocked but got the ability to move and opened the door that looked over the whole restaurant. And sure enough there she was talking to some blonde kid about her age.

"Well I'll be damned May! She is back!"

"I cant wait till everyone finds out she's back!" May exclaimed

"No May. No one should know she is here. Lets hope she is just passing by." Tyson said in a sad, strict voice

May was confused about this.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you that, but since she is here we might as well enjoy it."

'_Who knows when the next time she comes around here.'_

The both of them shrugged off their thoughts and made their way to Sakura's table

"We have been waiting forever!!!!!! I'm soooooo hungry!"

"Quiet Naruto. Give the cook a few more minutes."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, the drinks should be here by now. You don't need to cook those."

"Well I guess your right Sakura. But lets give her a few………………"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence the waitress was back with a man who seemed to be around his mid-40's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I just figured I should introduce you to one of our finest cooks Tyson-San. Oh and my name is May."

"Hi. Its nice to meet you all." Tyson said

Tyson looked from the 26yr old guy with silver hair to the blonde next to Sakura, but then he saw the dark haired boy next to Kakashi.

'_Uchiha. What is her doing here? Poor Sakura, she has to put up with this brat. I wonder if she remembers anything at all.'_

"I hate to be the one that kills parties, but May-San why do you need to introduce us to the cook?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi like he was an alien. Sakura looked at Naruto knowing what he was going to do and Sasuke just looked out into space.

'_How boring'_ thought Sasuke

"Kakashi-Sensei! HOW DARE YOU!!!" (Kakashi looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded look)

"What did I do Naruto?"

"Dobe."

"SHUT-IT SASUKE-TEME I DON'T HAVE TIME TO COME UP WITH A COME BACK FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!!!"

(May and Tyson are watching them with amused looks. Never before have they seen a boy burst-out over something so small. Nor have they seen Sakura sit there and be so quiet. But being gone for 6 yrs can change a person)

"Why are you going to strange me Naruto."

"BECAUSE!!! Why wouldn't the waitress bring the cook guy over here?! She is obviously is going to tell him, im the BEST RAMEN TASTE TESTER ever and he should start making up the best batch of ramen for me!!"

Dead Silence

"Dobe……….that is just the most stupid reason ever."

"You DARE DEFY ME SASUKE-TEME!!"

"You couldn't even hit me if you tried."

Kakashi, May, and Tyson looked at the two boys with a huge anime sweat drop in the back of their heads. Poor Sasuke, he didn't expect what would happen next. While the two boys were fighting Sakura's temper was rising as every second passed. No one seemed to notice her chakra rising because of her temper. So since Sasuke was the "closest" one to Sakura she punched him square in the face making him go flying 50ft away from the table. Everyone looked at Sakura with widened eyes.

'_Now that is the Sakura we know.'_ Thought Tyson smiling like a treasure cat

"Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto I suggest you run."

"Why Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Because……………"

Sakura also hit Naruto sending him the same distance away from the table as she sent Sasuke.

"Sakura. I know that they get annoying but you cant kill them every time they are annoying."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei (her anger receding) I don't know what got into me."

Kakashi just smiled at this and in a few minutes Sasuke and Naruto came back to the table.

"Anyway, I'm out here, not to have the worlds best ramen taster test my ramen, although I can make you some, but to ask you all a question."

"OH, OH, OH!!" Naruto is jumping up and down like a monkey does when it has just pulled a trick. (** well it seems Sakura's punch didn't effect Naruto lol) **

"What's the question?" Tyson laughed at the blondes hyper ness

"Well you see this restaurant holds a so called contest. It allows all the people in the Wind Country to see people or travelers like yourselves."

"Why would we want to participate in a contest." Sasuke said with a bored expression on his face.

Tyson looked at the boy with a evil glare, yet no one seemed to notice. (**AN: I think it is a way for him to extinguish his anger lol 0 )** His tone went from curiosity and happy to cold and icy.

"Because it is what determines who can advance further throughout the world or go into the Wind Country. If you don't compete then you will have to be sent back the way you came."

If that didn't get the room to be quiet enough that it was able to hear a pin drop, who knows what could. Sakura saw how everyone was not going to say anything so she decided to break the silence.

"Ummmm Tyson-Sama………what exactly is this contest that we have to compete in?"

"First off call me Tyson. I hate Suffixes, second off to answer your question Sakura-Chan (Sakura blushed at this even though she had no idea why, this didn't go unnoticed by her team.) the contest is simply a singing one."

Sakura's eyes went wide and her mouth turned into the most happiest grin, Naruto was jumping up and down shouting his usual "ALRIGHT!!!", Kakashi simply chuckled at the idea, and Sasuke, well he practically shit his pants.

"Do all of us have to do this stupid contest?" Sasuke asked

Tyson turned around to Sasuke with a sinister grin plastered on his face. This freaked the Uchiha out.

"Yes Uchiha. All of you have to participate. That even means your Sensei here as well. (Kakashi's eyes went wide. He didn't expect that to come up. Oh well it doesn't look like he had a chose in the madder.) Well I must go. Here is a list of all the songs that you can choose from. Its starts when all the stars are visible in the sky. And it is here in the restaurant, just if you were still unsure." Tyson said with a wave and returned to the kitchen.

"Well I'll go get your drinks and food now." May said and ran into the kitchen as well.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at the list. They were overjoyed that they could sing, while the other two weren't as happy.

"Soooo Sakura-Chan which one are you choosing?"

"I don't know Naruto. I might choose that one. what about you?"

"HAHAHAHA!!! I'm gonna choose that one!!!"

'_**THAT PERVERT!!!!'**_

'_It should be pretty funny to see him dance and sing to that'_

'_**especially when we give him sugar before it!!!'**_

Sakura turned to her Sensei and Sasuke

"What are you choosing Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei?"

"That one." Sasuke pointed to some random song and slouched back into his chair crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll take that one." Kakashi said with a smile. He may not want to sing but that doesn't mean he doesn't like to!!

**_IN THE KITCHEN (AGAIN)_**8

"Tyson-San!!! Why did you tell them they HAD to participate in that, if you didn't want Sakura to be seen?"

"Look May. Either way they were going to have to do this since they have to get by in order to continue their travels. Might as well have EVERYONE SHOCKED that she is here." Tyson said with a smile

"Lets just hope you know what your doing. We don't want to get Sakura into any TTROUBLE while she is here."

**_IN THE WOODS WITH OUR STALKERS!!!_**

"They went into that restaurant. So I take it we are going to wait here."

"Ah"

'_This should get interesting. They are going to see that Sakura is back and I wonder what their reaction is now that the Uchiha is here. Oh well not my problem.'_

'**_Hope she can sing…..OH WAIT THAT IS RIGHT YOU KNOW SHE CAN SING!!!'_**

------no answer….the stalker just brushed his inner talking person off----------

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

OOOOOO YEAHHHHH!!!! I sooo like how this chapter came out. Some parts might of came out choppy so I apologize for that. I also apologize for any OOC in any of the characters.

0

NOWWW REVIEW!!!

Please!!!!

I would lve u 4ever!!!!

0


	10. Now you can say ITS TO FUNNY

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait I was trying to update it on my birthday as a present from me to all of you….but I ended up a day late sorry that you all had to wait so long!! OMFG and I feel like such a fuckin' donse now!! I looked at my pervious chapters to see if I had the countries rite cuz I kept tripping on where they were going n where they were suppose to go. And to my surprise I have been saying **Wind Country **instead of **Cloud Country**. I'm sooo sorry if I confused anyone!!

Key: **_Inner Sakura/peoples_** An: authors notes

'_Thoughts' _ **Flash back/End Flash back. N everything in it **for the lyrics they are gonna be _like this!!_

ALLSOOO!! IF THERE IS OC I'M SORRY!! AND IF UR ANOMIOUS GIVE ME UR EMAIL SO I CAN THANK YOU!! OR ILL DO IT ON HERE WAT EVER FLAOTS UR BOAT

AND I would like to thank: charms for the review

Edited

-----------------------------------------------------------TOOOO FUNNI-------------------------------------------------

After Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi left the restaurant to go out to get fresh air Sakura went to a secluded part in the forest so she could practice in peace. Hey no harm in practicing…..Right?

'_We have to nail this song right. If we don't then good-bye mission.'_

'_**We are soooo going to win!!!'**_

'_HELLO!!! Did you forget about my little "problem" '_

'_**OH COME ON! You need to get over that stage-fright sooner rather than later.'**_

'_EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!! It was just embarrassing and scary.'_

**FlashBACK**

**It's around the summer time in Cloud Country, the sun was shinning brightly with yellow and orange hues glissading off the sun. The weather was hot, but no so hot you couldn't stand to be outside. In the woods, not to far from the village, stood a wooden stage. It basically is like a indoor stage but outside. (**AN: lol wow way to be descriptive and obvious)** The wooden stage had ivory growing around the sides of the stage, the reason why ivory doesn't take over the stage is because the villagers cut it. Beautiful flowers grew making a meadow of flowers. This would be where the parents/audience would sit and watch the plays.**

**Little Sakura is about 5 years old and visiting her Aunts and Uncles. (**AN: they don't hate her right now) **Some of her friends, that she has forgotten the names of, came up to her and invited her to do a play.**

"**Hey! Saku-Chan! You want to come and make up a play with us?!" said the little boy.**

**The said boy had short brown spiky hair with black highlights. He was a couple of inches taller tan little Sakura and had icy blue eyes. **

**Little Sakura looked away from her pond of fish that held her attention previously and waved to him.**

"**Hey! What's up?"**

**The boy ran faster so he wouldn't keep little Sakura waiting long. (**AN: AWW HOW CUTE!!

"**Hey Saku-Chan, we were wondering if you wanted to make a play with us down by the outside stage. Maybe after it we could go swimming in the pond!"**

**Sakura looked at him and saw the humongous smile plastered on his cute little 5 year old face.**

"**Sure! It might be fun! Just let me tell Oka-San and Auntie Rain I'm leaving."**

"**Ok Saku-Chan!"**

**Sakura ran to her screen-door, yelled a few words and ran out to meet her best friend.**

"**Jeez Saku-Chan! For being so tiny you yell really loud."**

**Little Sakura just smiled at the boy, punched him in the shoulder lightly, and started to giggle.**

"**Well I'm sorry! Want me to be more quiet?"**

**The brown-headed boy shook his head from side to side.**

"**Nooo!!! Saku-Chan! I like your loudness! It's what makes you different from the others."**

**Little Sakura just smiled at her friend.**

'_If only he was in Kohana. Then I would be like….myself.'_

'**_(giggles) Yeah! He's awesome and only him and Ino are our BFFS! So CHAAA!!'_**

"**Come on Saku-Chan! We are going to be late!"**

**The little boy pulled Sakura by her arm and the both of them ran as fast as they could to the outside stage.**

**-------------At the Stage-------------**

**There were 3 other little girls at the stage waiting for them.**

"**Were is he?"**

"**I don't know!"**

"**He better get here soon!"**

"**Look here he is now! And Sakura-Chan's with him!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Awesome!"**

AN: Sorry if that confused you)

**Little Sakura saw four girls smiling her way. After a quick glance she knew who they were.**

**The girl to the left had brown hair with mesmerizing sky blue eyes. Her hair was medium length tied up in a half pony-tail and it had a scrunchy with purple beads on it that held it up. Her outfit was a simple purple shirt and blue jeans with sequences down once pant leg and normal shinobi sandals with a cloud headband around her neck.**

**Little Sakura and her friend were right next to the group of girls now. Sakura waved shyly to them.**

"**H-Hi Kimiko-Chan."** (AN: that is the girl that I just described)

**The two other girls stood next to Kimiko.**

**One had red hair with green eyes. The hair was butt-length and was flying freely with the breeze. Her outfit was an orange top and black shorts with a red over-skirt. Her headband is around her calf. This was Alli.**

**The one next to Alli was Sophie. She had blond hair with reddish-orange streaks. Her hair was shoulder length but it was up in a loose bun. She had on a powder blue dress with white under shorts and on the back was the symbol for friendship in sequences.**

"**Its awesome that you brought her here!" Sophie said with a grin on her face,**

"**Yeah! Now our play will be da bomb!!"**

"**Do you even know what that means?"**

"**-Laughs- Not really Kimiko-Chan. I heard it from my sister."**

**Before they could go any deeper into their conversation they heard a soft giggle. Alli, Kimiko, Sophie, and the only boy there looked to see Sakura giggling.**

"**What's so funny Sakura-Chan?"**

"**Oh nothing Sophie-Chan! It's just Alli-Chan and Kimiko-Chan's conversation was entertaining."**

**The boy looked between all the girls.**

'_They are the best, I don't know what I would do with out them.'_

"**I guess our right Sakura-Chan! There is one thing there is to know about those two. Is that they love to get on each others nerves but yet they are best friends."**

"**Sophie-Chan! Don't make us sound so bad!" Shouted both Alli and Kimiko.**

"**Anyway! Lets start the play!"**

"**One problem with that Kimiko-Chan. Saku-Chan doesn't know what she is going to do!"**

"**Captain Snuggle Pants has a point."**

"**HEY!! DON'T CALL ME THAT ALLI-CHAN!"**

"**It's pretty funny."**

"**Yeah learn to lighten up captain SP! Sakura even said it was funny."**

**The boy with the new nickname turned towards the giggling Sakura.**

'_I still don't like this stupid nickname! But Saku-Chan is having fun, so I'll tough it out for her!'_

"**So Kimiko-Chan, what's this play about?" Sakura asked shyly**

**Kimiko motioned everyone to follow her to the back of the stage. In the back had a stereo with a bunch of CD's around it, it looked like the stereo exploded with CD's. Alli and Sophie both went to the other side of the stage to pull out a whole rake of cute little cloths for them.**

"**You see Sakura-Chan, we are gonna do a huge dance….."**

"**Like you know the nutcracker?"**

"**Just not as slow and dull."**

"**Thanks for the INTERUPTION guys!"**

"**Sorry Kimiko-Chan!" Alli and Sophie said**

"**Anyway (smiles) so all we need is you to learn some moves and I heard you can do some tricks."**

"**Kimiko-Chan! You said that you wouldn't ask Saku-Chan about that!"**

"**Oh come on Captain SP. I'm just wondering."**

**Sakura just looked at them and then at their cloud headbands.**

'_Should I show them?'_

'_**WHY NOT?!! Life is to short to not do something adventurous!'**_

'_I guess your right.'_

"**Y-Yeah I can. What kind of tricks do you mean Kimiko-Chan?"**

**Alli, Sophie, and Kimiko smiled at this and looked at each other.**

"**You see Sakura-Chan we need you to do a few weather changing jutsu's and some acrobat stuff." Sophie said in a kind voice so Sakura wouldn't feel forced to do something she doesn't want to do.**

"**Guys! I told YOU not to ASK her THAT!"**

"**Shut it Captain Snuggle Pants! Quit protecting her and let her decide!" Alli Snapped, lets just say Alli doesn't like it when people keep making up another person's mind.**

'_Well…what should I do?'_

'_**I say CHA!'**_

"**Ok! I'll do it!" Sakura shouted with a true smile on her face.**

'_I guess Saku-Chan is getting more of a backbone. Lets just hope her sister doesn't come, then we are in huge trouble.'_

"**OK! Then its settled! Lets practice it! Alli-Chan show Sakura her steps, I'll show Captain SP over here his moves, and Sophie-Chan get the song!"**

**---------4 Hours Later-------------**

**The gang thought that since they were so good why not do it in front of a few people? In the crowd was all the children's parents and Sakura's sister.**

"**Ok everyone good?" Alli whispered**

"**Yup!" Sophie whispered**

"**I'm good." Kimiko whispered **

"**On with the show." Captain SP whispered.**

"**Sakura get the CD and play it since your not in it in the beginning. Make sure you don't mess up the effects Captain SP! Or I will hurt you."**

"**Ok Kimiko-Chan!" Sakura said**

"**You know that special effects are my specialty! Especially because of my bloodline!" Captain SP said **

**Sakura ran to the stereo and picked up the CD that read Cascada, Ready For Love" (**AN: The song will be posted at the end authors note if u want u can go there n listen to it, just to see what the beat is like.)

**Once the music started to play you could hear techno notes in the background signaling the audience that it is starting.**

_You took a piece of my heart. I never knew that this could fall apart_

**First Alli and Sophie come out doing a few twists and turns until they reached the center of the stage. They held out their hands to make them the shape of hearts and put it over their chest. Then all of a sudden Kimiko runs at them, with grace and beauty, and makes them all fall. Which makes their hearts break.**

_You said you fell in love. And this is more than I have ever been afraid of._

**The girls get up, now it was time for Captain SP to shine. He did a few hand seals and right in front of the girls was one of their "crushes" staring right at them. Then right on top of them was this girl waiting for him. The three girls looked at his face and saw the smile on it. They turned to get out of the way and the crowd could see their heart-broken faces.**

_Another life. Another happy ending cuts like a knife. Another place another time, another hand to touch, another sun to shine. You got me deeper and deeper._

**The images fade away. Now it was Sakura's time to work her magic. Now the three girls were standing in the middle of where the boy and girl were. They all turned to the crowd and looked up to the sky. Sakura did a few hand seals and the clouds started to make a gap in the sky. Now a beam of light shinned on the girls and the beam turned into a huge whirlwind of sparkles. This stunned the crowd, and lets just say someone wasn't to happy either. (**AN: -cough-San-cough )** But none the less she wanted to see what happened next. After the whirlwind the girls were in a new outfit and the scenery has changed to a pretty meadow making it so peaceful.**

_You got me deeper and deeper, I'm constantly flying, I'm running around but there's no place to hide, I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided, Why can't they forgive me these demons inside_

**Alli, Sophie, and Kimiko spun around and landed on their knees. Now Sakura came "flying" out of the curtains and started to run around like she was hiding, but finding no place to hide she joined Alli, Sophie, and Kimiko, They both turned and started to break up into groups. Alli and Sakura were together and Sophie was with Kimiko. First Alli starts off and gets in front of them. She moves her hands to the rhythm of the music making it look like she was swimming in the ocean. Sakura was in eh background and was doing a few back hand springs trying to join Alli in the spotlight. Unfortunately for Sakura she missed her spot where she was going to land and fell right on top of Alli. **

**The music stops and everything was quiet. Alli was bursting with anger and poor little Sakura was burning up like she just got a horrible sunburn. **

"**How dare you! You ruined it! You ruined it all!" Alli screamed and pointed a accusing finger at Sakura**

**Everyone is giggling, not at Sakura but at what she did it was cute and funny. If only Sakura knew that. She looked around to see everyone laughing at her and she couldn't take it anymore and she started to run to anywhere but where they were.**

**END fLashBack!!**

'_That is why!!'_

'_**Oh come on! Your gonna let something that happened in the past stop you from I don't know six years ago?!'**_

'_Ugh. I guess your right. I'll have to wish that I don't screw up.'_

----------At Night, the Night of the Singing-----------

The whole group went back into the restaurant to get more familiar with what they would have to do. First off they found out that they wouldn't go up first. To their relief, the judges wouldn't judge on your singing alone but more if you were a threat to any other countries.

'_Wow way to be paranoia'_

'_**Yeah you got a point there.'**_

"Ok well here is the order of how just you four will go out. First will be Naruto-San, then Sasuke-San, after him we will have you Kakashi-San, and finally Sakura-Chan you will go last. I hope the order is ok with you because we can not change it." said May smiling at them as they all looked at each other thinking if it was an ok decision.

"NOOOO!! WHY do I have to go first?!!! What ever happened to LADIES first?!!!!"

"Naruto shut it! You heard May-San we cant change it no matter how much we want to!"

"Gerrr!!! Why me?!!!"

Kakashi was to busy reading his book and Sasuke was just sitting there like a bump on a log.

"Hey Naruto…." Sakura said in a evil voice

This evil voice of Sakura's got the attention of the whole table. Poor Naruto. What is she going to do to him?

Naruto turned around to Sakura, he was terrified on what Sakura had in mind for him.

"Y-Yes S-Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura handing him a drink. Naruto looked at her like what the hell?

"What is this for Sakura-Chan?"

"Since you have to go first tonight out of us four I thought I might as well get you something that would boost your confidence!"

Naruto looked at the drink first to see if there was any poison in it. Finding none he gulped it all down in one gulp.

"WOW THAT WAS GOOD!"

'_**The sugar should kick in right when he gets on stage! What a awesome evil plan!'**_

'_Oh yes it is.'_

Before the group could do anything a bunch of people came in the restaurant. Many people from the Cloud Country came with all their gennin teams and a lot of travelers came in. It seems the travelers have known that they had to come here as well.

The whole entire place was packed. Every table was filled and they all were chatting with each other. Then May started to walk to the middle of the stage.

"WELCOME EVERYONE! TO THE SING-OFF! (AN: I couldn't think on what to call it hehe) I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY TONIGHT. WE HAVE OLD ATTENDANCES HERE AND WE ALSO HAVE A SURPISE VISIT FROM SOME SHINOBI FROM A FAR COUNTRY! SOO NOW THAT, THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY, LETS GET GOING!! FIRST UP WE HAVE THE GENNIN TEAM SHINTO FROM OUR HOME TOWN!"

Everyone clapped and some cheered as the four man team came up and started to sing. One was good but the rest gave our hero's a huge headache. The other teams went up and then it was Kakashi's team up next so they went back stage to get ready. And lets just say Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT EVER WAS IN THAT DRINK IS AWESOME!!! CAN I HAVE SOME MORE?!!!"

Everyone's sweat dropped and Sakura just shook her head back and forth saying that he had enough to drink of her secret drink. May was on the stage hushing the crowd since the previous singer was very good.

"OK EVERYONE! Now remember the "SPECIAL" guests I was telling you all about? Well the first one up for them is Naruto!"

---------At a Table-------------

"Tyson, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing Hokage-Sama (AN: I had a feeling that in other countries they call their leaders differently so I don't want to confuse myself so I'm just sticking with Hokage)  just that they need to pass on so I told them about this. I didn't want people to suspect them if they entered a country without coming here."

The Hokage's son was sitting at the same table as this conversation went on. He was filled with great curiosity on who these "special guests" were.

"Hey River-Chan….who do you think the special guests are?"

River looked at Tyson who had a smile on his face, for some reason. No one smiled like that, well not in a long time.

"I don't know. Lets hope they are surprising."

'_Oh River-Chan. Still cold? He wont be for long. I have a feeling this blonde kid will make everyone laugh. And Sakura, well she will make them all stop in their tracks.'_

----------Back to Naruto--------------

Naruto went on stage and waited for his song to play:

_Shady _

_Convict _

_Up front _

_Akon _

_Slim Shady _

_I see the one _

_cuz she be that lady _

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh._

Naruto started to sing and dance to the music. First he started to walk around the stage like he was going to get someone. And then a girl pops out, courtesy of Sakura (it's a clone of some girl), and he started to dance with her in his "perverted way" Yup Sakura and her team knew that they had lost Naruto, he was on sugar high.

"Sakura what was in that drink?"

"It was some chocolate coffee thing. I figured he would need it. But I didn't think he would be like that!...(she points to Naruto)

_Up front style. Ready to attack now. _

_Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down. _

_Convicts got the whole thing packed down. _

_Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now. _

_I feel it. Go on and crack now. _

_Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now. _

_Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down. _

_Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now._

Now Naruto was getting into the song way to much and he was…..well lets let your imagination wonder. He was all over the clone. And he was still acting like an air head. Dancing around the clone like it was really a real girl and doing all these crazy stunts. No one knew that he could do that.

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh._

Now Naruto was doing the hand movements to all the parts with the word "Smack That" and he was going down an invisible line doing that. Causing the whole crowd to laugh so hard they were crying.

_Ooh! Looks like another club banger. _

_They better hang on. _

_When I throw this thang on. _

_Get a little drink on. They goin' flip. _

_For this Akon shit. You can bank on it. _

_Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws. _

_The way she climbs up and down them poles. _

_Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls. _

_Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers. _

_Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her. _

_Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're - _

_I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase. _

_No time to waste. Back to my place. _

_Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away. _

_Or more like a palace, shall I say. _

_And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game. _

_In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing! _

_(Akon!) _

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh_

And he just kept on doing his thing, and Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer so she bursted into a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor.

_Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'. _

_Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'. _

_Women just hoin'. _

_Big booty rollin'. _

_Soon I be all in them an' throwin D. _

_Hittin' no less than 3. _

_Block will style like wee, wee. _

_Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately. _

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh. _

Then a random guy comes in to join Naruto with his dancing claiming he was Eminem. The both of them made the whole crowd laugh hard enough to pee their pants. They worked great as a team full of clones and a outrageous Naruto. Unfortunately for Naruto the end of the song came and he had to stop singing, even to everyone's dismay.

"That was hilarious Naruto! I had no idea you could do that!!"

"Thanks Sakura-Chan! I didn't know I could do that either. And thanks for making me clones by the way."

"No problem Naruto."

------------Down at the TABLE---------

The Hokage, Tyson, and River couldn't even talk since they were laughing so much.

"Well Tyson I'm glad that you made them come here. That blonde kid Naruto is funny."

"Thank-You Hokage-Sama. What did you think of the kid River-Chan?"

"H-H-He W-W-Was C-C-Comical!" River couldn't even catch his breath since he was laughing so hard.

-----------Back to the Stage front------------

"OK! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST PROFORMANCE WE HAVE HAD FOR A WHILE! THANKS A LOT NARUTO!! Now next up from our special guest is Sasuke! Give him a round of applause."

Everyone started to clap as the young Uchiha came on. The Hokage and River gave Tyson a look like what-is-he-doing-here? Tyson just gave them a he-is-part-of-the-team look.

Sasuke had no idea what he chose but sung it anyway. (AN: I had no clue what song Sasuke should sing so I chose a song that I think he is like soo ya)

_Fussin' and fightin', we back at it again  
I know that, its my fault, but you don't understand (no)  
I got memories, this is crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
Good with ma, good with pa, cool with all my niggas  
I should try to decide, wanna let u in, but no  
That means memories, and its crazy  
You ain't nothing like the girl I used to know_

Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Why cant I get it right, just cant let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I wont feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothing like the girl I used to know  
I don't mean to take it out on you baby but I cant help it  
Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
And I, I apologize, for makin' you cry  
Look me in my eye and promise you won't do me the same

Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

I don't wanna be stuck up in this cold cold world  
Don't wanna mess this up better keep your eye on me girl 3x

Bridge  
Girl I really wanna work this out, cause I'm tired of fightin'  
And I really hope you still want me the way I want you  
I said I really wanna work this out, damn girl I'm tryin'  
Its no excuse, no excuse  
But I got this

Chorus 2x  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (but I got this)  
I got this icebox where my heart used to be (said I got this)  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold  
I'm so cold, I'm so cold, I'm so cold

Sasuke didn't do any dancing or anything entertaining during it. But the whole crowd was captivated by his voice.

"How can Sasuke-Teme get all of them to still clap when he was so boring?!"

"Oh let is rest Naruto." Kakashi said, he didn't want them to fight while they were in an unknown place.

---------At the Table-------

"Not very entertaining……but he can sing."

"I had to say it but I have to agree." Tyson and River said

---------Outside in a TREE---------

'_The blonde was interesting…..Uchiha well not very exciting. But can't expect him to be. Wonder what the other two will do.'_

--------------On the Stage---------

"Well what an inspiring song. Now next up is their teacher Kakashi! Put your hands together!"

Kakashi came out to the stage with a guitar in his hands, waiting for the signal to tell him to start.

_Hitched a ride to the peaceful side of town _

_Then proceeded where thieves were no longer found _

_Can't crash now I've been waiting for this _

_Won't crash now I found some encouragement _

_Precious declaration reads _

_Yours is yours and mine you leave alone now _

_Precious declaration says _

_I believe all hope is dead no longer _

_New meanings to the words I feed upon _

_Wake within my veins elements of freedom _

_Can't break now I've been living for this _

_Won't break now I'm cleansed with hopefulness _

_Precious declaration says _

_Yours is yours and mine you leave alone now _

_Precious declaration says _

_I believe all hope is dead no longer _

_Once I jumped thru hoops of fire _

_High and far as you required _

_I was blind but now I see _

_Salvation has discovered me_

(AN: The song has a lot of guitar playing so you would have to listen to it to get the beat of whatever. This was the only song that I could picture Kakashi playing sorry if it doesn't seem like it)

Kakashi was singing and playing guitar and while singing and playing he was doing a lot of guitar moves, you know slamming the pick on the strings or doing the sliding on the knees thing. The whole crowd was blown away! They didn't think he could play like that! Boy did he prove them wrong!

"HOLY CRAP KAKASHI-SENSEI! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD PLAY LIKE THAT!"

"NEITHER COULD I!!"

"Well Naruto and Sakura, it's a hobby not many people think I know how to do." Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke was just standing next to them with a oh-my-fucking-god look.

-------At the TREE------------

'_HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS UNEXPECTED! Didn't know he could do that. That leaves Sakura next…….hummmmm this is going to be good.'_

----------At the TABLE--------

"Kakashi seems to be very good. And his level of chakra is very impressive."

"Yeah it is Hokage-Sama."

"But Dad the two other kids were high as well. The blonde is higher than the Uchiha…but the blonde can't get that out you have to look closely."

The Hokage patted Rivers head as in a sign of good job.

"Tyson-Chan, is there one more person? Because doesn't a gennin team need three gennins?"

"Yes River-Chan there is one more but we decided to put them last."

"Why?"

Tyson smiled at this. The Hokage and River looked at him with suspicious looks.

'_What is he up to?'_

'_Tyson if you know what is good for you, you will not be so sneaky.'_

-------------Back to the Stage---------

"Looks like its up to you Sakura. Good Luck."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei." (Naruto and Sasuke went to go and sit in the crowd to get drinks and watch from there, Kakashi will join them in a minute)

'_Ready?"_

'_**More than I will ever be.'**_

---------------Now to Stage Front-----------

"That was a awesome song Kakashi-San. Next is Naruto's and Sasuke's teammate. Put your hands together for………………..SAKURA!!!!"

Everyone in he audience gasped. They didn't expect HER out of all people to be here. The Hokage looked at Tyson with a glare. River was caught off guard and his eyes bulged out of his head.

'_She is here?!!!! How?! I thought!! It must be a different Sakura.'_

"Tyson! What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to give my boy a heart attack?"

"No sir. I'm just as surprised as you are when I saw her this afternoon."

"This is a joke right Tyson-Chan?"

"I afraid your going to have to find out for yourself."

May left the stage only to have a girl with bright pink hair run out to the center of the stage. Grabbing a mic she went into a stance. No way was she going to stand there and just sing. It was time to redeem herself.

'_It is her!!!'_

_To the left  
To the left_

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, thats my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby please don't touch (don't touch)  


Sakura was out on the stage and once she started her first line everyone's mouth went down to the floor. Her voice was perfect and hit all the right notes.

_  
And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And its my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  


Sakura started to get really into her dancing and singing and started to dance along to the beat of the song. Who knew Sakura had such rhythm and had so much talent in the art of singing and dancing.

_  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
_

Sakura looked around the crowd and saw her teammates watching her. Sasuke was sitting there like he didn't care, but his face gave it away that he was surprised she could sing like that. Naruto looked like he was going to faint any minute, and Kakashi was sitting there smiling his ass off.

_  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted  


'_I feel at ease on this stage. And everyone seemed surprised that I was here I wonder why?'_

_  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy  


'**_I don't know why that table with Tyson-San is looking like you8 have freaking 6 heads.' _**

_  
To the left, to the left  
To the left, to the left_

Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow

'_Getting to the end of the song better belt it out and give it everything I got' _

_  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)_

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You can pack all your bags we're finished  
Cause you made your bed now lay in it  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable

The song ended and the whole crowd was blown away by her performance that she received a lot of claps and whistles from them. Sakura just smiled at them and walked off stage meeting her team at the table.

"Wow Sakura-Chan that was awesome!! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"Thanks Naruto! I didn't either to tell you the truth."

"Well that was very nice Sakura. Why don't you get a drink and after everyone piles out of here we can talk to Tyson and see where to go to next."

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei."

------At the TABLE---------

"D-Dad she c-c-cant b-be here. I-I thought s-she left?"

"That is what I thought to son. But I guess she is here. But it seems that she doesn't remember a lot."

"You have that right Hokage-Sama. Why when May was taking their orders she didn't remember her at all. Then when I went out there she didn't seem to recognize me. I guess that is a good thing?"

"You have that right Tyson. If she were to ever remember, it wouldn't be good."

"Dad….what if she was to come to our village?"

"Then you are going to have to ask as though you have never seen her at all in your life."

"But…..can i……..at least……….talk to her?"

"Of course you can! Just don't make any indications that you knew her. For all we know she could of changed."

"Well I hate to interrupt you Hokage-Sama but trust me she hasn't changed a bit." Tyson said with a smile.

------At the TREE---------

'_Well I'll be dammned. She is pretty good. Well they wouldn't leave for a while so we can go and get some food.'_

With that the "mystery" men went off into the forest to get some food.

**Authors Note-------------**

**Hey there wow that took forever to write. I think its because of all the stupid lyrics lol well ok the first song ever in this chapter is Ready for Love By: Cascada. To hear the music go to **** and when you reached the home page look in the red bar for MUSIC then that would lead you to a search bar and type in the song with the artist, click on the first pic u see and look under her music box for Ready For Love. The second song is Smack That By: Akon, I couldn't resist. I thought that was perfect for Naruto. I was going to do Baby Got Back but I was like well this is a more "up to date" song like that. Sasuke's song is ICE BOX BY Omarion if you do the same thing that you did for Cascada but just change the song n artist then it should be there. Kakashi's song is Previous Declaration By: Collective Soul to hear this song: well I couldn't find a site that has the song so if u have like itunes or limewire then just get that up and look up the song. Sakura's song is Irreplaceable By: Beyonce. I think you can find their songs the same way you did with Cascada. **

**I hope you all liked this chapter. There probably wasn't much action in it but I had to do this scene sooo ya.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! U no u want to…………)**


	11. team 7 meetRIVER!

Author's Note: Hey there everyone!! Yeah I know I've been getting lazy trying to get it here to type it. so I apologize for my slow updating. Well here is the chapter. I think its shorter than the last one. )

---------------------------------------------------

TEAM!! Meet River!!!

The night slowly came to an end after all the performances were done. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all sat at a booth waiting for Tyson to come to them. But before he came Kakashi though it was best to some-what fill-in his team of what is to come now.

"Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura."

As Kakashi announced each of his students names they all turned around to face him. Leaving what they were previously doing behind.

"What's up Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yeah is anything wrong."

"…."

"Well, I thought now would be a good time to tell you a little bit more about our mission."

"What do you mean? We already know we have to escort this River kid from Cloud to Rain Country. What else is there to know?"

Kakashi just smiled at Sakura. Well to the three kids the only way to know if he was smiling is when the corners of his mask would go up.

"That is true Sakura…..Just that I left out one part."

"OH! OH! OH! What is it?! Are you gonna tell us?!"

"Dobe if you calm down and shut up he will tell us."

---------------OH AN EASDROPPER!!-----------

Somewhere in the restaurant Tyson was getting dishes off tables to be ready to clean them. He made his way over to where Sakura and her team were, but stopped short wanting to hear what they were saying.

"………Escort this River kid fr5om Cloud to Rain Country. What else is there to know?"

Tyson left to drop the dishes off after that.

'_So that is why they are here. I cant wait to se the look on the Hokage's face when he sees Sakura-Chan and her team being the ones to fulfill the mission. I guess I should let them be left alone a little longer so Kakashi-San can say what he has to say.'_

----------Back to Kakashi---------

Before Naruto and Sasuke could even get into a glare/verbal fight Sakura gladly smacked both of them on the heads. Seeing how the boys stopped and started to rub their heads, well Naruto did, Sakura nodded for her teacher to continue.

"Anyway what I left out is that we have to do a simple task."

'**_Oh that helps oh so very much!'_**

'_Way to tell us what you forgot.'_

_(Naruto)'oh come on! He didn't even tell us anything new! I got knocked in the head for nothing!'_

_(Sasuke)' Me getting hit by a girl, who is Sakura none the less, for a stupid sentence. What a waste.'_

"Kakashi-Sensei! That doesn't tell us anything!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw how his face was exploding in anger, how amusing it was to see him explode knowing full well that Naruto couldn't do anything to him. Next he looked at Sasuke, how this kid reminded him of his younger self was interesting, Sasuke's face reflected nothing but his eyes gave away that he was mad. Lastly Sakura had a look of being dazed.

'_I'll have to ask her why she is always dazed. It's like she is talking to someone else in her head.'_

How Kakashi was so right, but yet never noticed it was amazing.

Deciding that he was amused enough bu their faces he continued.

"The task is that you three will have to fight River's genin team and win 2 out of 3 matches. That means ALL of YOU will have to fight."

If Kakashi thought that their faces were funny before, well then their faces are now hilarious.

'_WHAT!!!'_

'_No……That means that the Dobe and I have to win our fights. It's not like Sakura could win. Yeah she tied with me. I wasn't playing attention.' _(AN: yeah you wish Sasuke!!)

'_**Another battle?'**_

'_Look at it this way. WE can prove ourselves again.'_

'**_We tied with Sasuke isn't that enough?'_**

'_No. It isn't. No one really believes I tied with him, they all think he just was still distracted because that scary guy came along.'_

"Oh now you all choose a time to be quiet. I should of brought my camera."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF YOU JUST FOUND YOU HAD TO BATTLE YOUR ESCORT?!" Raved Sakura (AN: well the grl has to vent out some anger from ppl not believing in her.)

All three "boys" were shocked at Sakura's outburst, once again, and how her eyes changed from emerald green to a dark greenish purple, only Kakashi noticed her eyes changed which scared the shit out of him. Only Naruto was "man enough" to show his scariness and hid under the table. (AN: Sorry Naruto! But u get a reward.) You can say Sakura's anger was gown as fast as it came because before anyone could realize what she was doing she was on the floor hugging Naruto. (AN: sorry but she has to be ooc here so Naruto can get his reward. Right Naruto? "Oh yeah! Sakura-Chan is hugging me!!" See told u!)

"Um………Sakura-Chan……………Why are you……………hugging me?"

'_Naruto is right……why am I hugging him?'_

'_**I don't know but look how cute! He's blushing!'**_

"Oh………Sorry Naruto. I don't know what happened I just….yeahh." Sakura tried to explain leaving Naruto to sit with Kakashi and Sasuke at the booth.

'_No! Sakura-Chan don't stop hugging me! Oh my did I have to open my big mouth?'_

After Sakura sat next to Kakashi, much to Naruto and Sasuke's surpise, Naruto came up and sat next to Sasuke.

Then Tyson came to their table after seeing that their little talk was over.

"Well how did you like the singing contest?"

"It was awesome!" Sakura said

Naruto still is mad at himself to talk, Sasuke never talks, and Kakashi just smiled at the dude.

"Did me pass the singing thing?" Asked Naruto (apparently his anger is gone.)

Tyson laughed at Naruto, his face was priceless when he said that. Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head and his nose crinkled, like he smelt something that was horrible, and his hand movements were everywhere.

"Yes Naruto you all passed I will say though everyone was impressed but your performance. And id I may ask where would you be heading off to now?"

'_Even though I already know.'_

"Oh just to another village." Said Kakashi

'_I don't trust this guy. He gives to many evil glances at Sasuke and he seems to now Sakura. But the funny part is, is that she doesn't know him.'_

"Well I hate to tell you this but now since we are closing I have to tell you all to leave. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's ok Tyson! We were on our way out although we will miss you!" Sakura added with a genuine smile on her face.

And with that they left, while waving to Tyson and walked out the door. Now going into the direction of the woods.

---------In the trees--------

"They are moving again. Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

'_This is so boring! They better do something interesting before I blow!' _thought the man as he and his partner stealthily followed Team seven into the forest. Only to come right back out at the Cloud Country's gates.

'_That was fast.'_

----------Back with our FRIENDS!--------

"Woahh! That was fast Kakashi-Sensei! How did we get out that forest so fast?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Naruto, Sakura is the one who has the map and who made the trail here. Ask her."

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head as he looked at Sakura. Sure enough there she was in all her glory. Her new outfit. (AN: look at ch. 7 for her outfit) and holding the map like a pro would. Naruto of course ran up to Sakura wanting to ask her how she got them out of the forest so quickly.

"Hey Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura turns to Naruto while folding the map. "Yeah?"

"How did you get us out of the forest so fast?"

"Well, I use to come here so I know a way to get through the forest. But Oka-San knows a better way to get here. She can get here in less than a day if she wanted to."

Before Naruto could continue a guard stopped them.

"Hault! Who are you?! Where are you passing from?! BASICALLY state your business."

'_**he seems grumpy'**_

'_Well I would be to if all i wanted was to go home.'_

"Well……We are a genin squad from Kohana here to speak with the Hokage………(the guard gives Kakashi a look) and that's really all you need to know."

The grumpy guard looked at Kakashi then at his team and back again. After what seemed an hour of staring at each other the guard let them through.

Even though it was late at night the city was still visible. The team walked through the gates only to be greeted by a huge, yet beautiful at the same time. They walked past it and then they entered the town. There were markets, stores, complexes that could over look the city, and hotels of all kinds. Then the road split into three sections, one section was where the houses and schools were, the second section was where the tourist would go. Which held all the hotels and attractions, like a mini Las Vegas, and the third section would be where all the rest of the important stuff. Like hospitals, and weapon shops, and malls. As the whole team took this in a huge light show was shown as they walked.

"Wow!! This is awesome!! It's so bright!!" Sakura said

"This is sooo cooll!!!" Naruto joined Sakura as they both started jumping up and down trying to get a better view of the light show.

Kakashi just smiled at them, thinking back to when he first went out of Kohana and saw what other villages were like. Although he did go to almost every village but he never came here. Lets just say he to was blown away by the richness in this village.

Sasuke just looked around with a bored expression. He wasn't in the mood to be looking at this village, nor did he care. All he was worried about was how powerful this kid River was and his team. But he couldn't concentrate with Sakura and Naruto both jumping up and down like lunatics. So he snapped.

"Will you two STOP jumping up and down!" Sasuke said with his Sharingan.

This scared Naruto and Sakura. Never before has Sasuke snapped at them.

"Jeez Teme! Why do you always have to ruin the fun?!"

"Because Dobe! I'm trying to figure out how strong these ninjas will be because you and me need to defeat them. And you and her are just drawing attention and acting like two year olds."

Naruto settled down and glared at Sasuke who glared back. Sasuke was waiting for Sakura to come to his side and say it was all Naruto's fault. But heard nothing. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke look at Sakura who just stood there like she was frozen in time.

'_He's right. We are just drawing attention to our team. And he and Naruto…… WAIT A MINUTE!! HE DOESN'T THINK I CAN DEFEAT ONE OF THEM?!!'_

'_**Oh your turning into me!! Oh time flies on how much you have grown! I'm so proud!'**_

'_shut it. I will so show him! But right know I need to like move.'_

'_**No! we have to talk anyway!'**_

'_But……'_

As Sakura startes to talk to herself her team looked at her with strange eyes. She was standing there, like she was dazed.

"Kakashi-Sensei………Why isn't Sakura-Chan talking?"

"Maybe she realized that what I said is true."

"SHUT UP TEME! NO ONE ASKED YOU!!"

Kakashi just sighed.

But being the loudest ninja ever on the planet a lady about in her mid-thirties like Kakashi came over to them.

"Hello there. You four must be new in town, since I have never seen you hear before."

The boys look at the owner of the voice only to be greeted by a lady with short brown hair with red highlights. She had brown eyes and was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt with a star on her back outlined in green. She was wearing denim caprices with rap around sandals.

Seeing the confused look on their faces she giggled and introduced herself.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Rain. And what are yours?"

Kakashi didn't see anything indication that she was a ninja or held any threat to their mission so he decided to talk to her.

"Well my name is Kakashi. And like you guessed we are new here."

Rain nodded her head and turned to Sasuke.

'_He reminds me so much of Him.'_

"Sasuke."

'_Yup definitely.'_

Rain just giggled at Sasuke and looked towards Naruto.

"Hey! My name is Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

"It's very nice to meet you all. So who is this one?" Rain asked but she recognized the person once she turned around. Then she started to laugh.

"What is so funny lady?" Naruto asked

"Oh its nothing really. Just I wouldn't of thought that Sakura would come her with a team. She hasn't been here in so long. And her state is pretty funny."

"How do you know Sakura?" Asked Kakashi, very suspicious now.

"WAIT IF YOU KNOW SAKURA-CHAN! THEN YOU CAN TELL US WHATS WRONG WITH HER!"

"Dobe there is nothing wrong with her. She is just getting the truth blown into her head."

-------while the boys meet Rain Sakura had a talk—

'_ok what is it you wanted to tell me?'_

'_**DUDE! You have to learn to not get so down on yourself all the time!'**_

'_that's is? And I'm not a Dude.'_

'_**Fine dudette. And no that's not it!'**_

'_what else then?'_

'_**promise me one thing girl.'**_

'_What is it?'_

'**_That you will kick some major ass next time and don't let people's words hurt you! Stick and stones may break my bones but names will never hurt me!'_**

'_Wow way to turn like five on me! But you do have a point.'_

'_**So you will do what I suggested?!'**_

'_YEAH! I THINK I'LL TRY YOUR WAY for once.'_

------While Sakura talks to herself----------------

"Actually there is nothing wrong with Sakura. She is just……………………………talking."

"Talking? To who exactly?" Asked Kakashi.

"IS IT A EVIL SPIRIT OUT TO GET HER?!"

"(giggles) not quite unless you get her mad."

"So it's a girl?"

"Yes Kakashi-San it is."

"How do we get her out of it. I have noticed that she does daze out a lot, now I sort of figure out why."

"There are many ways to get her out of it. Either let her talk to it until she is done, which sometimes takes forever, or you snap her out of it."

"What do you mean by "snap out"?" Kakashi is now getting a little worried (AN: well I would be if you said im gonna snap you inhalf!")

"Not as in snap her into two pieces Kakashi-San but as in snap in her face. Watch……"

Rain made her way to Sakura and held her hand out in front of Sakura's face.

'_**YEAHHHH!!!'**_

'_I mite want to get………'_

Sakura never got to finish her sentence because Rain snapped in her face. Once she did that Sakura's eyes fluttered open only to star into brown eyes. Brown eyes she recognized.

"AUNTIE RAIN!!!"

"Hey there Sakura! Have fun talking to yourself there?"

Sakura blushes at this "Um…………yeah………"

Naruto was shocked on how just a finger snap could bring Sakura back to her senses. Yet he still couldn't get over why she spaced out right after what Sasuke said to them.

"Sakura. So you know Rain? Maybe she could take us to the Hokage's office."

Rain looked at Sakura and then back at Kakashi.

"Um well Kakashi-Sensei. I think it's a little late to head there. Look at the time it's late."

"Yes Kakashi-San. Sakura-Chan is right it is to late to see the Hokage. But I can show you all to a very good hotel where you could stay at until tomorrow."

"Yes! Please Kakashi-Sensei! I'm so tired!"

Kakashi looked at his team to survey on how they were doing.

'_Although the route Sakura took us on took more than half the estimated time to get here, Naruto and Sakura look beat. Sasuke looks like he could blow any minute so I guess it's a good idea to rest and since Sakura knows Rain we are pretty good.'_

"Ok we will rest. But tomorrow morning we will make our way to the Hokage."

"YEAH!! WE can rest! A NICE COMFY BED HERE I COME!!!"

Rain looked at Naruto and laughed. So with that said she and Sakura were in front, leaving the three others to trail behind. Since they were split Rain and Sakura had their own conversation as well as the three in the back as well.

-----20 minutes of walking--------

"Here we are. The Wellington Hotel! It's the best for tourists and ninja of all status. I have to go but I figure that you can do the rest. If you need help getting to the Hokage's place just tell Sakura-Chan to call me. Tootles!!"

And in a flash she left.

"Wow! This place looks awesome!!"

"We might as well get into a room. Team listen do not tell anyone what our mission is ok?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"Ok lets go in shall we? Naruto come with me to talk to the man. Sasuke and Sakura you guys stand out here to make sure nothing "bad" might happen."

"Ok Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said as she made some distance between her and Sasuke. Her old feelings that he was dangerous started to arise again.

'_Ever since that snap from him………he reminds me of Itachi in the dream when he got carried away with training. Now I just cant be next to Sasuke anymore. The old feeling of fear is coming.'_

So the awkwardness continued till Naruto and Kakashi came back out. Once they came out Sakura walked, well it felt like she was running, to Kakashi and Naruto.

"Sasuke come on we got a room."

Sasuke turned and walked to Kakashi and they all walked into their hotel room.

---------Next Day------

Team 7 get up early, but not so early and saw that the city at day is way different than at night. Now without all the lights and jazz, its just a quiet village. And surprisingly team 7 wasn't very loud at all. Naruto was still half asleep and Sasuke is always quiet and Sakura was just looking around trying to remember what something's use to be or are since the last time she was here.

------At the Hokage's Place--------

Instead of them arriving at a huge tower, it was more like a business office. First they entered through a huge front door only to be greeted by some ninja at the desk. She then lead them to where the Hokage's office floor would be. They get into the elevator and climb to floor 5.

----At the Hokage's level-----------

Team 7 stood right outside the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ok gang. Remember let me do all the talking and don't I repeat don't do anything to mess us up." Kakashi said as he looked at all of them. Well mainly Naruto.

"Hey! Don't look at me!! TEME TO!"

Kakashi just sighed and let the Ninja that lead them to the door, lead them into the Hokage's office.

The ninja opens the door only to be able to poke his head in.

"Hoakge-SAma. I hate to interrupt your briefing on these genin's mission. But the genin team from the village hidden in the Leaf are here."

The Hokage looked from the other genin team and nodded his head, signaling the ninja to bring them in.

Kakashi was the first one in, along with Naruto, and Sasuke at his side. (AN: sounds like they are getting married!! Lol that's funny) Sakura then entered but like always no one noticed her.

"Hello Hokage-SAma. My name is Kakashi and I am the Jounin instructor for my genin squad, who will be escorting your son to Rain."

"Hello Kakashi. I have heard a lot about you. But your team I don't know the names of. Can you have them introduce themselves to River and his team."

Just as he said that River and two other girls stood up from their seats.

"Hello Kakashi-San. My team and I are looking forward to battling your team very soon."

When River said this Sasuke decided to study him further. He had brown spiky hair like Sasuke's black highlights and blue yes. He was wearing a blue shirt that made his eyes pop out more and had black shorts on.

The other genin's where girls. The first one next to River had brown hair in a high pony-tail and sky blue eyes. She wore a orange tank top with white under shorts and a pink top skirt. The next girl had red hair that was shoulder length with green eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with a yellow under shorts and a white skirt over them.

Naruto of course had his mouth down to the floor.

'_HOW CAN A DUDE GET PAIRED UP WITH TWO GIRLS!! THAT'S LIKE HEAVEN!'_

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him and sighed. They knew what was going on in his head. But they best not say what or else it might make the Hokage second- judge them.

"Ok well I guess you can go first." Kakashi said as he tilted his head to Naruto.

"huh?? OH YEAH! HEY THERE! NAMES UZUMAKI NARUTO!! AND I love ramen!!"

River and his teammates looked at him weirdly and the girl with the red hair laughed at him. Naruto would of growled at her but someone put their hand on their shoulder, Sakura it was but of course no one still noticed her.

"Uchiha Sasuke. And that is all you need to know."

The girls both looked at each other and nodded. River could only guess what that meant, but then all of a sudden they started to giggle.

'_Oh great more fan girls.'_

Kakashi then looked to Sakura, telling he to step out from behind. River, the two girls, and the Hokage looked curious at to who the next teammate was.

Sakura stepped out from behind them and shown a timid smile. She was never really good with attention.

_WHAT!!!! SHE IS HERE?!!!!'_ the girls thought.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you all."

The Hokage looked at her with a stare and River nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke. He hasn't seen her in five or six years and she is part of the team that is going to escort him?!

"Now I believe it is your genin's turn to introduce themselves." Kakashi said trying to draw the glace all the people had on Sakura.

"Right."

"Names River"

Then the girl with red hair spoke "My name is Alli"

And the girl with sky blue eyes said her name with a smart-ass girl tone. "Name is Kimiko."

Sakura nearly fell on the floor when the girls said their names.

'_OK! This is more than a coincidence.'_

'_**That is just plan scary!'**_

'_Does that mean all my dreams are flashbacks?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED!!------------**

**_AUTHORS NOTE!!: _**Hey there everyone. Sorry if some parts were uneventful. I just wanted you to get the feel of the city. And the next chapter may come out slower than what I hope because there is going to be fight scenes. You probably think that im dragging the mission out. Which I kinda am and if that is annoying you im sorry. I'll have it move up to pace.

READ **AND _REVIEW!!!_**


	12. Finally My Eyes Are Opening

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! YOU SEE I went to **D.C. and didn't get back home till Thursday 4/19 soo I haven't been near a computer. It has come to my attention that what I titled the leader of Cloud should be changed. So I am going to just start to call the leader of Cloud by his name, so no one gets mad at me ). What I have also have decided is that this chapter will be romantic. So for those people who thought that this is going to be action packed I'm so terribly sorry but it isn't. ( . So now on with the story….enough chat!! ENJOY!!

And the librarian will be in **bold**

---------------------------------------------------

"Now that you all have meet the team you will face, River take your team back to train. I need to talk to Kakashi and his team.

"Yes Hiroshi-Sama." With that River and his team walked out of Hiroshi's office.

"Well Kakashi, you have arrived in my village rather early. Care to explain how you managed to get here 3 days ahead of schedule." Hiroshi said in a very intrigued manner.

Kakashi just smiled at Hiroshi. "You see Hiroshi-Sama, the reason why we came here ahead of schedule is because we did not encounter any trouble and it helps to have a good navigator."

Hiroshi knew where he was going with this. Sakura remembered the way here, not to shabby for someone who hasn't been here since who knows. For that Hiroshi smiled.

"And because you have arrived here three days ahead I will allow you all to rain for those days. Or do what ever you want, if you need any help ask the villagers or other shinobi around the village."

Kakashi took the long pause as a signal to leave the building. Once outside the team sat on a bench to decide what to do.

"Before we do anything. I need to talk to you……………………Sakura."

This puzzled everyone but none the less Sakura followed Kakashi to the light post. Naruto and Sasuke stayed at the bench, respecting their teacher's privacy.

---With Kakashi and Sakura----

Sakura followed Kakashi to the light post showing the most confused look on her face.

"Kakashi-Sensei……is something wrong?"

Kakashi just smiled at Sakura but then his face turned serious.

"Sakura I have something to ask. If it's to personal you don't have to answer."

Sakura was even more confused that before.

'_What could he possibly mean?'_

'_**Who knows with him.'**_

There it was again. Sakura went back to being dazed and Kakashi noticed it this time. He narrowed his eyes at her.

----Naruto and Sasuke---

"What could Kakashi-Sensei possibly want with Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke himself found that he to was curious to why Kakashi wanted to talk to Sakura. It wasn't like he really paid attention to her that much.

"Dobe……I don't know."

Naruto gasped "the **UCHIHA SASUKE** doesn't **KNOW! OH! WHERE IS A CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED ONE!!"**

"DOBE! SHUT UP!!" Sasuke screamed.

----Kakashi and Sakura----

"Ummm……sure Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I have noticed that you have dazed out a lot during the mission. At first I thought you were just anxious to get to Cloud. But after yesterday, when Rain said that you "talk" to yourself I changed my mind."

'_Oh NO!'_

'_**WE ARE SO SCREWED!! HURRY UP AND MAKE UP SOEMTHING!'**_

'_Like what? You know it would help if you helped me out too you know!'_

"Like you just did. So I need to know if you are either tired and we should return to Konaha to see if everything is alright. Or you tell me what is **really going on**."

'_So you weren't going to give me a choice were you.'_

'_**OH MAN! WE ARE SOO DEAD!'**_

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! ARE YOU SAYING I'M PHYSCO?! FOR THE RECORD I AM AND………I don't know……"

"Sakura I suggest you tell me before I have to ask Rain."

'**NOOOO! SHE WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING!!! SHE WOULD SAY I….I…………OH GOD DAMN IT! JUST TELL HIM!'**

authors note: DON'T KILL ME OK!! I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON WHY SHE IS TELLING Kakashi ok so plzzzz don't kill me!!! ( )

"If……If I tell you, YOU HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE OK KAKASHI-SENSEI!! PLEASE!!"

'_She makes it sound like it is the end of the world if she tells me.'_

'_**get on with it!'**_

"Ok Sakura…I wont tell anyone."

Sakura took a deep breath in and out. Getting ready to reveal to her sensei that she had another mind, or alter ego, or something. Who knows……maybe Kakashi could help her with it.

"Umm… how can I explain it……well I have a ………another person inside my head. I'm not sure how she got there or why but she is like a part of me."

Sakura waited a few minutes to let her words sink in into Kakashi's brain.

'_I don't know what the big deal is. All she has is an conscious that talks to her. It should be gone as she grows up.'_

"Sakura tell me about this alter ego."

'_Do you really want me to?'_

'_**I guess. You already spilled the beans.'**_

"Ok. Well she normally is loud like Naruto and sometimes she gives me some advice that helps me get through things……Remember when those guys came into the forest? She fought the giant sword man dude and took over my body." Sakura said shyly

Kakashi's eyes widened at this information.

'_This isn't just a normal alter ego. This one is different. But how?'_

"Ok Sakura. We are going to head back to Naruto and Sasuke. I and you will not mention this conversation to them. Got it?"

"That's perfectly fine with me! THANKS KAKASHI-SENSEI! I knew you would understand!"

---Sasuke and Naruto---

They were both sitting on the bench watching Kakashi and Sakura's conversation. Trying to read their lips with no prevail. Then they saw Sakura hugging Kakashi!

------Kakashi and Sakura----

"Thanks so much!"

Kakashi just stood there not knowing what to do. It has been a while since any one has hugged him and strangely enough he didn't mind it.

'_She is my student………but even thought she may think I don't pay attention to her…I do. I've seen how much she has grown without my assistance……and now she is asking me for help in a sense.'_

Kakashi smiled at his thought and after Sakura broke away from their hug they went back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Finally your back! Sakura-Chan why did you hug Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Oh he just helped me with something so I decided to hug him……why something wrong?"

Naruto was going to say "well you never cared for Kakashi so why all of a sudden?" but Sasuke beat him to it, with a different question/ statement of his own.

"You don't hug teachers Sakura."

Sakura frowned at Sasuke but ignored his statement. The stare he was giving her was enough to make her shut up. The familiar feeling of freight crawled back into her skin and all she wanted to do was get away. Kakashi sensed her umcomfortableness and decided to move away from this and get going.

"OK……well Sasuke come with me and we will train, since I know that is what you want. Sakura and Naruto train together but be back at the hotel room not to late..

Kakashi took out the extra card to the hotel room and throw them at Sakura.

And there is your key to get in and out of the hotel. See you guys around."

With that said Kakashi and Sasuke speed off into the nearest woods.

A few minutes later everything processed through Naruto's head and he jumped for joy. Finally he could hang around Sakura without the influence of that stupid Uchiha around. But recently Sakura has been acting different. Why? Naruto didn't know. It's starting to worry him a little but maybe that is part of her charm. Being able to change her emotions, so she isn't like some boring person with the same personality all the time.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! We get basically the whole 3 days together! Isn't that awesome!!"

Sakura smiled at the blond boy's thinking. Who knows maybe she could finally get to really see Naruto for who he is without Sasuke being around.

"Well I have to break it to you Naruto but we might want to train some. We don't know what we are up against."

"You got that right Sakura-Chan. But what could we do?"

Sakura's whole face lit up. Naruto decided then and there that he loved to see her look so happy and knowing that he was the one who caused it sent butterflies off in his stomach.

"I have an idea. Lets go to the library, get some research on new moves. Then we can practice them."

Naruto twitched "Why do we have to go to the library? It's so boring and quiet!"

'_I guess he doesn't like quietness.'_

'_**You got that right. But we should go……just to see him twitch! And to see how long it would take him to go crazy!'**_

Sakura smiled at her inner-self's words. And that smile had an evil glint to them, which went unnoticed my Naruto.

"Because Naruto we can get the less exciting stuff out of the way. Then move on to the fun stuff."

Sakura's explanation was good enough for Naruto and went along with what she suggested.

They then made their way to the library (AN: this should be interesting having Naruto in a library)

-----At the Library---

Sakura and Naruto got to the library after about an hour of getting lost, apparently having Naruto asking people of directions isn't such a good idea.

"Finally we got here!" Sakura said with her arms spread out as she pushed to big cherry oak door to reveal tons and tons of books. All lined up neatly on the shelves. "Where should we start first?" she said as she put her finger against her lip, like in a thinking position. Naruto just watched feeling that same butterfly feeling in his stomach.

"Lets just grab some book Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he ran around the whole floor grabbing any book that caught his eye, not worrying what the book was about of anything and threw them on the nearest table.

"**SHHHH!!!"** the ninja librarian said as she glared at Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura made her way over to Naruto and dragged him over to the table, which looked like something exploded there.

"Naruto! We have to be quiet or else we will be kicked out!" Sakura scolded Naruto in a soft whisper.

"But Sakura-Chan! That ruins all the fun!"

"**SHHHHHH!"**

"Please Naruto?" Sakura said with her puppy dog eyes. It may not work on the Uchiha but it will work on anyone else.

Naruto gulped and started to blush "S-S-Sure S-Sakura-Chan."

'_**AWW HOW CUTE HE WAS!!'**_

"Thanks so much Naruto!" Sakura said as she went to grab a few books to get them started. "Ready Naruto? All we have to do is skim through the books and look for anything that could be helpful."

Naruto just nodded and took a book net to Sakura and started to look.

----An hour later----

Naruto couldn't take it much longer. Here he was sitting in a library actually holding a book, he couldn't even get any entertainment from the brainiacts here in the library because they were the only ones here. Well along with that stupid librarian, how Naruto didn't like her at all.

'_I don't know how much longer I can just sit here and read these books. THEY ARE HURTING MY HEAD!'_

Naruto looked up from his book to see Sakura just staring at him.

'_Why is she staring at me? IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?!'_

"Sakura-Chan……is something wrong?"

Sakura giggled at Naruto and smiled. "No nothing Naruto. We just have an hour left till we can go and train."

"YEAH!!! FINALLY WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS HOLE!"

"**SHHHH!!!!! IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO TO SHUT UP ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!!!"**

Naruto sat back down into his seat and hid behind his books.

'_He was twitching soo bad.'_

'_**I know it was to funny to not look at him. His face was all ahhh!! And his eyes looked like he was about to scream!'**_

'_Don't you think we are kind of mean. Using him for entertainment?'_

'_**Not really look……we got all this research done. And surprisingly Naruto helped.'**_

'_Your right.'_

----Another HOUR LATER!!---

Naruto and Sakura stacked the books up in a pile so the librarian wouldn't kill them before they could get out of the building. Then they headed outside to go and find a nice training spot.

"FINALLY WE ARE OUTSIDE! I DON'T KNOW HOW PEOPLE CAN STAND BEING IN THOSE BUILDINGS FOR SOOO LONG!" Naruto said as he ran around the training spot like a little kid is sugar high.

"See I told you it would be better to do the boring stuff first and then the better things next." Sakura said as she sat on the soft green grass and laded out all the supplies for their training. All their research they did they wrote on scrolls and Sakura had a bunch of weapons in the bag as well.

Naruto sat next to Sakura and picked up one scroll and one star-like weapon.

"So Sakura-Chan what should we start with?"

"Hum……I don't know Naruto. Why ask me? Why don't you choice. I feel some what guilty for having to keep you up in a library for a while."

"Oh Sakura-Chan don't worry about it! I can get over it! (picks up a random scroll) Why don't we start with this one."

Sakura giggled at what seemed like the hundredths time that day. "Naruto do you even know what is in that scroll?"

"Umm………no…………why?"

"Because that is a scroll to teach how to disguise as a female."

"But I already know how to do that!"

Sakura gasped at this.

'_**what does he mean by that?!!!'**_

"What do you mean you already know how to become a girl?"

Naruto just realized what he just said and turned bright red. "UMMMM………..WHAT I MEANT WAS…………EWW I DON'T WHAT TO BE A GIRL!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL?!!"

'_Oh no! Sakura-Chan is scary!'_

"I meant nothing by it! Please don't kill me!"

Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer and so she bursted into a fit of laughter. Naruto looked so much like a little kid that got so sad that his puppy died, it was cute.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But now I want to now what you meant by already knowing how to become a girl."

'_Oh shit!'_

"Well Naruto?" Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok! OK, OK, OK! I will show you…but you have to promise you can't kill me."

"Ok sure." Sakura said as she and Naruto stood up and got close to the edge of the river. (AN: their training spot is a huge green field with a huge river stretching from one side to the other side of the country)

Naruto got in his position and did a few hand seals and all of a sudden a poof of smoke came from Naruto. Sakura waited for the smoke to clear only to see Naruto now a **GIRL** with long blonde hair up in two pig tails. There were was smoke around "her" body.

'_DOES HE THINK THAT ALL GIRLS ARE LIKE THIS!! THAT…….'_

'_**PERVERT!!**__**'**_

"NARUTO!! ALL GIRLS ARE NOT LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERT!" Sakura said as she charged at him

"Sakura-Chan! I told you to promise me that you wont kill me!!!"

"WE NEVER SHOOK ON IT!"

'_Nice comeback.'_

But before they both new it they both fell into the river head first. Sakura on top of Naruto. A few seconds later Naruto came up and looked around trying to find Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

'_Oh NO WHERE COULD SHE BE? WHAT IF SHE GOT HURT! I HAVE TO FIND HER!'_

Naruto started to move around in the water franticly trying to see if there was any place were a pink haired girl would be. But no luck.

"Oh man! Look what you did Naruto! Now Kakashi-Sensei and Teme are going to kill you. Well maybe just Kakashi-sen………"

Before Naruto could finish talking to himself he was pulled back into the water. Naruto thought it was a shark or something and kicked like there was no tomorrow, soon after he started to run out of breath and the "thing" let go of him so he could go up to the surface to get some air.

"hehehehehehe" Naruto is gasping for air only to hear laughing behind him.

When he turned there Sakura was all right and in one piece. Her outfit was soaked and floating freely with the current of the river. Her hair was soaked as well and little beads of water was dripping from her bangs to her face. Naruto watched as the water drops dripped from Sakura's bangs to her beautiful face and how they then slid down her smooth skin so easily.

"S-Sakura-Chan! You scared the crap out of me!"

Sakura tried to subside her laughter before she spoke to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. I couldn't resist. THAT WAS WHAT YOU GET FOR thinking that all girls look like that. If you ask me it is QUITE insulting."

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan……"

"It's ok Naruto……But since we are in the water……we might as well start to train."

"But why in the water? Wouldn't that slow us down?"

"Naruto…think of it this way…we can fight in the water making us have to try harder to move. Once we get out of the water we theoretically should move faster."

Naruto just nodded numbly. Having no idea what she just said.

"You didn't get that did you?"

"Nope! But that's ok, I'll get it later."

"ok what ever."

"What should we do in the water Sakura-Chan?"

"Hummm………I read that there was some jutsu that could mix water and the sky into a field that helps work on agility. Or we could spar in the water?"

"OH LETS TRY THE THING-A-MIJIG!"

"OK! Let me just go and get the scroll." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto stood in the water and Sakura got out to go get the scroll. Naruto wasn't ready for what he saw next. As Sakura got out of the water her cloths were no longer loose, but they rapped around her tightly.

'_Holy CRAP!'_

Sakura grabbed the scroll and when she turned around she saw Naruto looking at her with widened eyes.

'_What could he possibly be staring at?'_

'_**Well lets see, there are trees here and a river, and oh yeah YOU!'**_

'_Why would he be looking at me?'_

'_**OH NEVER MIND! YOU ARE TO TOUBLESOME TO EXPLAIN TO!'**_

'_You can stop sounding like Shikamaru.'_

Sakura brushed off the star and ran back into the water.

"Ok well here is what it says (Sakura gets closer to Naruto so he could see what she was reading) we have to be in the water and trees at the same time. We need two people in order to do this and we need to have to pump chakra into our arms. The person on the trees has to jump out of the tree do the eagle, cloud, and seagull hand seals and push the chakra up from the arms into the ground below. The other person in the water has to go the whale, fish, and seahorse seals. If in the water you have to make you chakra sway with the water and surround it then have the chakra that is still in your arms plunge into the water. If done correctly both will feel their element surround them and out in front of them should be the sky and the water is what you will stand on."

"Woahh that sounds like a lot! BUT I CAN DO IT BELIVE IT!"

"I think we should practice it first without chakra. OK I'll take the trees……"

"NOO! I'll take the trees."

Sakura was a bit confused by Naruto's sudden reaction.

'_No way could I be able to see that again.'_

"Ok then?"

A few minutes later Naruto was on the trees and Sakura was still in the water.

"Ok…Lets see if we can do this at the same time……it says that we have to release the seals and chakra at the same time……if it takes me three minutes to do the seals and be able to keep in tone with the water……it should take you about……two minutes with all time to jump from a branch into the air, which would add to the downfall time to get the ground and do the seals…YEAH! (Sakura shouts to Naruto) OK WHEN I SAY GO YOU ARE OING TO JUMP AND FALL TO THE GROUND OK?!"

"OK SAKURA-CHAN!"

'_I have no idea what she just said but that is just fine with me.'_

"GO!"

---About five minutes later---

"Ok Naruto……(pants)……ready to try it for real?"

"Yeah Sakura-Chan!!"

"Ok"

Sakura got into a flexible stance an started to gather Chakra to go through her body with the rhythm of the river current. While she got situated so did Naruto, well not before he shot a glance at Sakura of course how he would of gasped if he wasn't in a tree were she could see him. Then Sakura and Naruto gathered Chakra into their arms and Naruto waited for the signal from Sakura.

"NOW!"

With that Sakura and Naruto did their hand seals. Naruto jumped out of the tree and twisted his body head first so his hands could land on the ground first. Sakura concentrated to keep her chakra to the current and the seals at the same time.

'_Eagle……Cloud………Seagull!'_

'_Whale……Fish…………Seahorse!'_

They both completed their seals at the same time and shouted "Element Water and Sky Training Field Technique!"

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind started to irrupt around their area.

"I think we did it Naruto!" Sakura shouted

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted, them both still in their ending position.

----With Kakashi and Sasuke---

Sasuke and Kakashi have been training non stop till the wind started to pick up violently.

"What is that huge energy coming from?"

"Lets go check it out shall we Sasuke?"

So they went off into the forest following the deadly strong winds. They ran fast against the trees trying to not feel the extreme force of the winds.

'_Who ever made this wind is insane……what would you need this much wind for? COULD IT BE OR COMPITITION WITH THAT RIVER? IF IT IS THEN I HAVE TO TRAIN MORE!'_

'_This is strong winds……I wonder who is doing this.'_

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped because they were right were the source was coming from. Sasuke went in front of Kakashi trying to see if he could get a better look. When that failed he turned on his Shuringan only to has his jaw drop to the floor. If he opened it any wider it could be letting flies in his mouth.

"What do you see Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't speak for his shook was taking over his body. "Why cant I see who it is?"

Kakashi just shrugged and looked at the huge whirlwind. But it stopped suddenly.

"Well that was weird. Maybe it is one of those weird weather patterns."

But Kakashi was going to have to swallow those words because once the wind dyed down they could hear………NARUTO?!

'_NO! that couldn't come from just him!'_

Sasuke wasn't going to believe his ears so he and Kakashi took off into a bush were they could get a good look of who EXACTLY was the causer of that huge wind.

"Holy Crap Sakura-Chan! That was humongous!"

"(panting) Y-Y-Yeah……you are right about that Naruto."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes! There Naruto and Sakura were. Naruto on ground his orange jump suit torn into pieces and Sakura was in the river. But what really got to Sasuke what was what happened next. Sakura was getting out of the water and again her outfit started to snug tightly around her. But there was a catch since the wind was strong it made the current of the river larger and the wind and water crashed against Sakura making her outfit even more ripped that Naruto's.

"Well Sasuke it looks like Sakura has been holding out on you and Naruto huh?"

Sasuke wasn't in the mood for Kakashi's tricks and he jumped out of the bushes scaring the crap out of Naruto and Sakura that Sakura threw a kunai at him.

"Nice shoot Sakura." Kakashi said as he saw Sasuke block the weapon that was centimeters from his face.

"TEME! YOU SCARD THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Next time be more prepared. You both have to learn to watch your surroundings. If you don't do that you both are even more of losers that you already are."

"Why? Jealous that we could actually make a whirlwind and work together no problem?"

Everyone looked at Sakura. "Oh………Was that out loud? Sorry." She said with a smile.

'_If that is just a taste of what she keeps to herself that I can only imagine what she says when she is angry.' _Naruto thought still captivated by Sakura's wet appearance.

It took a minute to figure out what Naruto was looking at and yet again Sakura screamed and shouted "PERVERT!"

Kakashi just laughed at his team. "Why don't we all call it a day and pack up?"

"THAT IS THE BEST IDEA YOU HAVE HAD ALL IDEA!" Sakura said as she ran so fast dust came flying off the ground.

"But Sakura-Chan! We didn't get to actually make the THING work!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks "Oh……well we have two more days right? So we can do it tomorrow!" She finished with a smile

"YEAH!!!"

'_Sakura-Chan actually wants to spend more time with me?! This is SO MUCH BETTER THAN A DREAM!'_

'_**Why did you say that?'**_

'_Say what?'_

'_**That you and him will do it again tomorrow! DUH!'**_

'_Well I don't know……you know everyone says he is a scatterbrain and I guess that is true a bit but he is really funny and not to mention entertaining. You even have to agree with that one.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah, yeah.'**_

'_I guess since that disturbing dream that my sister was going out with Itachi and then finding out that the dreams are really true has opened my eyes up a lot more.'_

'_**Yeah and I thought we were just making things up but……after this morning where those three kids looked like the other little kids in our dreams were real…THIS MAKES LIFE SOO MUCH MORE INTERESTING!'**_

--------2 Days later----

"Welcome back Kakashi……I am sure your stay was good?"

"Yes it was Hiroshi-Sama."

"Ok……Then we will start the battles. River and his team will be over on the ledge and Kakashi, your team will be on the opposite ledge. But you may go to the other side if you wish. Nothing will stop you, just don't get in the way of the fights."

"OH I CANT WAIT TILL WE BATTLE AND BEAT THEIR BUTTS BELIVE IT!"

Sakura just laughed at Naruto's burst of energy. While the other girls snickered at Naruto's childish behavior.

"Well look Alli-Chan, it seems that pink-haired girl has a little boyfriend."

"They are perfect for each other! Look he is some freak that is high on what ever and she has a big forehead!"

"It's like a billboard! HEY BILLBOARD BROW! Why don't you and your BOYFRIEND go somewhere else. This isn't the place for you!"

'_WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME?!'_

'_**KICK HER ASS SAKURA!'**_

'_THAT'S A NO BRAINER!'_

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sakura said as she glared evilly at the two girls. "I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES WHEN IT COMES TIME FOR THE BATTLE! NEVERMIND THEN WHY NOT NOW?!"

And Sakura charged at Kimiko with the full instinct to knock her down and torture her till she would get bored of it!

To be Continued

------_**author's note!**_----

Finally I finished it! it took forever to type since it is so long. I hope you all liked it……I am sorry if you guys didn't want Kakashi knowing Sakura's alter ego secret but I didn't make he tell him everything. )

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	13. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!! I was trying to get some good action with the fighting scene that is going to happen in this chapter…………soo I like to thank everyone for their reviews!! I love you all and thank you so much for reading the story!!! SOOOO now on with the story!!!!**

----------------------------------------------

Sakura finally snapped and charged at the two bimbotic wenches that stood in front of her.

'_**HOW DARE THEY! MAKE THEM PAY!'**_

Sakura screamed and pulled her fists back and was about to punch both the girls at once but River stepped between the three girls and caught Sakura's fists with ease.

"Sakura-San. Don't use all your energy just to make a point that is what a battle is for." River said in a surprisingly soft tone, looking deep into her blazing emerald eyes. How much he wanted to scold his two ditzy teammates. But he couldn't, he doesn't hit girls ,unless in battle, and he didn't feel like explaining why he attacked them. To much work.

Sakura wrenched her fists out of River's hands and glared at the two girls behind him.

"You two have nothing better to do than pick on me, do you? Why?!"

Alli and Kimiko looked at Sakura with evil grins,

"Because………your easy……"

"To pick on Sakura." Kimiko finished

'_**Wait if Kimiko and Alli and River are just like the little kids in our dreams why isn't that Sophie chick here to?'**_

'_I don't know……how about we ask them'_

'_**YEAH! Just to whip those sickening smirks off their hideous faces!'**_

Sakura smirked at them.

'_What is she thinking?' _thought the girls fearingly

'_Sakura-Chan?'_

'_Girls how annoying, they get worked up over nothing.'_

'_Sakura……please think your actions threw.'_

Everyone watched the three girls with anticipation. The suspension was killing them!

"Is this why Sophie-Chan left your sorry butts? Because you were also jealous of her to? Is that it?"

Sakura smirked again. Alli and Kimiko's reaction was exactly what she wanted. Little did she know her statement got Hiroshi, Kakashi, River, Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke to also be shocked.

'_How does Sakura remember her? This isn't good.' _Thought Hiroshi

'_So Sakura-Chan remembers some things here in Cloud?! YES!' _River thought

"H-H-How d-d-do y-y-you k-k-know h-h-her?" Alli asked, her body shaking purely from shock.

"This is all a bluff! You don't know us so stop tying to be all cool in front of everyone!"

River and Sasuke knew exactly what Kimiko was saying so they both simultaneously smacked their heads.

'_Great more fan-girls here to?!' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

Sakura saw how she scared the two girls in front of her and suddenly her anger slipped away.

"How would I be bluffing? Do I have a reason to be? Do you really think that I could of pulled a random name out of my ass, that has the same name as someone you know?" Sakura asked in barely audible whisper.

'_**What HAPPENED TO THE FIRE?!'**_

'_The gasoline tank is empty. I'm sorry but…I cant see people being scared and knowing that I caused it would make me so disgusted of myself.'_

'_**Your too soft! That's going to kill us one day.'**_

Sakura smiled at he inner-self's comment.

"Look Alli-Chan………She really is a freak. No one smiles to themselves for some unknown reason."

"(laughs at Sakura) Your right."

River was trying to compose himself. He couldn't slip and risk Sakura to remember things that she was suppose to forget. No matter how much he truly wanted her to remember him, and their close friendship. It would make his father very displeased and he didn't want that.

Sasuke and Naruto were standing there watching Sakura go threw more mood swings than a pregnant lady even thinks of doing.

Kakashi and Hiroshi watched the exchange with growing interest.

'_Does Sakura really remember her past? That we truly believed that we got rid of long ago?'_

'_Sakura is right. She really does treat her alter-ego like a live person. Considering how many times her eyes changed from focus to dazed during this whole thing.'_

"You girls can say what you want…… Let's just……end this uncalled for fight." Sakura said in the familiar polite voice.

Alli and Kimiko looked at the girl before them, with hatred and confusion.

'_You don't know how much I've been waiting to beat the snot out of you. Always having River-Kun's attention, even though you don't see it both of your teammates care for you too. You have it all. I cant wait till I can pull it out from underneath you!'_

'_Sakura is so weird. First she is all up in my face and beastly. Next moment she's some polite innocent little girl. What the Fuck?' _(AN: Kimiko's thoughts came first then Alli's. Just so I don't confuse you.)

Hiroshi saw that fight was over and started to announced what was going to happen during these series of fights.

"Ok. Now that, that is settled. I will say who will go against who. Also River, Alli, and Kimiko……your sensei should be here in a few……"

Hiroshi was interrupted when the door to started to open. In view was……RAIN?!

"Auntie Rain?! I didn't know you were their Sensei! Or a sensei in general."

Rain walked up to Sakura and hugged her tight. Then she looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto and smiled at them.

"Well Sakura-Chan……you never asked." Rain said with a smile. Then Rain turned to Hiroshi and her team with a apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Hiroshi-Sama, there was an issue I had to attend to. And River, Alli, and Kimiko……I will treat you all for ice-cream since I came late."

'_Imagine if Kakashi-Sensei would give us ice-cream every time he was late! We would be swimming in cie-cream!' _thought Naruto

"Naruto. Don't get any idea's that would never happen." Kakashi said, it was like he read Naruto's mind.

"Its ok Rain-Sensei." Alli, Kimiko, and River said.

Hiroshi just shook his head. How she got to where she was a mystery to him.

"Its ok Rain. Just stand with you team and listen up……OK like I said, I'm choosing who you are going to be fighting. No rules, well maybe a few. But they are minor. ONE: You can give up when you want while you are fighting. TWO: No cheap shots! THREE: Listen, when I say STOP YOU WILL STOP! Got it?"

Seeing everyone nod their heads he continued.

"First please, people who are not going to be fighting you must go up to the balcony and stay there. If any of you get in the way of the battle the opposite team will get the victory. The first match is………NARUTO V.S. …………ALLI!"

"YEAH! Time to show that girl I'm not useless! Even if she is cute!"

With that said everyone else went up to the balcony. But Sakura went up to Naruto to tell him something.

"Naruto listen, this girl is just like you……so I wouldn't second judge her." Sakura said in a whisper. "Here take these rocks. Use them when you need to."

Before Naruto could tell Sakura she had nothing to worry about, she ran up to the balcony.

"DON'T WORY SAKURA-CHAN! I CAN BEAT HER! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura just giggled and waved at Naruto.

"This should be a interesting battle, huh Kakashi-San?"

"Yes it should. And Rain……why didn't you have your country's headband on?"

Rain looked at him with a confused look but then smiled at him.

"What are you talking about? I always have it on me!" Rain lifted up her sleeve to her long sleeve baby blue shirt to show him that she had her headband around her shoulder. "Normally I wear a tank top but it has been not the right time to wear tank tops so I'm stuck wearing long sleeves."

Kakashi had a huge sweat drop in the back of his head but nodded anyway.

"OK! BATTLE 1 WILL BEGIN! Naruto V.S. Alli! Ready!...Set!!!!!!...GO!"

Once Hiroshi shouted go Alli disappeared from sight. Naruto saw this and went into a defense position.

'_How stupid. He cant even tell where Alli-Chan is!'_ thought Kimiko

'_How stupid! Does he not no anything? Oh Well easy win for me!'_

Naruto looked around trying to find any trace of Alli. Not waiting any longer Naruto took out as much kunai's as he could hold.

"Sorry Alli! But I'm gonna WIN!"

Naruto put his foot down and with one swift movement he spin around………fast!

'_What?! I cant even keep track of where the front is!'_

Then Naruto threw all the kunai's as he went around in the dizzying circle.

Alli, who was still trying to find where the front of the attack, got hit with the kunais. Making her be seen out in the open again.

"HA! TOLD YOU!" Naruto cheered as his attack stopped and Alli was pinned against the wall.

Alli smirked. "Who said I was done?! I'm just getting started!"

With that Alli got out of Naruto's trap just as fast as she got into it.

Alli charged at Naruto with a set of her own kunai. Naruto tried to fish out more kunai but didn't have any left from his previous attack so he took out the four rocks Sakura gave him and made a few hand seals. Within a few seconds the rocks were now kunai. Just in time too because Alli was now next to Naruto and he blocked the attack with his freshly made kunais. Metal clashed against metal.

----The other people not fighting—

"How did Naruto-San make those rocks become kunai?" River asked, mostly to himself than to anyone else.

Sakura saw the look on Kimiko's face and grinned.

"That's Naruto for you! Full of surprises!"

"Well Alli-Chan is full of them to……watch." Kimiko pointed out.

-------The Fight----

"Lets make this fight more interesting!"

Alli stopped launching at Naruto and did a back flip to get some space between her and Naruto.

'_Cloud, bird, land, rat……'_

"Cloud Capture Jutsu!" Alli yelled.

Naruto froze, waiting for the jutsu, "Bring it on! I'm not afraid!"

Just as he said it a huge gust of clouds started to form around Naruto, making him not able to see. Soon rats started to hold Naruto down.

"What is going on?!"

"Just watch!"

And in a blink of an eye Naruto started to be attacked by birds. But theses birds weren't ordinary birds, they were oversized and were moving very fast and the force of their strikes were painful. Causing Naruto to get serious injuries.

----Balcony------

'_I knew that Alli-Chan wouldn't disappoint me! She even got Sakura to shut her trap and stare in worry' _Thought Kimiko

'_Dobe. What a loser.'_

'_Oh Naruto……At least you didn't fully make a fool out of yourself. It seems that you and Sakura have made pretty good partners when training together.'_

'_That is Alli's favorite move. Naruto-San will not last long.' _Thought River sadly, he really wanted this blonde boy to knock some sense into Alli for him, since he couldn't do it himself.

'_Poor Sakura-Chan's friend……But he has a lot of guts……just like my little niece over here.'_

'_Come ON NARUTO! BEAT THAT GIRL UP!'_

'_**YEAH! SONT LOOSE TO SOME WITCHY GIRL LIKE HER!'**_

-----Back to the fight----

'_Come on! Why hasn't he given up yet? The impact of the birds are so harsh on ones body he should of broke by now!'_

'_Just a few more birds…………NOW!!"_

Naruto moved his hands, despite the painful sensation that was sent threw out his body when he moved his hands. _'Sakura-Chan was right……Don't go easy on her.' _He them formed the familiar seals that were used when him and Sakura were trying out the training field technique.

"Element Water and Sky Training Field Technique Part 1!"

Hiroshi jaws dropped down to the ground. _'How does this kid know this technique?! How interesting!'_

The birds and the whole jutsu in general stopped dead. A few minutes later nothing happened.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alli said trying to stifle her laugh but failed in her attempt.

To bad for Alli because all of a sudden the ground started to crack moving straight to her feet and tree branches wrapped around her feet. Making it hard for her to move fast or even move at all.

'_What the fuck?'_

Then wind started to blow, and fast. Seeing as the strong wind was distracting to Alli, Naruto took this time to do his oh so favorite jutsu, "Shadow clone Jutsu." And used the wind to come in and out of the tornado to punch and kick Alli. Alli dodged it, but got nicked by a punch here and there because of the branches that were immobilizing her. Soon Alli was slowing down and Naruto landed a big punch on her. Sending her 20 feet back, with the jutsu severing its purpose it ended.

Alli not giving up got right to her feet.

"I-Is t-t-that a-all y-y-you g-g-got?" Alli said, with hurt evident in her voice. Holding her stomach to express where she was hurting.

Again she charged at Naruto, ignoring the pain, and they exchanged a few more punches and kicks between each other. Both of their energy depleting. Alli's was depleting faster than Naruto's, but she wouldn't give up.

"Hope you like water, blonde boy!" Alli said as she jumped back and did a few hand seals.

------People in the balcony-----

'_Alli-Chan! That's what I'm talking about!'_

'_OH NO! NARUTO!'_

'_**Don't worry, he knows the best thing against water REMEMBER?!!'**_

'_Dobe. But if the Dobe is having this much trouble with the weakest one……then I wonder what the other two are going to be like……Sakura will not have a chance in hell with any of them. So Naruto better win this……And I KNOW I'M GOING TO.'_

----Naruto and Alli------

"Water element! BLAST! JUTSU!"

The water in the side pools started to rise and fuse together creating a huge wave.

"Hope you like to swim!"

With that Alli flung the water towards Naruto. It might look like just regular wave but it had strength behind it too.

'_Ready NARUTO! Time to make sure that Sakura-Chan's training not go to waist!'_

As THE HUGE wave came at Naruto he conjured up his own jutsu. Doing the hand seals he stuck his feet into the ground so he wouldn't fly away. Then he waited until the wave came at him.

'_I may have little chakra left but Sakura-Chan said that all I have to do is make a tiny spark and the water will do the rest! Here goes nothing!'_

'_He wont know what hit him!'_

Lets just say that Alli jinxed herself because when the wave was over Naruto and engulfed him a huge yellow bolt erupted.

'_WHAT?!'_

There was a huge bubble of electricity around Naruto, serving as a protected shield from the water.

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Duh! Water conducts electricity! So now……I can send it right back at you."

Sure enough, that's what he did, but Alli avoided the attack.

"Are you stupid? I created it. I know how to use it."

"I know."

"Then why did you send it………?!"

The electric bubble disappeared and the ground under her cracked open revealing a Naruto Clone. The clone punched Alli in the chin sending her flying. Then the real Naruto used his clone as leverage to kick Alli down back to the ground, but she caught his leg.

"If I'm going down then so are you!"

Naruto looked Alli straight in the eye. "This is for mocking Sakura-Chan!" Alli could see all the anger built up in his eyes.

With that Naruto had his other leg and used her grip as more leverage to kick her in the stomach even harder than he planed to with his original leg. Sending her into the ground. Causing a crater.

Hiroshi saw no other movement from the now hole in the ground and ended the match.

"The match is over. The winner is Naruto!"

"See! I told you I would win!"

Sakura jumped off the balcony and ran to hug her new found "friend" for his awesome win!

Kimiko and River ran over to Alli to see if she was ok.

"You did awesome Naruto!"

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!"

----With River, Kimiko, and Alli---

"Alli-Chan are you ok?" Kimiko called down from the top of the crater.

"Y-Yeah I'm f-f-fine. I didn't think that kid could kick so hard."

"So my calculation is correct. Naruto-San is as powerful as I thought……"

Kimiko looked at River "What was that River-Kun?" She said with in a sickening sweet voice.

"Nothing." He said to her and jumped down into the hole to get Alli. Alli blushed a bright red blush since River was carrying her out of the hole. Kimiko gave Alli a glare but Alli ignored it.

Naruto and Sakura were at the balcony before the other three and they started to talk to Rain.

"Naruto your fight was very exciting. You are even stronger than I thought you were when I first met you."

Naruto blushed at the older woman's comment. But then something dawned on him.

"Hey…umm…"

"Just call me Rain."

"Yeah……umm……Rain what is your last name anyway? You never told us your last name."

'_So he wants to know my last name huh? Oh well It couldn't hurt.'_

"My last name is Sentare."

Kakashi's mouth dropped wide open, even thought no one could see it. He looked right at Sakura.

'_So she is half Sentare? Oh well, that is different. Does any of them know who the Sentare are?'_

"Who are they." Sasuke asked. He could sense Kakashi's surprise and not much surprised him. He had to figure out what made him so surprised.

'_I guess not.'_

"Well……the Sentare was once a secret clan that people used to take out personal problems and they were ninja of course. Like a group of spies I guess you could say. No one really knew who was a Sentare because we were very secretive about it. Certain clans like the Uchihas or Hyugas are our allies. As generations went on………our clan has sneaked under radar……not many people remember who we are or what we did. But that is what makes the world go 'round."

Naruto just stood there with his eyes bulging out of his head. Sasuke was silent as ever, but so much was going through his head.

'_The Uchiha clan never talked about this other clan. They must have been a shame of them. If this is Sakura's aunt then they aren't really powerful because Sakura isn't strong at all.'_

Before Naruto could ask any other questions River, Kimiko, and Alli came back. Alli was looked like she just came out of a tornado.

Kimiko looked directly at Sakura. Revenge and anger swirling in her sky blue eyes.

"I hope I battle you……because I can't wait to kick your ass. I can take my anger out on you. My human punching bag! I think I like the ring to that." Kimiko smiled evilly.

River, Alli, Rain, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke looked at her like she was insane. Sakura on the other hand just stared at her showing that she didn't scare her.

Hiroshi looked up to see Kimiko yelling at Sakura.

'_Why does she always fight with people. Especially girls? Maybe I should pair them up to battle. I have a feeling that they would be even more entertaining than Naruto and Alli.'_

Hiroshi made his way up to the injured people. Naruto had many cuts and bruises around his face, and a injury in his stomach. Although it wasn't very deep. Calling a medic-nin in they healed Naruto. Then he moved to Alli. Alli had deeper cuts throughout her body and she was limping. The fall from the sky must of gave her an sprain or a broken ankle. The medic-nin also healed her.

With that done he moved back down to where the next battle would go. They moved to another battle field which was a grassy plan with rocks everywhere. With a river and a few trees to complete the forest look.

Kimiko grinned at this. _'This is my element. Who ever I get is going to get major damage done to their body.'_

"Ok this is the next battle field. And for those not fighting you will have to stand next to the bamboo tree. Again same rules apply. So the next to fighters will be………………………………………………………………………………"

TO BE CONTINUED!!

_**AUHTORS NOTE!: **_I hate to leave you all on cliffhangers but I cant decide who is going to go up against Kimiko and River. And I also ran into another problem. I want Sakura to win and not tie, because she ties a lot in this story and in the original story……so I think I'm gonna have her win her battle. And I was thinking I don't want the Cloud to seem weak or bad so I'm thinking who ever is paired up wit River is going to tie. Just to make it far.. So that mite mean that I mite have Sasuke go up against River and have them both tie………but idk sooo why don't u ppl tell me wat u think I should do ) that would be sooo helpful!! And I just realized……I reread some of my chapters and saw some comsepts that I forgot or I got mixed up with……so once we are done with these fights then everything will be set straight.

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE AND THANKYOU!!!


	14. You got Owned!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**** SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!! I ran into a problem with deciding who was gonna go against who next……if u didn't already no from previous author note………… SOO again I say sorry to you all and I hope this chapter is full of action packed GOODNESS!! **

-----------------------------------------------

"And the next battle will be…………Kimiko V.S. …………Sasuke."

Once Kimiko heard this she was enraged even more. If that was even possible.

"HEY! What's up with that?! I don't what to battle him! I want Sakura!!!"

Sasuke came up to her and stared at Kimiko. "Is it because you know you'll lose against me and since Sakura is weak you want an easy win."

Kimiko gasped. "NO!"

_'I just don't want to fight a hottie like you.'_

Sasuke just sighed and made his way down to the new battle zone. Soon after Kimiko followed suite.

_'Well it looks like I will be fighting Sakura-Chan. That I am looking forward to.'_ Thought River smiling.

Rain looked over at River, to see him smiling.

_'He must be thinking of his match with Sakura. But right now lets hope Kimiko can hold her own against Sasuke. Kimiko may be a girl. But she isn't a pushover.' _

Sasuke was on one side while Kimiko was standing on the edge of the brook.

_'If I want Mr. Hottie to recognize me……I have to beat him. No problem. That should be easy. So I hope.' _

_'Great. I have to go up against a fan-girl. Oh well. For all I know she is weak. All my fan-girls: Sakura, Ino, Ect. Are so weak. I doubt she will be any different.' _

Hiroshi saw that they were in position so he started his speal. "Ok same rules as last time. And don't kill each other…………to badly."

"Yes Hiroshi-Sama." Kimiko said. While Sasuke just nodded his head.

"OK!...READY!!!...SET……………GO!" Hiroshi yelled.

Kimiko decided to move and took out a few kunai's and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there, waiting for her attack. Kimiko grinned at Sasuke's action, or lack of, and stopped her charge when she was a few inches away from him.

_'Why did she just stop. She must e planning something.' _

_'Brace yourself hottie.' _

Kimiko took the 2 kunai's still in her hands and threw them towards Sasuke's feet.

_'Enough of this.' _

Sasuke, getting very bored of the battle already, took a few steps back and then he disappeared.

_'Do you seriously thing that I am that stupid? That's why I threw those kunai there.' _

"Do you think that would do anything?" Kimiko stated.

Sasuke just snorted at her and did a few hand seals. (AN: keep in mind he is still hiding from her)

Before Kimiko could pin-point where he was located fire balls came towards her.

_'What?! So he is hiding…..All I need to do is get behind those kunai's.' _

Without further adieu Kimiko ran behind the kunai's.

_'What would that do?' _thought Sasuke.

Kimiko just stood there. _'Wait for it……..Now!' _

As the fire balls approached Kimiko, Kimiko was gathering chakra in the 2 kunai's on the ground. Once the fire balls got right above 2 kunai's Kimiko released her chakra causing a electric wall to cancel out the fire ball jutsu.

"hehe…Told you that those kunai's were there for a reason."

_'Damn…..So she really isn't a pushover…..Well that makes things more interesting then, now doesn't it.' _

Sasuke jumped down from his hiding spot and stood right in front of Kimiko.

_'So he wants Tidjutsu then…Bring it.' _

Then as it was a mutual thing they both charged at each other.

Kimiko first threw a round-house kick to Sasuke's side who caught it and tried to throw her away but Kimiko's foot was glued to the ground. Sasuke threw a couple of left hook punches, while still holding her leg. All Kimiko could do was try to dodge. Kimiko saw an opening while Sasuke threw his punches. Even though it would maker her open as well her leg would get free. So she took her other leg and while Sasuke punched he kicked his open spot with her other leg. But being the Uchiha he was he let go of her let her foot go. Recoiling back Sasuke used his right fist to punch Kimiko. Causing both of them to go flying.

-----At the Bamboo Tree--------

They all were watching the battle with interest.

"It seems your student Rain isn't a pushover either."

Rain looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Well neither is your student. From what I have seen so far."

While they talked, River was half watching the battle and half listening to Sakura talk to her teammate.

"Sakura-Chan…..What are we gonna do? If Teme is having trouble with her then what will happen to you?" Naruto asked while billions of pictures went threw his head of Sakura getting beaten to a pulp.

"Naruto don't worry. You won against one and I have a feeling that I can beat him. Don't you think so Naruto?"

Naruto turned to her. His full attention on her now. "OF COURSE SAKURA-CHAN!...It is just what IF?"

"That is where everything comes into play. Have faith in your teammate Naruto." Kakashi interjected.

--------Back to the fight---------

The whole punch-kick exchange went on for a while. Both getting a good amount of bruises.

_'Geez this girl wont give.' _

_'He is as strong as he looks.' _

_'What ever. Since tidjutsu wont work then time to go straight to my special field. Ninjutsu.' _

Sasuke backed up trying to formulate a plan. Kimiko in the mean time was catching her breath.

"Ok….Its time."

With in a blink of an eye Sasuke was gone.

_'Not this gain! Well all I have to do is find his chakra sign.' _

Kimiko concentrated on her surroundings but couldn't find him.

_'Shit. He concealed his chakra.' _

Sasuke, who was in the trees, smirked.

_'Time to begin my plan.' _

In a flash Sasuke was in a different tree and made his infamous fire-ball jutsu.

Kimiko sent a certain amount of chakra to her feet to claim up the tree. Completely missing the fire ball that Sasuke sent at her.

In the tree Kimiko stood there. Sasuke used another fire ball jutsu and aimed it at Kimiko. Kimiko was caught off guard, only getting grazed in the leg, by the fireballs flam. Landing on the branch she saw there was not much damage and continued to try and find Sasuke.

_'Am I an airhead?! I could use my specialty.' _

Kimiko did a few hand seals and whispered "Vince Tree Attack"

Sasuke didn't notice that Kimiko released chakra and kept launching her to his one specific spot.

"Come on is that all you got?"

Kimiko growled at Sasuke and ran full force at the sound ending up yet again on a branch all alone.

_'Ger_' Kimiko growled again.

Soon Kimiko's vines sensed Sasuke's chakra and went for him.

Sasuke smirked and let the vines catch him. Kimiko ran to see Sasuke wrapped in a her vines. Kimiko was still on her guard, for all she knew she could be running into a trap.

"Told you I was no push over."

Kimiko saw Sasuke's smirk and then heard sounds coming from behind her. Spinning around Kimiko looked around to see if anything was suspicious. While Sasuke distracted her with the sounds coming from the tree, he preformed his jutsu. _'Fire Body, Encasement!'_

All of a sudden Sasuke went on fire burning Kimiko's vines. Causing Kimiko to turn around, only it was to late, she got knocked down from the trees and was heading straight for the ground.

Everyone saw Kimiko fall and a huge fireball following her.

Sasuke landed on the ground in a graceful manner and faced his fallen opponent.

_'She won't know what hit her.'_

Kimiko got up only to have Sasuke activate his series of explosive tags that he laid out while he had her jump around. (AN: JUMP AROUND….JUMP AROUND JUMP UP AND GET DOWN……sorry I couldn't resist it reminded me of the song ) ) While the explosive tags went off Sasuke activated his Shuringan as well.

_'You aren't going to get me that easily buddy.'_

With that set Kimiko did her _'Earth Element: Body Shield'_ and stopped the explosives. Causing **_ALL_** of Team 7 to be shocked.

_'Damn her. But no matter. I saw how she was able to do her vine attack and now I know hoe to do her body shield.' _

Before Kimiko could register what happened after the smoke cleared all of a sudden vines wrapped around her body. Making her unable to move.

"How did you copy my jutsu?" Kimiko stated in a surprised tone.

Kimiko could feel his smirk upon her and when she looked up she saw his eyes, once black now turned to bloodshot red.

_'That must be a blood limit. He truly does not think that he is the only one that has one does he? Well so do I!' _

Kimiko smirked her own smirk and stared straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked at her with a blank stare, but inside he was questioning why she was smirking all of a sudden.

Kimiko closed her eyes and did a few hand seals in her mind. Yes in her mind. All of a sudden there was a burst of chakra illuminating from her body and then in a second it disappeared. Sasuke looked to see if anything has changed and indeed something has changed. Kimiko destroyed the vines and was know………standing on a floating rock?

"Tisk, tisk, tisk……I thought you would be better than that. You see……Sasuke Uchiha this is my element. This is my blood limit. I can control rocks and just to save you the trouble……Lets just say that you are going to lose."

-----At the Bamboo Tree-----

Sakura and Naruto gasped as they saw Kimiko stand on a rock. And once she explained that she to had a blood limit then that just added to their shock.

"Rain……Does any of your other students have a blood limit?"

Rain looked at Kakashi and then back at the fight.

_'Kimiko may have the upper hand in the elemental field, but Sasuke is going to have a few tricks up his sleeve. Especially since he has seen her body shield jutsu.' _

"Yes Kakashi Kimiko and River have blood limits. Alli on the other hand may not have a blood limit but her persistence and stamina can be called a blood limit." Rain said with a smile.

Kakashi just nodded. _'If River has a blood limit then Sakura better watch out. Kimiko is a hand full for even Sasuke. I wonder how this will turn out.' _

Naruto over heard what Kakashi asked Rain and also heard Rain's answer. _'Boy was I lucky that I didn't have to fight one with a blood limit. But Sakura-Chan does……Might want to tell her……after this fight. No sense in worrying her when she is probably worried about Teme.' _

With that thought in mind Naruto looked over to see just what he thought he would see. Sakura was standing there biting her bottom lip. A habit he has noticed that she does when she is nerves, or worried, or scared.

-----Back to the fight------

_'Damn it. Now I have to watch out for boulders flying at me. Just great.' _

Sasuke watched his opponent with calculating eyes. A simple movement from her could send him into either a defensive or a offensive position.

Kimiko raised her right hand and with the flick of her wrist she sent three medium sized boulders towards Sasuke. Sasuke saw them coming and formed the seals of what Kimiko used on him. _'Earth Element: Body Shield'_ And just like before the boulders where blocked causing a huge amount of smoke. Sasuke used this to his advantage and ran up behind her.

_'All I have to do is get her in the water to weaken her rock attacks. But she isn't that stupid to just come in the river. There has to be something I can do to weaken her. If I don't then I would have to go at her with a final attack and I am NOT tying to a fan-girl.' _

Kimiko giggled at Sasuke ran around her like she was a queen waiting to be served. But she had to end it now or else she would get a extremely low amount of chakra which would not be good.

Sasuke still ran around her even after the smoke cleared and even if she could see him. Sasuke ran around a few more times then an idea came to him. Getting out of his running circle he ran to he water and started to float on the water. Kimiko moved after him until she got to the edge, then she stopped.

"He………You are funny, do you seriously think that I would fall for that?"

"Who said I wanted you to come to me?"

Kimiko just gave him a puzzled look.

_'I cant use much of my chakra for this. So I will have to use my survival tactics to make a bucket.' _

Sasuke let the chakra flow to his feet stop and swam to the bottom of the water. Kimiko decided to move over to the water, making sure to float high above the water. Meanwhile while Sasuke was under the water he was mending rocks and leaves to make a bucket. When he was done he came to the top only to be meat by a boulder being ready to crush him. He smirked.

"I wouldn't be smirking Sasuke." Then Kimiko hurled the rock towards Sasuke.

Sasuke got up on top of the water again and stepped on the rock intended to hit him and dumped the water all over Kimiko.

Kimiko screamed out of shock and out of anger. Everyone who were watching gasped at Sasuke's way to weaken her. It was very smart of him to do.

Sasuke landed on the ground again and smirked.

Kimiko knew that know she had a weaken "rock throw" so she decided now was the time to end it. Making the rocks take he to the ground she stood in front of Sasuke.

At the same time they both formed seals. Sealing that this would be their last attack. Winner take all. Then as they finished they shouted:

"Fire Element: Flame Thrower Swirl"

"Earth Element: Ground Sprout Bind"

Sasuke's fire attack started at his hands and then fire balls where developing at his hands as his throat contained the remaining fire that would act like the "flame thrower".

Kimiko's earth attack had vines wrapped around her whole entire arm and then some were at her feet.

They charged at each other aiming their attack at each other. Sasuke let his fire in his throat come out causing them to be encircled by a swirling fire pit. Kimiko let her roots at her feet give her some extra jump as she jumped in the air, outstretched her hands and aimed at Sasuke's stomach when he would look up. Sasuke saw this and used his fire balls on his hands and jumped right at her from the ground causing a huge………………………BOOM!

Everyone watched as the intensity of their attack caused another smoke screen. Making them not able to see who won.

Hiroshi moved into the smoke only to be greeted by Kimiko and Sasuke both out cold and surrounded by huge boulders.

As the smoke cleared Kakashi, Rain, River, Alli, Naruto, and Sakura gasped. They all just saw what Hiroshi saw.

Rain and Kakashi ran to their students and picked them up gently.

"Your student Kakashi is very strong and smart. It was a pleasure to have Kimiko tie to Sasuke."

Kakashi looked at Rain as she praised Sasuke. This woman was way to kind for her own good. None the less he returned her complement.

"Yes well I would say the same about Sasuke……but I don't think he would want to know that he tied. So I'll just say that it was a pleasure to see Kimiko fight against Sasuke."

Rain and Kakashi walked back to their spot where everyone else was including the medics. After the medics took care of them. They decided to wake up. With Sasuke scowling a lot and Kimiko telling Alli how she so should get a rest after that battle.

"That was great Sasuke. You did awesome." Sakura complemented.

"Hn."

"Oh come on Teme. Sakura-Chan just gave you a complement don't just stick to that."

Sakura rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto let him be. I am sure your pride would be hurt to if you lost to a girl." Sakura said with a smile.

_'I am having to much fun with this.' _

**_'No! Fun is good!!' _**

****

Sakura was going to respond when Kakashi interrupted her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's up to you now Sakura."

Sakura just nodded.

As everyone cleared the field Hiroshi turned the switch only to have a new zone come out. It was more densely populated with a lot of grass and trees and such. It was suppose to represent a jungle.

----The Balcony, now they no longer can stand at the Bamboo tree---

"Hey Teme do you think Sakura will be ok?"

"Dobe. Do you have to ask that? If I tied then she will definitely lose. We mite as well call this a failed mission."

"Have some faith in our teammate Sasuke. Sakura had faith in you that you wouldn't die and look you didn't." Kakashi said as he smiled.

"But Sasuke-San has a point." Alli said. Kimiko was to much into her pride to talk to them so she did.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"Kimiko and I are some what at the same level I guess……well not really……I am the weakest then it goes to Kimiko………But River-Kun……Well he could defeat her in about 5 minutes. More than half the time it took Sasuke-San. It would be a miracle for Sakura to win, judging by her chakra signature."

"See told you dobe."

"Shut it TEME! At least I'm not gonna give up on Sakura-Chan."

_'Lets hope Sakura can really show us how much she has grown. Good luck Sakura. Your going to need it.' _Thought Kakashi as he turned his full attention on the match.

--------The Fight-------

Hiroshi took his post yet again for the last battle.

_'My son……do not let your friendship get in the way of this battle.' _

As if reading his mind River nodded his head.

_'Sorry Sakura-Chan……I can not go easy on you. Just hope that she will give a good show. Because by her chakra signature………she has extremely low chakra……as low as Kimiko and yet she is standing up and moving like nothing happened………I wonder.' _

River was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his father speak. It was along the lines of don't kill each other and all that boringness.

"Ready………………Set…………GO!"

But when Hiroshi said go no one moved.

River looked at Sakura who looked back at him.

_'I am not going to go easy on you.' _

**_'Yeah! Lets show him what we can do!!!' _**

****

-----TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

**_AUTHORS NOTE!!: _**Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the chapter and I hope it was very much action packed! I will tell you all this now. Since the summer is rolling in I normally am not home a lot to update or respond to your reviews. So if I do not respond to u or if there isn't a story up in like forever don't kill me. I will write the chapter so that way all I have to do is type it on the pc ok???

SOOO THNK YOU ALL!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	15. Sakura VS River part 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!! First off for anyone that can't read the Authors Notes (which I find stupid) I had finals so I didn't have the time nor the energy to write a chapter…so that explains my prolonged chapter posting..sooo enough babbling….TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**OH AND FYI ALL OF THE **_ Words LIKE THIS_ are Sakura reciting things she remembers from books. Like photographic memory.

ANOTHER FYI! LOL I totally forget to say thank you to all my anonymous reviews so I apologize for that! And just to have u guys know, give me ur email so I can respond to you and I wont forget!! -)

**nequamtenshi- I am just getting to lazy to write the whole Naruto-San thing and I also got reviews saying it isn't Sakura like so……I stopped.**

**----------------------------------------------**

'_Let's show him all we got!'_

'_**Yeah! Look out Bitches!!'**_

Sakura got into her strange looking stance, the one she used at the beginning where she was battling Sasuke, and River decided that he should strike seeing that she had no idea what she was doing.

'_What kind of stance is that? Has Saku-Chan gotten sloppy?'_

He took out three kunais and threw them towards Sakura. Which aimed for her vital points around her body. Sakura saw this and dodged all three kunais.

'_River means business.'_

'_**Yeah he is vicious.'**_

While Sakura was dodging the kunais, River secretly planted an explosive tag where Sakura would land after she was done dodging the kunais. (AN: Talk about planning ahead)

----The Balcony-------

(AN: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF GOING BACK AND FORTH JUST TO WARN ALL OF YOU!! SORRY!!)

'_Come on Sakura-Chan! Beat River! Show him what you're made of!'_

'_Great. Now we really will fail this mission. She did not even see that he planted an explosive tag there.'_

'_Lets see if little Sakura can show me that, that ridiculous jutsu they placed on you means nothing.' _

--------The Fight-----------

"Boooommmmmmmmm!"

Sakura landed on the explosive tag.

'_SHIT! Why didn't I see that?!'_

'_Why didn't Saku-Chan see that? Getting weaker from being in Konaha I'm guessing.'_

While River was safely on a tree branch, Sakura was trying to figure out a way to get herself less damaged.

'_Come on Sakura think………OH YEAH! __When hit with an explosive tag use the created smoke as a stealthy tool to set up a trap. Also to lessen damage done to the body aim your body at a certain angle to be able to grab on to anything near you..A.k.a a tree branch or ledge…__GOT IT!'_

'_**We are back in action baby!'**_

All of a sudden everyone saw Sakura flying back into a tree…at a strange angle? But before making contact with the tree Sakura grabbed a nearby branch and swung to the top of it.

'_Good show Saku-Chan'_

"Don't think that's all I'm going to do to you……even if you are a girl."

Sakura smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way."

With that River ran, no more like charged, towards Sakura with a series of punches and kicks.

'_Ok I need to get him over to where that explosive tag was.'_

'_**So we can us it? Why no use the other thing to!'**_

'_Good idea.'_

----------Balcony---------

'_She keeps talking to herself. I wonder what she's planning.' _Kakashi thought

"Go Sakura-Chan! Go!"

Sasuke just grunted at Naruto's shouts and watched with interest. _'What is she planning?'_

Alli and Kimiko both had huge grins on their faces. They were so positive that Sakura was gonna get her ass handed to her by River. However their Sensei had a different view on the whole thing.

'_She may have a very low charkra reserve, but she will surprise us………some how.'_

-----The Fight----

'_Ok. Ready for the show River?!'_

Sakura threw some punches at River. Causing him to take a few steps back every time.

'_Does she know I'm not gonna fall for her "trap" this easily?'_

Sakura stopped her punches in mid-air and dropped them down to her sides.

"To bad…I thought I had you to." Sakura said with a smile. Making River gasped. It was like she read his mind. Creepy.

'_**NOWW! USE IT!'**_

Before River could react to Sakura's comment Sakura formed all to familiar seals with extreme quickness. To the point where no one could figure out what in the world she was doing. Unfortunately nothing happened.

"All that for nothing." River stated/questioned being half confused and disappointed at the same time.

Sakura just smirked. "Thunder Master Jutsu!"

When she shouted this Hiroshi, Rain, River, and just about everyone gasped.

-------------Balcony-----------

"Sakura-Chan used THAT jutsu……again?"

'_So the mind erasing jutsu is breaking bit by bit. Even as we speak.' _Thought Rain as she eyed her niece with calculating eyes

Kakashi looked over to see Hiroshi's eyes wide and jaw wide open.

'_What do these people know that I don't? I have a feeling that they might know more about Sakura than even the Hokage. I need to have a talk with him later on.'_

--------Back to Fight-----

'_Impossible! How did she? How does she remember?!'_

As River was to shocked about her move, Sakura threw the glowing rocks towards him. Since River only had one option he had to dodge the four rocks by backing up, while he ended up hitting his back up against a tree. Seeing as he was stuck there River waited for the impact of another rock………which never came?

'_What the……Fuck? What happened to the pain striking blow?'_

Little did River know while he was preoccupied Sakura conjured up another jutsu.

'_After this I only have so much chakra left.'_

'_**NO!! NOT NOW! Why not use some of that chakra that is locked up?'**_

'_NO! NOW LET ME CONSINTRATE!'_

"Tree, Ground, Leaves, and Earth Element Tightly Wrapped Tree Jutsu (AN: so I changed the name..Sorry I just thought what I named it before was really stupid move is in Ch.3 )

River looked around and decided to move away from the tree. Once he was free from its many branches, all of a sudden………The branches grabbed him?

--------The Balcony--------

"YEAH SAKURA-CHAN! WAY TO GO!"

Kakashi looked to see that Sakura used the same jutsu Naruto used on Sasuke.

"So Naruto is that really how it's suppose to work?"

Everyone turned to Naruto only to receive a nod.

"There is no way River could escape Sakura-Chan's hold. It's like super strength."

Alli and Kimiko smirked. Both looked at each other, and both knew that if River couldn't get out of something he would use his blood limit.

'_Come on little Sakura show me how smart you are. Solve River's __Kekkei genkai_.'

----------The Fight----------

"What?" River looked up and then down and then side to side. Trying to figure out where exactly Sakura was doing this jutsu from.

"Ha…Never thought I'd actually trap you huh?"

'_I can hear her, but I can't see her. Damn. Lets see if I can break out of this tree's hold.'_

River used all of his strength that he possibly could but found out that the tree had monstrous strength and that he wasn't going to get out of there any time soon. The added Chakra in the branches didn't help his cause either.

'_I'm not under a genjutsu so I have no choice. I never seen this jutsu before either. Interesting.'_

River lifted up his hands and formed a simple water seal. And before Sakura could register what happened, River slipped threw her tight embrace. Well more like the trees.

'_What?! How?!'_

Sakura ended her jutsu since River escaped anyway. Making her "hiding" spot known to everyone.

"How did you slip through my branches?" Sakura asked.

River smirked. "Why don't you tell me how you hid in that tree without me sensing you first. Then I'll tell you my secret."

Sakura growled at Rivers cockiness. While everyone was very surprised at how River would exchange information. Rain and Kakashi thought that River wouldn't revel his secret and carry on with newly found information, seeing as they thought Sakura would tell him her secret.

'_**What is up with boys and their cockiness?'**_

'_Does it look like I know? How did he get threw my tight hold? He formed a water seal………'_

'_**Making him……'**_

'_EXACTLY!'_

Everyone watched as Sakura went into her own world. River didn't miss a beat and took her distractions as a chance to attack her. As River started to throw punches and kicks again, Sakura dodged them. But what surprised them was that Sakura didn't even notice that River just attacked her. Well at least it didn't seem like it.

"So that's it? Isn't it?" Sakura said randomly.

River raised a single blonde brow her way. _'She couldn't of figured it out already……could she? And she didn't even noticed I attacked her.'_

"What do you mean "So that's it"?" River asked while placing the quotations over Sakura's previous said words.

Sakura smiled at his action of putting the quotations but none the less continued with trying to see how much she could get out of him with out him actually knowing it. "Your move. It makes you get out of any of natures attacks……Am I correct?"

River looked at Sakura with utmost shock written all over his face. He didn't suspect that she would and could figure out his secret so soon. Even without him revealing anything. "Well you could say that."

"But why use it if it takes chakra away?"

"Sakura-San….I have more chakra than you so it is no surprise that you value your chakra more than I. So I doesn't matter if I use my secret weapon."

Sakura's eyes widened at his statement. Of course she was a little pissed that he insulted her but in the process he told a little more about his "secret weapon"

'_Where have I heard that before?'_

'_**Well….Remember when Kakashi was going up against Zabuza…..and when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Haku….Kakashi and Haku both said that they would use their "secret weapon" which ended up in them both using their **__**Kekkei genkai.'**_

'_SO River has a __Kekkei genkai__ …Just Great…..how can I hit something that can just go right threw me?'_

"So it is a Kekkei genkai ….that's your secret weapon isn't it?" Sakura said with trumpet in her voice

'_Damn. I gave her one little clue and she figured me out in a second.'_

"I guess there is no point in hiding it. So I have a Kekkei genkai that can go throw anything you throw at me. Basically Sakura-San…your going to lose. If there is no way to hit your opponent how do you stop them at all? You cant even defend yourself."

Before Sakura could do anything else River started to charge at her, two kunai's in each hand. Sakura couldn't even plan on what to do; she got into a blocking stance and waited to stop his attack.

"Silly Sakura-San….Did you not even listen to me?"

With that River activated his blood limit and went right threw her defenses. His two kunai's in his left hand were thrown at her, making gashes in her shoulders. The right hand used the other two kunai's to throw them at Sakura's arms. Poor River though because Sakura used a shadow clone that took the damage. Sakura was safely on a tree branch concealing her chakra so River couldn't find her.

One River saw that it was a shadow clone he stopped his attacks and started off into the trees to look for Sakura.

'_Crap……This isn't good. I cant hit him and I am so low on chakra that I can't go much.'_

'_**LISTEN TO ME!! AM I TALKING TO A BRICK WALL?! USE SOME OF THAT CHAKRA!'**_

'_But……what if I need that?'_

'_**So what! It is useless to hide it there and if you exercise your chakra more then you can get stronger!'**_

'_Fine……I will release some……but right now I need to figure out how in gods name can I defeat him!'_

----------------------Balcony--------

Everyone watched as the battle unfolded. Alli and Kimiko were giggling because they knew Sakura was in deep crap once River unleashed his secret weapon. Rain stood there watching the battle with unreadable expressions, having no idea what would happen now.

Kakashi stood there as well watching the battle. _'Sakura solved that rather fast and correctly. The question now is how can she hurt him if he goes through every attack or jutsu.'_

Naruto stopped jumping up and down trying to make sure he believed what he was hearing. _'How can someone go through everything you throw at them?! OH NO! SAKURA-CHAN!'_

Sasuke was leaning against the pole with his impassive face. But inside he was trying to figure out the same thing as Sakura. _'How do you hit something that goes right through you?'_

--------------------The Fight-------------------

River was running through the trees looking for Sakura. _'Come out, come out where ever you are.'_

River went around again only come have gone in a circle. Figuring out that she must of hid her chakra he used his chakra to spread out to every tree to find weight on a tree that would seem to heavy for any animal. After a few minutes he did find Sakura and started to head towards the tree to his left.

Sakura saw that he found her and decided to put her plan into action. Getting up she ran to where he was standing, and placed herself right behind him. River sensed that she was right behind him and turned around to throw a few star like weapons towards her.

Sakura dodged them and threw her own set of kunai at him. Only to have him dodge them.

"Sakura-San…..there is no way you can hurt me."

'_Your right I can't attack you physically but what about mentally?'_

"Well you cant kill me for trying can you?" Sakura said as she took out a weird knife looking thing that TenTen gave her one day and started to try to slice River.

River just laughed at dodged every single swipe Sakura tried to swing. He was getting bored and quickly, so he decided to do a jutsu for fun.

'_eagle, wind, cloud…… Wind Element Sky Tornado Slice'_

Sakura saw his hand seals but had no idea what he was doing…..Before she could do anything the wind started to pick up.

'_What?!'_

Then all of a sudden a tornado started to surround Sakura. Sakura started to get lifted off the ground because of the huge force of the wind. She tried to keep herself on the ground but that proved useless. Now she is up in the air getting many cuts and bruises.

'_Even if this is going to hurt me……big time……I cast my jutsu now.'_

'_**But you don't have enough chakra.'**_

'_I guess………I have to……use extra chakra…But I need to use most of this chakra right now' _

'_**OH WHAT???? NOW YOUR LISTENING TO ME?!!'**_

'_Shut it'_

Sakura used the whole hurricane winds as a distraction to cast her jutsu. Since the huge whirlwind has filled of River's Chakra, Sakura used River's chakra against him. Taking her chakra filled hand, Sakura, with great ease, let her chakra seep out to combine with River's. Sakura looked around to see that River was still holding onto his jutsu.

'_I take it he didn't even notice I started to pour out my chakra.'_

Sakura then guided her hidden chakra down the hurricane and took the right time to come in contact with River's chakra filled hands. Soon after that River canceled the jutsu making Sakura fall down to the ground face first, causing a big crater in the floor and an even bigger bruise on Sakura's face.

'_Is that it? Is it over already?'_

As River approached Sakura, Sakura started to get up.

'_I need to stall time to get the chakra into his system. Then I will have time to rest.'_

'_**Better make it quick because I think we are feeling a little light headed.'**_

'_Great.'_

While Sakura was starting to get up everyone could see that Sakura's chakra was close to the extreme dangerously low point. They also could see that she was staggering a little bit.

"Kakashi-Sensei!! Shouldn't we stop the match! Sakura-Chan doesn't look so good!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto then at Sakura. Of Course she looked like she as about to faint…..but something was telling him to let it continue.

"Naruto…. Let's let Sakura continue. If she loses, she will lose because she tried her best. Not because we stopped her."

"BUT KAKASHI-SENEI!"

"No buts Naruto. I suggest you just watch."

"Why? It is obvious that River-Kun has beaten the snot out of your Sakura." Kimiko said

"I would watch the battle Kimiko."

Kimiko turned to her sensei and saw the stern look in her eyes. Taking that as a hint she turned around to watch the battle.

"Sakura-San….You are in no condition to fight. I suggest you give up before I hurt you even more."

Sakura just stared at him. Showing no signs that she was even considering stopping now.

"Why should I? J-Just because I a-am l-low on c-chakra doesn't mean I'm out for the c-count." Sakura stated as she panted for air.

'_I have to make him move a little then it will work.'_

Sakura gathered herself up and started to run towards River. River just stood there and dodged her persistent punches. Sakura waited for the right time to stop her punches and she then disappeared into the forest….again.

"Why are you hiding in the forest again? It will only prolong your end." River stated.

River started to get into a crouching position and started to try to sense her presence on the trees. But what confused him was that he could sense her…..and she was………behind him?!

River admittedly turned around to see Sakura standing there just looking at him. River started to attack her with his shrunken and kunai's. But every time he threw them she would deflect them with her own.

'_Well looks like my words hit a nerve in her. Come on Saku-Chan show me what you really got.'_

River stopped throwing his punches and made hand seals for another jutsu. "Water Element: Giant Flood!"

Sakura stood there as the water started to fill up the battlefield. The battlefield started to fill up with water quickly, having the water level at about up to their knees, but Sakura's mid thigh since he was taller than her. Sakura didn't let this stop her and she started to approach him. River saw this and started to move backwards, making him cancel his jutsu, since he didn't want to fight her under water. Sakura smiled and then disappeared. River turned around franticly trying to find her, but his search stopped when he sensed her right behind him. (**AN: the battlefield is clear of water now by the way.)**

River stood still getting his kunai ready incase she tried any funny business. Their breaths mingled together for a while until Sakura spoke.

"What would happen if I did this?"

'_If I wasn't in a battle I would enjoy the closeness me and Saku-Chan are sharing…But can't do that right now.'_

River couldn't take it anymore so he turned around kunai in hand, aimed for her shoulder, but when he tried to attack her she was gone.

While this whole exchange went on the **REAL SAKURA ** was in a tree catching her breathe.

'_I cant believe he hasn't noticed that it's a genjutsu right now. Not even Kakashi-Sensei or Sasuke noticed.'_

-----------The Balcony---------

Rain, Alli, and Kimiko watched as River was trying to attack Sakura with out any luck of landing a single hit on her.

"Kakashi…..I didn't know that Sakura could move this fast."

Kakashi looked over to Rain and looked back at his student. In the past few minutes she has improved marjory.

"Neither did I Rain….Neither did I."

'_Wait……It is impossible that Sakura could move so fast, especially in her state……could she possibly set a genjutsu on this boy?'_

Kakashi looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was standing there. The battle getting the best of him. While Sasuke on the other hand was trying to figure out how she was able to move so fast. Kakashi decided to move towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke….What are you thinking?"

Sasuke turned to his teacher only to see a blank stare in return.

"How can she move so fast."

Kakashi smiled at his student. "May I suggest a little Shuringan would do the trick."

Sasuke had no idea what he meant by that but decided to activate his Shuringan.

'_So Sakura activated a Genjutsu on River. Way to attack him without him knowing it.'_

Sasuke just stood there, then a small smirk graced his lips. Kakashi saw this and figured out that his assumption was correct. Sakura has in fact placed a genjutsu on River.

-------------The Fight----------

River was getting furious with Sakura coming and going, like a gentle breeze does on a nice warm day.

"Show that you are brave enough to face me!" River shouted

All of a sudden a huge Tiger, about as big as a house, came into view.

Everyone gasped at the huge Tiger. Kakashi was rather impressed that Sakura made the Tiger so real.

River saw this and pulled out his medium sized knife looking thing and waited for the over-sized tiger to attack. And just as River predicted it attacked him. Smirking River activated his Kekkei genkai. Unfortunitly for him his Kekkei genkai diidnt work on the Tiger and the Tiger landed a pretty good slice on his shoulder.

"AHHHH." River grunted as he fell backwards, which lead to him meeting the ground.

'_How can this Tiger get through my defence? UNLESS……It isnt an attack! IT'S A GENJUTSU! How come I didn't see it before?!'_

Before River could do anything the Tiger landed another attack on him. Now River was surley out of breath. If he didn't end the genjutsu soon enough then he would be a cooked goose.

"(LAUGHES)……And you thought you could get me?" River made a simple hand sign and shouted "Kai!"

Soon the Giant Tiger went away….but his wounds didn't.. Hiroshi smiled a small smile at his son for a job well done.

"Now, now Sakura-San….The jig is up. Come out and fight."

Sakura cursed under her breath and stood there for a few more minutes.

'_**Can we release it now?!!'**_

'_Fine.'_

Sakura jumped down from her hidding spot, revealing herslef to everyone there. River smirked at Sakura's state. She was panting for air and looked like one more attack could put her out for the count.

"It's over Sakura-San. Give up." River stated in a calm tone.

'_I'm dissapointed in you Saku-Chan……I thougth you would be better.'_

"W-Who s-s-said I-I w-was d-d-done?"

River looked at her with a questioned look. Sakura saw his face and smirked inside her mind to hereslf.

'_You wanted me to unleash some of the chakra Inner Sakura……Well now I am.'_

Sakura took a deep breath in and looked straight into River's eyes. River gasped at seeing Sakura's burning determination. Then Sakura turned her head to everyone and gave them the same stare.

Rain saw this and admitly gasped. _'NO! Hiroshi-Sama needs to stop the match……before its to late!'_

"Hiroshi-Sama stop the match!" Rain called out

Hiroshi looked over to Rain in a very pissed off face. "No. They are in no danger they will continue."

Rain looked over to Sakura and then to her own student. _'Something is about to happen. And it isnt gonna be pretty.'_

Sakura again made eye contact with River and then formed a single seal. River looked at her seal for a minute and was confused. He had no idea what she was planning to do. It could be another genjutsu for all he kenw.

"RELEASE!" Sakura shouted

Everyone watched as they all sensed a good amount of chakra coming from Sakura. River looked at Sakura with the most confused look known to man.

"How did you get more chakra?!"

Sakura just smiled. "NOW that is MY secret."

------------The Balcony----------

Kakashi watched and saw how Sakura went from having absolutly no chakra to having some chakra.

'_How? Wait is this what the doctor ment?_

**FLASHBACK!**

"**I'm really sorry Kakashi but these tests are accurate and I think I might have an idea why her chakra is so low, well look while I was going a scan of her body to see what caused the chakra loose I came across something weird. You see her chakra can't grow past that. We gave her some chakra pills that enhanced should enhance a shinobi's chakra but it did nothing. We think that she is holding her chakra. But the bad news is that we don't know the limit to her chakra or if she even has a limit." Said Nemiko, the doctor that treated Sakura.**

**END FLASHBACK!**

'_So she can release as much amount as she can. But why would she hold back her chakra when it is vital in a battle? I was right we didn't need to take Sakura out of this battle. She is proving to improve every time she battles.'_

------------------The Fight-------

'_Now that she has more chakra I need to end this now.'_

River stood there and guessed that Sakura read his mind because she started to charge at him.

"Oh no you don't, you are not coming close to me!"

With that River did another jutsu "Wind Element: Wind Separation!" As Sakura neared River a huge gust of wind came in-between them knocking Sakura backwards.

'_Ger him and his wind jutsu's! I have a freakin' huge amount of chakra in my hand here!'_

As Sakura was flying backwards she stuck her hand out to make sure she didn't go backwards so far. And she happened to stick out her hand that had the chakra in it.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed as she fell backwards and her hand was now very much bruised and bloody. Sakura cursed and looked at him. Before he would get anywhere near her, she took gauze she has in her holster and wrapped her hand up in it. Stopping the bleeding and to prevent it from getting infected.

River was about to approach her when a huge green beam of light jetted out of the ground.

'_That light looks like that beam from when I was guarding for the night on the way here.'_

'_**You got that right….you don't think?'**_

'_No! NOT AGAIN!! I didn't even draw this time!'_

Sakura stood up and watched as the green light flashed everyone in the room. In resulting in having everyone to close their eyes from the intensity of the light. The bright flash didn't last to long and everyone went to look to see what is the world caused that light.

"What was that?" Asked River

Sakura turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Everyone on the balcony looked just as confused as River. With the exception of Rain of course.

"Hiroshi-Sama! STOP THE MATCH NOW!"

Hiroshi looked up to see Rain flaming at him. _'I haven't seen her this fired up since I assigned her a genin team. What is wrong with her?' _Hiroshi gave Rain a look to hush her up and turned back to the match.

River and Sakura's attention where brought back to their battle and they continued their battle. Sakura launched punches and kicks while River would dodge and visa versa.

'_I need to figure out how I can knock him out in one blow. He seems not to activate his Kekkei Genkai when we battle hand to hand. I don't know how I can punch him with enough strength to knock him out.'_

While Sakura was in her trance River attacked her. Launching, what soon will be a pain striking blow that would knock her out. Making him win the match. But suddenly something ran out in front of him and moved Sakura to safety.

"Who interfered?!"

Sakura was brought back to reality by River's shout and saw that she had…..moved? And was covered by something soft and fluffy.

"What the?" Sakura said

The mysterious thing that was hovering over Sakura got off her and stood in front of her. As in an act of protection?

"Sakura-Sama…..You need to be more careful. I can't save you all the time."

Everyone's eyes went wide. There in front of Sakura was a **talking tiger. **And she called her Sakura-Sama? Sakura looked down to see the same exact tiger she saw when she was talking to the tree.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT?! AGAIN?!"

River looked at his father who in return looked at Rain. Rain on the other hand was gripping the railing extremely tight and was glaring at the Tiger.

"Sakura-San….you know this tiger?"

Sakura looked over to River and nodded. "Yeah….BUT HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" Her attention back to the Tiger

"Well Sakura-Sama you see…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

AUTHORS NOTE!: Ok I really didn't want to make this battle two parts but I don't want to go on and on with it. That would be boring. Also I would like to say I'm so sorry if there isn't a lot of action in this….I'm kinda disappointed with myself that I couldn't make it more action packed…( so feel free to complain about it!

READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!!


	16. Sakura VS River prt 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** I am SOOO SORRY!!!! You see my reason for a wicked late update would be that I rented a beach house for a week and so I didn't have time to type it since a beach house doesn't have a computer…and so that would be why this hasn't been posted in like forever! IM SOOO SORRY!! I am making this long, in an attempt to make you all happy! ) I HOPE YOU DO LIKE IT!! and thanks for reviewing my previous chapter: **

vamppreinsess8189214—I am soo happy that you love it that much! Thanks for reviewing!! )

'_Thoughts' _**'Tiger thoughts/talking'**

'_**Inner Sakura' **_

"Talking"

**RECAP! **

**Everyone's eyes went wide. There in front of Sakura was a talking tiger. And she called her Sakura-Sama? Sakura looked down to see the same exact tiger she saw when she was talking to the tree.**

"**HOW DID YOU GET OUT?! AGAIN?!"**

**River looked at his father who in return looked at Rain. Rain on the other hand was gripping the railing extremely tight and was glaring at the Tiger.**

"**Sakura-San….you know this tiger?"**

**Sakura looked over to River and nodded. "Yeah….BUT HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" Her attention back to the Tiger**

"**Well Sakura-Sama you see…"**

**END RECAP!**

"Well Sakura-Sama you see you had a handful of chakra and well it is like I popped out, since somewhere in your mind you were thinking about an animal or you used a tiger in one of your jutsus."

'_So that is how she got out.'_

'_**AND WHY COMPLAIN NOW SHE CAN HELP US!'**_

'_I guess.' _Sakura ended the conversation after that and got back to the task at hand.

"Well now what?" Sakura stated mostly to herself than anyone.

"We end this battle once and for all Sakura-San."

Sakura looked up at him and nodded her head. But now what was she suppose to do with this Tiger that just happened to come out of no where?

River didn't let Sakura recover for long because as soon as he said it he charged at her with two more kunai's in his hands. Sakura however wasn't really ready and just dodged the best she could.

'_How can I beat something I can't touch?'_

'**Every ****Kekkei genkai has a weakness, no matter how indestructible it seems.'**

'_**Woahhh! Looks like the Tiger can talk to you to! Confusing! Yet awesome at the same time!'**_

'_But what is a weakness that could stop something goes through everything?'_

'_**It's like water!'**_

"Sakura-San! I suggest that you stop your day-dreaming and get to the mater at hand!"

Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts to see a flaming River glaring at her. Apparently he wanted to end this battle once in for all.

'_Well since he is so impatient then I guess I will have to cast a jutsu to keep his little mind busy!'_

'_**YEAH! GIVE HIM A SHOW!'**_

"Fine River since you are so eager to fight here is a little something, something for you!"

Sakura stared straight at him and walked up to River. River got out his kunai and braced himself for her on coming attack. Once Sakura got to where she wanted him, she disappeared.

'_**What are you doing?!'**_

'**It seems to me that she is doing a taijutsu move.'**

'_Kinkwa-neko-Chan__ hit that right on the dot I am doing a tiajutsu move but not just any one.'_

River stood there like a bump on a log trying to figure out what exactly she was going to do.

'_Could it be another genjutsu? No I didn't have any chakra out so she couldn't of placed one on me. So that leaves a ninjutsu or a tiajutsu. Probably a taijutsu since she doesn't have much chakra left.'_

'_Ok AND NOW!' _Sakura shouted to herself, while hiding under ground

Sakura popped her hand out of the ground and before River knew what hit him, he was pulled into the ground only having his head sticking out. Sakura then climbed out of the ground and faced River. With a huge smile on her face.

"I told you I would give you something. That wasInner Decapitation Skill by the way…just incase you wanted to know."

River tried to squirm out of the hole but found it useless. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Sakura smiled again. "I honestly don't know…lets say my sensei used it on one of my teammates and so I looked it up." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

---------THE BALCONY--------

Kakashi was speechless. Sakura used his attack he used on Sasuke when they were taking their test. How she found out how to use it was beyond him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! SAKURA-CHAN USED THAT attack you used when we took our test! How does she know it?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to him only to see Kakashi smile at them. Well they couldn't really, they only the outline of his mask form into a smile.

"She said it Dobe. She looked it up."

"I didn't ask you Teme!"

"Now Naruto and Sasuke…Don't fight now. Sakura needs your support here."

Rain looked over the Kakashi and stared at him. Kakashi sensed that she was staring at him and so he turned to her.

"Yes Rain?"

"What ever way this battle turns out, I am glad that our team battled each other."

"Why say it now?"

"The battle is almost over."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Sakura's chakra is now back to what it was and I have a feeling River will have the last blow."

Kakashi frowned hearing her words. "It isn't over till the fat ninja sings."

Naruto and Sasuke fell over on the ground after hearing Kakashi's extremely horrible joke.

"Well looks like I need to practice." Kakashi said in his "Kakashi" tone.

-------------------To the FIGHT-----------

Sakura sat up on a tree, first she looked to see if River could get out of it and after a few moments she saw that he would be stuck there for a while. So without further adieu Sakura retreated back to her mind. Still trying to figure out how to beat his technique.

'_I can't figure it out.'_

'_**OH COME ON! Ok so his Kekkei Genkai is like water.' **_

'**And how do you catch water Sakura-Sama?'**

'_Umm….with a jar?'_

'**Yes, but how can you stop water?'**

'_**OH I KNOW I KNOW!'**_

Sakura gasped at how stupid she has been this whole time. No wonder he never would use his Kekkei Genkai on tiajutsu moves, it is because he won't be able to evade them!

'_STOP HIM AT THE SORCE! THAT MEANS I have to hit him hard enough to knock him out. But how?'_

'_**What about that lady what's her name?? It starts with a T and ends with a E Tsunami? No….UGH WHAT IS HER NAME!! IS IT EVEN A HER?'**_

'**You mean Tsunade?'**

'_YES! That's who Inner-Sakura was talking about.'_

'**What about her?'**

'_**Well you see **__**Kinkwa-neko-Cha,n Sakura is a book worm and reads everything….we read about that lady and how she can make the ground crack I think she read the whole Konaha library!'**_

'_Well your very nice! AHH! I can't remember how they said she did it!'_

Sakura wasn't able to reminisce anymore considering a fist came her way and she was sent flying into the ground. Apparently River escaped his hole.

'_**DOESN'T HE KNOW IT ISN'T NICE TO HIT A GIRL!'**_

Sakura got up shakily and tried to stand up. Kinkwa-neko was at her side to hold her up and Sakura smiled at the tiger.

"Sakura-San you now have no more chakra…so give up."

'_Chakra! That's it! Thank you River! But I need a little more chakra.'_

'_**Leaking some more out are you?'**_

'_No comments from the peanut gallery!!'_

Sakura tried with all her might to stand up straight, resulting in her having to be held up by Kinkwa-neko. River watched with saddened eyes. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he has done but she is so damn stubborn!

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

----------------The Balcony----------

'_She has one more trick up her sleeve I can feel it.' _Rain said

'_What is she going to do?' _Kakashi and Sasuke thought

'_GO RIVER-KUN BEAT THAT SLUT!' _Kimiko and Alli cheered

'_Sakura-Chan can't take much more of this….I hope she doesn't strain herself to badly.' _Naruto thought

-----------------The FIGHT-----------

Sakura lifted up her hands and formed one single familiar seal, and everyone's eyes widened.

'_She can do it again?! HOW MANY TIMES CAN SHE DO THAT?!' _River panicked in his mind.

"Release!" Sakura shouted as a small amount of chakra was coming back to her body, it wasn't as much as the first time but it was enough to win the battle and for good.

"Get ready!" Sakura shouted as she charged at him.

River stood there awfully confused. She summoned chakra but is doing tiajutsu? Oh well he could just block her punches.

Sakura toned out everything except her and River. She raised her right fist up to his right side to leave his left side open for a jabbing punch. Sakura used all her concentration and chakra she summoned to have it fill in her hand. River was to occupied with blocking her first punch that he didn't see the second one coming.

The punch all happened in slow motion. Sakura and her chakra filled hand made contact with River's stomach and the room went quiet. Then, everyone on the balcony heard bones cracking and then they saw River flying backwards over to where Hiroshi stood. Hiroshi had to get out of the way immediately otherwise he would have been hit. Because of the powerful punch, smoke was created blocking everyone's sight from what ended up happening.

-------The Balcony (Hiroshi is here since he moved)---------

"Sakura-Chan broke bones?!"

"I feel bad for that idiot." Sasuke said

Rain, Kimiko, and Alli turned to Kakashi and saw that he was silent.

'_Sakura……She just mimicked Tsunade's super-strength. How does she even know how to do that?'_

"Kakashi-Sensei! HOW DID SAKURA-CHAN DO THAT?!"

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he also wanted to know as well. It could come in handy one day.

"Why don't you ask her when this battle is done."

"Look the smoke has cleared." Hiroshi stated, anxious to find out what happened.

The sight that greeted them wasn't at all a pretty sight. Now that there was no more activity everyone clearly saw a bunch of craters and blood all over the battlefield. To their left they saw Sakura, who looked this she was about to pass out any second, leaning on a tree trying to stand up and the tiger was no longer there. They slowly moved their heads to look what was in front of them and that's when everyone gasped and I mean EVERYONE!

Right in front of them was a crater, but not just any crater it was a HUMGUNIOUS crater. With River right smack dab in the middle. Well that is, not for long because River started to come loose from the crater and started to fall down to the ground. Rain acted on instinct and caught her student in mid-air.

"I guess this means that Sakura won." Hiroshi stated loud enough so everyone could hear.

Naruto was jumping up and down cheering and doing his happy dance. Sasuke smirked and Sakura….well lets just say that once she heard that the battle officially ended she fainted from fatigue. Everyone heard something fall and saw Sakura laying on the ground. Kakashi went down to get her, even though she was unconscious Kakashi still whispered a good job into her ear.

"Since these two are in critical condition I will send them to the hospital. Good day."

But before Hiroshi could poof off Kakashi interrupted him. "Hiroshi-Sama….I would like to talk to you if you don't mind."

'_I knew he would ask that. Rain hope your ready to do some explaining.'_

"Fine then. Rain tell your two remaining team members to watch over River. Kakashi I suggest you do the same but have them watch over Sakura. Then I want the both of you to come to my office."

"Hai!" Both Junins stated as they all raced to the hospital.

----------Hiroshi's Office----------

Kakashi sat in one round swirly chair that was to Hiroshi's left. Rain on the other hand was in another swirly chair but it was right next to Hiroshi.

"So what would you like to talk to me about Kakashi?"

"I want to know everything."

Rain's eyes went wide but Hiroshi sent her a look that said don't-jump-to-conclusions.

"Now everything about what Kakashi?" Rain asked

"Everything about my student, Sakura, the pink haired girl."

"Why? Don't know your own student?" Hiroshi asked

"Oh no, I do. But when she did a jutsu both of you, and your son went into shock. I want to know why that is."

Rain took a deep breath in and Hiroshi rubbed his forehead. This day was getting to be way to long for his taste.

"It is a Haruno jutsu." Rain answered.

Kakashi sent her a look that was a I-know-that-but-I-know-your-not-telling-me-something. Rain sighed again at this and decided that she couldn't avoid this whole thing with simple word exchange.

"Fine…that jutsu is very hard to use and we all were very surprised."

"If you ALL were surprised then your other two teammates would of gasped as well."

"Alli and Kimiko are fan girls of River they really don't pay attention to the opponent. That is unless they are about to lose." Hiroshi filled in

"What about when the Tiger came into play. Rain you were screaming for him to stop the match."

Rain and Hiroshi were amazed at how many questions Kakashi was asking them. Hiroshi really would of liked to tell him but he needed to know how much he knew first. And since they had an alliance with Konaha it seems that they didn't have much of a choice and besides how could they wiggle out of that question anyway?

"Kakashi. How much do you know about her?" Hiroshi asked

Kakashi was confused by that question, but none the less answered it. "Sakura is like a normal 13 year old girl. Nothing out of the ordinary happened to her."

Hiroshi was amazed at how little he knew about his student.

"Is the reason why you don't know much about her, because you pay much more attention to the Uchiha and Naruto?"

Kakashi remained silent and Hiroshi took that as a yes. "Kakashi….I don't know if I should tell you since you haven't paid much attention to her or even know anything valuable about her."

Rain gasped at her leader. "Hiroshi-Sama! It can't all be all his fault! I didn't know anything about Alli and Kimiko since YOU neglected to tell me. I had to ask their parents and that's how I found out."

Hiroshi looked at Rain that at Kakashi. "I am sorry. I didn't take into consideration that Sarutobi didn't fill you in."

"It doesn't matter now. I want to know."

"Persistent aren't you Kakashi." Rain said

"Thanks for the complement."

"Fine Kakashi we will fill you in." Hiroshi said

Hiroshi motioned for Rain to start to speak. Since Sakura is her niece and all.

"Well Sakura **had** an older sister and well lets say they were close and all that jazz. But one day Sakura's older sister San…..well she…….she died."

(AN: insert awkward pause from everyone)

"And that has to do with what exactly."

"Kakashi, San was murdered and Sakura witnessed it. We didn't want her to have the memory replay over and over in her head so the Haruno's thought it would be best that her early childhood should be erased. And when I mean erased I mean, no remembrance of her friends or any one that she became friends with. Only her family, is what remains."

"Having memories, good or bad, is just a way of life. You can't believe that every little bad action should be erased. There is more to the story. I want to know, if I can't get it from you I will ask my Hokage. Make a discussion."

Hiroshi stared and admired Kakashi's determination to find out what happened to his student and for that he owed him a little history lesion about Sakura. Hiroshi sent Rain a tell-him-all look and Rain just sighed for the millionth time and turned her full attention to Kakashi.

"Fine. The other reason is because Sakura was learning everything from San and her power was getting to great. We needed her to stop so we banned her from learning anything, before San was murdered that is."

'_Well Sakura did have a brutal past. And the sad part is these idiots thought it was a good idea to erase her memory. People say they wished they could erase their memory of the bad stuff but in reality they would keep it any day. And here is a case where someone really erased someone else's memory'_

"Who."

"Who what?" Hiroshi asked hoping to God that he wasn't about to ask what he thought he was about to ask.

"Who murdered the girl."

'_Shit.' _Hiroshi was afraid of this. They have told him to much but they can't tell him the answer to THAT question.

'_Kakashi if only you knew how bad of a question that was. It wasn't proven but that…that bastard killed her I just now it! After he killed his clan she said he wouldn't kill her, butttt noooo, he just had to prove her wrong I'm sure of it. But only Sakura-Chan knows what really happened. To bad she doesn't remember.'_

"That question Kakashi….you need to find out for yourself."

"I just have one more question."

"What NOW?!" Rain yelled, getting sick with the questions.

"Why is she holding her chakra?" Kakashi asked, completely ignoring Rain's loud shout.

Hiroshi and Rain looked at each other then at Kakashi. "We have no idea."

'_I wonder why she would hold her chakra.' _Thought Hiroshi

'_San couldn't of possibly taught her that jutsu and the probably of her remembering it is slim to none at all. But I am not sure anymore.'_

Kakashi stared them right into the eyes and saw that they were telling the truth. Then he stood up, thanked both of them, by bowing to them, and left Hiroshi's office.

"Hiroshi-Sama….do you think we told to much?"

"Rain…the way he acted when we said that her memory is erased tells me that he is making up for neglecting her. He will find out who murdered San but he can't tell her and I think he doesn't have the heart to tell her either."

"I guess you are right."

------------Back at the Hospital--------

Kakashi was walking in with his hunched over stance. He walked over to Sakura's room and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting there, waiting for Sakura to wake up. Across the hallway was River, Alli, and Kimiko. The two girls were talking none stop and River was looking across to see if Sakura was awake.

"Kakashi-Sensei! WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT!"

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the head. "Shut it. You and your loud mouth."

"SASUKE-TEME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Naruto if you don't keep it down you will wake Sakura up. And you know what happens if you wake her up don't you?"

Naruto shut his trap immediately. Having flashbacks of when Sakura would pulverize him for waking her up.

"So what did you talk about?!" Naruto said in a whisper.

"After Sakura wakes up we leave to bring River to Rain. Then we go home."

Before Naruto could respond to that they heard a soft groan and bed sheets that crinkled. The three of them looked to see a refreshed Sakura.

"Well look who woke up." Kakashi softy said.

'_I still cant believe what they did to you. What a cruel thing to do to a girl or anyone for that matter.'_

Naruto on the other hand ran on to the bed and tackled Sakura into a bone crushing hug. Poor Sakura didn't have enough lung capacity to tell him to let go.

"Dobe. Let go. She is losing her breath."

Naruto saw that Sakura was very blue and stopped hugging her. Sakura turned her head to all of them and smiled. But that soon turned into a frown.

"Who won?"

They all looked at her like she was an alien.

"Sakura-Chan! You don't remember?!"

"Dobe she was half out of it when she attacked him."

"Wait…so who won?"

"Sakura…you won. You hit River pretty hard, sending him into a crater."

Naruto's eyes light up and he started to ask Sakura how she was able to hit so hard. Sakura looked at him and then all of a sudden she remembered what happened.

"Oh that? Well I read about someone being able to do that so I decided to try it."

"Ohhhhh!!!" Naruto said. "CAN YOU SHOW ME!"

Sakura started to giggle. "I don't know Naruto. I don't know how I even managed to do that."

---Time jump to after they get out of the hospital, do their mission. Which wasn't to bad. They would run into a few stray ninja here and there, all while our little stalker friends watched them. Soon about a few days later they arrived home. Our stalker friends left them alone now and Naruto and Sasuke are training for the final stage of the Chunnin exams!!--------------------

-----With Stalkers-----

"So did you find any information at all?" Asked a man.

Kismae came out from behind the tree and sent him a glare. "No of course not. It was just a genin mission. Nothing except the singing and fights before hand were interesting."

"What fights is he talking about? And singing?"

Itachi just shook his head. "Read about it in the mission report."

And with that they vanished to their hideout.

'_Sakura is coming close to figuring out everything……Then I can figure out who killed her. I know father planned it. I need to finish my job for her. And only her.'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: HA! I have half action half information! I think that was a pretty damn good chapter! I hope you all loved it and I would like to say again I AM SO SORRY!!! **

**Review please!!!!**


	17. A Filler Chapter I sry

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** omfg!!! It has been forever since I wrote a chapter!! I am sooo sorry for that! Its just that I had horse back camp last week and then Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I had to go to the cape to help out wit the PMC (Pan-Mass Challenge) which is a huge bike race and stuff. I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING VERY FAST AT ALL!!1 I AM SORRY!!! I hope this chapter will make it better for you all!! ) please say it does!! )**

"**Talking" **_**'inner – Sakura' **__'thinking' _ (ANTHOR'S NOTES) 

'**anything else'**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap!!**

**---Time jump to after they get out of the hospital, do their mission. Which wasn't to bad. They would run into a few stray ninja here and there, all while our little stalker friends watched them. Soon about a few days later they arrived home. Our stalker friends left them alone now and Naruto and Sasuke are training for the final stage of the Chunnin exams!!--------------------**

**-----With Stalkers-----**

"**So did you find any information at all?" Asked a man.**

**Kisame came out from behind the tree and sent him a glare. "No of course not. It was just a genin mission. Nothing except the singing and fights before hand were interesting."**

"**What fights is he talking about? And singing?"**

**Itachi just shook his head. "Read about it in the mission report."**

**And with that they vanished to their hideout.**

'_Sakura is coming close to figuring out everything……Then I can figure out who killed her. I know father planned it. I need to finish my job for her. And only her.'_

_-------------_**end recap!!!---------------**

It has been a week since Team Seven has returned from their mission. When they got home, they learned who won the elimination part of the Chunnin Exam. Now Sasuke and Naruto must start to train for the final part of the Chunnin Exams. Kakashi and Sasuke are training and Naruto is training with THE white haired **very perverted man** Jiraiya, Naruto found him while running away from some man Kakashi originally assigned to train him.

Sakura on the other hand, has been patching up her friendship with Ino and getting to know Ten-Ten and Hinata as well. But instead of going to the Ramen Bar like they all decided to go to, Sakura decided to make her trip around the village to see how her teammates were fairing with their training.

'_I wonder what kind of training they have to do…'_

'_**Probably a lot of butt kicking training, is my guess.'**_

'_Yeah, you would think.'_

As Sakura walked deeper into the forest she felt the ground shake and up above her head birds started to flee across the cloudy grey sky.

'_What could that be?'_

Not taking another moment, Sakura pumped chakra into her feet and started to run towards where the birds were fleeing. In no time Sakura was in a rock patch and was hiding behind a very big boulder. When she looked around she saw Sasuke and Kakashi standing there. Taking a better look around she saw a boulder with a massive dent in it.

'_How did that get there?'_

Lucky for Sakura, her answers were answered once Kakashi started to talk.

"It seems you still need to get the hang of it, but for the most part you are getting use to the Chidori."

Sasuke didn't comment at all, and stood there, trying not to look the least bit tired. If Sakura didn't know any better it would seem that Sasuke was not the least bit happy with Kakashi's analysis.

'_**Well not everyone can get it done perfectly.'**_

'_If you do everything perfectly, well then your just weird. I wonder what this Chidori is.'_

'_**Perfect people get on my nerves! I don't like how they have to have everything perfect! It drives me nuts! And great! Another trip the library!'**_

'_Ok then?'_

"Sasuke, training is done for now. I have to go. We will pick this up tomorrow."

'_**More like return to reading his perverted book. Where does that come from anyway?'**_

Sakura just shrugged her shoulder's and before she could respond, a kunai came straight at her head. Sakura just watched at it came right at her and then dodged it.

"Come out. I know you are out there."

Seeing that there was no point in hiding Sakura popped out of the boulder, only to see her teammate with a kunai in his hand and into a defense stance. When Sasuke saw her, he simply grunted and put his kunai away and started to gather his training equipment.

"What do you want Sakura." He asked in a emotionless tone.

Sakura walked over to him and tried to help him pick up his things, but got a glare in return. Sakura just picked up the stuff anyway and answered his question.

"I didn't feel like going to the Ramen stand with Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Ino so I decided to go find you and Naruto to see how you both were doing on your training."

Sasuke didn't miss the fact that she was going to see the **both** of them and that she picked up some of his equipment even though he glared at her, telling her not to pick it up.

He turned around to face Sakura to see that she was smiling at him, with equipment in her hand, and made his way over to her.

"I told you I didn't need help." As he grabbed his training things out of her hands, not very gently.

Sakura could tell the anger evident in his voice, but she ignored it and decided to play a little game with him.

"Actually Sasuke. You didn't **tell** me, you **glared** at me, so how was I suppose to know you where telling me to **not help ** you?"

Sasuke just glared at Sakura and she laughed at him. "You're annoying."

Sakura stared at him and then smiled at him.

'_**WHO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!!'**_

"So are you Sasuke."

It seems Sakura hit a nerve, because in a blink of an eye Sasuke had Sakura up against a rock with a kunai up to her throat.

"Don't ever call me annoying." His voice made it sound like it was a threat and left no room for her to argue.

Sakura knew he was threatening her, but she decided to dismiss it. It was fun getting him mad. So she slipped her leg between his and in a flash they switched positions. Well except that Sakura didn't have a kunai up to his throat. She just held him there. It seems she made room to argue.

"But Sasuke. You are, with the glaring and the smirking and everything." She said teasing him, crossing the line with everything she said.

'_Why is she teasing me like this. She is getting really annoying, why would I care if she thinks I am annoying. No one calls an Uchiha annoying!'_

"I would stop while I'm ahead there…..Sakura."

Sakura raised her slim pink eyebrow towards her teammate. _'What does he mean by that?'_

Sasuke smirked at her confusion and in her distraction, switched positions, again!

'_**I feel like I'm on a Merry-Go-Round!'**_

'_Me too……why didn't he leave when he had the chance? I thought he didn't like to be close to girls……Especially me?'_

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly what it means." Sasuke said, still with the Smirk stuck on his face.

'_This is to much emotion for Sasuke. What is wrong with him?'_

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her eyes going from confusion to worry in the matter of 2 seconds.

Sasuke's smirk went away right when she said that.

'_What does she mean, "Am I ok?" I don't need some one to worry about me.'_

"I don't need you to worry about me. Hell, I don't need anyone to worry about me."

Sakura stared at Sasuke with sad eyes. _'Everyone needs someone to watch them. No matter how strong they seem.'_

Sasuke sensed her staring at him with sad eyes and it was getting really annoying.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Your annoying."

Sakura snapped out of her sad mood and right into rage mood. No longer could she feel bad for him. He called her annoying to much and now he was about to get kicked in the ass, special delivery!

"**What did you say UCHIHA?!" **

Apparently Sakura was so riled up that Inner-Sakura took over for about a split second and voiced out how she was feeling. Sasuke started to smirk at her reaction.

'_Funny. One minute she is sad, then she goes to annoyance next. Cute………WAIT A MINUTE! I DID NOT JUST CALL HER CUTE!!'_

Sasuke shook his head from side to side, getting rid of the evil, poisonous thought that crossed his mind. But he didn't stay on the ground for very long, because Sakura, well Inner-Sakura, punched Sasuke in the cheek, sending him flying a few feet away.

"**I have had enough with the whole "your annoying Sakura!" I think I should show you how annoying it is when you call me annoying!"**

Sasuke got up and saw Sakura turning red with anger. _'Good. More training. Just what I need. I will beat her this time. Since her emotions are clouding her judgment.'_

While Sasuke went into defense mode, our regular Sakura was in the back of her own mind watching what her alter ego was going to do to Sasuke.

'_You think I would learn to not let you take over me, since last time was a disaster, butt noooo. I never learn.'_

'_**Well he needs a piece of Inner-Sakura baby! And that is what he is going to get!'**_

Without further delays Inner-Sakura (AN: ok for this whole fight scene Inner-Sakura will be called **Sakura—in bold. ** To save my hand from typing ) ) charged at Sasuke with a fist aimed to his stomach. Sasuke however avoided this attack and punched Sakura in the gut. Having her go flying in the air.

**Sakura** didn't go down that easily and stuck her legs out before she hit a tree, and used the tree as a boost to send herself flying back towards Sasuke. But this time she took out a few kunai and shuriken and tossed them at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them and threw a few of his own to block her weapons but also aimed cutting her in the cheek and the shoulder. But they were shallow cuts. Nothing major.

She landed on the ground and turned around to be greeted by a series of low-kicks, punches, round-house kicks, and some shuriken throwing that was added to the mix.

'_**I need to get away from him to get some moves going on! Watch your Shuringan ass Uchiha! Here comes Haruno Sakura!'**_

'_Oh god. Help me now!'_

Getting a idea, **Sakura** exchanged a few more punches with Sasuke, distracting him as she did so. Then she finally saw a opening in their circle of punching and she back flipping out of the circle. Putting a good few feet between them.

'_Sakura is better than I thought……Wait a minute what am I thinking? What is she doing to me?!'_

Not letting **Sakura** escape Sasuke formed a few seals and shouted "Fireball Jutsu!" (AN: I think that is wat it is called.,,,…well you get the idea) Sakura dodged the fireballs, but there were kunai hidden in the flames. Knowing full well that there were some type of weapon coming after her, **Sakura** dodged those as well with great accuracy.

"**THAT ALL YOU GOT UCHIHA?! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL ATTACK IS!"**

Sasuke went into emotionless mode and stared at her. Trying to see if she would indicate what exactly she was going to do. And sure enough **Sakura** did her familiar hand-seals and Sasuke was getting rocks thrown at him. (AN; "Boys are stupid…..throw rocks at them. Idk that popped into my mind when I wrote that lol…) )

'_That is the Thunder Master Jutsu that she preformed so much. Is that the only Jutsu she knows? Pathetic.'_

Sasuke grunted and dodged the rocks like they were nothing.

"That's the only jutsu that you really know of…..isn't it Sakura." Sasuke said, trying to get her even more blinded by anger.

'_**How dare he insult us!'**_

'_But he has a point. We need to read that book again, see what the other Jutsu's said we could do.'_

'_**One step ahead of you….while you were skimming the book I saw how to do this one jutsu. So lets try it out!'**_

'_WHAT?! NO!'_

"And you call the Jutsu with throwing rocks….a real Jutsu? Don't make me laugh." Sasuke grunted out.

"**Who said that was my real Jutsu? I never did say that was it!"**

'_What. Gerr, she is getting annoying with her talking.'_

None the less Sasuke didn't take any chances and disappeared from her sight. **Sakura** ran after him, deeper into the forest. It was like a game of Tag. One would fine the other and then the other person would hide, till they were found.

**Sakura **was getting irritated that all they were doing was running and hiding, granted it was good training but she wanted to try out her new Jutsu, damn it! So another idea formed in her head, running off to go and find Sasuke.

'_**Curse him. He concealed his Chakra.'**_

'_Ha now its my time to tell YOU what to do. Remember what River did, he tried to sense our weight on the trees.'_

'_**You know what, I don't like this side of the world gerr you! But good idea!'**_

Taking her advice **Sakura** went into a tree and expanded her senses, finding Sasuke in the tree above her. But she didn't go off above her to get him, he would only run away. So **Sakura **stood right there and very discreetly formed a few seals at amazing speed. Hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be able to point out that she casted a Jutsu.

'_**Ha! That Uchiha idiot wont know what hit him! Hehehehe! I am soo evil!'**_

Meanwhile, above her, Sasuke watched as she stood there like she was catching her breath. Wondering exactly what it was that she was planning. Well people do say curiosity killed the cat, because right at that moment the weather turned from cloudy to pouring hail.

'_What the fuck?'_

'_**Ha it worked! Now it will slow him down and I can make the weather change!'**_

'_What did you do?'_

'_**Remember the Weather Controllment Jutsu? Well this is it.'**_

'_Niceee!'_

---------In the City-------

After Sasuke's training Kakashi went over to read his book and to get a bite to eat. While he was there he meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya, since they were at the restaurant too. They all left at the same time, after they ate and Kakashi got the scoop on how well Naruto's training was going with the perverted Sannin, and that was when all of them saw the weather change in a second.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya shook his head and looked at Naruto. "Are you stupid boy? It is hail."

"But, it is summer….not winter." Kakashi added.

Jiraiya shot a I-knew-that-look and laughed it off. "Yeah I knew that! I was just testing you!"

Naruto shook his head and groaned. "And how did he become a Sannin?" he said under his breath.

"What did you say Blondie?!" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto.

Naruto started to freak out and hide behind Kakashi. Kakashi just shook his head and mentioned that they should go and check out what was going on.

And that they did. Making their way to the forest.

---------The forest-------

After **Sakura** did her jutsu she ran up the tree and popped in on Sasuke by surprise. Punching him into another tree. Sasuke, although caught of guard, made his landing less painful and preformed another jutsu.

'_Well Fire melts water. So if I just melt the ice she wouldn't be able to find me. I don't want her to find me.'_

'_**He is going to do exactly what we want him to do.'**_

'_He is going to use a fire jutsu and then that will create a cloud of mist and then what?'_

'_**MAHHH HA HA HA HA!! **__**THATS MY SECRET SAKURA!'**_

'_Oh no.'_

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi got close enough to where the main source of the hail was coming from and saw Sasuke standing down on the ground. They didn't want to jump into a situation so they hide behind a rock and got a clear view of everything, despite the whole hail thing.

'_Fire tornado Jutsu!'_

Sasuke stood his ground as he preformed his hand-seals for the fire tornado. As the tornado came in contact with the hail, mist started to form.

'_Great NOWWW I ca'nt see her. Shit.'_

-----Behind the Rock------

"Great! Teme made it so we can barley see a thing!"

"The Uchiha isn't to sharp is he?" Jiraiya said.

Kakashi had a huge sweat drop come down the back of his head and shook his head. "No he is. Just not right now.'

-------------Back with Sasuke------

**Sakura** smiled when she saw that mist was formed. Soon she took control of the weather again and made the Mist surround Sasuke. Sasuke stood there backing up trying to get "distance away from Sakura" when it reality the mist started to surround him. Once Sasuke was right in the spot Sakura wanted him, she preformed yet another jutsu, still holding onto the weather controllment jutsu, and soon roots started to attack Sasuke.

'_What the…?'_

Sasuke didn't stay long because he preformed "Fire Blade Jutsu" where his hand turned on fire and it was used as a sword. In one swipe he burned the roots, only a few were able to give him a few cuts.

"Come out. You really are weak if you won't come out." Sasuke stated.

Our visitors behind the rock looked confusingly at each other and watching with anticipation of who exactly Sasuke would be addressing.

"Who could it be?!" Naruto said with excitement.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulder and got ready for it to be someone powerful. Kakashi on the other hand just sat there, getting ready just incase.

**Sakura** sighed and before she made her entrance she directed the weather to stop misting and started to trap Sasuke in a wind tornado, just like River did to Sakura during their battle, unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke was talented to use "Earth Technique, Blocking Earth." And he also saw the sort of the same technique from the battle as well. Causing the wind to break and the weather to go back to its original cloudy state.

Jiraiya, Naruto, and Kakashi stared wide eyed at Sakura as she came jumping down from a tree, with grace only a kunoichi possesses. But their eyes widened for different reasons.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. _'So this is the girl the blonde has a crush on. She is cute. To bad I'm to old for her……maybe I'll write my next novel. Hummmm……what to call it?...Amazon beauty! Yeah that's pretty catchy!'_

Kakashi saw the look in Jiraiya's eyes and shook his head, he was starting to think the Sannin was a pedophile. Then he looked at Sakura and Sasuke. _'They must of trained when I left, but Sasuke isn't very open to who he trains with. I wonder what happened to lead to this.'_

Naruto gasped at Sakura. _'She made the weather go all AHHH!! NO WAY?!!! THAT'S AWESOME!'_

"So you came out…..Sakura."

Sakura just smiled at him and nodded her head. "**Well I can't have you wait all day now can I?"**

Sasuke smirked at her actions and ran at her with intent to put an end to the fight. But Kakashi jumped out of the rock and held back Sasuke while Jiraiya (AN: oh god!) held Sakura back. Sakura was still squirming, not knowing who caught her. And Sasuke just stopped moving, since he saw that Kakashi was holding him back.

"Sakura calm down. Why were you two fighting anyway?"

Sasuke put on a straight face. He looked over to Sakura, seeing what she was going to tell them. Would she tell them how she busted into anger or will she totally bull shit it? But from the looks of it she was only thinking of getting the white haired man off her.

"**LET GO OF ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" **

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and then looked as Naruto came over as well. It seemed that Sakura didn't really know that her teacher and company came and grabbed her.

"Calm down little girl." Jiraiya said, then he turned his attention to Kakashi. "She is a feisty one isn't she?"

Naruto and Sasuke both cringed at him. That was just not right, he is to perverted for their liking.

**Sakura **stopped moving, after hearing the man's voice and looked up to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke staring at the person holding her. Then realization crashing into Inner-Sakura.

'_**EWWW A PERVERT IS HOLDING ME!'**_

'_Will YOU LET ME OUT NOW?!'_

'_**NO!'**_

"**LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! Let go!" Sakura **said. Flailing her legs so hard it was surprising that both of them didn't fall over or that she didn't end up hitting him in the "Family Jewels."

"Sakura. Stop moving. It is only Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, who is a friend. So stop flailing." Kakashi said. Trying to get her to calm down. If she kept this up he wouldn't be able to get his **Icha Icha Paradise** early volumes that Jiraiya gave him before they reached stories.

Inner-Sakura stopped moving and Jiraiya let go of her. But before Kakashi could ask her what happened, Inner-Sakura started to scream. She sank into the ground, down to he knees. Her hands were holding the sides of her head and Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and strange enough even Sasuke huddled around her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhh!"

'_**What are you doing Sakura?!'**_

'_I am taking back my spot! You are suppose to be cooped up! Not me!'_

'_**But this didn't hurt as much as last time!'**_

'_That is because I am forcing my way out of here!'_

"Sakura-Chan you ok?!" Naruto started to yell, getting worried and freaking out.

Jiraiya watched as his student started to get all "ahhh" over the girl. _'How cute…he likes her.'_

Kakashi looked at his student and couldn't figure out why she was screaming all of a sudden. Sasuke looked at her like she was a mental case.

'_Before she was just fine. Now she is acting even more annoying. Wonder what got her like that…… Wait……why should I care?'_

Inner-Sakura/Sakura got up to her feet and everyone saw her look around. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke saw as Sakura's eyes changed from forest green to emerald green back and forth. Before they knew it her eyes went to emerald and the screaming stopped.

"Sakura-Chan! What happened?! Did you get hurt?!" Naruto ran around her in a circle franticly.

Everyone else waited patiently to hear what she had to say for herself.

"Umm….I had a sudden headache, from performing that new jutsu I did." Sakura said as she smiled reassuringly at everyone.

She looked around and saw that most of them bought her lie, but Sasuke didn't seem like he did.

'_Great. If he asks me, how can I explain it?'_

'_**Tell him you were not yourself and it was the jutsu.'**_

Sakura shook her head and looked at everyone. The guy with white hair was studying her closely, Naruto was smiling thankful that she was ok, Kakashi was standing there, and Sasuke was leaning up against a tree.

"I think you and Sasuke should get home. I don't want to have another outburst from the both of you." Kakashi said.

Jiraiya and Naruto left on their way to train a little bit more before sunset, Sasuke was getting ready to go and Kakashi stopped Sakura for a moment.

"I expected this kind of behavior from Sasuke and Naruto, but from you Sakura? It never did cross my mind."

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "We were just training Kakashi-Sensei."

"Why did you scream like you were going to die then? Could you possibly have your alter ego out?" Kakashi smiled when he saw her eyes bulge out of her head. He saw her nod her head and dismissed her, feeling better that his acuzation was correct.

-------With Sasuke and Sakura-------

They started on their way walking to where ever they would go. Sasuke surprisingly didn't go off into the forest to train more, and Sakura figured it was because he wanted to know more about something.

"Why didn't you go back into the forest to train Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't turn to her but he didn't totally block her off. _'Great. Now I am getting soft!'_

"What was that jutsu. Why did you scream."

Sakura was surprised by his first question but not his second question. She turned her head to the side and smiled at him. "The jutsu I did was something I ran across in one of those books I found, when I fell out of the tree a while back. And I just wanted to try it out. And why would you care if I was screaming?"

Sasuke stopped walking, having her stop as well. Sakura made him realize something. _'Why do I care that she was screaming?'_

"Your eyes changed between two shades of green. That isn't normal."

Sakura stared at the Uchiha with disbelief. Since when did he start to care for her. Is he finally realizing that he can count her as apart of his family as well? (AN: People say that Sasuke thinks that Team Seven is his "family" so that is why that is there.)

"Everyone's eyes change. It just depends on their mood."

Sasuke turned around at her, Shuringan activated, and backed her up against a tree. "People's eyes don't change every second. Tell me what was going on. Now."

Sakura looked deep into his eyes and gasped. He was angry at her. Why? She had no clue.

'_He is acting weird.'_

When Sasuke saw that she wasn't answering him and started to walk away he grabbed onto her wrist to keep her from walking away.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Sakura asked as she stared at him with saddened eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what was happening to him, but he was feeling so angered that she wouldn't tell him what happened to her. Not liking that she was making him feel so weirdly he let go of her and turned around.

"I'll see you later." Was all he said before he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Sakura was about to turn around to go and see if Naruto and Jiraiya were training but a huge brown blur came her way.

"What the…?"

Sakura looked to her left and saw Ten-Ten next to her.

"Are you ok Ten-Ten?!" Sakura shouted.

Ten-Ten got up and dusted herself off. Then she turned to Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

'_Geez with everyone grabbing my wrist, who knows. It might fall off!'_

"Come on Sakura-Chan! We are all going out to eat. Come on!"

And with that Sakura and Ten-Ten speed off into the city.

--------With Sasuke-------

When Sasuke got home he ran straight up to his room. Throwing anything he could find that entered his path. Then he took a **cold** shower. Once out of the shower he sat on his bed in deep thought.

'_What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much about Sakura? She is weak and annoying and useless. But yet here I am worrying about her like a love sick puppy and the worse part is I was thinking that she was dare I say it…cute….and I was actually noticing her. I now she is my teammate but I don't even worry over the Dobe.'_

Little does Sasuke know, he has started to develop a tiny little crush on Sakura, ever since she tied with him when they battled. But him being Sasuke….well lets just say he doesn't know it……**yet** that is.

---------Naruto and Jiraiya--------

Once they left Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, they set out to go and train in the forest a little bit more.

Jiraiya had Naruto work on trying to get Naruto to use his chakra outside his body. Which wasn't going so well.

"Naruto! You want to be able to concentrate on the pebble on the ground! Not your body in general! One day you won't be able to use your hands so you will have to relay on your surrounding. A ninja needs to relay on his surroundings once and a while!"

Naruto just groaned from exhaustion. "I am trying to do that Ero-Sensei! It just won't work!"

Jiraiya rubbed his temples and flopped on the ground. "We aren't getting anywhere with this." He looked over to see Naruto looked back towards the village. Wondering what he was dreaming about Jiraiya decided to interrupt him.

"What you thinking about blondie?"

Naruto didn't look at him but sighed. "Why was Sakura-Chan screaming like that?"

Jiraiya figured it was along the lines of the pink-haired beauty. Naruto did seemed like he was crushing on her pretty badly. But he also noticed that the Uchiha was starting to form a little tiny crush on her as well.

'_Wonder what would happen if I told him that his teammate liked her as well. It is worth a shot. Get material for my next novel!! SWEET!'_

"Blondie, listen, she told you that it was from the jutsu.. She probably didn't practice it at all and tried it first…."

Jiraiya stopped talking when he saw Naruto shaking.

"But Sasuke and her were training! He doesn't train with anyone!"

"Well it did seem that he was getting a tiny little crush on the girl."

When Jiraiya said that Naruto froze. There was a long pause and then Naruto jumped up, determination and anger flashed in his deep sea blue eyes.

"Teme will not get her! He doesn't deserve her! I will make sure of it!"

Jiraiya smirked at his comment. Yes this team was going to give him the best novel yet, all thanks to the drama of teenage love!

-----------TO

----BE

----------CONTINUED!!!

--------------------------------------AUTHOR'S NOTES-----------

Hope you all liked it. Yes there is some SasukeXSakura fluff in there..its not that good but its kinda hard wit the damn ice cube! The chapter really had no point to it, but I needed a filler chapter since they just got back from their action packed mission so don't kill me to much. The reason behind the whole Sasuke and crush thing, well I couldn't decided which one should get Sakura….sooo I decided to have them go at her, both of them. But I need to ask you all a question. Should I put in a time skip having them go to 15/16 or whatever age they are…..or should I keep them at the age of 13 and finish the story with them at that age???

I would love advice on that and on anything else that could help me!!

Pray to god that I can update sooner!!

And I hate to tell u all this but…I fear that this is getting towards the end…I am not sure how many more chapters till the end but it seems close. (

------------


	18. Mystery solving part 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Hey there everyone! Guess whose back, back again, with a new chapter??? That's right! Me! Well here is another chapter and I will ask the same question I asked last time, but this time it is at the beginning and not the end. Should there be a time skip after this? Or should I finish the story when Sakura and company are 15/16???**

**Anyway…..I will let you think about that, right now its time for another chapter! And this chapter is about to reveal a few things. ;) !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After getting dragged by Ten-Ten to go to the Ramen Restaurant, Sakura made her way home. Her parents should be home. And it was time to have them answer a few questions. Wither they like it or not.

'_Ok so I am going to spill everything to them, and they better tell me the truth.'_

'_**Or what? You will destroy the house?'**_

'_No. I will storm out of there and figure it out all on my own.'_

Before long, Sakura was in front of her house. Taking a deep breath she opened the door only to hear screaming coming from the kitchen. Wanting to know what was going on, but not wanting to get caught, Sakura covered up her chakra and hide herself under the bar. Providing perfect cover as a hiding spot and perfect place to hear what they will be saying.

"No! That damn Hokage! He made my little girl go to Cloud! What if she remembers Tai?!"

"Sweetheart calm down. The rarity that Sakura will remember her **early** childhood is slim to none."

"But remember she asked about that Uchiha?! What if he told her?"

"Tokie listen. Itachi can't activate any memories."

Sakura's mom was getting pissed now and she glared at her husband, her eyes went from green to orange. Her husband glared at his wife.

"Don't you look at me with those eyes Tokie. I now that San and Itachi were together, but Itachi was so…."

Tokie was screaming now, fire starting to encircle her. "He did what he did! No doubts about that. And I will be damned if he did anything to Sakura! I lost one daughter I am NOT LOOSING ANOTHER ONE!"

Sakura saw as the flames started to spin more wild with every passing minute. All because of her mother's overreaction.

'_Her eyes……they are orange. Just like when San-NeeChan said in her diary. Does that mean that I have it to?'_

'_**But she proved our assumption. Itachi and NeeChan were together.'**_

'_Then how did she die?'_

'_**I do not now.'**_

Sakura got up from the ground, back tracing to the door. Hearing enough and all this new information was making her head spin. She needed to get out of there and stop their yelling fast. Therefore she walked up to the door and knocked on the kitchen door, signaling that she was home.

"I'm home!" Sakura said.

Tokie and Tai stared at each other, eyes wide. Tokie deactivated her spinning fire balls and Tai repaired anything that was out of the ordinary.

"Sakura! Sweetie! Your home!" Her mom said as she rushed out of the door and tackled her daughter into a hug.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"How was your mission, sweetness? Did you see any of your relatives down in Cloud?" Tai asked.

Tokie released her daughter and sent Tai a look. He dismissed it and turned his full attention to his daughter.

"Well I only saw Auntie Rain, since she was the Sensei of the person we had to bring."

"Oh really?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Yes. But if you don't mind, mom and dad…..Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked, knowing full well that they would dismiss her or change the subject.

"Sakura, honey. Now isn't the time to have a curious mind. Why don't you go up stairs and read or something." Tokie said staring at her daughter with a sad expression.

Sakura was getting mad right now. They never trusted her with anything or would tell her anything if it related to her mom's side of the family.

"Why wont you tell me anything?!" Sakura yelled. Staring at her mom with a glare in her eyes.

Tai gasped and so did Tokie. Because little did Sakura know was that her eyes went just like her mother's. Except for the fact that instead of them having a orange iris and a black pupil, hers were orange with red pupils.

"S-Sakura. Don't you d-dare take they kind of tone with me! You know what, why don't you go out and find something to do and don't come home till dinner is ready." Tokie said running back into the kitchen.

Sakura looked at her dad, he just smiled at her. He always was the calm person between the three of them. "Just give your mom some time. She has been under a lot of stress and she just needed to vent out. Unfortunately you were what she vented out on." He said with a smile.

Sakura only smiled, slightly, and ran out the door. A plan forming in her mind as she ran as fast as she could.

'_Fine, it they won't tell me. Then it is time to figure out this whole thing out. Once and for all.'_

'_**Not the library! Not again!'**_

'_Shut it! We need to get answers and fast. No one will tell us anything so it is up to us to figure out what exactly everyone is hiding.'_

As Sakura ran to the library she came across a burnt down barn house. Sakura really never paid attention to it, that is until now. Because once she looked at it, another "dream" came to her.

**---------Flashback!!!**

**It was around 7:00 at night and San, her and Itachi were standing inside a barn. Itachi and San were battling each other. Little Sakura sat on the ladder, away from the battle. She knew why San asked Itachi to battle her, and it was because San had a triumph card, well next to her famous "Five Star Element Jutsu" of course.**

"**Come on Itachi! Is that all you got?" San egged on.**

**Itachi just smirked. "No, I am going easy on you. Is this the best YOU have." **

**San just grunted and glared at him. "I told you not to go easy on me! Come on!" **

'_**I don't know why she wants me to go all out, but ok. I just won't go all out, all out.'**_

**With that famous smirk glued to his face, his steps became quicker and his punches came at her harder. San had a hard time trying to figure out from which angle he was punching the punches.**

'_**So this is his full strength. Time to show him my new trick.'**_

**San smiled as she blocked his punches and kicks. Itachi, even though he didn't show it, was confused and little Sakura was standing up on the ladder she was sitting at. Knowing full well what San was doing.**

**Before Itachi could stop his attacking fist, a huge flame came as a shield between him and her.**

'_**Where did that come from. She didn't summon any chakra or else I would of known it.'**_

**Itachi back flipped a few feet away from her and stared at her. That is when his Shuringan activated.**

"**Sorry Itachi. But your Shuringan can't pick this up!" San said with a giggling voice behind her words.**

"**Hn." Was all he said.**

**San didn't let him figure out her secret, yet, because she then had the flames fly at him trying to attacking him. Itachi took out his kunai, seeing if it was either a genjutsu or if the fireballs were any type of gadget that she made.**

**Unfortunately The kunai's thrown did nothing and the flames still came at him. Some hit him, not causing him burns but causing him cuts and some hit the barn. When Itachi looked up at her, her eyes were no longer the green he got lost in. they were a orange that represented the intense blaze of the sun.**

"**San…..your eyes….."**

**San smiled at him, stopping her technique. He saw what she wanted him to see.**

"**Ha! No longer will I be left out! Ha! I have a blood limit to!" San said jumping up and down.**

**Itachi just shook his head. "You wanted to battle me, to show me that?"**

**San stopped jumping up and down and pouted, her cute pout. "It is more interesting then just telling you."**

**Itachi came over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. "You never seize to confuse me." Itachi whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.**

"**Hello! I hate to stop your little session, but the barn is burning!" Little Sakura yelled.**

**San snapped out of her daze to see that her flames caused the wood to burn, which the barn was made out of, which is now getting tiered apart! Itachi didn't let go of San, causing her to look at him with irritation, but he ignored it. He picked up San her waist, ran over to little Sakura and grabbed her by the waist as well.**

**Wasting no time, Itachi ran out of the burning barn and they all sat on the grass. They didn't have much time to catch their breath because Tokie, Tai, Mikoto, and Fugaku stood in front of them. Tokie had a pissed off expression. Tai sighed, Mikoto laughed and Fugaku glared, mainly at San but only Itachi noticed.**

"**San! What were you three doing in there?!" Tokie yelled.**

**San sat up and giggled. "I was showing Itachi my bloodline…..Why is that a bad thing?"**

**Tokie was about to burst but Tai covered her mouth. "No it isn't, but you might want to use it when you are not around wood."**

**Little Sakura laughed at San's face, since it was red as a tomato from embarrassment.**

**Mikoto turned to her son and smiled at him. "Sweetheart. I will never understand how you are able to put up with this wild one." Mikoto finished looked at San as she and Sakura walked over to their parents.**

"**Itachi. I expected better from you." Was all Fugaku said.**

**------End Flashback!!**

Sakura's eyes widened. She finally figured out that all of the "dreams" she was having were not dreams at all. But flashbacks to things that happened when she was young.

'_That is what Okaa-San meant when she said she didn't want me to remember. But what exactly did she not want me to remember?'_

'_**I don't know.'**_

'_No matter. We have to hurry to the library. Finally some of the pieces of the puzzle are coming together.'_

--------------**At the Library**---------------

When Sakura stepped in the library all the librarians waved at her and she smiled. She then made her way up to the top floor. When she got up to the top floor she saw her whole team there. And the perverted white haired man was there to.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled. No one shushed him because it was just them up there.

Sakura smiled at him and let him hug her. Sasuke grunted at the sight and turned back to his book. Jiraiya had a paper and pencil out getting everything down. Kakashi was sitting there waving at Sakura.

"What brings you here Sakura?" Kakashi asked, very confused on why she was at the top floor of the library.

'_Umm how do I explain that the books I need are in the volt that are right behind him?'_

'_**Um by telling him….duh!'**_

'_I can't! They would be all, how did you manage to open that?'_

'_**Then you are Sol. Shut out of luck.'**_

'_Thanks a lot.'_

"Umm….."

Sakura was saved however by Naruto jumping to conclusions on why she was here. Sakura only smiled at his guesses. Knowing that he would never get it. Sasuke only grunted "Dobe."

"What did you say Teme?!"

'_Oh no not again.'_

"I said Dobe. Why? Afraid of the truth?"

"No! But I am not a Dobe! But you are a Teme!"

Sakura was getting a vein popping out of her head. They were getting on her nerves. After her yelling fest with her mom, she had little patience. But it seemed that the only tow people that actually sensed that she was beyond agitated was her Sensei and Jiraiya.

"Blondie…"

"Sasuke….."

"I think you should…" Said the two of them at the same time. But it was to late. Sakura cracked.

"STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the whole Library. Everyone had no idea what hit them.

'_Ah……She reminds me of Tsunade. If that is a good thing or a bad thing. I'm not sure.' _Jiraiya thought.

When Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting, everyone looked up and gasped. Her eyes, they returned to their orange iris and red pupil state.

'_What the?' _Thought Jiraiya.

'_Sakura-Chan sure is scary! And her eyes changed colors! Is that normal?'_

'_First her eyes went from forest green to emerald, at least that was in the same color range. Now they completely change color. What is going on with her?' _thought Sasuke.

"Sakura. Are you ok?" Asked Kakashi. Not missing that her eyes were orange.

Sakura stared at her Sensei and smiled. Her eyes returned back to her emerald state. Causing everyone to have a huge sweat drop, even Naruto.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked, confused as ever.

Jiraiya stared at the girl. _'It can't be…… Could she be part of the Sentare? But she is a Haruno. Her mom must be one then. Confusing.'_ "It is nothing. You just screamed loud." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura. "Why are you here, back to the original question." Naruto asked again.

Sakura turned pail. _'Shit. How can I come up with a explanation?'_

'_**Come on we are smart enough to think of something!!'**_

'_Ah! What do I say?! Wait a minute! I got it!'_

"I'm up here because normally the Librarians don't let me wonder the higher level of books until it is late enough out, that no one comes in. I didn't expect to come across you all here."

"Blondie and I are here, because he needs to read more."

"Sasuke and I are here because he needs to brush up on a few techniques."

Sakura nodded her head, having the feeling of not having a Sensei washing upon her. She soon got over it when she figure out what she needed to do.

"Oh. Well I'll let you all get back to work because I have to find something anyway."

"You said that you didn't come up here for any real reason." Sasuke said. Catching her slip.

"I'm not. I come at night to read the higher level books and I want to finish off where I started." Sakura said covering up her slip, and quite well to.

Sasuke grunted again. Feeling stupid, but didn't show it.

"Sakura-Chan! Need some help finding your book?!" Asked Naruto.

Jiraiya snatched the boy by his collar and forced him back down. "No you don't! You need to read that book. And you will not move until you are done!"

Naruto just snickered and got back to reading his book. Sakura saw them all busy and she disappeared into the familiar rows of books.

'_How can I get in there without them knowing my true intentions?'_

'_**Remember how we got in this place when it was closed, try that.'**_

'_Can't. Remember when the door took so long to open? I can't release that much Chakra without causing them to notice me doing something. And I would be completely out of chakra.'_

'_**Then I guess we are stuck?'**_

'_Not necessarily.'_

Sakura smiled to herself. As a thank-you for her being so smart. She then returned back to her team's place. She then went down the stairs and returned with one of the librarians.

"What is it I can do for you Sakura-Chan?" Asked the nice lady.

"Can you get me that top book on top of this shelf?" Sakura pointed to the book that was on top of the shelf that was right next to the room filled with ANBU accessed books.

This caused Kakashi and Jiraiya to look at each other. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the door with curiosity.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, Ero-Sensei. What is behind that door?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi just slapped their hands against their foreheads. Now that Sakura pointed to the door the boys were curious. And everyone knows that you can't get a teenage boy to stop being curious once the cat is out of the bag.

"Must you know what is behind the door?" Asked Jiraiya.

"YESSS!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Meanwhile the Librarian made her way over to the book and handed it to Sakura. Sakura thanked her and the librarian stayed up just incase anyone needed her help. When Sakura turned she saw what the boys were doing. They were doing exactly what she wanted them to do. And soon Kakashi and Jiraiya would get so disgusted that they would till them and then they will want them to open it.

"It has more books in it." Kakashi said obviously.

"Duh. Why can't we go in it." Sasuke said. Staring at the door.

"Because only ANBU can get in." Jiraiya said.

The Librarian turned to the white haired man and shook her head. "No that isn't true."

Kakashi and Jiraiya stared at her with calculating eyes. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

The Librarian turned to them and Sat down in a chair. "It has been a extreme pain in the butt recently. Ever since we found it opened a while back, ANBU have put in Camera's to make sure no one unwanted entered."

"Why. What happened last time." Sasuke said.

She just sighed. "About a few days before your mission, Sakura-Chan told me you all went on a mission, Someone came in at night, came to the top floor and stole some books. The strange part is that they only stole a few books and from one section. The ANBU said that a ninja not in ANBU did it. Since they didn't recognize the chakra signature."

Sakura turned pail. _'Could they know it was me? God I hope not. I need to get out of here before I am doomed!'_

She looked around to see everyone very drawn to the story and she thought it wouldn't be long until she would be discovered. So she did what all teenager girls did. They screamed.

Everyone turned to her and stared at her like she was on fire. Sakura laughed sheepishly and smiled. "Sorry, it's just I didn't know what time it was and I have to go. See you all around."

When she left the Librarian got back to telling her story and they all listening intently.

---------**In the woods**-------

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Soon she stopped when she reached a huge Sakura Tree. She climbed to the top of the tree and she could see every single tops of the trees.

'_That was to close for comfort.'_

'_**Tell me about it.'**_

'_Time for plan B. Summon that Tiger. Maybe she has some answers.'_

Sakura looked down at her charm bracelet, thank god her parents didn't see that or they might have figured out she has started to remember everything. She will tell them once she figures out everything.

The charm bracelet had a flower, a cloud, a water droplet and a snow flake.

'_Ok! So Kinkwa-neko-Chan came from the flower and I am guessing that the water droplet is something to do with water, cloud to do with air, and a snow flake to do with winter.'_

'_**Obviously.'**_

Sakura shook her head and concentrated on her chakra. Soon she concentrated on the thing that was in front of her and her chakra left her body and soon there was a big flash.

Sakura shielded her eyes and when she opened them, right next to her was a beautiful white dove.

"Hello there." Sakura said, stretching her arm out so the dove wouldn't get frightened.

"Hello. Sakura-Sama."

Sakura retracted her hand and stared at the bird wide eyed. "You can talk?"

"Hai. I am a animal Sprit after all."

Sakura nodded her head. "Then you can fill me in."

"Depends what it is you want to ask."

"I know that there are four of you and I know what element you come from, but I need to know is what can all of you do."

The dove flew on top of her shoulder and sat there. Enjoying being high up. "Well you meet Kinkwa-neko-Chan, so I am Kai-Chan. The one with the water charm is a dolphin called Yae-Chan. And the snow flake one is a Snow Leopard called Naachi-Chan."

"And what do you all do?"

The dove simply shook its head. "Why the curiosity all of a sudden Sakura-Sama?"

Sakura fixed her glaze from the dove to the tops of the trees. "Because. I want to figure this all out, this whole big secret my Okaa-San and just about everyone else is keeping from me."

"Hai. Very well. I will tell you what we do, but that is it. What I do is I can carry any messages that you want me to. I am very fast with those messages, and I also used to carry things, like a storage. Naachi-Chan, being the snow leopard, she can be used for stealth, collecting information. Don't let her size fool you, stealth is her specially. Yae-Chan, is used to wander anywhere in the water. He can be used for transportation, through water of course and He is the best tracker, tracking any human or animal."

Sakura looked at the bird again. "And what about Kinkwa-neko-Chan?"

The dove moved from Sakura's shoulder to her hand, that was out stretched to have it land on her hand. The bird was surprisingly light. "She is our leader. She is beset in battles, well we all can battle but she is preferred. She can do anything you ask her to. Her power is well known through the animal spirits. You have heard of the three legendary animal spirits that belong to the three legendary Sannin's and they all say that there was one more animal to add, and that would be Kinkwa-neko-Chan."

Sakura nodded her head, digesting every bit of information she got from the beautiful dove. Then she smiled at the bird. "Thank you very much Kai-Chan. You have helped become one more step to figuring out this mystery. But I have one more request, if that is ok with you."

The dove stared at his master with those beady eyes. "Sakura-Sama, we will do anything you ask us to do. Now, what would you like me to do?"

Sakura stroked the bird with a gentle stroke, having Kai wrinkle his feathers with approval and thankfulness. "I need you to get me a few books. They have high security in there and if they see me, it will lead to nothing good. Since they have no idea that I can summon more animal's….they have only seen Kinkwa-neko-Chan, so I need your help. Please?"

The dove nodded its head and in a flash it was gone. Sakura stood there, admiring the scenery.

'_Soon, I will get to the bottom of this whole thing!'_

'_**They don't call us genius's for nothing! Cha!'**_

'_Hai.'_

Sakura thought to her inner self, then she turned her head to the scenery and continued to admire its beauty. Unaware and uncaring of what was going on in the world below her.

--------------OHHHH** TO BE CONTUNUED!!!----------------**

**Author's notes: I made this chapter extremely long so I could staify everyone's need for a chapter. I was going to make this chapter the Final Exam for Chunin, but I needed one or two chapters with Sakura trying to figure out what is going on. And there is once part of it. The net part will be just as action packed!! If this one was action packed…that is.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**I LVOE YOU ALL IF YOU DID!!!**

**Click that purple bottom to the left, to the left!!! Lfmao**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------**


	19. Solving the Mystery Prt2!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Eh…. So not as fast as the last chapter but I have mores stories to update now lol, so that will add to delay. Also I have some news. This weekend and all next week I will be going to a beach house. And then I will be going back to school. So I wont be able to update for like forever, sad I know. Making there being even more delay than ever! I will try to see if I can finish up as much as I can before I go to school. That way I don't keep you all waiting for like ever. This chapter will be extremely long so I can get a lot of stuff in! So enough of the sorrow news! And also this will be the last chapter before I either do the time skip or not. SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A TIME SKIP OR NOT NOW IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY TELL ME!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura sat up in the tree's waiting patiently for Kai-Chan to return back from his mission. When she looked to her left she saw him landing on the branch with about three book on his back.

"Are you ok Kai-Chan? Anything happen to you?" Sakura asked looked over the bird to see if he had any injuries, and to her delight there was none.

"No I am fine Sakura-Sama, here are the books you asked for, anything else?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. Deep in thought._'Is there anything else I__need Kai-Chan to get?'_

'_**What about San-NeeChan's diary?'**_

'_Good idea.'_

Sakura looked over to the elegant dove and smiled, but a sorry smile. "Kai-Chan, I am sorry to ask you again for something but…"

Kai-Chan ruffled his feathers and landed on Sakura's head, causing her to giggle. "Sakura-Sama, I would do anything for you. Do not feel bad or sending me off to do another errand."

Sakura tilted her head up to the dove and smiled, but this time a happy grateful smile. "Can you go to my room and get San-NeeChan's diary?"

The dove froze in his step to get off her head, he rotated his head over to see his new master sitting there. _'She is getting closer to figuring it all out. Am I aloud to help her or not? Kinka-Neko-Chan would kill me if I helped her, but technically I didn't help her I just did what she asked. How am I suppose to know she is trying to solve it.'_

"Hai Sakura-Sama."

And yet again, Kai-Chan left Sakura to think even deeper about the mystery that she is so close to solving. Little did she know a few people were looking for her.

-----------**Down at the Library exit**-----------

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Naruto left the library after hearing the strange story. Kakashi and Jiraiya thought she was crazy but Naruto and Sasuke were curious. Instead of going their separate ways they all head to where Team Seven would train. Wanting to test each other's skill, since they both were not facing each other in the final part of the Chunnin Exams.

Kakashi and Jiraiya watched from the side lines, commenting on how their student's punches could have been better, or faster, or harder. They continued on with this until it was getting dark, and being the smart adults they were they had torches around the forest, so they could continue with their spar. That is, until they were interrupted.

"Kakashi-San!" A lady yelled deep into the forest.

The two young teens, and the two adults looked over to where the source of the voice came from and saw a shadow running towards them.

"Boys, stop for right now." Jiraiya said while he tried to figure out whose chakra it was.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped mid-punch and turned around to look in the same direction of where Kakashi was looking. And before they knew it a woman with red hair and green eyes was standing right in front of them. Along with a male with silver hair and brown eyes.

Kakashi looked between them and raised one white eyebrow towards them. "Do I know you?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the adults and tried to see if they knew them, Jiraiya looked at them with confusion.

Tokie looked at the man with a frown. "I'm looking for my daughter. You know the one that was assigned to your team."

Tai slapped his hand on his head. His wife gets mad at the simplest little things. But then she would change to a happy bubbly woman in the next five seconds.

'_God how she confuses me to no end.'_

Kakashi's eyes light up as he stared at the pair in front of him. "Oh. So your Sakura's parents. Very nice to meet you. And what do I owe this visit."

Like Tai said, Tokie went from her frown and turned it upside down. She was smiling at him now. "Well, I am looking for my daughter and I thought she might be with you, since you are her sensei I figured she was with you."

Kakashi nearly smacked himself. He spent so much time on Sasuke that he didn't even pay attention to Sakura. _'Great. I messed up again.'_

-------With Sakura----

Kai-Chan returned with the diary in hand and Sakura dismissed the dove, not before she thanked him over and over again, and pet him for a job well done.

Now Sakura had three book and one diary in front of her.

'_Time to do what my specialty is. Researching and reading.'_

'_**I guess in a way it's a good thing to have.'**_

'_Quite complaining!'_

Sakura opened the first book flipping the ancient pages as she looked for clues on anything about her sister. It wasn't like she wasn't curious about her mom's side of the family or anything, its just that she had other things on her mind right now. The pages stopped flipping when she came to her Bloodline.

'_Well I need to know how the hell to use it, since I know mom will never teach me.'_

'_**Amen to that on sista!'**_

Sakura scanned the page only to have it open up to a diagram. Sakura took a closer look at it to see that it was an eyeball, but not just any eyeball, but it was what her mother's eye's looked like just a few hours ago.

The diagram had an orange eyeball and labeled every part of it. Then the other diagram was exactly like it, but it had red pupils instead of the black one that was on the other flap.

'_So there are two different sets of eyes. Wonder what the difference is.'_

'_**Turn the page and find out! God this suspense is killing me.'**_

-----------**With Kakashi and Company**-------

"Sorry Haruno-San. But I haven't seen your daughter."

Naruto snapped and ran up to the woman. "What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?! We saw her at the library."

"But that as a few hours ago, Dobe."

Tokie and Tai took a long deep sigh. "Who would of guessed that she would disappear off the earth, just because of that stupid argument." Tai said, having him receive a glare from his beloved wife.

Jiraiya looked at the parents of the pink haired girl. "What was the argument about anyway? Maybe that will give you a clue to where she went."

Tokie didn't want to tell them about Sakura and her lost memories. It would take up to much time and effort. Right now all she wanted to do was find her daughter, and fast.

"Just a simple mother daughter argument." Tai said.

"I doubt it was simple." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Haruno-San, but we wouldn't know where your daughter is, now that is." Jiraiya said.

Tokie only sighed and Tai nodded his head towards them.

----------With Sakura---------

'_So the eyes with the black pupil can just summon flames and use them with their own free will, only during the day. When it is night they only can us it so much. But the one's with the red pupil can use it any time of the day and anywhere. But it's extremely rare.'_

'_**Did San-NeeChan have red?'**_

'_Lets look.'_

Sure enough Sakura opened up the diary flipped to any page that might give her a clue to anything. When Sakura found what she was looking for sure enough San also had red pupils.

After figuring out the difference between them she then looked through the pages to see that they told you how to activate it.

'_So emotion's are our secret weapon. Well that sucks for any Uchiha. No wonder San-NeeChan said he couldn't copy it. They all are so emotionless.'_

Sakura smiled to herself. She was proud that her family was strong, for once in her life she wasn't the weak Sakura. Now she had something to look forward to. As Sakura was about to turn the page a item fell out of the diary. Looking down at her lap she could see a dried up blue rose.

'_Impossible! They are so rare to find! Only the Rain Country can grow them.'_

As Sakura picked it up, yet another flashback raced through her mind.

**-----FLASHBACK----**

**It was near dust and the sky wasn't sunny. Actually it was very windy and cloudy as can be. Tree's were all around, the tree's whooshed in the direction of the wind and so did the grass. **

**In the center of this beautiful sight were two teenagers. Both were standing, leaning against a tree, admiring the sight. They stayed in the presence of silence until the rave haired male broke the silence.**

**Itachi turned to his left, to star at her. She was so beautiful, she was the only one that loved him for him. Not because he was a genius, or that he was beyond powerful, no. She loved him, for him.**

"**San." He said in a steady tone.**

**San looked to her right to see him staring at her with sad eyes. She began to worry. "Itachi. Is something wrong?"**

**Itachi shook his head. She would always worry over the smallest things, but today was not so small. Today he had to tell her that he would leave. **

"**San. I have to leave."**

**San turned fully around to face him. Her face tear stricken. She didn't understand why he would leave. Would he leave because of what his father said about her? She always knew he didn't like her, but she didn't know why.**

"**W-WHY?! I-Is it something I d-did? D-Did you t-talk to y-your father. Is he t-the r-reason y-you are l-leaving me?" She said.**

**Itachi turned to her, now not slouching on the tree, but right in front of her. His shuringan activated. How dare she think of something so stupid as to him believing what his idiot father said about her.**

"**No. I'm not leaving because he said ill words about you." He said going closer to her face.**

**San still didn't understand. She knew what he said was the truth, but then why would he leave. She really didn't ask him about his relationships with his parents but she knew that his father wanted him to get so strong so fast. It made her ill to think that he would push Itachi so hard at such a young age. **

"**T-Then w-why?" She was loosing her strength she would of sunk to her knees if Itachi didn't catch her and place her down on his lap.**

"**San, I have to leave for a reason I can't tell you. But I want you to know that it isn't because of you. Understand." **

**San looked deep into his eyes, even if they were Shuringan. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't know what she would do.**

"**B-But…" **

**She didn't get to finish because Itachi kissed her. San began to cry even more, but silent tears as she leaned into the kiss with every ounce of passion she had in her.**

**They broke apart and she laid her head into his extremely muscular chest. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, all she wanted was to say like this forever. Her leaning into his chest while he held on to her like she was a little kid who just woke up from a bad dream. And in San's chase, well it did feel like a bad dream, the sad part is, it wouldn't go away after she woke up. It was real, to real to be true.**

**----End of long Flashback**

Sakura noticed that she had tears gliding down her cheeks. She remembered how her sister came home that night, she looked so torn apart. Sakura had to beat it out of her and when she did, they both cried together. That was the night they decided to o out in the woods. All Sakura felt was that it was such a bad idea and it ended bad.

'_Why can't I remember anything after that?! The walk in the woods, it makes me feel so sad, so scared.'_

'_**I don't know. But lets get home. Maybe we can figure it out later. It's getting late.'**_

Sakura nodded her head, still tears in her eyes. But what she didn't know was that her eyes yet again went to orange.

'_Maybe we can go to the training field and test this power out. I need to get my sadness out somehow.'_

'_**Well then let's go!'**_

With that Sakura ran to Team's Seven training field.

**----------With Everyone else---------**

Tokie and Tai stayed with everyone trying to think of where Sakura could of gone. Naruto threw out random places, Sasuke threw out logical ones, Jiraiya said the hot springs but everyone knew that he just wanted to see girls, while Kakashi tried to think like a girl, hey those perverted books would start to pay off, but they were all still stumped. That is until they felt a chakra signature coming towards them.

Everyone stood up and waited for the chakra to come closer. They knew who it was, and Tokie sighed a loud sigh and Tai just nodded his head over to Kakashi and Company as a thanks for helping them.

When Sakura jumped down she didn't look up and started to walk over to them.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled running over to her. But Jiraiya stopped him.

"I wouldn't go near her Blondie."

"Why not." Sasuke asked. Studding, trying to figure out why Sakura couldn't be approached.

"Because, I think we would want her parents to get to her first. After all they are the ones looking for her. Not us." Kakashi said, looking over to Sakura's parents.

The four of them watched, waiting for Tokie and Tai to approach Sakura. The strange part is. They never did.

"Sakura, sweetheart?" Tokie said. She could feel that something wasn't right.

Tai stood there, muscles tensing. His daughter was acting strange. Really strange. "Tokie. Something isn't right. The air around Sakura is sad."

"What could of happened to her." Sasuke stated.

Tokie's eyes went wide. _'She couldn't have……Impossible! Could she have awakened _her _Kekkei genkai?! Only one way to find out.'_

Tokie moved her hand down to her kunai pouch and grabbed a kunai. Everyone's eye's went wide.

"What do you think your doing?! You better not hurt Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura could feel them looking at her but she was so sad that she didn't want to look and when Naruto said that, it made her body tense up and got ready for anything that would be thrown at her. Her senses on high alert.

Tokie smirked. "Naruto, don't worry. I wouldn't dare hurt my daughter. I just need to see something." With that last word she threw the kunai towards Sakura.

Sakura waited for the right time to catch the kunai but to her amazement it stopped. Sakura looked up to see flames encircling her. Her orange eyes went wide. For the first time since she got there she saw everyone looking at her. Her father was smiling, her mom was about to faint, Kakashi was well curious. Jiraiya was writing stuff down, Naruto was shocked and so was Sasuke.

"Well Sakura. It seems that it has awakened." Her mother said.

Sakura looked over to see her mother smiling.

'_Why would she be smiling? Is Okaa-San ok?'_

"Okaa-San. Why are you smiling."

Tokie just smiled and went up to her daughter. But the flames got bright and faster. "Sakura. You have a Kekkei genkai that you are now wielding. Turn it off."

Sakura looked at her like she was a freak. "Why am I suppose to do that?!" Sakura yelled.

"Simple. Become content."

Sakura simply sighed and soon the flames left her sight. Tokie smiled. "We are going home. See you there."

When her parents left, Kakashi and Jiraiya told their students that they were going to go. Sasuke and Naruto nodded and soon the three of them were walking side-by-side, home.

"Sakura-Chan! That was awesome! How did you do that?!"

"I hate to say it but I agree with the Dobe."

Sakura smiled at her two friends. She must of gotten the major mood swings from her mother.

"Well it's a Kekkei genkai. That is controlled by emotion."

"You know more then you let on Sakura." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him and smiled again. Naruto didn't like him getting attention so he though on how to get her attention on him.

"Lets say I didn't just hang out while I was gone."

"What did you do Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura felt so dizzy. She was turning back and forth between her two friends. They both suddenly wanted to talk to her. It was like they wanted her to pay attention to one of them and not both of them. Little does Sakura know that, that was exactly what they were trying to do. Naruto would do it the loud way while Sasuke did it the quiet way.

Sakura didn't know what to do, so she did the smartest thing that came to her.

"Guys, guys. Listen, I know you both need your strength for training and such so I don't want to keep you guys from getting a good nights rest. Good night." Sakura said whiled she waved at them and made her way home. Stopping both boys in their tracks. They looked at each other then they huffed and went their separate ways.

--------**Four weeks later**----

It has been four weeks since Sakura has started to remember her early childhood. And since then her mom has been teaching her all about her bloodline. Her would leave out a lot of details that Sakura would just read in her book when it was bed time. What was bugging her was that she still couldn't remember what happened in the woods that night. Every time she would try to think of it would have her feeling absolute sadness. It was like her body didn't want to let her see.

Also the Final test for the Chunnin finished a week ago. Both of them won their battles and Sakura couldn't be happier. She hugged both of them. Naruto was so beat red and to her surprise Sasuke didn't snap at her or push her away. He simply let her hug him.

But during that Chunnin Exam Kohana was attacked. Sand and Sound pulled together and attacked. Orochimaru as the leader. He attacked the third and killed him. But the third made Orochimaru's arms useless. The third died and a respected funeral was thrown. Now Team Seven had to patrol the grounds, seeing that it was the smartest thing to do. But Team Seven was missing someone. And that would be Naruto. He left to go find the **new Fifth Hokage**.

Now Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are left. Kakashi was patrolling the west and east while Sasuke patrolled the north and Sakura got south.

'_Well this month has been full of surprises.'_

'_**Yeah. But I still don't get why Okaa-san still hides everything from us. You know as much as I do that she is only telling us little as possible.'**_

'_There is a reason for that. Remember when we eavesdropped? They don't want us to remember something and I have a feeling that is exactly what happened in those….'_

Sakura stopped mid sentence for who she saw a few feet away was the last person she ever thought would come. She hide her chakra and hide behind a tree. She peeped over to see Itachi standing there. Then she realized that this was the place he ripped San's heart out.

"And we are here because? You know Kohana will be crawling with ANBU everywhere after Sound and Sand attacked. We can get the Kyuubi holder while he is on his trip."

Itachi didn't pay attention to Kisame. He was busy looking around the woods. Oh how this place brought back memories. And they weren't happy either. They were sad.

'_I still remember the way she crashed into a million pieces when I told her. I didn't expect that to be the last time to see her, alive that is.'_

"Itachi. You ok?" Kisame said. He saw Itachi unconsciously tighten his fists.

Itachi was shot out of his thoughts and nodded his head.

"Well lets get out of here before…."

Kisame didn't get to finish his sentence because he felt a chakra close by. He shot Itachi a look, but he didn't do anything. Kisame grunted and was about to run to the chakra source but Itachi held him back.

"Kisame. Leave."

Kisame didn't want to question the Uchiha and poofed away. Itachi sighed and turned towards the tree Sakura was hiding in.

"Come out." Itachi said in a dangerious voice.

'_Well no point in hiding anymore.'_

'_**Really? What was your first clue?!'**_

Sakura ignored her inner-selfs comment and jumped down to see Itachi staring back at her. Sakura really didn't know why he was looking at her like that and she decided that she didn't like it.

"Sakura, long time no see." Itachi said.

Sakura looked up at him to see black as coal eyes. She gasped. She heard that Itachi always had his shuringan activated and here she was, talking to the criminal, with **out **his **shuringan** on.

"Why did you turn it off?" Sakura asked in a scared tone.

Itachi smirked at her. "Silly little Sakura. You don't remember, do you?"

'_What does he mean?'_

'_**Remember?! When San-NeeChan said that we couldn't look into his eyes until he deactivated them?!'**_

'_Oh yeah.'_

"No. I do."

Itachi's smirk got wider. _'So she is remembering. If I'm right, and im always am, she should be getting her bloodline now.'_

"Why did you hurt her Itachi?" Sakura asked.

Itachi surly didn't expect that to be asked, but he sure did cover up his shock pretty well.

"You remember that to." Itachi said, sorrow somewhat evident in his voice. But not much.

"What happened in the woods?" Sakura asked.

Itachi stared at the girl in front of him. _'She is the one to be telling me that.'_

"Don't….." Itachi didn't get to answer because he felt Kakashi's chakra coming in fast. Itachi turned to his "little sister" and patted her head.

"We will see each other again."

And before Sakura could figure out he was leaving she was staring into a void of nothing.

'_Ok?'_

Sakura heard a russel in the bush and threw her kunai at it, before she even checked the chakra signature. But then in a flash Sasuke and Kakashi came out of the bush in a flash. Kakashi stood in front of them and Sasuke stood in front of Sakura.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. Completely confused.

Kakashi spread his chakra out and sighed. "Sakura someone was next to you. Did you see anything?"

Sakura shook her head. _'Cant tell them that I talked to a S Ciminal. They would think I'm nuts.'_

"No. I didn't see anyone."

Kakashi sighed and continued to check out the sight. While Kakashi did that Sasuke eyed Sakura up and down to see if she had any scratches. Even though Sakura stopped being his fan girl, she still blushed a light pink. And even though he hid it. Sasuke smirked.

"Well our mission is done. You both are free to do what ever you would like to do." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

Sasuke grunted and returned to training. Sakura was bored out of her mind now. Still in the patch of woods.

'_I guess I could try out my blood line then?'_

'_**What else do we have to do?'**_

Sakura smiled. She then took a deep breath. _'Ok Sakura remember. It relays on emotions, and you can make it do attacks. Ok so concentrate.'_

Sakura steadied her breathing and soon enough she opened her eyes and they were orange. Then a few seconds later, flames started to encircle her. She tried to change her emotion to angry and when she tought about how everyone use to call her forhead, that did the trick. Soon the flames sped up and moved at a faster rate.

'_I wonder what happens when I'm either happy or sad? Mad makes it stronger, that's for sure.'_

Sakura thought of something happy, which was seeing Naruto jumping up and down and landing in the river, pulling Sasuke with him. When Sakura looked at the flames they seemed to slow down to a still rate and she guessed she could control them to go places.

For a few hours Sakura played with how fast they could rotate around her it was dinner time. Sakura then stopped her progress and walked home. Dinner wasn't very interesting except for the fact that Rain was there. Which made Sakura quite confused.

When Sakura "went to bed." She stood at the top of the stairs trying to over hear why her aunt was here..

"Rain. Why are you here?" Tokie asked.

"Tokie. That isn't a very nice hello." Tai said.

Rain just laughed at her sister and smiled at her brother-in-law. "Well I am here because I have some bad news."

Tokie and Tai looked at her and saw that she was serious. "What would that be?" Tokie asked.

Rain sighed. "Sakura-Chan, she…..she…..ah who am I kidding! You know how we erased her memories so she wouldn't remember her painful past?"

"Which I find stupid." Tai added.

Tokie glared at him and turned to her sister. "Yes. What about it?"

"It's starting to crack."

There was a long deadly pause. Tokie was shocked and Tai was happy. Sakura however, she was shocked beyond believe.

'_So I had memories erased that I am remembering. I figured that part out but I didn't think how they got disposed of.'_

'_**Why would they do that?'**_

'_I don't know. But I have heard enough.'_

With that Sakura left the hiding spot and went to her bed. When she set her alarm clock and snuggled up into the covers she drifted off into, what was going to be a nightmare.

**-----Flash Back!----**

**After San poured her heart out, Sakura thought it was a good idea that they took a walk into the woods. San smiled at her little sister and they snuck out and started to talk through the woods.**

"Yeah NeeChan. Do you know why NeeSan wants to leave?"

**San smiled a sad smile.** _'I know your trying to help Sakura-Chan, but even I have no clue. I have my theories but….I'm not sure.'_

"Sakura-Chan. I think it is because his father pushes him to be so great and he is just getting sick of it."

"Oh. Why does he do that?"

"So he can see his son achieve great things. But he doesn't know when to stop."

"San-NeeChan lets go faster!"** Sakura said as she laughed getting bounced around.**

**San smiled. Her sister always helped her smile in the end and soon they were running through the forest without a care in the world. But San stopped short, swinging Sakura forward.**

"What is it San-NeeChan?!"

**San didn't answer but put Sakura down.** "Go and hide. Remember the camouflage technique I taught you? Use and, and go hide."

"Ok. But be careful NeeChan!"

**Sakura ran through the forest at top speed. Using the technique her sister showed her. But Sakura stopped short when she heard a scream. Sakura didn't want to leave her sister all alone and she ran back. **

**Sakura hide behind a tree and watched what happened. **

**San was on the ground with a sword threw her shoulder. She pulled it out and healed her shoulder.**

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

**The man was hidden in the shadows and came out slowly. When he was out San gasped.**

**In front of her was her close friend Takashi. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and his outfit was that of ANBU.**

"T-Takashi! What? Why are you doing this?"** San yelled.**

**Takashi smirked.** "Because….you don't belong with him! His family hates you and I hate him! I was ordered to kill you. And since I cant have you. Then no one can!"

**With that he charged at San, but she moved out of the way just in tine. Takashi smirked and soon he was right behind her. San tried to move but he was to fast, but Takashi didn't land a hit because San's flames acted like a barrier.**

"So I see you have a new jutsu. Well you cant hold it for long."

**San smirked, a habit she caught from Itachi.** "No it isn't a jutsu! It's a Kekki Genkai!"

**And with that three fire balls came flying at him, cutting him in various places. Takashi made some hand seals and soon the earth shook. It then jolted up and crushed San into a tree. San went flying backwards and Takashi followed her, trying to do one attack after another so she wouldn't be able to move.**

**But San had a trick up her sleeve. She wasn't down yet and she would be damned if she would go down without a fight. San caught one of Takashi's punches and did a few hand seals. Soon the wind started to change and Takashi was captured in a tornado filled with thunder. When Takashi got out of that San did a few hand seals and out came Kenwa-neko-Chan.**

"Help me."** San said in a small whispter**

"I will be damned if I go down without a fight!" **San shouted and her and the tiger sprinted off to kill the teen in front of her.**

**Little Sakura watched in horror as her big sister fought against Takashi.**

_'He….He was our friend! Why?! Why would he kill NeeChan?!' _

**How she wanted to go down there and help, but she would only get in the way. She knew a few tricks, but not enough to save her sister. But when Sakura looked back she saw San using her Five Star Element Jutsu. **

_'No! Now NeeChan has no chakra left! What will she do?!'_

"Sorry San-Chan. But there is a hole in your jutsu. It says that the user cant move from this spot that doesn't mean I cant counter attack!"

**With that he drew his sword, gathered chakra in his blade and with one swing he sliced San at her shoulder. Sakura could hear a painful scream that echoed throughout the forest.**

_'NO!'_

"You are powerful San-Chan. But not enough. You will die and now I take my leave."

**With one more stab to her already cut opened shoulder, he took his leave. Sakura ran down to her sister and cryed.**

"S-San-NeeChan! Y-You will b-be o-ok! I'll g-go g-get h-help!"

**Sakura got to her feet but was stopped when San put out her hand.** "S-Sakura-Chan. L-Listen to me. P-Promise me that y-you wouldn't turn to revenge. I-It is unfilling, a-and…..(**San was coughing up blood now, and lots of it**)….I-I want y-you to b-be h-happy."

"HOLD ON NEECHAN! I'LL GO FIND HELP!" **Sakura said threw her tears, trying to keep calm.**

**Sakura got up and ran through the forest. Tying to find anyone to help her sister. When she saw Itachi in the forest she ran as fast as she could.**

"Nee-San!"** Sakura yelled.**

**Itachi turned around to see her standing a few feet away from him, but she had blood on her and her face was filled with tears.**

"What is it Sakura?"

"Come! NeeChan is hurt! Badly! Blood everywhere!"

**Itachi got up and grabbed Sakura and he ran as fast as he could to where Sakura told him she was.**

**When Itachi got to the woods it was the same place where he told San that he was leaving. Oh how he hated Irony.**

_'No!'_

**Itachi put Sakura over down on a patch of grass and told her to stay. While Itachi ran up to San and his heart froze. There she was beaten, bruised, and her shoulder was bleeding to death.**

"San. What happened."** Itachi said, anger evident in his voice.**

**San looked over to him and smiled, with all her might she reached out to crease his cheek.** "Even when I'm slowly dieing you still are calm. That is what I love about you Itachi. The fact that you can be so calm, and caring at the same time."

"Who did this."** Itachi said, shuringan activated.**

"Does it matter? Just know that I love yo…."** Was all San said before she drifted off into the void of no return.**

**Itachi was grief stricken. Here his love was in a pool of her blood and he couldn't even revenge her. Itachi picked her up and held her close to him, wishing that she was still with him, even though he knew she wasn't. She was so pail and so cold against him, but he couldn't care less. When he studied her he saw a piece of cloth, grabbing it he saw the Uchiha symbol on it.**

'_**Father. You will pay.'**_

**Itachi picked her up and walked over to Sakura.**

"**She is d-dead. I-Isn't she?" Sakura asked through her tears.**

**Itachi nodded and the two went off to burry San in the place she loved most…a Cherry Blossom tree. Then he brought Sakura home and but her to sleep.**

**And that as the night when the whole Uchiha Clan was murdered. All for the exception of Sasuke. **

**-----end Flash back--------**

--------------------------------------to be…..----------------------

-------------------------------------continued------------

**_Author's note:_ So you found out the reason why Itachi killed tha Clan and u see how Itachi was bent of revenge just like Sasuke is now. so ur gonna kill me for that but I cant write anymore my wrist is killing me and I think this is a good place to stop. And I am sorry for any grammer issues its just so long n I didn't want to keep you all waiting!**

**I am sorry that I wouldn't be able to update for a while so I made it the best I could.**

**Please REVEW and tell me wat u think! And don't forget to say if u want a Time Skip or not!!! **


	20. Good Bye Sakura

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Well here is the last chapter before school starts, want to thank everyone for reviewing the chapter, I now finally have 100 reviews!! Yeah!!! So to honor that, here is a chapter before I start school!! Also it seems that there will be a time skip. So this is going to be the last chapter before the time skip.**

**ENJOY IT!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god!" Sakura whispered under her breath, while her whole body bolted up into a sitting position.

Sakura looked around to see she was tangled in her comforter, sweat was poring down her face, and she was crying silently.

'_So all this time, it wasn't Itachi at all. It was Takashi.'_

'_**What do we do?! We know the reason why Itachi killed everyone, does that mean that we should tell everyone?'**_

'_Who would believe us?! Yeah lets go up to people and say "Hey we know why he killed the whole Clan and honestly I can't blame him?!" That is like committing suicide!'_

'_**So we should just stay quiet about this then, huh?'**_

Sakura nodded her head to her inner-self's question. Wondering what time it was she looked to her left to see that her clock read 3:30 A.M.

"Geez. Could I have woken up any earlier? I guess I should get out of here and go do something to clear my head of this murder."

With an empty mind Sakura got dressed and leaped out her window, only to run on the tops of everyone's roof's. Her steps were very quiet, making sure that the residence in the houses she passed, wouldn't wake up.

After running from rooftops to rooftops, she found herself just wondering the streets. As Sakura looked around she could see how much space the streets actually held, since there was no markets and shops parked outside.

'_What do I do? I'm just so mad that Takashi did that, but I owe it to NeeChan that I don't take revenge. Besides, if I did I turn into Sasuke, and even though he is my friend, I don't want to be like him.'_

'_**We would be a walking zombie.'**_

'_Yes that is true.'_

Sakura made her way to the forest and lowered herself down easily, having her lean up against the tree. Looking around her Sakura took a deep breath in and a deep breath out, trying to relax her nerves.

As she looked around the place looked very familiar, it was the place where her flashback showed her when San was fighting the bastard. When Sakura looked to her left she saw a patch of faded grass, it was where her sister was buried.

'_They said they never found her body, so in a way she has two graves. NeeChan, I promise you that I will not turn to revenge but I will tell everyone what happened, when the time is right.' _

Before she knew it, Sakura drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Having no reminiscing on her nightmare/flashback.

------**Later that Day**----

Sasuke and Naruto were making their way to where their Sensei's told them to meet them. After the two saw each other going the same way, they realized that they were going to have a combined lesson.

"Great, I'm stuck with the Dobe."

"Teme! What's wrong with sparing with me? I could kick your ass! Believe it!"

"Yeah. What ever."

As Sasuke and Naruto approached the training grounds they could see Jiraiya and Kakashi, to their uttermost shock, standing there waiting for them.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! Why are you here **on time?!**"

Kakashi simply shook his head and Jiraiya snickered at the blonde.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, but lets resume where we left off."

Unfortunately for them, they got interrupted again. Tokie, Tai and Rain came running to them.

'_Why do we keep getting interrupted?!' _Jiraiya shouted in his head.

"Rain. What are you doing here." Kakashi asked.

Rain looked at him and slightly smiled. Tokie and Tai simply nodded to him.

"Hey! Where is your team?!" Naruto asked/shouted.

Rain looked at the blonde and sighed. "Because I'm not here on official business, I'm here for family business."

"And speaking of family, have you seen Sakura? Again?" Tai asked.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had a huge sweat drop in the back of their head and Sasuke and Naruto shrugged their shoulders.

'_The girl likes to leave her family a lot.' _Jiraiya thought.

"Um, Haruno-San listen, it's 7:30 A.M. and we all know Sakura isn't a early bird, so she must be back at the house." Kakashi stated.

Tokie shook her head. "No she isn't, all three of us went to check up on her at 6, just to make sure she was ok. Ever since last night, you can call me perennial."

"Sakura-Chan probably left to go see Ino or someone." Naruto suggested.

"Dobe, even Ino would kill Sakura if she woke her up at 6."

"Why do you need to find the girl anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"We need to ask her a few questions, ever since last night, we need to see something." Rain answered.

"And that would be?" Jiraiya asked.

"Classified." Tokie answered, while she glared at the Sannin.

'_They think that Sakura is remembering things even more than she did when we were in Cloud. Now that they mention it, I wonder where she is.'_

"We will help you look for her." Kakashi said.

"Why? They can find her themselves." Sasuke said.

"Teme! We need to find Sakura-Chan!"

"Sasuke, listen, think of it as a stealth lesion." Kakashi said, trying to sway Sasuke into looking for Sakura. And to his surprise Sasuke didn't argue and they all left in different directions, trying to find the pink-haired girl.

Two more hours passed and no one had any luck on finding her. They looked everywhere, ranging from the markets to where Naruto's apartment was.

"How hard is it to find a girl with pink-hair?!" Jiraiya complained.

"Let's look in the forest." Sasuke suggested.

"No, my Sakura wouldn't dare go in the woods without someone with her." Tokie said.

"Sakura isn't a baby Tokie, the Uchiha may be right."

Sasuke was getting fed up with this family calling him by his last name. First off he had no idea what he did to them, and second he didn't like being annoyed.

"Why do you call me Uchiha. I have a name and it's Sasuke." Sasuke said turning to the three other adults.

Tokie looked at him with a stern look, Tai simply sighed, and Rain glared at him.

"It is none…"

Tokie was interrupted by Sasuke. "It is. It has to do with my Clan, so there fore I am involved."

"It isn't against you, it is against someone from your clan." Tai said, trying to get the boy a clue or two.

"Who." Sasuke said.

"Look we don't have time to say, lets go in the woods and find Sakura." Rain said.

Sasuke grunted and soon the seven of them were jumping into the forest. They would widen their search by expanding their chakra, so they could all stay together. For a good 10 minutes they didn't get any indication that Sakura was out there, that is until Jiraiya shouted.

"Hey, I think I got her."

With a nod from just about every person, they had Jiraiya lead the way and in a few minutes they could see Sakura's back. She was leaning on a tree and across from her was a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked. He has never seen this place before.

"In the woods Dobe."

"Why would Sakura be all the way out here?" Tokie asked, mostly to herself and not to anyone in general.

"I don't know." Rain and Tai said to her.

"Come on lets get Sakura and then we can get back to training." Kakashi said, seeing that no one would move.

When everyone popped out from the trees, they all made their way to Sakura. As the got closer and closer to her they saw that she didn't move. It was like she couldn't even sense them coming.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said in a soft tone.

They looked to see if she stirred, but there was no luck.

'_What happened to her?' _Sasuke thought.

As the rounded the tree, they saw Sakura asleep. Why she was asleep in the woods, they would never know. Jiraiya looked around. No one was going to move, not even Naruto or Sasuke. Taking it upon himself he approached the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura was slightly awake and when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open, vision a little blurry, and brain not fully awake.

Jiraiya saw that she opened her eyes and smiled towards the young girl. But what she did next would of never crossed his mind.

"You will not kill me too!" Sakura yelled. Grabbing his wrist and flipping him over her shoulder, having him land on the ground a few feet away from Sakura.

Sakura had tears rolling down her face and when Rain approached her, Sakura looked up to see her Aunt and just about everyone else looking at her. Even the pervert that she flipped.

"Sakura. Are you ok?" Rain asked, studying her niece, trying to see if she remembered anything.

Sakura looked up at her and whipped her tears away from her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."

"So you came out in the middle of no where. Smart Sakura." Sasuke said as he grunted.

Sakura looked over to him and nodded her head. "I guess you can say it was stupid, but at the time it seemed like the only place to clear my head."

"Sweetheart, come home. We need to ask you a few questions anyway." Tokie said, grabbing her daughter. Rain and Tokie took off leaving Tai with the men.

"I would like to apologize for cutting into your training time, and I would like to say thank you for helping us find our daughter."

Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded their heads and with that Tai disappeared with a poof of smoke.

-----**a month later**----

A month has passed since Sakura has figured out her puzzle. She found out why Itachi killed his clan, why her family would hide everything from her, and who killed her sister. For the past month Sakura has read every single book she could find on things related to her family. She didn't dare go into the ANBU library for there was to much security. The funny part is that they never caught her, well not yet.

Also during that month her friends have been training for the Final Part of the Chunnin Exam. The battles were invigorating. Both Naruto and Sasuke won their matches, and their opponents were no pushovers either, so Sakura saflty stated they won them fair and square. They shouldn't be disappointed at all. Sakura couldn't be even more proud. Now she was waiting for them in the waiting room.

'_They did awesome today! I can't believe how much they have learned.'_

'_**We better catch up!'**_

'_We need to find a Sensei first and look at it this way, we now can at least control our Kekkei Genkai.'_

'_**Yeah that is a plus.'**_

Sakura stopped talking to herself because her teammates were walking in. Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face and Sasuke had a smirk across his face.

"You guys did awesome!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!"

"Yeah." Sasuke said nodding his head at her.

Over the last month Sasuke realized that he did form a crush on the ex-fan girl. Naruto and him have competed secretly and Jiraiya got so much information and soon his new book came out. That book was his best seller. He later thanked Kakashi for letting him meet the team and when Kakashi read the book, he was shocked yet found it funny that it was about his team, but they were older, **much** older.

Sakura smiled at them and hugged each of them. Naruto blushed a deep red when Sakura hugged him. But of course Naruto did hug her back. When Sakura went over to hug Sasuke, she was surprised that he didn't twitch or pull away. No, he just stood there and let her hug him.

Naruto glared at him and Sasuke smirked. The two had a huge staring contest going on and when Sakura was done with her round of hugs, she saw them glaring at each other.

"Guys….You ok?" Sakura asked.

The said boys turned to their crush and one grunted while the other smiled brightly and nodded his head. Time was short though because their Sensei's took them and they were off again. Without her.

'_This is a reason why I need a Sensei.'_

'_**But who? I mean come on, there aren't any Jonin that could train us. I mean Ino's teacher doesn't have anything we could learn from and Gai, ah he would be a no. And Kakashi is with Sasuke.'**_

'_What about Hinata's teacher. She is the best with Genjutsu. And we are good with it.'_

Sakura smiled as her new idea formed into her mind, and when the Chunnin Exam was over Sakura made her way over to Hinata's teacher.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura said as she came across Hinata, while on her way to see Kurenai.

"H-Hey S-Sakura. W-Where are y-you h-heading?"

Sakura smiled at her. "I'm looking for Kurenai-San, have you seen her?"

Hinata looked at Sakura with question. "Why would you be looking for Kurenai-Sensei?"

Sakura blushed at her question. "I was gonna ask her if she wanted to tutor me in Genjutsu for a while, unless she is your Sensei, then I won't ask. Since she is your Sensei."

Hinata looked down. "S-She is t-tutoring me. S-sorry S-Sakura."

Sakura looked down at her feet, feeling depressed. "No. It's ok Hinata. I'll find someone else. See you around." Sakura said as she started to walk around again.

'_Ah! I can't find anyone to be my Sensei! Damn it all!"_

'_**Hey don't turn into me here. Who else could we ask?'**_

'_I ran out of ideas! There is no way I would ask Anko, I mean the woman is crazy. And I don't know anyone else that might want to take me.'_

'_**I hate it when we are unnecessary to everyone. I mean even Ino-Pig has a Sensei and her Dad is it.'**_

'_You know I would ask Mom, but she wouldn't teach me anything, I would have to use my brain more than anything. In a way it's a good thing, but still.'_

Sakura wasn't paying attention at all and she ended up in the forest.

'_Why the forest every time?!'_

Sakura didn't have time to think because she could sense a foreign chakra signature and she took out a kunai to get ready for a attack.

The tree tops started to shake and soon the Chakra signal went right past her. Not taking any time to think clearly Sakura jumped into the tree, gathered Chakra in her feet and ran after the chakra.

Meanwhile deeper in the forest, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were training. (AN: **not together** That is until they felt Sakura's Chakra running and some foreign chakra in front of her. Taking action they all ran to the Kohana gates to see Tokie, Tai, and Rain waiting there.

"What are you three doing here?" Naruto asked.

Tokie smiled his way, Rain smirked, and Tai nodded his head. "We are waiting for a friend." Rain said.

---With Sakura

Sakura saw that the Chakra signature was going closer to Kohana and with putting more chakra into her feet she flew right by him and landed right in front of everyone.

Sakura was a little confused by this. "What are all of you doing here?" She said a little out of breath from running extremely fast.

"We sensed you running and followed you." Sasuke said, looking behind her.

"Your mom and Dad and I are waiting for a long time friend that I think you would like to meet." Rain said rather cheerfully.

"Who could that be?"

"That would be me, little Sakura." Said a voice.

Sakura stiffened at the voice and turned around only to see a man clad in a ANBU like suit and mask.

"Ah. I see you're already here." Tokie said with a smile.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know, but he is strong. What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the man close to Sakura and nodded his head. Sasuke also was watching the man.

While everyone was watching the man Sakura was frozen on the spot. The voice in front of her sounded so familiar. But yet at the same time it sounded more mature.

"You can take your mask off, your in Kohana now." Rain said.

The man nodded and removed his mask. Causing Sakura to gasp. Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong little Sakura? Miss me that much?" The man said, moving his hand to rest on his shoulder.

Sakura wouldn't have any human contact with the man and soon her flames activated and they spun around her in a act of protection.

'_So she has it to. Maybe I should of disposed of her as well. To late now. And judging by her chakra she is weak, so it won't matter.'_

"Sakura! Put that away! Takashi is our friend! Not an enemy!" Tokie yelled at her daughter.

Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kakashi saw that Sakura was scared shitless that the man was close to her. Yet they had no idea why.

"Little Sakura, why are scared of me?" Takashi said as he knelt down to Sakura's level.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing.

'_Shit. If I wanted to act like I didn't know anything, this would NOT be the way to go.'_

'_**No shit Sherlock, now put those flames away before they figure it out!'**_

Sakura took a deep breath and soon the flames disappeared. "Now what was that about little Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Takashi with a secret glare, that wasn't missed by Naruto and Sasuke. The adults on the other hand were watching the man.

"Sorry. I just…I just don't you who you are." Sakura said innocently.

'_The jutsu hasn't cracked at all. Good, I can't have her spill everything. That would suck.' _Thought Takashi as he patted the girl on the head and made his way over to Rain, Tokie, and Tai.

Tai turned to his daughter and nodded at her. "Sakura come home now, we have a guest you need to be home."

Sakura simply nodded and then they left. Leaving Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura behind.

"Sakura. Do you know him." Kakashi said. He was a little suspicious.

Sakura turned to her Sensei and frowned. "If I tell you four, promise not to say anything about it?"

They nodded their heads and Sakura smiled slightly at them.

"They don't know that I know he was my sister's friend."

"Wait Sakura-Chan.." Naruto ran over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't they know that you know something about the dude? And since when do you have a sister?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Because Naruto, they don't want me knowing. And I **had** a sister, but she died during a mission, or at least that is what my mom sayes."

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Naruto could feel it. Soon Sasuke was up next to Sakura too and he grunted. Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and smiled at him. Naruto crossed his arms and Sasuke had a hidden smirk on his face.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were in the background watching everything. Laughing to themselves at how the boys acted and how clueless Sakura was.

"Sakura, I think you might want to go home, before you get in trouble." Kakashi suggested.

"Hai." Sakura said and with that she smiled at her friends and then ran off to her house.

**---The day at Sakura's house---**

When Sakura got home they all sat down to talk, Rain and Tokie introduced Takashi to Sakura and Sakura acted like she never meet the guy. While on the inside she wanted to rip his eye balls out.

"So little Sakura, how are you?" Takashi said.

Sakura looked up into his eyes to see emptiness. He was playing an act. Why? She had no idea.

"I'm fine Takashi-San. I'm fine. Am I Genin and you saw my team earlier."

Takashi smiled an empty smile at her. "Well do you mind me asking if we could spar a little?"

Tokie and Rain gasped at his question and Tai studied the man. "Takashi-Chan, why would you want to spar with Sakura? I mean you outmatch her." Tokie said.

"I know that, but I want to see how good she is."

"Ok, just don't hurt her badly." Rain said.

Everyone put their drinks down and they made their way to the backyard. Tai stood in-between them and once he said Go, Sakura was off charging at Takashi hand pressed into a fist.

'_I guess I can extinguish anger without them knowing it.'_

Takashi smirked and blocked each of Sakura's attacks. Sakura took out two kunai and threw them at him, only resulting with him blocking them without breaking a sweat.

Sakura grunted at him and preformed a few seals and soon rocks with lightning came flying at him. Her parents, her aunt, and Takashi were surprised she could use the technique and the rocks caused Takashi to develop a few cuts on his skin.

Takashi ran at a fast paste and hit Sakura rapidity until he sent her flying backwards, even though she was out of breath, Sakura pushed off the tree and went flying at him, conjuring up another jutsu. When she released her jutsu, they all gasped again.

They looked up to see that Takashi was incased by a wind tornado with fire inside it. Sakura smiled at her work but it faded when she felt him using his bare chakra to break out of the jutsu.

Sakura was going to attack him, but her dad told them to stop. Once they stopped she could see that Takashi escaped into his thoughts.

'_I don't know if that is a good thing or bad, but damn he hits hard.' _Sakura thought as she cringed at the pain he caused.

'_So San's little sister is even stronger than her, I should of disposed of her when I had the chance, now I will have to watch out. For if she ever found out later in life, I'm dead. I better get all her techniques and everything from her family.'_

With those thoughts in mind the Haruno's spent the rest of the night, talking and eating.

**----While Sakura spent the day/most of the night in her house Naruto and Jiraiya were hanging around the village. And Sasuke was confronted by Orochimaru's henchmen and they convinced Sasuke that in order for him to avenge his clan, he needed more power. Now it is close to midnight-----**

Sakura was sitting in her room. She didn't enjoy today, after coming face to face with her sister's murderer and seeing everyone think that he was all innocent, got her mad. Not wanting to stay in the house any longer, she jumped out her window and started to walk to the park.

'_Ugh I just can't believe them! Why would they let a murderer in the house?!'_

'_**They don't know he is a murderer. I mean they think Itachi is it, duh!'**_

'_I just can't shake this feeling off that Takashi wants to try to get ride of me.'_

'_**Yeah, that dude is like a walking robot, he is so empty.'**_

Sakura was going to answer her inner self, but she saw Sasuke walking over to the gates.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, running over to him.

'_Shit Sakura. It is already harder than it is. Why did you have to show up now.'_

"What do you want Sakura." Sasuke said emotionless

Sakura looked him over to see that he had a backpack on. "Sasuke. Are you leaving?"

'_It's like DeJaVu when Itachi was telling San that he was leaving.'_

'_**Does that mean we are going to die to?!'**_

'_No! Are you stupid?'_

"What does it look like Sakura." He said again in a sharp tone. But on the inside he was breaking, but he brushed it off as fast as it came.

"Why are you leaving." Sakura said as she walked closer to him.

"Sakura, you, Naruto, and I will take different paths. And it is my time to take mine. I am a avenger so I am destined to kill my brother. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "You know Sasuke that is the first time I think you talked so much around me."

Sasuke looked at her and grunted. "Your annoying."

"So we are going to get into that again? But your going to Orochimaru aren't you?**"**

"Does it matter."

Sasuke sighed and started walking away. Sakura wouldn't have any of it and grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke don't walk away from me!" Sakura yelled at him. "Sasuke, you can stronger here in Kohana."

Sasuke turned around to look straight into her emerald eyes. "No I can't. I'm weak here, I need to go to get stronger. And I need to leave to obtain it."

Sakura sighed, and a tear escaped her eye. "I guess I can't say that revenge isn't the way to go."

While Sakura was rambling he went to get her hand off his arm, but when she said her sentence Sasuke stopped in mid-action. Now they were holding hands.

"What do you mean." Sasuke stated, glaring at her with suspicion.

Sakura smiled at him. "Sasuke. You don't see it? Everyone, at one point or another wants revenge for something. Look at Neji, he wants revenge on Naruto for kicking his ass in the Chunnin Exam. Kakashi must have some revenge thing going one, and even Naruto. Naruto he is mad that everyone finds him revolting, and so he is going to show them that he is just as good as them. In a way his is a different twist on revenge, but you get the point."

Sasuke was surprised at what she said. She wasn't going to tell him it is bad or anything like Kakashi did?

"Why are you telling me this."

"Because Sasuke." Sakura squeezed his hand. Another tear escaping her eye. "Revenge is a strange path and depending on the type of revenge it is unfulfilling, you can lose someone you care about the most. And well your special to me Sasuke, along with Naruto and Kakashi."

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him. She basically told him to be careful and not get killed. Sasuke let go of her hand and disappeared from her sight.

Sakura felt his hand leave and so she turned around only to feel his presence behind her, his breath tickling her ear.

"Sakura….Thank you."

With that he knocked her out. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her in his arms. He studied the girl before he placed her on the park bench.

As he was exiting the gates of his village, he looked back at the pink haired girl. Making sure no one moved her from her spot.

'_Sakura. You maybe the first person that made sense. I promise that once I kill that bastard I will come and get you. Even if I have to battle the Dobe for you.'_

As his last thought crossed his mind, Sasuke took off into the woods, not looking back and only thinking on what the future will bring for the both of them. And how he would forever be claimed as a missing-nin.

**------------to be**

**------------------continued!!------------**

**Authors Notes: Ok so if Sasuke is fucking OOC I'm sorry, but I don't know how you could make it any more obvious that he likes her. And I am sorry for any grammer stuff, I'm bad wit grammer and I'm sry. **

**SO REVIEW NOW!!!!**


	21. 3 yrs later

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** Omfg!!!! I haven't touched this story in over a month!!!!!! Omfg!! I am soo sorry! But school is a bitch and they are all like "I expect you to do all this shit plus spirit week with lip sync" ahh it annoys me. So feel free to totally bitch me out for being so delayed. And if the chapter isn't really good to make up for it I am sorry.**

**Sooo enough of me!! On wit the story!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3 Years Later**

It has been three years since Sasuke knocked Sakura out and placed her down on a bench. In those three years everyone has changed, and by **a lot**. Sasuke, now 16, has been claimed a missing nin and in cahoots with Orochimaru. He became world renowned for his skill and feared by a lot of villages. That is why Kohana has took up the job for looking for him and bringing him back.

Now for Kohana, well it has also went through a lot of changes. Like changes of Hokage for one. There is now a 5th Hokage and that would be the legendary Tsunade super strength and most advanced medic in Kohana. Also Kohana is known for its very powerful ninja's that reside there.

Sakura and Naruto have been sent on a mission, well more like two missions. Their first one is to try to get Sasuke back into the village and their second one would to be find Itachi and "talk to him." We enter now, with Sakura and her team running through the forest along the outskirts of Waterfall Country.

"Remember team keep to your positions." Said the captain into the microphone.

"Yeah, yeah we got it."

"Don't brush me off Fox."

"Jeez Tiger, you have become a stick in the mud."

"C-Come on F-Fox. D-Don't anger t-the c-captain."

"Yeah. Swan is right."

"Oh why do you all have to be on her side?!"

"Because she is the leader, surpassing all of us."

"See Fox. Bug and Dog are right." The leader said as she turned around to see Fox grunting at everyone.

'_Just a bit more. Then we can rest.'_

Fox looked up in front of him. Swan was on his right and Bug was on his left. Dog was behind him and Tiger was in front.

'_You have changed so much. You went from fan girl to non fan girl then to most advanced medic, even surpassing your own teacher, the fifth hokage. Then she even mastered her Kakkei Genkai and can beat me and Kakashi with her eyes closed. She really has become stronger.'_

'_**And even more beautiful.'**_

'_Not this again.'_

Fox bounced out of his reminiscing when he saw the leaders hand go up in the air.

"What is it?" Dog asked as he tried to see if he could spell anyone.

Their Leader turned her body to face them. "Listen and listen good. We have both targets in range. I want Swan and Dog to go the east side. Bug and Fox to west. You four will end up with Sasuke. I will take the other one."

"Y-You sure y-you will b-be ok?" Swan asked.

"Yes I am sure. Don't worry." She said as they could hear the smile in her voice.

"Tiger…..be careful."

"Same for you Fox."

And with that the teams split up, disappearing into the forest.

'_You can do it Fox I know it. You have changed so much in the last three years it's amazing.'_

'_**He also has become extremely handsome. With those blue bright eyes, his nice body, and those adorable whiskers on him. It all fits.'**_

Tiger just shook her head. Over the last few years her other half changed from giving her confidence and outburst to the pervert that she never thought she possessed.

----**With team hunting Sasuke**-------

Dog, Swan, Bug, and Fox grouped together and could see Sasuke setting up his camp with Kabuto and some sound ninja.

"W-What should w-we do? W-we can't p-possibly t-take t-them on a-all at o-once."

"Swan is right. We need to get the Sound ninja and Kabuto away from Sasuke."

"How do you think we can do that when Kabuto is glued to Sasuke's hip?!" Fox yelled at Bug.

"Why don't you leave the distraction to me." Dog said a plan already in his head.

They all nodded, getting his plan. They all have been on a team long enough to get to the point where they have no need to exchange words.

The remainder of the split team watched Dog's plan unfold. They saw the sound ninja leaving the camp sight to find out where the chakra signature was coming from. Then after a while Swan went over to Dog for the next phase.

Kabuto looked around to see that the Sound ninja's were not coming back.

"I think it is a set-up Sasuke-Kun."

"Hn." Was all he said. Trying to figure out who and why they wanted to ambush his crew.

Kabuto wasn't liking the fact that the invaders wouldn't show themselves. "What shall we do Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke just glared at Kabuto. "Go and find them yourselves. I'm staying here."

Kabuto simply sighed. He was use to the boys tactics. After all he has been with them since he was 13. "I guess I will take care of it."

And with that he fled into the forest. Unfortunately for Kabuto he didn't expect a Genjutsu and a trap to come at him. Making him go unconscious.

"And they said Kabuto was tough." Dog said in the mic.

"Don't underestimate him. He is also a medic and we know what they can do. Leave him and come back to the tree." Bug said over his microphone.

Once they were all back together they nodded their heads at each other. Down below them Sasuke was standing up trying to pin-point where the intruders were.

"1…..2…..3!" Fox shouted.

And just like that Sasuke was surrounded by all four of them. With no way out of their circle.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"By the order of Kohana."

"You must come with us."

"Either by reason or force. Doesn't matter." The four of them said like they always did to their opponents.

Sasuke simply smirked. "I will take it by force. There is no way you four can beat me."

"That's what you think." Dog said as he charged at Sasuke with the intent to kill.

Swan fallowed after, having Dog launch a attack on Sasuke and when Dog would miss Swan would come right back with one of her own. Bug and Fox nodded at each other and joined in. Having Sasuke out numbered 4 to 1.

----------**With Tiger**-----

Tiger ran through the forest, running at half speed.

'_Thanks to those lesson's with Lee I can run extremely fast without breaking a sweat. I will have to thank him once I get back from this mission. Or send him a message.'_

Tiger could sense the chakra's right under her. She went right past them though, to where a clearing, jumped out of the trees and landed gracefully on her feet. Standing there waiting for them.

She didn't have to wait long because she could see Kisame and Itachi coming up to the clearing. She could feel the sharks chakra grow even more dangerous when he saw her.

"Itachi. Look it's a ANBU person. Should we attack?" He said wanting to fight a good opponent.

"Are they attacking us. No. Don't provoke if they are not after us."

"What if they…."

Tiger started to walk up to them, managing to cut off Kisame. The duo stopped in their tracks waiting to see what the ANBU person would do. But all she did was walk up to them until she was five feet away from them.

"Itachi Uchiha." Tiger said.

Itachi looked at them and glared. But didn't say anything.

"I know something you have been dieing to know ever since San died…." Poor girl didn't even get to finish her question because Itachi threw her into a tree.

"You know nothing."

Kisame could tell the atmosphere was getting murderous around his partner and didn't want to know why. What was Itachi's business was his business and his alone. "Itachi. Maybe we should get going."

"No." Itachi started to walk up to the ANBU and stood before her. "How do you know anything."

Tiger smirked under her mask. "Because I am her sister."

Itachi looked the girl up and down. Smirking as he did so. "Prove it."

'_I know I shouldn't reveal my identity but I know for a fact that Itachi will not hurt me. His partner might but I can handle the over grown shark.'_

She slowly reached up to her mask and brought it down to reveal her now matured, flawless face. Her emerald eyes sparked with the same happiness Itachi saw when she was 13.

"Hello Sakura." Itachi smirked.

Sakura smiled at him and giggled. "Hello to you to Itachi."

Kisame was confused as hell and wanted to know what was going on. "Itachi! Why are you talking to this bitch! Do you remember who she is?!"

"That I do. Kisame look to see if there is anyone else around the perimeter."

Kisame growled a few inappropriate words under his breath but disappeared into the forest, giving his partner some private time.

Once Sakura could sense that Kisame was far, far away Sakura hugged Itachi. Itachi hugged her back and they soon separated.

"When did you become ANBU."

"After Tsunade-Shinshou said I was good enough."

"Well your rep is true then."

Sakura looked up at her "older brother" with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Itachi smirked at her. She didn't even know what she was known throughout the ninja world. "That you are the Hokage's apprentice, and very worthy opponent against our organization."

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Ha, Ha. Your funny."

'_Sakura I am not kidding. And I don't admit things like that openly. Even if we are "alone".'_

"Sakura. Tell me."

Sakura looked up at him and sighed. _'No I wish I could Itachi but now is not the right time. All I need is to know where I can find this one person. Then once he is gone……I can tell you.'_

"I can't tell you that. But I need to know where this one person is."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. "Why."

Sakura knew he was going to do this to her. And she knew this was going to be like pulling teeth….it was going to be difficult. "Itachi trust me on this if I tell you, you will go on a ramp page and I can't have that. I need to know where Takashi Itou is. Have you seen him."

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more at her. "The scum. Last time he was in Lightning Country."

Sakura smiled at him and hugged him again, her mood changed from serious to happy. "Thank you so much Nee-San!"

Itachi smiled a small, **very small**, smile. _'It has been a while since she called me that. That means she does remember a lot and even possibly even who killed San.'_

Itachi broke up the hug and looked down at Sakura. Sakura looked up to see he had a serious look on his face.

'_Oh shit. He is going to ask isn't he?'_

But fortunately for Sakura Kisame came in right before Itachi could ask Sakura his question.

"Itachi. We need to get out of here. There are a lot of ANBU ninja and Sound ninja."

Itachi looked over to Sakura and Sakura looked at him and sighed she knew what his stare implied but before she could answer his "question" her head set buzzed in.

"**Tiger! We need help proto! Sasuke-Teme is really a hand full. He has gotten stronger."**

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head. _'Oh No! I need to go and help him. I hope the others are ok.'_

"**Fox so have you and me. I will be there in a second. Can you hold on that long?"**

"**I can, but Swan, Bug, and Dog are out."**

'_I was afraid of that. Shit. I need to move my ass over there.'_

"**Ok. Hang tight."**

Itachi gave her a look and Sakura nodded her head. Kismae was just in the background trying to get Itachi to move his Uchiha ass out of there.

"I'll let you off the hook…for now." Itachi said as he poofed away and Sakura ran into the forest at top speed.

'_I hope I can get there in time.'_

Sakura ran and ran and ran through the thick forest with gruesome images plaguing her mind. When she finally was able to feel Naruto's chakra she ran even faster. And stopped on a tree branch to survey what was going on.

'_No way do I want to enter a battle when I have no idea what is going on.'_

Down below her was Hinata, or AKA Swan, Shino, or AKA Bug, and Kiba, or AKA Dog, all out cold up against trees.

'_So Sasuke either really did hurt them or he wanted a battle one on one with Naruto.'_

As Sakura looked at her friends/teammates she could see they were in very bad condition. _'They must of gave it their all because they wouldn't go down without a fight.'_

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and Naruto to see Naruto keeping up with Sasuke easily. _'Naruto. You have grown so much. You will make it to Hokage one day, I know it. With your insane stamina, your crazy determination, and your strength.'_

Sakura thought as she smiled under her mask. But then she saw Naruto being hit

into a tree. Not wanting him to endure any more pain she jumped down and caught him.

Naruto was waiting for the impact of the hit but it never came. When he looked up he saw his best friend/crush/teammate holding him.

"Tiger….You made it." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down at him and saw that his mask was off and when she looked at her team she saw that theirs were off as well.

"Why is everyone's mask off?" She asked, in a different voice so their opponent couldn't figure out who it was.

Naruto was going to answer but he interrupted by Sasuke. Who was walking up to them. He stopped when he was a good distance away from them.

"I wanted to see who was trying to capture me." Sasuke then turned to the now standing Naruto. "So the weak Hinata, the strange Shino, and the dog boy Kiba is in your squad….then who is that one."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with shocked eyes, it wasn't like he could see her right now anyway. In front of her was not the old Sasuke she remembered. No, he was much taller almost taller than Naruto, very built. But every ninja was built. And his eyes were so cold, even colder than before.

'_Great now I am the shortest one. Well that is common in a girl.'_

'_**And tall men like short women.'**_

'_Oh god.'_

Naruto stood in front of Sakura and glared at his best friend/rival. "No one you need to know about. Lets finish this."

Sakura looked at him with a concerned aroma around her, clearly forgetting about her inner self's comment. Naruto merely smiled at her. As if to say "I'm doing this so we at least have one person to watch us injured people and they can still fight."

'_In a way he is right. But……But……Argh. Fine. I'll go over and see if Hinata, Shino, and Kiba need help. But once I am done I am helping him out.'_

'_**Look at it this way. You can see two hotties fighting.'**_

'_Ugh. What am I going to do with you?'_

Sakura shook her head at her other person's thoughts. And with a plan forming in her mind Sakura started to run over to her teammates. Naruto watched Sasuke, waiting for him to go after Sakura, but the strange part is he never did.

"Whatever. As long as that hindrance doesn't get in the way." Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear. And started to attack Naruto again.

That comment hit Sakura really hard. _'I am not the weak little thing I use to be! Hell I could beat Naruto up, that's why I am the leader of this squad!'_

Sakura decided that she should keep her anger in check before she went up against him. Right now her teammates that were injured needed her help first.

Sakura kneeled down around her friends and placed them in a lying down position. Making it easier for her to figure out if there was anything wrong with them. As she checked each and every one of them, their injuries just kept adding up.

'_Great this is going to take longer than I thought.'_

While Sakura started to heal her friends Naruto and Sasuke were battling and talking at the same time. Naruto trying to dig deeper into why Sasuke would just leave. Sasuke was just trying to get information.

"Why did you leave Teme?!" Naruto yelled as he dodged another fist aimed to his head.

Sasuke just grunted a reply and sent a series of kicks and punches Naruto's way. Naruto just dodged and dodged all his attacks.

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Taking out a not your average kunai, the blade being a little longer than a normal one, Naruto charged at him and kept trying to land a hit on him. But even though they have been fighting for a long time Sasuke still managed to dodge the attacks with the same energy that he started the fight with.

'_How can he be this good?'_

Sasuke shook his head and sent Naruto flying into a bunch of trees with his series of kicks.

"So out of this pathetic team you are the leader."

Naruto got up, very slowly, and glared at Sasuke. "For your information this team isn't weak!"

Sakura looked over from her work to see Naruto trying to get up and yelling at Sasuke. Who didn't look tired at all.

'_Damn it Naruto! What am I going to do with you? Oh well I am almost done……come on can I go any faster?!'_

Sakura started to pour her healing chakra into Kiba as fast as she could, with out causing dangerous damage to his healing body. After a few minutes he was done and Sakura sat down and caught her breath.

Meanwhile Naruto was still trying to get Sasuke tired. With no luck, may I add. Sakura watched as jutsu was used after jutsu. Both of them either dodging or coming back around with another attack.

"They basically are even with each other. Sasuke knows what Naruto's attacks and I know a few of Sasuke's ways of fighting. Giving me a upper hand. All I have to do it wait for the right moment to help Naruto and I am good."

Little did Sakura know is that Shino was already conscious again and he heard her whole plan. "Sakura-San. Do you think that's a good idea. We need at least one person to have the strength to watch over the injured."

Sakura gasped and turned her masked head to Shino. "Shino…I know that but if Naruto doesn't get help now he is going to end up in a worse condition than you three combined and I don't think I would be able to heal that, without the tools I really need."

Shino stared at his leader and finally got where her words were going. He simply nodded his head in agreement. "Don't waist all your energy on this guy. He isn't worth it. At least plant a tracker on him once you get tired."

Sakura smiled a big smile at him, even if he wouldn't see behind her mask, but somehow she knew he could. "Don't worry Shino I will." And with that Sakura turned her attention to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who is your leader Naruto. I doubt it is you." Sasuke said as he threw about five kunai's at him.

Naruto stood still, not having enough energy to dodge them anymore. He closed his eyes and again, waited for pain to strike through out his body. Sakura took this as the chance to get into the fight. She slipped her long sword out of its sheath and jumped in front of the incoming kunai. All she did was twirl her sword around clockwise and the five kunai repelled off it and hit the ground, forming a mini circle around her.

"I am the leader. If its that much of a concern to you."

Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing in front of him with her precious sword out. _'Sakura-Chan. Thank you.'_

Sasuke nearly studded the person in front of him. He really couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl considering the clothing was baggy enough to hide their features.

'_Who is this person. Anyone from the Rookie Nine?'_

"What ever more people for me to practice on."

Sakura looked at her old friend with shocked eyes. This definitely wasn't the person she remembered. He never used people for mere things such as tools to practice on.

'_What did Orochimaru do to you Sasuke.'_

"No one uses me as a tool for practice. Sasuke Uchiha by order of Kohana you must come with my squad, **by force**." Sakura finished the last of her sentence with a deadly tone to it.

Sasuke only grunted. "What makes you think I would listen to you."

Sakura smiled under her mask. _'He asked for it. All I need to do is cut off his movement with a little jutsu I made up. Time to show you how I work Sasuke.'_

Then without warning Sakura disappeared from everyone sight. Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then tried to find the ANBU's chakra. But luck wasn't on his side that day apparently.

"You can't sense Tiger, Sasuke. Captain perfected the art of hiding Chakra, even from the Shuringan."

Sasuke grunted again and kept circling around like a boxer did in the ring. And without warning Sakura came out of no where and simply sent a punch to him, only able to skim his face. Sasuke took her wrist and sent her flying back into the trees. But Sakura stuck her feet out and bounced off the trees and went straight over to Naruto's direction.

Sasuke glared at the Captain. "That is what the Captain has to offer? Pathetic."

Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto. Naruto didn't betray anything but looked Sasuke up and down waiting for him to do something.

"Who said I was done?" Sakura said as she took off again and sent a kick to his abdomen. Sasuke sighed and dodged the kick. But when he went to move he found out that he couldn't move at all.

'_What is this? Some Genjutsu? Jutsu?'_

Sakura could see the question written on his body but she pursued with her kick and sent him flying back, breaking a dozen trees at a time and she didn't even use her chakra. Sasuke didn't just brush this off though. Even if it took him a few minutes to stand up. Now he was out of breath.

"What did you do." He asked his eyes narrowed at the ANBU in front of him. She really did catch him by surprise.

"Well Sasuke. You should know considering your partner is Kabuto. But I'll tell you anyway. See when I launched my first punch at you it simply scratched your face. Unfortunately for you I hide some chakra in there and sent it to attack your reaction nerves. Making it a easy hit for me to send you 12 trees back. Given that the chakra makes the nerves "turn off" so to speak."

"You bitch." Sasuke was getting annoyed now and he was about to attack, that is until Kabuto came in between the two of them.

"Kabuto get out of the way." He hissed

Kabuto looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "No Sasuke-Kun. I can't have you do that. We need to retreat now."

Sasuke was getting really pissed off that Kabuto wouldn't let him finish this fight. "No. We stay until I am done."

Sakura could see that Sasuke really wanted to figure out who he was fighting but Kabuto had the brains to leave them now.

"But Sasuke-Kun…."

Sasuke was getting fed up with him and activated his Shuringan as an act to scare him. "No. Wait."

While those two had their fight Sakura turned to Naruto and started to talk to him through her microphone. **"Naruto listen to me…"**

"**Sakura-Chan, we need to get out of here. Now that Kabuto is here we can't win."**

"**I know that but there is one thing I need to do before we leave them."**

"**And that would be?"**

"**We need to strike him with curiosity. Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? If we want to find him again, we want him to come after us. And besides I need to plant a tracking device on him anyways."**

"**Ok Sakura-Chan but hurry…."**

Sakura and Naruto were cut off when they both felt Kabuto coming at them.

"Kabuto." Sasuke said in a dangerous tone. He didn't want him to attack what was **his **opponent. Especially an interesting on like this one.

'_They are so hard to find to. Kabuto you will pay later.'_

"Tiger! Watch out!" Naruto yelled eyes wide as the white haired man come up fast towards Sakura.

Sakura turned around and bent her head one way. Not letting Kabuto get threw her and his kunai only scraped her face. Leaving a smooth cut of blood down her face. Naruto watched in horror at what kind of damage Kabuto did to his Sakura.

When Kabuto saw that she blocked his attack he jumped back about 15 ft and waited to see what she would do.

Sakura was about to attack him but she stopped when she heard something snap. Her eyes widened when she figured out what it was. Naruto's eyes went wide as well for he knew what happened as well.

Sasuke and Kabuto watched in curiosity as the ANBU froze in their tracks.

'_Shit he crushed my mask. Well it will catch his attention.'_

Sakura turned her face away from Sasuke and Kabuto and towards Naruto. Naruto watched as her tiger mask slowly started to break into a million pieces.

"T-Tiger…What do we do?" He asked still trying not to blow her cover.

Sakura smiled at him and sighed. "I guess we show them. And then we can go."

"Show us what." Sasuke ordered. Not liking where this was going.

"I believe I cracked the mask Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto said trying to make it seem like the young boy shouldn't kill him.

Sasuke still glared at him with his still activated Shuringan eyes but his attention soon turned to the people in front of him. He saw that the other three members stood right next to Naruto.

"You have three minutes." Kiba said.

Sasuke could see the leader nod her head. "Why listen to your team when you are the leader."

Sakura took a deep breath and turned around, her face fully exposed to everyone. Causing Kabuto's eyes to widen and Sasuke's eyes to glare.

"Because Sasuke. It is what a good leader does. And I hate to end our reunion so short but my team needs to get to a village. They come first before anything."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. After three years he finally got to see the very girl that he left on the bench. What surprised him was the way she handled seeing him.

'_Most interesting indeed. It seems the Dobe still likes her as much as I do. Now isn't the time to fight for her. Later there will be time. And she will be mine.'_

Sakura saw him looking her up and down and smiled. "Sorry Sasuke, but that is exactly why I chose baggy cloths so men couldn't see my body."

Sasuke mentally cringed, he didn't like the fact that other males were checking out **his** Sakura. Even though he left her for three years the pink haired girl always managed to wiggle herself in his dreams. But now instead of the 13 year old version it's going to be the 16 year old. With his imagination running wild with her.

Sakura couldn't waist any more time and with a single hand seal something came flying at Sasuke. He didn't see it at all. Well come to think of it, no one did.

When Sakura smiled her ever so friendly smile she motioned for her team to get a heads start into the next village. She stayed behind to make sure they wouldn't attack her tired team.

"Kabuto. Get moving."

"But…Sasuke-Kun…"

"Now." Sasuke said his eyes still held by Sakura's. And Kabuto only nodded and ran off into the opposite direction.

"Sakura. You seem to have gotten stronger." Sasuke said as he started to walk towards her.

Sakura simply smiled at him. Even though the shinobi rule was no never reveal your emotions, she always went against it.

"Whose the hindrance now?"

Sasuke smirked at her playful attitude. _'It seems even though I left she isn't mad that I did. Why?'_

"Sasuke….listen…I can't keep my team unprotected for long. I just wanted to apologize for attacking you. But it was the only way…."

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because Sasuke closed their distance and kissed her, slipping right threw her defenses

'_**Ow ow!! Looks like the cold man has a steammmyy kiss. Owwww Oww!!'**_

Sakura's eyes went wide and she pulled away. "What was that?!" Sakura didn't get it. He has been gone for three years and he all of a sudden kisses her?

Sasuke smirked at her reaction. "Well Sakura. It looks like you caught my attention. We will see each other later. That I know."

Sakura shook her head and watched as he poofed away in smoke. She then ran as fast as she could to her team. She saw that they were having a rough time getting to the village. Taking a deep breath Sakura had three more Sakura's appear and she carried Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to the next village. Naruto was next to her, he still held the energy to walk.

-------**The Village Hotel**-----

When Sakura and her squad got to the village hotel they could only get two rooms. Not wanting to leave her team unattended she had them all cram into one room and have them sleep in that room. While she slept in the room connected to it.

Hinata, Kiba, and surprisingly Shino were out like a light once they hit the bed. But Naruto and Sakura stayed up in the other room. Sakura took out a notebook and started to write down all the information she got through their mission.

"Sakura-Chan. What did Teme do once we left." Naruto asked, well more like commanded.

Sakura didn't want to tell him how he kissed her but knew that she couldn't and wouldn't get past lying to him. He knew her to well and he could catch her in a lie.

"Nothing Naruto. It was nothing."

Naruto could smell his scent all over her and he could tell he did get to close to **his **Sakura.

"He kissed you didn't he."

Sakura gasped when he guessed right on the money. She put down her pencil and paper and turned her body to him. "How did you?"

"I can smell his scent all over you." Naruto said interrupting her as he looked her up and down. Trying to see if he did anything else to taint her with his sinful scent.

'_**Erase that scent Kit.'**_

Sakura was going to calm Naruto down and tell him that it didn't mean anything but she couldn't considering Naruto closed their distance and kissed her. Sakura was down right confused now. First Sasuke and now Naruto? What was the world coming to. But instead of pulling him away she wrapped her arms around his neck and hung there. Naruto smirked into the kiss and broke it. But not their distance.

"Much better."

Sakura looked up and blushed. Realizing what kind of a position they were in she broke their distance and grabbed her notepad again.

"Sorry…." Sakura looked around the room trying to let the awkward atmosphere leave them. Well it was awkward to her. "I'm going to send this to Tsunade-Shinsou. You get some sleep."

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura-Chan. Always thinking of others and not herself. Fine I'll go to bed. But you better come to." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Sakura watched her friend get up from the couch and get into the other bed. She then made her way out to the balcony.

'_Damn it. What is up with those two? Are they on something?'_

'_**I don't know. But I don't care. Damn are they good kissers. Humm….I don't know whose was better. But that bed offer can't go to waist can it.'**_

'_You are such a pervert you put Jiraiya to shame.'_

Sakura came back to her senses and ripped the notebook paper out of the notebook and summoned Kai.

"Yes Sakura-Sama?"

"Long time no see Kai-Chan." She said as she petted his feathers.

"Yes it has been to long."

"Well I need you to bring this to Tsunade-Shinsou. Then come back with a response please."

"Hai."

Sakura rolled up the letter and tied it around her trusty bird's little foot. And with another pet on the back Kai took off into the sky. Sakura watching him leave.

**Dear Tsunade:**

**It is our 9****th**** day out of the 12 days assigned to this mission. I just had contact with both Uchiha's. For Sasuke I applied a tracking jutsu on him that will last until I tell it to stop. With Itachi, I'm afraid all I could do was find the location of Takashi. I have one concern though. When I came across Sasuke, he kissed me. But when I got back, helped my team get settled in, Naruto also kissed me and wasn't acting like himself he was acting like the Kyuubi. I would like to know why. That is if you know anything at all.**

**Love:**

**Sakura**

Sakura walked back in the hotel room and made her way over to check up on her three injured friends.

'_Lets hope we can get more out of this mission. Then we can all go home.'_

Little did Sakura know Naruto was watching her from the other room.

'_**Look at her Kit, she is beautiful. How dare you let that bastard touch her.'**_

'_What has gotten into you Fox? Your acting really weird and you made me act different around Sakura-Chan as well. What's the deal.'_

'_**It's that time…..'**_

-------------------------------------------------------End--------------------of chapter----

**Author's Note: So there was some action/ romance in that one. I wasn't expecting the romance part in it but it wouldn't kill to have some of that in there. Also I am sorry if someone seems OOC, I try to keep them character bound. But sometimes it doesn't end up that way. And I tried to make their code names easy enough for you all to get them. Hope they were. If your wondering what happened with Sasuke and Naruto well that will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Review please!! It would make my day!!**


	22. Someone comes out to visit

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_I am sooooooo srry, but my parents haven't let me come on the pc till like this weekend. They are soooo strict with school it makes me sick. So I'm sorry for all those who stopped looking for updates and I thank everyone for reviewing!!!!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sakura walked back in the hotel room and made her way over to check up on her three injured friends.**_

'_**Lets hope we can get more out of this mission. Then we can all go home.'**_

_**Little did Sakura know Naruto was watching her from the other room.**_

'_**Look at her Kit, she is beautiful. How dare you let that bastard touch her.'**_

'_**What has gotten into you Fox? Your acting really weird and you made me act different around Sakura-Chan as well. What's the deal.'**_

'_**It's that time…..'**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Sakura woke up to a pitter patter noise coming down on the hotel's roof.

'_Don't tell me it is raining. That would totally kill our plans.'_

Sakura stretched out, got out of bed and made her way, very quietly, to the window. Hoping not to wake up any of her friends who were still fast asleep. When she looked out of the window, she saw that it was indeed raining outside.

"Great….Now we are gonna have to plan a different route."

"It's not going to be that bad." Hinata said.

Sakura turned around to see one of her closest girl friends. It always surprised her that Hinata would act normal around her but when those boys wake up, well let's just say she gets nervous.

"You really think so Hinata-Chan? What if all yours and everyone else's wounds reopen?"

Hinata nodded her head and she made her way out of her bed to join Sakura at the window.

"Sakura-Chan, you worry to much about all of us. We can handle ourselves, just sometimes we need extra help. But forget about the rain. We can just continue on home and pray that we can get there as soon as possible."

Sakura smiled up at Hinata and nodded her head as well. "Your right Hinata-Chan. I don't get why there can't be two captains on a team. Then you and me would be able to boss those men around."

Hinata giggled softly at Sakura's comment and they started to pack everything up. So that way when then the men woke up they could leave.

"I still don't get why Tsunade wants all long term missions to report home once in a while. Doesn't that make the mission pointless?" Hinata asked as her and Sakura packed everything.

Sakura smiled as she picked up a lingering kunai on the ground. "Well you remember when Sound attacked us and no one was there to help Tsunade. All there was were high level Chunin and some Jonin. She just wants to make sure we don't get attacked again. Just for at least a few months at least."

Hinata giggled at the mention of the Hokage. "It amazes me how she can be so gentle but so scary at times. She is a lot like you."

"Hey!" Sakura said as she threw a pillow at Hinata. Hinata blocked the pillow and giggled at her action. "Well come on Sakura don't you think it's true?"

"That doesn't mean I want to believe it."

The two girls giggles once again and proceeded to pack up their belongings.

-----At Kohana------

Sakura saw that the rain was not, in fact, a factor in their travel. They did make it home safely in a few days.

"Ah! It's great to be home!" Naruto shouted.

"Now I get time off to not be with you Naruto." Kiba said. Naruto looked over his shoulder at him and glared.

"Ditto, Dog Boy. Ditto."

"W-Well. Looks l-like I-I will b-be off."

Sakura turned around to her friend and gave her a concerned look. Hinata just smiled a small smile and poofed away.

Soon after that, Kiba and Shino did the same thing. Now it just left Naruto and Sakura.

"Damn them. They don't stay long enough to even come and give Baa-Chan the mission report!"

"You better stop calling Tsunade-Shinshu that before she ends up sending you to the hospital."

Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her a slight puppy dog pout. Sakura couldn't surpass the laughter building up into her lungs. She couldn't help but let out a lung crushing laughter.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He always did love it when she laughed, especially when it was him that made her laugh. Somehow she made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

After Sakura surpassed her giggle fest she turned to her best friend and smiled. Sending shivers of an unknown feeling throughout Naruto's body.

'_What is going on with me? I never act this bad when I'm alone with Sakura-Chan.'_

"Hey Naruto, come on. We don't want to be late to Tsunade's office. Instead of breaking the table, she will break us!" Sakura yelled as she started to run on top of the roofs. With Naruto behind her.

'_**You know, do you se the way his shirt crushes up against his muscular chest. And the way his butt moves when he runs. It's like BayWatch, but in real life!'**_

Sakura almost lost her footing when she heard her inner self say that. _'Where did you come from seriously?'_

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said. He could see her face go from happy to complete disgust.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to Naruto. "Yeah Naruto?"

Naruto could feel that same shiver come up again. But he pretended to ignore it. "Nothing. It's just that your face showed disgust."

Sakura eeped and blushed a light pink. "D-don't worry about i-it. It was nothing."

----At the Hokage's Office-----

"Sit down Sakura and Naruto." Tsunade said as she pointed to two chairs in front of her desk.

With a nod of their heads they made their way to sit in the comfy black leather chairs.

"How has your mission gone so far?" she questioned.

Sakura looked at her with a questionable look. "Didn't you get my message?"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice with a confused look. "I didn't get a message from you at all."

Naruto looked between the two powerful women. _'Sakura-Chan sent a message?'_

Tsunade shook her head as a way to clear out her confusion. "Let's deal with that on a later note. Right now I want to know how your mission went."

Sakura turned to Naruto and nodded her head at him. Naruto smiled his fox grin and turned to Tsunade.

"Well I don't know about Sakura-Chan, but Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and I cornered Sasuke and attacked. The only part that burnt a hole in our plans was that Kabuto and a few Sound Ninja were with him……And there is something else to……"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and glared. "Spill it Usumaki…NOW!"

Naruto jumped a little bit at her sharp tone. "He….He….He changed. He isn't the Sasuke-Teme that Sakura-Chan and I know. He looks at people as practice dummies. And he is just cold."

Tsunade nodded her head a few times and sighed. "I knew that would happen. Listen you two. As you found out Sasuke is no longer the 13 year old boy you knew. He has changed. And since you still have three more days on this particular mission, I want you to try your hardest to get as much information as you can."

"Hai." Both Sakura and Naruto said.

Tsunade turned to Sakura and gave her a serious stare. "Sakura….What about you. Where were you?"

Sakura took a deep breath in and out. _'I know Naruto doesn't know my relationship with Itachi, so this is gonna be hard to explain.'_

"Sakura?" Tsunade said as she raised her elegant blonde brow. Naruto also was waiting to hear how her encounter with the Criminal went.

"Before our team slit, I told Naruto to take everyone to go against Sasuke and I went to go and face Itachi…."

Sakura could see the color drain from her Sensei's face. Then once Sakura saw her Sensei nod her head to continue she did. "It wasn't a battle or anything. I meet up with him and his partner. He sent his partner to survey the ground and we talked."

Sakura looked around to see Naruto about to burst and Tsunade was very curious.

"Sakura-Chan! You talked to the murderer?! How come he didn't kill you?!"

Sakura looked at him and sighed. "Can I explain it to you later?" Sakura asked him with pleading eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and Sakura continued. "Through our talk, I didn't get why he was there or anything. But I did get the whereabouts to where the person I have been looking for is at that time."

Tsunade nodded her head and had a weak smile on her face. "Sakura, you know that I can't let you pursue that mission until this one is done."

Sakura shook her head up and down. "That I know. I thought it would be helpful when I do try to find that snake."

Naruto looked to see that Sakura's hands were balled up into a fist, having her fingernails dig into her palms drawing blood with each passing moment. But he noticed that she didn't notice it.

Tsunade looked down to see the same thing as Naruto. She shook her head and sighed, once again. "Ok Sakura. Thanks for the update and for the first question as to why I didn't get your message is because…."

Before Tsunade could finish, there was a tap on the glass. She made her way over to the window and opened it up. Out flew Kai. Sakura looked at her summoned creature with great concern.

"Tsunade-Sama. I have a message from Sakura-Sama."

"Kai-Chan!"

Kai looked to his right to see his master all ready in Kohana. He bowed his head in shame. "Sakura-Sama. I am sorry for my delay…."

Sakura didn't let him finish for she ran up and checked to see if he was injured. "Oh Kai-Chan! Are you ok?! What happened to you?!"

Kai looked at his master and smiled at her billion questions coming at the speed of light. "I just got lost, that's all."

Sakura shook her head and giggled. "You're a goof. But I appreciate the job well done."

Kai looked at her with confusion but didn't question it. She was always to kind for her own good. With a few hand seals Kai poofed away and Tsunade also wanted Naruto and Sakura to poof away as well.

----Out and About with Naruto and Sakura----

After Tsunade literally kicked them out, Naruto and Sakura decided to walk around a bit.

"Sakura-Chan….Can you explain that issue now? I was wicked lost when you were talking about it." Naruto tried to say as gently as he could.

Sakura stopped walking and turned to him. "You really want to know Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled a huge smile. Hoping it would help her to tell him.

"Well Itachi…..he is like a big brother to me, ever since he went out with my sister…."

"You have a sister?"

"Well had a sister but yeah. She died a long time ago when she was out on a mission." Sakura said as she started to retreat into her mind.

'_I don't want to tell him the whole truth right now. I'm not even ready to replay it all still.'_

But Sakura wasn't at her thoughts long, for Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder to show that he was there for her.

"Thanks Naruto." She said as she smiled up at him.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, all her smiles and all her gestures were really getting to him and he had no idea why.

'_What is going on with me?!'_

'_**Don't worry Kit. This will only take a second….'**_

'_What do you mean this will only take a second?! What do you think your doing to me?!'_

Sakura could see great pain flash throughout Naruto's eyes.

'_What is wrong with him? Is he ok?'_

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura was getting a little scared at his lack of answering and tightened her grip on his shoulder. That's when she saw blood pouring out of her hand.

'_How did I get that?'_

But Sakura couldn't concentrate on that because her friend was in horrible shape.

'_Kyuubi! What the hell are you doing?!"_

'_**I just want a few minutes with her Kit. No harm in that is there?'**_

'_Yes there is!'_

'_**To bad.'**_

Sakura was about to grab him and run him to the hospital when all of a sudden he stopped.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked as she tried to see if he was ok.

Naruto's head was low down to the ground and the closer she got to him the more she worried for him. So she called out to him again. "Naruto." She said it this time with more of a stern voice.

"**Hello, little one."**

Sakura had to surpass a gasp when she heard that voice. She never heard Naruto sound like that before. But when "Naruto" made his eyes meet with hers she no longer saw the blue ocean eyes that she adored. But she saw blood red eyes.

"K-Kyuubi."

The Kyuubi smiled brightly at her, revealing his fangs as he did. **"I do say, your much more prettier in person. And as sharp as ever." **He said as he looked her up and down.

Sakura was scared out of her mind. _'H-How can he get out? But yet he is still in Naruto's body. What is going on?!'_

'_**Well the demon is quite hot. If I do say so myself. Mummm Muuummmm Good.'**_

'_Ewww. Your disgusting.'_

Sakura was blown out of her thoughts when Kyuubi took hold of her. "Hey! What do you think your doing?!"

The Kyuubi smirked at her useless actions. **"You can't escape my grip Kit. Just relax."**

"How can I when you took over Naruto's body!" Sakura said as she tried to break out of his embrace.

"**Let's go somewhere more…..secluded."**

'_You son of a bitch! You better not hurt her Kyuubi! Or else!'_

'_**Oh shut your mouth Kit. You'll thank me later.'**_

And with that in mind, Kyuubi locked Naruto up behind the bars and couldn't hear a word out of him. No matter how loud Naruto tried to scream.

Sakura tried to get out of his grip but before she knew it, they were deep into the forest.

"What the...How did you get out?"

Kyuubi smirked at the girl in his arms. **"That's a secret for me to know." **He said as he pushed her closer to him. Poor Sakura because she crashed right into his very beefy chest.

Sakura was about to push him away but he was too strong for her. Kyuubi shot Sakura a playful smirk and backed her up into a tree, but very gently though.

"**Now you have no where to go Kit."**

Sakura glared at the "demon" in front of her. Kyuubi lowered his head down to her ear and his breath tickled her ear. Sakura kept her emotions locked inside her. There was no telling what the demon would do if she responded to his mere movement.

"**I can sense your emotions, even if you lock them inside you little one." **Kyuubi took Sakura's hands and pinned them above her head. **"You need to keep yourself in better condition. I can't have something that is mine hurt."**

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said still trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"**You were so caught up in your cute little temper that you didn't see you injured yourself? Tisk. Tisk. Little one." **Sakura watched as the demon reached up and started to heal her bloody hands.

'_Wait…so that's means I got it when I was thinking about Takashi. How am I going to get out of this mess?!'_

"Mind letting me go now!" Sakura said her temper rising with every second that the demon held her against her will. It was all to much for her mind to process.

"**No. Who said I was done."**

"Too bad because……"

Sakura's sentence was cut short because Kyuubi leaning down and planting a kiss right on her lips. Sakura tried to surpass the fact that the kiss was well….awesome. And also the fact that his hands were running up and down her sides.

'_I have to get out of this mess I can't be enjoying this demon's kiss!'_

'_**Oh no you don't! If your gonna back out I'm going in!'**_

'_What?! No! What do you think your doing?!'_

It was to late. Inner Sakura was already out. But Kyuubi didn't seem to notice. Being the bold inner person she was, Inner Sakura kissed the poor demon back. Going another step further, Inner Sakura pushed him back and opened her mouth to set free her tongue. First she ran her tiny tongue over his lips and before she knew it Kyuubi sent his tongue to play with hers. It was battle for dominance with a few grunts and moans thrown into the mix. Inner Sakura sent her hands on a mission to play with his now long golden blond hair. Kyuubi sent his claw like hands up to her chest and "explored" the terrain. It surprised him that she was letting him do this.

Having the need to see her reaction Kyuubi broke it up. When he did, he made sure that he liked his lips trying to savor the sweet taste she left on lingering on his lips.

"**Well little one, you are bold aren't you?"**

"**Why don't you step it up a bit more?"**Inner Sakura said with a playful look on her face. Kyuubi smirked even wider. But then he could see that her eyes were a duller emerald.

"**Wait a minute……your not the same person." **He said as he let go of her and circled around her. As a way to se how else she changed. Inner Sakura however just had that same playful look on her face.

"**I'm still the same person."** Inner Sakura answered with attitude.

Kyuubi glared at the girl in front of him and backed her up against the tree, but this time he wasn't careful not to hurt her. He literally didn't care if this girl got hurt.

"**Who the hell are you and what did you do with my Kit?!" **Kyuubi was enraged now. He held his hand up and let his claws appear.

Inner Sakura winked at the "man" in front of her and sighed. With in a second Kyuubi had his claws come so close to her face, that if he just made them flex he could scratch her.

"**Don't make me ask twice. A demon as powerful as I doesn't like their patience tested."**

"**I don't know if Sakura-Chan would like it if I told you."**

The Kyuubi looked at her with a confused expression. But his claws went closer to her face. **"So you aren't the real Sakura."**

Inner Sakura just laughed at his assumption. **"I'll give you a hint. Ever heard of a Vixen?"**

Kyuubi was about to lunge at her but all of a sudden he saw her go into slight pain and her eyes change. Then as fast as it came, it disappeared. And before he knew it, the regular Sakura was back.

"What did she tell you." Sakura said with demanding eyes.

Kyuubi smirked at the girl and put his claws away, which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. **"So you do have another personality. I knew that you were not that much of a goody-goody."**

Sakura slapped her head and mentally yelled at her inner-self of making a fool out of her. Kyuubi smirked at how she retreated back into her mind and he decided to wrap her up in his arms again.

"**You know Kit, I think your other personality should come out more often. It gets things even more interesting. And more fun"**

Sakura didn't say anything at all, she just stared at the demon who was now past the personal bubble mark.

"You mind letting me go, NOW?!"

Kyuubi chuckled at her demand and bent his head down into her shoulder. Taking in all of her smell.

"**Sorry Kit, but I'm not done yet."**

Sakura groaned an annoyed groan. She was so not liking how this evening turned out. Of course it got worse. While Sakura was wrapped by the demon she could sense a familiar chakra.

'_Oh no just perfect! The one time I find the guy I can't do anything about it! What the hell.'_

Kyuubi sensed the chakra too, which made his hold on Sakura that much tighter. It was like a possessive grab, so to speak.

"**Whose there?!" **He yelled, while he spun Sakura around so she was behind him. Thinking it would keep her from getting harmed.

The mysterious man chuckled an evil chuckle and disappeared into the forest. Sakura tried as long as she could to make sure she could find his chakra again. While Kyuubi sent a series of growls towards the man. As Sakura watched the exchange it suddenly hit her.

'_The demon………He wants to………wants to "mate" me. Since when?'_

'_**Well I wouldn't mind actually. He is a good kisser. Especially once you get everything going.'**_

'_I still can't believe you did that.'_

'_**Well I need some action once in a while. You get it all the time.'**_

Sakura shook her head and turned her attention back to the demon. "Why me?"

That got Kyuubi's attention. He turned himself around and placed his hands on her waist. **"Why what little one." **He said as he looked her over again, but this time with lust filled eyes.

"Why would you want me? Out of all the women you two have seen…."

Kyuubi shook his head and held his finger up to her lips as a way to silence her soon to be rambling mouth. **"So you figured it out. But why you ask? Are you to blind to see why I chose you. Your smart, not to mention beautiful, and lets not forget that little vixen you have over there." **He said with a grin.

Sakura looked at him with a still confused expression. Kyuubi, yet again, closed their distance and kissed her with a lustful kiss. Sakura was about to glare but she noticed that his eyes were growing lighter.

'_Good return to your cage dude. I would rather have Naruto out thank you very much.'_

Within a minute Naruto was back and he was down right mad.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto noticed their position and broke apart, a little happy that he was that close to her but mad at the same time.

"He didn't do anything to you did he Sakura-Chan?!"

Sakura smiled brightly at him. _'So that is why he is mad. How cute.'_

"No. I'm fine Naruto. Don't worry about it."

Naruto looked at her with a confused look. "You didn't mind it? At all?"

Sakura giggled at his astounded face. "It wasn't me he kissed most of the time with. Remember my little friend." Sakura said as she pointed to her head.

Naruto grinned a huge grin and lifted her up and twirled her around. Almost like in a fairytale, where the prince finds his princess.

"Thank god. But that means she is going to be all hyped up on him. You do know that."

Sakura giggled at his statement. "Trust me. I know all to well."

They both chuckled at each other and started to make their way out of the woods. Unbeknown to them though, a pair of red eyes and a pair of black eyes were watching their whole exchange.

The Red eyes glared at the blonde with murder. _'So let the games begin Dobe. Let the games begin.'_

While the black eyes were looking at Sakura. With much curiosity and satisfaction.

'_So Haruno. Your wanted by the Demon and his container. How appealing. And I see you have gotten stronger. No doubt you will come looking for me. I can't wait to see your blood spill from your body. Just like your sisters. _

**To-------------**

**--------------Be----------**

**-------------------Continued!!!----------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note!: Yes! Finally I got a chapter out there. It is wicked pointless but not at the same time. I had to put in some KyuubiXSaku moment some how and this was just to get me on my role again.**

**Hope it isn't to disappointing!!**

**Review please!!!**


	23. Kidnapped

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_I swear to god I have to many stories I am writing. Well one of them is almost done. Just two more chapters. And I hate to say this but this story is almost done as well. Just four or five more chapters. ( that makes me sad. But I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura's team had a day of rest at home, they busted out of the village to make up having to be in the village, all because the Hokage was a little paranoid.

"So where are we heading Tiger?"

Sakura matched her steps with her team, so they were running six straight in a row.

"Well we stopped right outside Mist……"

"We should take a s-short cut. T-that way w-we can g-get to s-stone faster."

Kiba turned to Hinata and smiled. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling at her.

"Good idea Swan."

"H-Hai."

Sakura shook her head at Hinata. She really does need to lighten up around guys more often. But she knew that it would take time.

The team ran for hours on end, trying to cover more ground so they can get more information before their mission ends. Thanks to Hinata's short cut they arrived at the border of Stone in no time. Sakura motioned for them to take a rest. For they did run for a while and she could see everyone was tired.

"Thank god! I thought we would never get here!" Naruto yelled as he stretched out and drank from his water bottle.

Kiba shook his head and he and Shino started to lye down on the rocky surfaces.

"Geez Fox, why are you always hyper?" Kiba asked.

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and watched as the arguing scene was about to unfold.

"What do you mean Dog Boy?!" Naruto yelled at Kiba.

Kiba got up to his feet and the two men walked up to each other. Like rwo people in western times getting ready to have a shoot down.

Sakura turned to Hinata and giggled.

"You would think that with all the running we did they would be tired."

Hinata giggled as she nodded her head and watched the two boys fight as to why Naruto was always so hyper.

"I have to agree with you."

Sakura took out her water bottle and held it up to her thirsty lips. When she squeezed it she found that she didn't have any water left.

"Your kidding me right?"

Hinata looked over to see her friend squeezing the shit out of the water bottle.

"What's wrong Tiger?"

Sakura took her attention off the bottle and frowned. "There is no more water in the bottle. That means I have to go and get more."

"But you need the water for traveling anyway. So you might want to go." Hinata told her leader.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "Do you think you can watch these two?"

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "I can always have Shino yell at them too, if they don't want to listen to me."

Sakura chuckled. She remembered when they were on one of their missions and Kiba and Naruto annoyed Shino so bad that he bursted out and made them nearly shit their pants. Boy did she annoy the two men about that ever since that happened. She never let them live it down.

"If they ask tell them I went to fill my water bottle." Sakura said with a wave as she traveled deep into the forest trying to see if she could try to find a river close by.

Hinata watched as her friend's back disappeared from her site. She then turned her attention back to the fight to see Kiba and Naruto at each other's throats. Literally.

'_Oh come on guys. Why do you both have to have so much energy?'_

Hinata shook her head and got up to separate them.

When Hinata entered the ring of fire she swore to god she was going deaf all from their loud screaming.

"You're the hyper one! You jump off the walls after running for two hours straight!"

"Me?! What about that time when we were on that mission where you were hyper off those pills Sakura-Chan made?!"

"Those pills were to give more energy and she said I needed to take them………."

Kiba was interrupted by a loud scream. Thanks to our tiny Hinata.

"QUIET!"

When she yelled, all three men looked at her. Shino smirked under his collar, Kiba's eyes looked like they would fall out of his head, and Naruto just blinked at her.

"Damn Swan. I didn't think you had it in you!" Naruto said as he patted her on the back.

Hinata looked around to see all the men looking at her with unbelievable looks. But at this point she really didn't care.

"You both are hyper ok?! Only psychos can have enough energy to start a fight after running for two hours!" Hinata shouted again.

This time when she saw their faces again she turned quiet and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I-I had n-n-no right t-to y-yell a-at y-y-you like t-that."

Shino got up from his sitting position and made his way over to their circle.

"No Hinata. They should be the ones sorry."

When Kiba and Naruto saw the look Shino gave them, they bowed their heads in shame.

'_Now Sakura-Chan isn't going to let me live this down……Wait……where is she?'_

Naruto's head popped up once he found out that she was missing. His head started to turn in every direction his neck would let it.

Hinata watched him look for Sakura and she couldn't help but laugh at him. Naruto looked at her and was confused as hell.

"Why you laughing Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata shook her head, trying to get ride of the laughing, and when she did she looked at Naruto.

"She j-just left t-to refill h-h-her water b-bottle."

Naruto stopped his head turning five million miles an hour and looked straight at Hinata. Who in return shot her head down to the ground.

"Oh……why didn't you say that." Naruto smiled at her.

----------**With Sakura**-------

Sakura made her way through the forest. After going through a ten mile radius around her team's camping ground she finally found a river.

"God who knew that when they say the Stone Village they literally meant it."

Shaking her head, Sakura kneeled down to the side of the river and uncapped her water bottle, and placed it in the water. After the bubbles seized to come to the top, Sakura took it out and capped the bottle.

When she got up from her spot she got into a defense position.

'_Someone is here. And they are coming fast.'_

Sakura got out a few kunai and got ready to throw it at the intruder. The intruder however stopped a few feet in front of her and his speed decreased substantially.

'_What is this dude planning?'_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the bush in front of her. Within a second a few kunai came flying at her. With her speed Sakura dodged every single kunai and took the kunai's thrown at her and shoved them in her holster.

'_These will come in handy.'_

Sakura braced herself for another attack and soon enough a black figure came at her with full speed. Sakura extended her fist and tried to punch the mysterious figure, but the person blocked the strong punch.

Sakura swore she heard a snicker when the person blocked her punch.

'_I need to get back to my team. Who knows how many more there are. They could be fighting my team right now!'_

With worry clouding her atmosphere Sakura was now very hasty to end this stupid little game. She took a deep breath in and out. Within a minute she activated her Kekkei Genkai and flames started to encircle her.

The figure in front of her just stood there and waited for her to attack him.

'_What could he be planning. I don't have time for this! I'll just attack him, knock him out and run like I'm on fire and get to my team. Hopefully I wont be to late.'_

With her plan set in her mind, she sent her fireballs to attack the man/woman. What happened next though, blew Sakura away.

When the fireballs were at her target he held up some shinny solid type thing and the fireballs came back and hit Sakura full force. She tried to get out of the way, but her flames were to fast and she was hit. The power from the balls sent her flying back hitting a few trees.

If Sakura wasn't so preoccupied with trying to rush the battle she would have had seen the thick tree branch that was coming up. But of course she didn't and got knocked out unconscious from it.

"Ahhh." Was all Sakura could say before the tree branch hit her in the back of the head.

The black figure watched as her rushing made her unaware of her surroundings. But he ran up to her and caught her just before her body hit the ground.

"Got cha Sakura." The figure said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He then took a piece of Sakura's clothing and one of her weapons and tied the note to it. He then placed the "gift" by the side of the river.

Once his task was done he placed Sakura in a more comfortable position, which ended up with her being carried bridal style, and he ran deep into the forest.

----With the Team----

"How long does it take to fill a water bottle?" Kiba asked as he looked around their camp site.

"Maybe she c-couldn't find a-a r-river. W-We are i-in S-Stone."

"Still. She is fast enough to be back here in little over ten minutes." Shino added.

Hinata bit her lip, a habit she picked up from Sakura.

'_I hope she is alright. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.'_

"We have to go look for her! She has been gone to long!" Naruto yelled to everyone.

To his surprise everyone was agreeing with him. With a nod everyone took off trying to find a river, hoping she would be there.

'_Sakura-Chan knows that she should of taken someone with her even if it as simple as filling a water bottle.'_

'_**Then why didn't you go with her.'**_

Naruto lowered his head in shame. If he wasn't arguing over Kiba about who was more hyper she wouldn't be MIA.

'_Thanks a lot Kyuubi.'_

'_**Well if you want her as yours your going to need to keep a better eye on her.'**_

"Hey. There is a river up a head." Shino said in the microphone.

Naruto's speed increased ten fold and he blew by everyone. Hinata smiled at him and she too increased her paste. Having Kiba and Shino following them from behind.

When they arrived at the river they saw a few trees out of their hole and Sakura's water bottle rolling on its side, a few feet away from the river.

"Someone attacked her here." Shino said as he sent some of his bugs to explore the outer perimeter of the battle field.

Naruto glared at the ground. _'How could I have let Sakura-Chan go alone?!'_

While Kiba and Hinata checked out what made the trees come out of the ground and while Shino was talking to his bugs. Naruto investigated the river side.

'_There has to be a clue here some……' _

Naruto heard a crinkle under his feet. He lifted up his foot to see a piece of Sakura's cloth and her weapon tied together. Kneeling down to get a better look at the clue he saw a note tied to the cloth and weapon.

'_Wonder what it says……'_

Taking a deep breath Naruto took the note and unfolded it with shaky hands. As the note was revealed his eyes went wide.

**Dobe;**

**You had her yesterday, and so did your little demon friend. Now it is my turn. Don't worry about her, she is safe….far away from you. She is mine Dobe, so let her go she doesn't want you anyways. You're a dead last, a loser. **

Naruto crinkled the note into a tiny ball and threw it in the water.

'_That bastard!'_

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata looked at Naruto with confused faces and watched as he raised to his feet, evidence in hand. He held it up so his team mates could see it.

Hinata gasped and looked at the cloth with sad eyes.

'_I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan. I should of gone with you.'_

Kiba and Shino took the evidence and examined it. When they looked back to see how Naruto was taking it they saw he was mentally beating himself up.

'_**Find the dick and crush him!'**_

Naruto's anger was rising with every second. Shino and Kiba had to hold Naruto back before he did anything stupid.

"Come down. We will find her." Kiba said trying to make him clam down.

Naruto didn't want to hear any of it. They didn't know that his best friend just stole her away from him. There is no telling what he will do to her.

"Teme took her! How long is it till he keeps her alive?!" Naruto shouted at them all.

He watched as he saw all their faces fall to the ground. He saw Hinata was about to cry, Shino was glaring at the ground, and Kiba's grip loosened on him.

Shino was the first to speak. "If that is true Naruto. Then we need to end our mission for now and go back to Kohana, tell the Hokage and find her."

Hinata looked up and nodded her head. Kiba nodded his head in determination and Naruto just looked at the river with angry eyes.

'_Watch yourself Teme. When I find you I'm going to rip you to shreds.'_

"Then who will be captain now that Sakura is gone?" Kiba asked gently.

Shino looked between the four of them and his eyes landed on Hinata. Hinata looked up at him with widened eyes.

"M-Me?"

Shino nodded his head. Hinata shook her head.

"No. I-I couldn't. I-I wouldn't b-be any g-g-good."

Naruto broke free from Kiba, but didn't run off. Instead he walked up to Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-Chan, yes you can. I hear Sakura talking about how she wishes that there could be two captains. She puts all her trust in you. And so does everyone on this team. Don't make Sakura's confidence in you go to vain." Naruto smiled sadly at the girl.

Hinata's negative thoughts when away once Naruto said that to her. She knew Sakura trusted her, but she didn't think Sakura trusted her that much. But with the new information Hinata smiled up at everyone.

'_I can't stutter now. Oh Sakura-Chan I wish you could see me right now. I am not going to stutter while I am in command!'_

"Ok team. Lets run as fast as we can to Kohana!" Hinata ordered without a single stutter.

The three men smiled at her determination and in a flash they ran full speed to Kohana.

------------With Sakura------

'_Ouch……where the hell am I?' _she thought as she tried to see if she could sense anyone around. When she didn't find anyone around her she decided to open her eyes.

As Sakura got up she could feel a horrible pain in the back of her head.

'_That damn branch from that damn tree. I don't even know if my team is ok. God I hope they are. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they got hurt. But first I need to heal this stupid bruise.'_

Slipping off her glove she placed her glowing green hand and healed her bruise. After she healed it she decided to look over her body to make sure she didn't have any surprise wounds on her. When she checked her self out, all there were was some cuts and slashes in her uniform.

'_Better than I suspected. But now where the hell am I?'_

Sakura looked around to find herself sitting in a well furnished bed. The walls were white and there were a few book shelves with a few jutsu books. The bed was a nice queen with silk black sheets and blankets.

'_Ok so this person doesn't have time to decorate or has no time to. Maybe I can get out of this room and explore. But I better keep my senses up.'_

Sakura un covered herself and made her way to the door. But before she could open it the handle started to turn on its own.

'_Someone is coming. Better hide in the shadows and attack them when they least expect it.'_

Sakura ran to a corner where there was nothing but darkness. Hiding her chakra she then took out the kunai the man threw at her and held it by the tip.

'_If he comes this way all I have to do is wrap it with my chakra and I can then pinpoint the person's fear just by their grip. Then I can place a genjutsu on them and get the fuck out of here.'_

Sakura watched as the door slowly opened to reveal the person who attacked her. She watched as the man turned around and she nearly gasped out loud when she saw him.

'_It's……It's Sasuke!'_

'_**Well, well, well. Mister hott and steamy is back!'**_

'_God will I ever get ride of you?'_

'_**Well lets see. Sasuke was really good, but that demon……OH BABY! Did he get me feeling excited.'**_

'_Do you mind?! I would like not to be scared for life!'_

'_**Too bad!'**_

Sakura cut out her thoughts because Sasuke was staring right at her. Well it was like he was, for all she knew he could just be thinking he heard a noise.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke wasn't thinking that. He knew where she was and so he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the shadows. When he did, she went flying into his rock solid chest.

"Hello to you too Sasuke." Sakura said as she was muffled by him pushing her into him even more.

"Ah." Was all he said as he smelled her hair.

'_Beautiful as ever I see Sakura.'_

Sakura just stood there not really sure what to do or what his intentions were.

'_Ok? What do I do now?'_

'_**Enjoyyy the hug woman!'**_

Sakura shook her head and she broke their distance. She looked up at Sasuke's face to see him with an emotionless face.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Sasuke looked her up and down and shook his head. "You can't wear that here. Here wear this."

Sakura watched as Sasuke made his way to the closet and pulled out a stack of cloths. He then made his way to the bed and placed them on the bed.

Sakura took the cloths and looked them over. He gave her a sleeveless whit tank top that came up around the middle of her abdomen. Equipped with dark red shorts that went down to her knee and had a white belt.

Sakura picked them up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked right back at her with a smirk.

"Your not going to leave….are you?"

Sasuke smirk grew and he stood up and made his way over to her. "Why would I miss a show like this?"

Sakura glared at him but he didn't seem to care. He was more fixated on what she would look like in his outfit. She then got an idea.

'_Time to see your reaction.'_

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and started to unzip her uniform. First she took off her baggy vest revealing a red skin tight tank top. She placed it on the bed, while sneaking a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke however was enjoying every minute of it. After three years of having a crush on the girl she now was in front of him, undressing in front of him.

'_How long do you think I can control myself Sakura? Hopefully long enough for your sake.'_

Sakura could tell that he was trying to hold onto his sanity as she took of her bottoms to reveal black short shorts.

'_All I need to do is take off my shoes and then the fun part begins.'_

Sakura bent down to take off her high heels, making sure to reveal a bit of cleavage to the horny man.

Sasuke watched as he tried to control himself. But with every passing second she was making him worse and worse. But he is an Uchiha and Uchiha's have dignity.

'_Oh screw it all.'_

Sakura was about to put her plan into action but Sasuke came at her with speed and tackled her on the bed. Sakura didn't know what hit her. Well she did. But she didn't expect him to tackle her on the bed.

Sasuke plopped himself above her and started to kiss her everywhere. Down the neck, along her chest that was revealed, and on her lips. While all this was going on, Sakura was in a daze. She just laid there not knowing what to do. But soon Sasuke was making the temptation unbearable and she responded to his handling.

As Sasuke smirked with every kiss he placed on her heavenly skin, his hands would scale up and down her body. Hitting certain places that would make her moan. Sakura on the other hand was using her hands and tracing his muscles on his chest. Then her hands trailed up to his neck and hair.

After about a good half hour of their little make out session, Sakura separated herself from the horn ball and took the cloths and ran into the bathroom to finish her changing.

While she got dressed in the bathroom, Sasuke was sitting up on the bed with a satisfying smirk on his face.

'_No wonder the Kyuubi and the Dobe couldn't stop touching her. She is perfect.'_

When the door started to crack open out came Sakura in her "new" outfit. Sasuke stood up and kissed her on the lips with lustful intention.

'_And she will be mine Dobe.'_

Sakura could sense the possessive radiating off of him. She broke the kiss and stared at him with hard eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura? Not enjoying yourself? I know I am." Sasuke said as he tried to corner her.

Sakura stood her ground and extended her hands. "Tell me why you brought me here and when I can leave. Was it just you that captured me? If you hurt my team I will make sure to kill you." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her cuteness and grabbed her hand placed them above her head. Bringing her into the wall.

"I brought you here to get away from the Dobe and that Demon. They can't have you, only me. You will never leave me and don't worry. Your precise team is untouched. I was only there to get you and only you."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. He is holding her hostage just so he could claim her as his and to keep her away from Naruto.

"Sorry Sasuke. But I can't stay. I need to get back to my team." Sakura said as she enhanced her strength with her chakra and broke out of his grip. Sasuke smirked at her action and couldn't help but admire how much stronger she has gotten.

Once Sakura broke out of his grip she grabbed her weapons and started to dress herself with her weapons. Before she could exit his room though, Sasuke asked her something that made her stop in her tracks.

"You know Sakura. Out of everyone, you were the only one that understood that I needed to leave for revenge. Why." Sasuke said as he finally sadi the question that he was thinking ever since she met him that night before she left.

Sakura's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. She turned around to see him staring at her with hard eyes. Now it was his turn to demand some answers.

"Does it matter that much?" Sakura said trying to dodge the question.

"Yes."

Sakura really didn't want to answer him, but he was making no room for her to dodge the question again.

"Because Sasuke…..I am in the same boat as you."

Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't mock me Sakura. Everyone knows that you have a family and nothing bad happened to you."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Oh how he was far from the truth.

"Are you kidding me?! Your family didn't erase every memory you had from your childhood hoping you would forget a murder. And then when you start to remember everything you see how your family hates the wrong person!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked at her and walked up to her. He couldn't help but want to know the whole story.

"Sakura. Tell me what you are talking about."

-----With Hinata and her team----

As Hinata lead the team through the forest with great speed and grace she finally knew how Sakura felt when she was in front of all of them. Looking out for traps, enemies, and also worrying about the team. Making sure no one was lost or hurt or under any jutsus.

'_I don't know how Sakura-Chan does it. We have only been running for a few hours and my brain and body are starting to fry. I give her much credit. There is a lot to worry about.'_

Hinata looked at her teammates to see Kiba and Shino running at her paste. But what she was afraid of was Naruto. Ever since they started running he retreated back into his mind and had not spoke to any of them.

'_He really does care for Sakura-Chan. What ever Sasuke said to him must of really got him mad.'_

Hinata shook her head of those thoughts and saw a shortcut to Kohana. With a smile under her mask she did some hand motions telling her team that they were about to increase their speed ten fold and this shortcut will take them to Kohana fast.

The three men saw the sign and increased their speed. As the team ran everyone was thinking about if Sakura would be ok.

------In Kohana-----

Hinata and the team didn't stop running until they busted down the Hokage's door and got her attention.

"What are you four doing here?! Why did you knock down my door?!"

Hinata looked at the Hokage and slipped her mask off her face. She took a deep breath and gathered all the courage she could.

'_How Sakura-Chan could put up with her I have no idea.'_

"Hokage-Sama. We have a good reason." Hinata said as she bowed to the Hokage. Hinata turned to the team and they did the same.

"It better be……wait a minute where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she glared at the four people.

Hinata looked Tsunade in the eye. "On our way back to Stone to resume our mission, we took a pit stop to rest. Sakura had to refill her bottle of water, she took to long so the team and I went to check up on her."

Hinata turned to Kiba or Shino to finish it, for she was not able to finish.

Shino took a step forward and sighed. "When we got there she wasn't there and there were signs of battle. From what we collected, she was kidnapped."

Tsunade slammed her bottle of alcohol, making it smash and break into billions of pieces, along with the desk.

"Who took her." Tsunade said as she tried to hold her anger back.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage and moved to the front.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade looked towards Naruto and saw that he was really pissed off. "Do we know why he took her?"

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba looked towards Naruto and watched as his hands balled into fists.

Naruto's anger was seeping through his defenses and he looked up at Tsunade with red eyes.

"He wants her……away from me." Was all Naruto said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy and called for Jirayia. Jirayia came bursting through the door only to see an angered Naruto, concerned Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, and to see a confused Tsunade.

"What do you need me for Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at Jirayia with assumption. "When Naruto and his team were 13, you trained him for the Chunnin Exam's. Correct?"

"Yeah. Your point."

"Then you met Sasuke. Right?"

"Yes. And…?"

Tsunade smirked at Naruto and then turned her attention to Jirayia. "Did Naruto and Sasuke compete for Sakura's attention back then?"

Jirayia nearly fell over on the floor laughing. He remembered that all to well. The way the boys would try to get her attention was priceless. Some of their ways were down right creative for 13 year olds.

"Oh boy did they."

Tsunade nodded her head. "So that's why."

The rest of Sakura's team looked between the Hokage and Naruto until they too got what they meant.

"Where should we start looking Tsuande-Sama?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade smiled again. "Good question Hinata…...I gave Sakura a necklace when she started training under me. She never takes it off. And that necklace, is a tracking device."

"So you have where Sakura is at this very moment." Kiba said.

"Hai, I do." Tsunade said as she took her necklace and placed it into the computer at her desk. She turned to the wall across from her and in front of them was a map.

Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Jirayia turned to the wall behind them and saw a map and a red dot blinking.

"Hinata. You will be traveling to……Lightning Country. Prepare to leave ASAP."

------------------------------

to

be

continued

-----------------------------

**Author's Note: well that was a good chapter if I do say so myself. If there is any grammar mistakes or ooc I am sorry. I will tell you this the next two chapters are going to get exciting!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	24. The Truth Will Finally Come Out Pt1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Hello there everyone! I hope everyone had a awesome xmas and a happy new yr! Now here is where the climax starts. I might as well tell u all wat I have planned for this story. You see there is this chapter and the next chapter that will be filled with action. Then I think there will be one more chapter as an after affect. _**But what has got me in a slump is that I don't want everyone to hate me if I choose Sakura to go with someone that the majority of the readers don't want her to. So…..I'll ask who u want Sakura to go wit. If it's the person that I am planning for that's great! But if it's the other one, I'll work something out. I just don't want everyone to say wat a dud of a story because the pairing ruined it all.**_

But enough of my babbling…..ON WITH THE STORY!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Time on Her Secret:**_

Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Jirayia turned to the wall behind them and saw a map and a red dot blinking.

"Hinata. You will be traveling to……Lightning Country. Prepare to leave ASAP."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked at her team and nodded her head towards her Hokage.

'_Don't worry Sakura, I will make sure we will find you!' _Hinata nodded her head in determination. Hoping and praying, that the team could find Sakura. Before Sasuke did anything to her.

Hinata turned to her team too see her friend's reactions once they found out where Sakura was. Kiba was glaring at the screen. Probably thinking of ways to torture the Uchiha.

'_Kiba treats Sakura like a sister. He wants her back as bad as any of us. Same with Shino.'_

Shino wasn't displaying emotion, but Hinata could tell that he was worried for Sakura's safely. He was always worried for everyone on his team.

But the last person Hinata looked at was Naruto. She could only imagine how the poor man was taking it. She watched him closely. He was surly holding his anger in. But it wasn't working for she could see him shaking in pure revulsion for the Uchiha.

'_Naruto……don't worry we will all get her out of there. You can't make any hasty actions. Or you will cause Sakura even more danger than before.'_

Tsunade watched Hinata while Hinata examined her team. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at how much the ninja's have grown since she became Hokage. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the thoughts, and was about to yell at Hinata to get out of her office when she heard Shizune screaming her head off outside her office.

"What is going on out there?" Tsunade asked herself. But everyone in the office were also wondering what made Shizune scream so loud.

As everyone looked at the door they could hear Shizune's shouts more clearly.

"You can't go in there! The Hokage is having a very important meeting!" Shizune shouted even louder.

Before Tsunade could move towards the door to see what exactly was happening outside her office, the door came down with a huge thump. And right in front of everyone was Sakura's parents. The mother was enraged, her eyes a bright orange, and the father was trying to calm down his furious wife.

Tsunade watched as Tokie glared at her. "Where is my daughter!" She yelled even louder.

Shizune came into the room and bowed lowly towards Tsunade as an act of apologies for letting them in.

Hinata watched as everything unfolded. So did Kiba and Shino. Naruto on the other hand just looked at everyone blankly. The events that happened in the past 24 hours still fresh in his mind.

Tsunade placed her hand on Shizune's shoulder and shook her head. "Don't worry Shizune. I can see why Haruno-San kicked down my door." Tsunade said as she grunted out the last part of her sentence. Glaring at the door.

Tokie didn't waver her emotions one bit and took a bold step towards the Hokage.

"You know where my daughter is. Tell me where she is…….NOW!" Tokie said.

Tai didn't know what to do. So he just stood behind his wife and waited for her to calm down a bit.

Tsunade walked up to Tokie and smiled a soft smile at her. "Haruno-San, listen to me. We know where your daughter is. But I have a team getting ready to get her as I speak. So you need to calm down and not go out on your own. That will only endanger your daughter more." Tsunade said in a professional tone.

Tokie semi calmed down, but she looked between Sakura's team. She then looked back at her Hokage. "Are **they** the rescue team." She said with disgust.

Kiba and Shino ignored the woman and Naruto wasn't even in the conversation at all, he was in his own little world. Hinata however was a little ticked off.

'_No wonder Sakura didn't want me to meet her mother. She is a bitch sometimes. But if my daughter was missing I might be a little pissy myself.'_

Hinata walked up to Tokie and just stared at her. "Sakura puts her full trust in us. No matter what you say, or what you think, we are the ones who will be looking for your daughter. So get over it." Hinata said rather boldly. Leaving everyone's mouths to drop open in surprise.

Tokie was about to retort but Tai covered her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Respect Sakura's decision. All her life you haven't paid much attention, now why not try to fix it."

Tokie's eyes fell to the floor and Tai smiled. He turned to Hinata and bowed. Hinata wasn't use to getting respect from people but just stood there.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan. I hear Sakura talking about you a lot and I will have you know that Tokie and I put our full trust in you and your team."

Hinata smiled at the elder man and he smiled back. But the mood would soon change for Naruto was looking at the map and the red dot that stood for Sakura started to move away from where ever she was, at an entirely irregular speed.

'_Sakura-Chan! Teme better not have done anything to you!'_

'_**Kit, look at the map. She is running here. But her speed. That speed is too dangerous for someone to be running so fast.'**_

Naruto looked at the dot and saw that it was indeed moving to fast to be human.

'_Then what is making Sakura-Chan moving so fast?'_

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer, so he shouted out to get everyone's attention.

"Look!" He shouted as he watched everyone come running to him.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked.

All Naruto could do was point to the irregular moving dot. Everyone watched as the dot moved over thirty feet of land in a half a minute.

Tsunade watched as Sakura moved too fast for her own good.

'_If she keeps going at that speed she will surely strain her muscles to an extent of never being able to walk again.'_

"What could be making her go so fast?" Hinata asked.

"Look. Sakura is coming towards Kohana." Tai said as he tried to see if he could predict his daughters movements.

"Well then lets get our asses out there!" Tokie shouted.

Tsunade really couldn't help but agree with Sakura's mom. _'For all we know, Sakura could be leading more than just Sasuke. Or just Sasuke himself.'_

With a nod of her head, everyone opened her window and Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shizune, Naruto, Tsunade, Tokie, and Tai jumped out of the window and ran full speed to where they thought Sakura would be in a few hours.

---------**With Sakura**---------

Sasuke was getting too close and he really wanted to know what she was talking about. Sakura didn't know what to do.

'_Hell, I didn't even tell Naruto about it yet.'_

'_**Oh boy was that a rush! The Kyuubi will have a tough time beating that. Ha! Another excuse to break free!'**_

'_Do you mind shutting you over sized perverted mouth for once in your……'_

Sakura froze in her spot. Sasuke sensed that something was wrong so he activated his Shuringan. But the strange part was that he couldn't see anything wrong with her.

'_She isn't trapped in any Genjutsu's or anything. She why is she so stiff?'_

Sasuke narrowed his red eyes at the pink haired goddess in front of him. Her eyes were distant and she was tightening her fists.

'_**What's got your panties in a twist now?'**_

"T-Takashi." Sakura didn't really notice that she said his name out loud. But she didn't care. He was right there, in her reach and she was NOT letting him get away.

'_It wouldn't matter. My team thinks I am missing so that will buy me a few days to kill Takashi. And knowing Hinata she will find in a the minimum amount of time.'_

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

'_Who is Takashi?'_

Sakura didn't answer him for she activated her chakra and made it go to her feet. Before Sasuke could even get ready to follow her, she was gone in a flash.

"What the……?" Sasuke didn't know what got into her but he followed her anyway.

Sakura knew the minute she started to chase the murderer, he knew she was chasing him.

'_Guess what ass hole. I've gotten better since the last time I fought you. And I will show everyone what you did!'_

With new determination, Sakura raised her speed up even higher. But she used her flames to give her a huge boost of speed. She could sense Sasuke trying to keep up, but she knew he couldn't and she knew that he knew that as well.

Takashi, however, increased his speed. For she was coming up on him fast.

'_Ok Sakura time to put your brain into use. Chase him to Kohana's West Gates. Time to take this man to where it all happened. And while I do that. I should call in a friend.'_

Sakura knew she needed to save energy for the battle but half the battle would be trying to get him in Kohana sneakily. Shaking her head, she made a single hand seal and soon her chakra narrowed the forest path so Takashi would have no where to jump.

Takashi however knew she wanted to fight him. He wanted to fight her as well. So he let her lead him to where she would like.

'_It would be even more sweet if I could kill the girl in front of that Itachi bastard. But you can't wish for everything. You want a battle little Sakura? I'll give you one. Be ready.'_

Takashi smirked a sinister smile and continued to run to where ever Sakura was leading him.

Sakura heightened her senses, for she knew Takashi wasn't that stupid and she wasn't that confident for him letting her lead him where ever she wants. But he did.

'_Better be careful. Sasuke is still wicked far behind. I better slow down a bit, cancel out the flames and chakra. I need to save everything I have.'_

With that Sakura's speed dropped substantially. The sudden change in paste made Sakura stumble a bit, but she recovered and continued to chase the man.

'_Ok know that he is going where I want him to. I better send a signal to a friend.'_

And with that Sakura made three hand seals and made her chakra pulse a strange way so the person she was trying to get in touch with would know that she needed them. And now.

----From somewhere in the world----

The person Sakura was trying to get in touch with, was wandering around the world, trying to find something for what ever it was that he needed. As he walked around the village, he suddenly stopped. Looking around he saw that no one noticed anything unusual.

With his senses on high alert he waited for another strange pulse of chakra. When it came, he didn't waist a minute, he ditched what ever it was that he was doing and started to run to where the direction of the chakra was coming from.

'_I'm coming Sakura.'_

-----------With Hinata and Company------

Everyone waited there to see Sakura come out of that forest any second. Tsunade placed her map on the ground and with a walkie-talkie, she communicated with one of the ANBU officers as they watched the map of Sakura's location.

Hinata took a marker and would mark where Sakura had already been, while Tai and Tokie took two other different colored markers and made roots as to where Sakura could be heading.

"Hokage-Sama." The walkie-talkie clicked in and Tsunade nearly jumped.

'_Remind me to tell Shizune to never use walkie-talkie's ever again.'_

"Yes, what is it?"

"The red dot's speed suddenly dropped significantly. Now it is running at a normal speed."

Tsunade eyes went wide and turned to everyone. "Sakura's speed just suddenly dropped. She is either injured or she is saving her energy."

After everyone nodded their heads in understanding Tsunade clicked in with the ANBU again.

"What about its location?"

There was a minute pause before the ANBU clicked in. "The dot is taking the back route to Kohana."

"Hai, thanks. Report if anything else happens."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade told Hinata where Sakura was and Hinata marked it with her marker. That was when Shino came over and realized something.

"Sakura is heading this way. She is trying to get to the West Gate."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

'_Why would Sakura-Chan want to come to the West Gates.'_

'_**Something doesn't feel right Kit. I sense great danger and I just don't have a good feeling.'**_

Naruto spread his chakra around the forest as wide as he could, but he still couldn't sense anything. That is until he felt someone sped right past his chakra searching.

His eyes snapped opened. _'What are they doing here?'_

'_**Don't do anything until we know what they are after.'**_

'_What if they are after Sakura-Chan?!'_

'_**That would be foolish. There is a whole ANBU team, two strong ninja's and a Hokage. They would be signing their name to death if they attacked.'**_

'_The strange part is that there is only one of them. And there is normally two or more.'_

'_**True. True indeed.'**_

As Naruto turned around to go back to everyone he could tell they must of sensed it as well.

"What should we do Hokage?" Tai said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and sighed. "If they attack, attack them. If they don't, don't."

------With Sakura------

'_I'm getting closer! And it seems that my friend is almost there too. Come on Sakura, just a few more miles and then you can put that plan into action.'_

'_**What do you think your planning girlfriend? You do know you can't hurt yourself to much, for I still need to see who is better!'**_

'_For once think about something other than __**guys!**__'_

For once Inner Sakura didn't fight her on that one. To Sakura's surprise actually she seemed to agree with her.

-----With the person-----

The friend Sakura called in followed Sakura's chakra through the forest and in no time he got to where her Chakra stopped.

'_Where are you Sakura. This better be good. I can't just leave for something non important.'_

------------With Everyone---------

Kiba's back straightened and he moved to everyone.

"Hey, I can sense Sakura and three other Chakra's coming this way!" Kiba yelled.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion and they waited in front of the gate in anticipation.

'_Who would the other chakra. Sasuke would be one, Sakura is another, but who is the third?' _Hinata asked herself as she waited for Sakura to make her appearance.

--------With Sakura-----

'_Almost there!' _Sakura shouted in her head as beads of sweat rolled down her face.

Not being able to wait anymore Sakura stepped it up a notch and so did Takashi. When he continued running though, he saw Tsunade, some ANBU, and Tokie, and Tai.

'_That bitch. She knew I wouldn't be able to attack her if I want to keep my secret. But that would mean she wouldn't be able to attack me either. Come to think of it. Does she even remember anything?'_

When Tokie saw him her face light up and she ran to him. Tai followed, but was cautious. He never did trust San's friend. He seemed to sketchy.

"Takashi! What brings you here?" Tokie asked as she looked to see if he was being followed.

"You see Haruno-San….."

Takashi was cut off by being thrown ten feet away from Tokie. Tokie and Tai couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was their daughter. Alive and well.

"Sakura. What was that for?!" Tokie yelled at her daughter.

Sakura didn't even bother to answer her mother.

Naruto noticed how Sakura's mother didn't even seem to be happy that Sakura was ok.

'_Strange.'_

Sakura glared at Takashi with full blood lust. "Stay away from my mother." She said in a evil tone.

Before Takashi could really do anything Sasuke came flying in in-between them.

"Sakura. What the hell was that about." He grunted out. But when he looked around he noticed that he was near Kohana.

Naruto moved in front of Sakura and glared at Sasuke with red demon eyes.

"You bastard! How dare you steal Sakura-Chan away from her team!" He yelled as he charged at Sasuke, but Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"No Naruto. Don't fight him right know. It isn't the right time."

Naruto's face went from anger to confusion as he stared at his angel with his eyes still red. But they slowly returned to his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why not Sakura-Chan?" He asked softly.

"Yeah Sakura. Enlighten all of us as to why." Sasuke said cockily.

Sakura gently pushed Naruto and Sasuke to the side leaving her free to see Takashi. He was standing there with a full evil smile on his malevolence face.

Tokie couldn't understand as to why her daughter was attacking a family friend.

'_She met him when she was 13. Did she forget?'_

"Sakura. Takashi is a family friend. I demand that you do not attack him. If you know what is good for you." Tokie said to her daughter.

Sakura turned around to her mother and just stared at her. This was the first time anyone has seen Sakura so emotionless.

Sakura then turned her attention to the tree about ten feet away she then smiled towards it. Obviously she was seeing something everyone else wasn't for she started to talk to it.

"Come out. You need to hear this too."

"Who are you talking to Sakura?" Tsunade asked. A little skeptic.

Sakura turned to her. And smiled. "Tsunade-Sama. You may call me crazy, but you have to trust me."

Tsunade was confused but of course she didn't show it. Instead she nodded her head, she really did trust her student.

Takashi stared at Sakura. "And who are you talking to little one?"

'_Even after all those years he still calls me little one.'_

'_**He is really annoying.'**_

"She is talking to me you scum-filled bastard." Said a deep voice.

Takashi narrowed his brown eyes as the darted back and forth around the forest. Before anyone knew it a cloud poofed in front of Sakura. Naruto was about to charge at it, just like everyone else, but Sakura held up her hand. And since she is the captain, and their mission was still technically still going, they stopped.

As the cloud dispersed, everyone's eyes went wide. Right in front of them was someone they would of never expected to appear before them. Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura looked to see Takashi's face fall down off his face. She couldn't help but smile at it.

'_He should be surprised.'_

Sakura then turned around to see Tsunade a little bit more on guard, her mother glaring at the poor man, her father narrowing his eyes at Itachi, Kiba was down right confused, along with Hinata and Shino. Naruto took out a few kunai, just waiting or him to attack Sakura. While Sasuke was standing there eyes wide. He couldn't believe that his brother would be here. And in front of Sakura too. He was so shocked he couldn't speak.

Takashi's face soon slid back into place and he sent a defiant stare at Itachi.

"Why the hell are you here you pathetic Uchiha." Takashi said as he examined the S criminal.

'_So the psychopath did kill Fugaku. And he also joined Pein's team I see. Interesting, but I am not here for him.'_

Itachi couldn't help but feel old hatred emotions resurface after he saw the person he despised more than his own father.

"All you could ever did was talk trash. You never did prove your accusations." Itachi stated calmly, a little bit of his anger trying to slip through his defenses.

Sakura watched as the two men showed great hatred for each other.

'_They did compete for San's heart. But thank got Itachi doesn't know that he is talking to San's murderer.'_

'_**When he finds out, you do know he will kill him in a second.'**_

'_That is why we will have the first strike.'_

Sakura still watched as she saw her past start to piece together in front of her very own eyes. Her eyes widening with every second as it passed.

'_Itachi- the S criminal that killed his father and clan because of what they did to San. He is looked at as a evil sinister master mind. While we have Takashi- the ANBU from gods know where, all innocent and everything. But he is the one that should be blamed. Not Itachi.'_

Takashi had enough with the Uchiha hurting his pride. Itachi on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his emotions and actions in check. If he wasn't an Uchiha and had all that training with controlling his emotions, then he would be at the guys throat. And maybe punching the crap out of him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke broke his tough exterior and stared at his brother with wide eyes.

'_**Funny. He dreamed of it for so long and know he can barely speak or move.'**_

Naruto then looked at the angel next to him to see her eyes wide. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she broke out of her trance.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled at him. "Naruto. What ever happens don't get into an angry fit. Please."

Naruto noticed that her voice was getting weaker and weaker with each passing word. All he could do was tighten his hold on her shoulder and send her a smile back. Which she gave him a brighter smile in return.

"Enough of this Uchiha!" Takashi turned his attention to Tokie. "I am here because your daughter chased me here."

Tokie was about to glare at her daughter until a question popped in her head. She turned to her daughter and narrowed her eyes at her. Her eyes then went back and forth between Sakura and Itachi.

"Sakura. Why is **he** **here." **

Sakura gently removed Naruto's hand from her shoulder and walked past Itachi, not before she sent him a smile.

She then turned her back on Takashi and stood in front of everyone. Taking a deep breath in and out, Sakura made herself so everyone could see her and Takashi.

'_Ready Sakura. Time to confess everything. And be ready for Takashi to attack.'_

"Well Sakura?" Tai said.

Itachi was secretly wondering too why Sakura called him as well. If it was just to meet Takashi he would have to talk to her about that, but his gut was saying it was something else.

Sakura smiled to everyone. "Each and everyone one of you will have mixed emotions when I tell you this. For those who will get angry, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke, I would advise you to keep it in check. For those who will be down right confused, Shizune, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Tsunade, please bare with me on it. Everything will be explained. And for those who I know will not be able to believe it, Mom and Dad, please just hear me out."

Everyone looked amongst themselves. What could she possibly want to tell them?

"Sakura. Hurry up." Itachi demanded.

Sakura turned to him and shook her head with a smile on her face. "Well you're the one that wants to know more than anyone here. So I could see why your so impatient."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. But she didn't look up at him, for he never did take his Shuringan off.

Takashi watched the girl with caution. _'Could she possibly be telling them?! If she does I will have to kill her! Before the Uchiha kills me. That pathetic dyke.'_

It was Itachi read his mind for Itachi swirled his Shuringan at him as a warning.

"Tell us already Sakura!" Kiba shouted really wanting to know what she was talking about now.

Tokie and Tai stared at their only daughter with suspicion.

Sakura looked right at her mother and father and smiled a sad smile towards them.

"You see……I remember…….I remember……..everything." Sakura saw her mom's jaw drop to the ground and her father smiled.

'_Just like he did when Auntie Rain came and told them it was cracking.'_

She looked behind her to see Takashi not daring to show any emotion at her. Even though she really shouldn't have looked at Itachi, she did.

And for the five seconds she looked up at him, she could see that he was now curious. And wants her to finish.

Tokie got a hold of herself and couldn't stop laughing. "Oh you had me there Sakura. Your funny. Now stop pulling everyone's leg and just come back to the village."

Sakura couldn't belive her ears. She would broke down right then and there if it wasn't for her friends and othe family members.

'_S-She doesn't b-believe me?'_

'_**We will have to prove it to her.'**_

Sakura glared at her mother, a plan forming in her head. She knew what she had to do. And with every breath she took from here on out, she will use all her tricks as a ninja to show them. To show them all!

---------------------------------------------------

TO

BE

CONTINUED!!

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Ok so this chapter has a lot going on. Let me just say that the reason why Itachi is wayyyyy and I mean waaayyyy out of character is because Takashi is someone that really, really got him mad. That is why there is some strong language used between the two. I would like to apologize for the amount of language in the chapter as well, if it bothered anyone I am sorry just tell me. For the next chapter might have a little more I am not sure. Also there is a lot of conflict going on here, if you get lost just tell me and I will try to clear it up for you!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

SORRY FOR GRAMMER/SPELLING AND OOC!!!


	25. The Truth Will Finally Come Out Pt2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Hey there everyone! I'm glad all of you liked the previous chapter, now this is the chapter were it all happens. If the chapter gets to lengthy,

I'm sorry. _**Also: Since no one really told me who the preferred to end up with Sakura I will stick with who I was planning on sticking her with.**_

SO ENOUGH OF MY CHIT CHATING! ON WITH THE AWEOMSE CHAPTER!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously on Her Secret:**

**Sakura couldn't belive her ears. She would broke down right then and there if it wasn't for her friends and othe family members.**

'_S-She doesn't b-believe me?'_

'_**We will have to prove it to her.'**_

_**Sakura glared at her mother, a plan forming in her head. She knew what she had to do. And with every breath she took from here on out, she will use all her tricks as a ninja to show them. To show them all!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stopped glaring at her mother and turned towards Itachi.

"You have been hurt by the most devilish way possible." Sakura said to him. He said nothing. "You don't even know who killed San-Nee-Chan……do you?"

Sakura's statement made Tokie, Tai, and Takashi gasp. They truly didn't believe that she did remember. She could be blushing and have no idea what she was talking about. They were not sure.

'_Watch your mouth little one. If you dare say my name I will launch at you so fast you will not know what hit you.' _Takashi said as he grabbed his sword and was getting into position.

Sakura pretended not to realize that he would attack her if she did say his name. She turned to her mother and father as to continue her explanation.

"The one that murdered San is not Itachi." Sakura said to her mother and father.

"Oh Sakura, that's preposterous. Of course he did! Don't defend the murderer!" Tokie yelled. She no longer cared as to how her youngest daughter remembered anything.

Sakura looked at her mother and couldn't believe she still didn't believe her. She was loosing her composure now. Her hands tightened into fists and her whole body was shaking. Naruto, Tsunade, Shuzine, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba watched as she shook with anger.

'_She is going to get realllyyyy mad.' _Kiba thought as he shuttered at the memories when Sakura would get so pissed at him.

"How come you won't believe me mother?!" Sakura shouted tears streaming down her face. She looked at her father to see him with a blank expression.

'_Is Sakura telling the truth or not? Let's see, Rain said that her "amnesia" if you want to call it that, was cracking when she was 13. She is 16 now……which means it's a good possibility that she does remember.'_

Tai looked to his wife to see her not even registering the fact that Sakura could have remembered everything. She was too caught up in wanting to slap her daughter silly for thinking that Itachi isn't the killer.

"You want to know why I don't believe you Sakura! It's because I know it is a lie! Itachi killed your Sister and that's it!" Tokie shouted at her daughter and pointed a blaming finger at Itachi.

Itachi was getting fed up with Tokie calling him a murderer, but he held his tongue because he believed that Sakura would tell them all who really did kill her sister.

'_Then I can finally get revenge.'_

Sasuke watched as everything started to unfold. He wasn't the only one that needed to get revenge and kill his brother but Sakura as well. What confused him the most is that she wasn't bent on revenge as much as him and when he left she didn't come with him. That's when everything made sense to him now. That night on the bench…..what she said had a clear meaning to him now.

**---------Flashback---------**

**Sasuke turned around to look straight into her emerald eyes. **

"**No I can't. I'm weak here, I need to go to get stronger. And I need to leave to obtain it."**

**Sakura sighed, and a tear escaped her eye. "I guess I can't say that revenge isn't the way to go**

**----------End-----------**

Then there was that time when she was in his room and she told him that she needed to have revenge as well:

**-------Flashback-----**

**Sakura really didn't want to answer him, but he was making no room for her to dodge the question again.**

"**Because Sasuke…..I am in the same boat as you."**

**---End----**

'_It all comes together now. Sakura did want revenge, but she never let it consumed her. If I kill Itachi then she will definitely come to me and get away from the Dobe.'_ Sasuke thought as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Itachi,

Sakura looked to see Sasuke running at them. She looked to Itachi and nodded her head at him. Itachi didn't do anything and she ran in front of him to block Sasuke's attack with her sword.

"Sasuke. Don't attack him! I told you to hold your anger in until everything is said!" Sakura shouted as she thrusted her sword towards Sasuke making him stumbled backwards. He just glared at her.

"Why are you protecting your sister's murderer Sakura? This is what avengers do. They kill the man that caused them pain." Sasuke said as he activated his Shuringan.

Sakura growled at him and put her sword away. "Yeah. But my sister's murderer isn't Itachi!" She yelled yet again. "He didn't kill her! It was Takashi!" Sakura shouted as she turned to Takashi and glared long and hard at him.

Her mother was going to say something but Tai covered her mouth. "Let Sakura explain."

Itachi couldn't believe his ears he turned to the same direction as Sakura and stared at Takashi.

'_He killed San?'_

"You killed her! You couldn't stand the fact that Nee-Chan choose to be Itachi's girlfriend instead of yours! So you and Fugaku made a plan."

Sasuke looked at Sakura unbelievingly. "Sakura, if you are bashing my family too, I have no choice but to kill you along with my brother." Sasuke said unemotionally. His mood changing.

"You will have to go through me Teme!" Naruto threatened as he got in-between Sakura and Sasuke. His eyes were red and he was glaring at Sasuke.

'_**Don't let him touch her Kit. No matter what, even if this Uchiha has to die, he will not harm what is ours!'**_

'_Right.'_

Sasuke would of gasped if he wasn't a Uchiha. Naruto was showing so much hatred towards him and so much murdering intent that it amazed him.

"Fine. The more the merrier." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't planning on everyone fighting. She just planned on attacking Takashi and then see what would happen next.

"No! I don't want everyone fighting!" Sakura then turned to Itachi, her mother, and father. "You know who killed San, the long mystery is solved. If you don't believe me that's your problem! But right now…..it is between Takashi and me."

And with that Sakura made a few hand seals and there was a huge blue bubble that surrounded everyone except Takashi and her. She smiled at everyone's faces and winked.

"Sakura-Chan! Why did you do that?! Now I can't help you if you need it!" Naruto complained. As he tried to break the blue bubble.

Sakura turned to the bubble she created and sighed. When she raised her hands up she made a wall come between Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi. Now everyone couldn't fight. Sasuke and Itachi were isolated from everyone else.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked as she inspected her apprentices handy work. "It's truly remarkable."

"Thanks Tsuande-Shinsui. It's a protection bubble where nothing can get in or out. The walls separate you from others but you can still see and talk to them. The rocks on the bottom hold their own set of Chakra so the bubble doesn't need my full attention and Chakra."

"Sakura! You are trying to kill the wrong person! Takashi didn't kill San!" Tokie yelled.

"How do you know if you weren't even there? You never did find the body did you?" Sakura watched as astonishment crossed her face. "The reason why you never could find her body is because Nii-Chan and I buried her, you all just assumed that she was tarried to pieces by Itachi."

She then turned her attention to Takashi, who was smiling like a evil son-of-a-bitch.

"Well done Haruno. Well done." He said in a creepy tone. Sakura gasped and took out her sword getting ready for the fight of her life. "You had me fooled this whole time. And here I thought you would never remember, shame on me."

Tokie realized that once Sakura told everyone the Takashi that she knew, started to change.

"I can't believe it…..how long has she known everything?" Tokie whispered to herself. Tai walked up to her and dragged her into a hug.

"Tokie, you believe her now? We shouldn't have erased her memory. If we didn't we could of found Takashi and crushed him to pieces. Now we have to watch our only daughter fight him."

Tokie looked up to her husband and she finally let a few tears fall from her face.

"Sakura. I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" She whispered to herself as she held onto Tai's hand and watched the battle unfold.

'_**How ironic is it that they tried to keep her safe, when in reality this could be her last fight.'**_

'_Don't say that! Have faith in Sakura-Chan!'_

'_**Kit. She is strong, but this guy……he is stronger. Who knows what tricks he will pull on our Blossom.'**_

'_That is why we have faith in her!'_

"So Haruno. Are you ready? I can't wait to see your blood spill from your body. Just like your sister's!" Takashi shouted as he got out his sword and charged at Sakura with unmatchable speed.

Sakura could tell that she was in over her head once she saw the great speed he possessed. But that didn't crush her flaming confidence.

'_He may be good, but I'm not weak either!'_

'_**Time to kick some ass sister!'**_

'_Woahhh! We're not perverted?!'_

'_**Once we kill Takashi then I'll be perverted again. But if this ass hole kills us then I won't ever be able to make the Uchiha and Kyuubi fall to their knees.'**_

Sakura smiled at her inner self and closed her eyes. She would try to track him by listening to his foot steps.

'_To the left!' _Sakura spun around and metal met metal. Making a echoing clashing noise as their swords met each other.

Takashi didn't reveal anything and with one hand started to make some seals. Sakura thrusted her sword outward and kicked him right in the stomach. Since he was to busy using his hands, she decided to get him as far away as possible.

But it was too late he formed his seals to fast for her and she when her foot connected to his chest, that's when everything started to get going.

"Shadow Constriction Jutsu!" Takashi shouted. His shadow came from behind him and snaked around her foot. It moved up towards her leg. Sakura removed her leg immediately and tried to put some distance between them. But the shadow wouldn't go away from her.

'_How do you get this thing off of me?!'_

'_**From all those books you read, you would think we would know how to get a shadow off us.'**_

Sakura's eyes went wide and couldn't help but smile. She formed a few seals as fast as her hands could go and soon there was a bright blue light hovering around her hand.

'_Better do this quick before the shadow plans to hurt anything vital!'_

Sakura placed her glowing hand above the shadow and as she tried to make her Chakra glow brightly the shadow was dissolving bit by bit.

'_Shadows lessen when the sun comes out. So all I needed to do was get a light source and place it near the shadow.'_

Once the shadow was gone Sakura put her sword away and started to charge at Takashi with fist extended. Takashi smirked and the both of them engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

'_Ok just like Tsunade-Shinsui taught us. Find the opponents pattern.'_

Sakura dodged Takashi's attacks like they were nothing. To say the least, Takashi was surprised she could dodge his attacks. But he didn't let it show. He just kept throwing his punches.

'_Hook punch to the left, outside crescent kick to the right. Now switch them up. Now a round-house kick to her face. Now kick her left with the round house and the right with the hook punch.'_

The more Sakura dodged him, the more she saw that he was only using three different types of attacks.

'_He is going to give me an outside crescent kick to the left, block that and then lets show him a little attack that we know._'

After Sakura caught his kick she grabbed it with her hand and with a simple twist she broke his foot. Everyone heard his bone crack and he bit his lip trying not to scream in pain.

'_That bitch. Now it is time to stop playing around.'_

Sakura did a flip backwards and watched as Takashi limped a few feet away from her.

'_Time to put my plan into action.'_

Sakura formed another set of seals with so much speed no one could keep up with what type of jutsu she was going to use. As she took out four rocks she looked to see Takashi smirk. He knew what was coming.

"Thunder Master Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as the rocks with huge electricity balls came flying at him.

"Silly girl. Don't you know that they only come at a opponent in one direction. I helped your sister prefect that jutsu. I know it inside and out."

Sakura watched as he lifted up his left, now broken foot, and started to run on it. Making her cringe, you could imagine the pain it was to run on a broken foot. But Sakura didn't let that distract her. With a smile she watched as her rocks headed towards the bubble.

Takashi looked back and saw that the rocks were going to hit the bubble. "See I told you so." But he spoke to soon for the rocks turned around and darted straight across the forest to strike him in the shoulders.

Sakura watched as he fell to the ground. _'Something isn't right. He is making this to easy.'_

With caution Sakura walked up to the fallen body and she kneeled down to the body. When she outstretched her hand she reached over and when she did Takashi jumped out, took her wrist and with more complicated hand seals he made his Chakra scale her body.

Sakura couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs. His Chakra was like sending a trillion kunai's into her body. She separated herself from him, while she was still getting attacked by his Chakra.

Takashi smirked and with another set of seals he made his Chakra turn into a giant whirlwind filled with weapons. Sakura blocked her face and was taken up into the whirlwind. The weapons, which were controlled by Takashi's Chakra strings, attacked Sakura and made many gashes into her arms, legs, and everywhere else.

Sakura watched as her outfit that Sasuke gave her started to get shredded into pieces.

'_**We need to stop this before he gets a weapon deep into our flesh!'**_

'_And how do you expect me to do that when I can barely move?!'_

'_**Give me a minute and I'll come up with something!'**_

'_I don't have all day here! Your not the one getting attacked!'_

'_**That's it! Mind over Matter! Think of something else, it's like breaking a Genjutsu! But it's real pain.'**_

Sakura took her Inner-self's idea and closed her eyes and tried to think of something else.

----**Down in the Bubble**---

Naruto was biting his lip in frustration. Once he saw Sakura scream in pain he decided that he needed to break down this bubble. Tokie watched silently as her daughter undergoes gruesome pain. Tai was there watching to, but he was holding onto his wife. To comfort her and himself. Itachi glared at Sakura.

'_I couldn't stop Takashi from killing you San. But now your idiotic sister won't let me kill him. Let's see if there is a way out of here.'_

'_**Kit hurry up! I want to tear this man apart! She is revealing to much skin to the world! She is only to show that much to me!'**_

'_Look who has faith in her now huh? And pipe down I'm working on it! But this bubble is really hard to break!'_

'_**God! Why did I have to be stuck with a airhead.'**_

'_What did you say?!'_

**-------Back with Sakura------**

What she thought of was really surprising. It was a flashback to when she had her fourth birthday party. She couldn't blow out the candle's and San had to help her with them.

Soon Sakura forgot about the gruesome pain that was rushing through her body and she could move her body.

'_Ok now it is time to reverse this!'_

Making hand seals, Sakura used the already formed whirlwind and reversed it. Soon everyone saw the whirlwind shifting courses. Sakura dropped to the ground like a meteor and made a huge crater where she landed. Takashi smirked and canceled his jutsu.

'_Wait……why isn't it listening to me?!' _He raised a brow at the whirlwind and when he saw it come for him he tried to move, but his foot was hindering him from moving.

Sakura lifted her head up from the crater to see him staring at the whirlwind that was now filled with thunder instead of weapons.

"That's wind controllment Jutsu for you." Sakura said to herself.

Takashi watched at the wind took him up and then quick lighting bolts started to strike him. Some were quick and painful while others were long and gruesome.

'_She tricked me. But why would she want to go through so much pain just to have me get hurt as well? There is no doubt that she is like her sister. But I need to end this battle if I am going to stand a chance against that Uchiha.'_

After a huge lightning bolt came at him and struck him, he started to think as to how he was going to get out of this mess.

While he did that, Sakura healed her broken ribs, right leg, and made it so her injuries were lessened. Once she was done she got up from the crater and turned to look up at her whirlwind. Her outfit was totaled, you could see some cuts on her skin. Soon she heard yelling from the bubble and couldn't help but smile towards them and wave at them.

Naruto stopped bashing the wall long enough to see her all right and smiling and waving at him.

'_Even during the toughest situations she smiles. See I told you she could do this Kyuubi!'_

'_**Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you were right for once. Now hurry up! She can't last too much longer. She has enough Chakra for two strong attacks. Her Stamina though is good for now. Wait, Kit. Why is her Chakra lower than normal ANBU?'**_

'_I don't really know. All I remember is when we got assigned to her team, Baa-Chan said that we had to keep an eye on how much Chakra she uses.'_

'_**Why?'**_

'_She said that she kept her Chakra locked. But I don't know. Why would you hold back your Chakra when it is so vital for battle?'_

'_**Interesting indeed. She is full of surprises.'**_

Sakura couldn't stay long for Takashi escaped from the whirlwind and it dissolved into the air.

"I will admit, your pretty good for a sixteen year old Haruno. But is that all you got?" Takashi said as he tried to catch his breath. Sakura watched as he tried to catch his breath. He was bleeding but didn't seem to care. She watched as he let the large cuts pour out blood.

Sakura then started to think of a jutsu she should use.

'_**You know that after you use that jutsu, we have enough for one more jutsu.'**_

'_Hai. That I know. But it is all part of my plan.'_

'_**And your plan would be…..?'**_

'_You will have to wait and see.'_

Takashi watched as Sakura started to drift off into her own little world.

'_Doesn't she know that you can't daydream during a battle? And she is a ANBU captain too. How pathetic.'_

Takashi rolled his eyes and got into a kneeling position. _'Time to kill this little pest.'_

With rapid speed Takashi used some more complex hand seals and stared at Sakura with an evil glint in his eyes. Sakura didn't notice it for she too started to form complex seals.

Itachi watched with his blazing Shuringan eyes. He could see beads of sweat pour down her face in concentration.

'_I wonder what jutsu she will pull out next. She has grown so much over the years. She would make San proud.'_

Itachi heard a big bang and looked to see Sasuke trying to break the wall so he could "kill" him.

"I don't care if Sakura was trying to protect you. You disserve to die! You killed them! You killed them all!"

Itachi turned to his younger brother and sighed. "Little brother….."

Sasuke interrupted him and glared daggers at him. "Just because of some girl?! You kill all of them?!"

Itachi was getting fed up with Sasuke. He was going to speak, but Sasuke didn't want to hear anything about it. He just saw him as a murderer and nothing else. His revenge wouldn't let him see it any other way.

Getting bored of Sasuke's yelling Itachi turned back to the intense battle.

Sakura looked up at the man and smirked. Yes she smirked. "Spirit Rising Jutsu!" she shouted.

Tokie gasped along with her husband. Everyone looked at them.

"Why are you gasping?" Hinata asked them.

Tai didn't take his widened eyes off his daughter and spoke to Hinata. "The Jutsu she is using is going to bring out something inside her."

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked.

This time Tokie filled them in. "You know how you talk to yourself? Well Sakura she does talk to herself, but it's to her inner-self. And this jutsu allows her to come out."

Everyone gasped.

'_**Well, well. I get to meet the little Vixen and see her in action!'**_

'_Now that you mention it. I only seen her out a couple of times.'_

Everyone watched as blue Chakra started to engulf Sakura. She heard her say something and soon the Chakra started to split in half, like the way an cell divides.

Takashi then let his attack go. "Earth Element: Boulder Crush!" he shouted as he slammed his hands down on the ground. The ground started to fold and it made its way to Sakura. With a triumphant smile Takashi watched as the ground came up and tried to swallow Sakura.

But he was tricked. Sakura used a replacement technique and all the ground swallowed was two logs.

"Nice try Takashi."

"**But you missed us!"**

Takashi turned around to see two Sakura's. But they were slightly different. One had a duller emerald green for her eyes.

Sakura looked at her inner self and nodded her head. Takashi thought that it was just a clone so he got ready to defend and make the clone poof away.

Inner Sakura smirked and gathered up Chakra into her fists. **"Say hello to my little friend!" **She shouted as she ran at Takashi with great speed.

Sakura watched the scene unfold as her inner self attacked Takashi. She could tell Takashi thought she was clone. Wait till he found out she wasn't. While she watched though, her eyes turned an orange color.

"Your just a clone. You can't do anything to me." Takashi said as he simply blocked her punch and got out a kunai to "poof her away". To his surprise she knocked down his block, jerked his wrist so he dropped his kunai and used her Chakra enhanced fist to break a few ribs.

While Takashi was flying backwards, not knowing what hit him, Sakura unleashed her flames and made it so they spun around his body. Takashi watched as the flames glowed a bright red and started to burn his body. He looked to see his skin starting to get second and third degree burns.

Glaring at the girls, he used more of his Chakra and made a replacement jutsu.

"You don't think I would go down that easily do you?"

Sakura motioned for Inner Sakura to get next to her and the both of them got into position waiting for him to attack. Takashi waited for the right time and when he did, the girls didn't know what hit them.

He used yet another jutsu. This jutsu though was unlike the rest of his. The girls tried to look around to find him but they didn't see anything.

"Do you see him?"

"**No. Nothing. What do you think he is planning?"**

Before Sakura could answer her, Sakura was thrown into the air and slammed against a tree. Inner Sakura tried to see if she could find him but she couldn't pinpoint where he was. It was like he was invisible.

"**But that's impossible. How can someone be invisible?"**

"Oh it's very easy my friend. Tell Sakura I say hello." Takashi retorted back as he grabbed Inner Sakura by the throat, making red marks in her skin, and threw her so hard that you could hear the bark on the trees break, along with her cracking of her bones.

Sakura watched with a blurry vision as her inner self came crashing down next to her. She really couldn't move much, for he had broken her ribs and her arm.

"Inner Sakura! You ok?!" Was all Sakura did as she watched her inner self try to get up.

"**What an a-a-ass. D-Didn't his m-mother teach him n-not to hit a g-g-girl."**

Sakura could tell that her Inner Self had reached her limit. Her skin had cuts from the branches and she could tell that some of her inner organs were bleeding. She made have her skills but she didn't have the stamina that she possessed.

"I think you should get back to my mind. Your too hurt to fight." Sakura said.

"**But so are you! No way will I leave you!"**

Inner Sakura was right. Sakura had a few broken ribs, again, her arm was completely broken, and she was coughing up blood. A sign that some internal organ was injured.

Sakura shook her head and with a few seals Inner Sakura was back into her mind. Sakura knew she would scold her about that, but she needed to heal.

Taking a long breath she evaluated herself. _'I can only do one more attack and then I will do my final blow. Let's hope that year of practicing pays off.'_

Sakura watched as Takashi hobbled towards her. She could tell that he was hurting too, but not as much as her.

Making her hand glow a light green she mended her ribs together enough for them to stay and healed her arm completely then she fixed her inner organs. She got up and walked over to where the bubble is. Hopping Takashi would follow. And sure enough he did.

"Sakura! Stop battling! Your too injured!" Tsunade yelled at her precious apprentice.

Sakura turned to her and smiled. "No Tsunade-Shinsui. He is my responsibility. I will kill him, even if it kills me." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto watched as she showed how exhausted she was. This battle is her toughest battles she ever fought.

'_Kyuubi! There has to be a way we can give her some Chakra or something!'_

'_**Kit I know your worried, as am I, but giving her my Chakra would only put more pain on her. You don't know how her body will react to my Chakra.'**_

'_Then what can we do?!'_

'_**Find a way to make this bubble go away.'**_

Itachi could see it to. She was fading and fast. She was only good for so long. As he watched the battle he found out how to get ride of the bubble, but he didn't want to get ride of it yet. He would wait until the time is right.

Sakura got out her sword and waited for Takashi. Takashi watched her with narrowing eyes.

"You surprise me. I didn't think you would be this good." He said with a evil smile that she was starting to hate with a burning passion.

"Thanks. But now it is time to end this!" Sakura yelled as she watched his movements.

"And what could you possibly do to me? I still have most of my Chakra and you have barley any. Your going to die here and now. Just go down peacefully."

Sakura could see her friends and family glaring daggers at Takashi. She couldn't help but smile at the poor man.

"No."

"Why? It is pointless to go on."

Sakura smiled sadly at him. "See Takashi. I'm different from you. You don't have any family and friends so when you fail you have no reason to live. Me, on the other hand, I have a bunch of people that I need to protect. And I will be damned if I ever give up! Before I didn't know what that meant, but my friend taught me that." Sakura said as she smiled her way to Naruto.

Takashi watched as she gave her speech and started to chuckle. "Awe. How cute. You've got a crush on the demon boy. Too bad this is the last time he will see you."

Sakura was getting pissed at the man and couldn't contain her anger anymore. _**"ALRIGHT! TIME TO DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **_

Takashi stood in place waiting to see what she would do. What she did made his mouth drop. She jumped into the air, landing on the ground, and made a star indented into the ground.

'_So she will make the same mistake her Sister made years ago. And they say people study history so it won't repeat. Ha.'_

He got out his sword and got ready to do the same thing to her that he did to San.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to him and she went to the left corner of the star, the corners of the star started to change into 5 colors, brown, white, blue, red, and electric blue with a tint if black in it.

In the bubble, Tokie, Tai, and Itachi couldn't help but stare surprised at her.

"Since when did she know that?" Tokie asked.

"This is her final attack. She can't do much else." Itachi said, causing Naruto to look at him with widened eyes. Sasuke was staring at her with a glint in his eye.

'_Serves her right. She should of gone my way. Then she wouldn't be as weak as this against her murderer.'_

"How does this Jutsu work?" Shizune asked. Feeling the powerful Chakra level coming from Sakura.

"Watch and learn. It is one of the most powerful Sentare jutsu's." Tai said.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the fight. Takashi was just standing in the middle of the forming star with an all knowing look on his face.

When she was at the left corner of the star, which was the color brown, Sakura did a few hand seals and shouted "FIVE STAR ELEMENT JUTSU!"

In only a few seconds there were now four more Sakura's, three of them were on the remainder of the corners of the star, while the other one was standing on air waiting for the right moment. Then all of the Sakura's turned into one of the five elements that were on the corners of the star.

First went the ground. Sakura slammed into the earth making the earth spring from the ground and covered Takashi's body.

Next came the Air, which was the Sakura in the air, she made a huge wind tunnel and broke throw the earths barrier that was holding on to Takashi. Now it was cutting Takashi making him have more injuries. But he wasn't fazed at all.

'_How come he isn't fazed?!'_

Now it was time for the water Sakura to attack. She made one hand sign and all of a sudden a huge a mount of water turned her into water itself. She attacked Takashi. He just took it like a man and held his breath until it was fire Sakura's turn. Fire Sakura did a fire flame blast at Takashi.

Everyone in the bubble watched with widened eyes. They had never seen this attack before, well except Tokie, Tai, and Itachi, and they were fascinated with it.

Finally it was the real Sakura's turn. Summoning up the power needed for the thunder all of a sudden Sakura's body had electricity all over her and she sent herself flying at Takashi. She saw that he was trying to move up his sword. But he found out he couldn't.

"What!?" He screamed out of frustration. "This isn't suppose to happen! This jutsu is only suppose to keep your lower half still so you can attack me! How can you keep my arms still too?!"

Sakura smirked as she got closer to him. "It's called I made a few modification with the Five Star Element Jutsu!" she shouted at him.

Takashi was not a weakling. He noticed he could move his hands and hide his smirk at her.

"Now this is the end!" she shouted. Having no idea that Takashi had a plan. But everyone in the bubble could see him forming seals.

'_Sakura-Chan!'_

'_**Oh no!'**_

'_Sakura!'_

'_Sweetheart! No don't kill my other daughter too Takashi! Please!'_

Everyone in the bubble couldn't take their eyes off the battle. What would happen next?

Takashi summoned more of his Chakra and made rapid seals. Out beating Sakura's speed, while she flew at him with her thunder attack.

'_You will have a shaky time with this!'_

As Sakura came flying down at him. He waited for the right time to release his jutsu. Once Sakura was about three feet away from him he released his jutsu.

"Earth Element: Earthquake Attack!"

When he shouted that Sakura couldn't help but gasp. She was not expecting that. With a ear piercing scream she went flying into the fissure that opened up the ground.

Everyone in the protection bubble gasped out in fear for our pink haired ninja.

"Sakura/Sakura-Chan!" they screamed. Except Itachi he was just chilling there deciding when to remove that rock that will deactivate the bubble.

'_She will get out of that, but she will not have enough Chakra to finish him off now.' _Itachi thought.

Takashi smiled an evil grin as he watched Sakura fall into the pit. He couldn't help but want to pat himself on the back for killing the sisters.

"And you said you could beat me." Takashi said as he walked up to the fissure. He then looked at the people that were trapped in the blue bubble. He smirked at them and started to walk towards them. When he got to them he knocked a white rock out of the way and the bubble went away.

"How dare you kill my daughter!" Tokie said as her husband held her back. She wanted to kill him.

Takashi smirked at her. "Don't forget I killed both of them." He said with a wink.

Takashi then looked at the Kyuubi container and saw that he was heartbroken. "Oh don't worry. She isn't worth it trust me." Takashi said to Naruto, who in return glared long and hard at him.

Sasuke didn't give a rat's ass that Sakura was gone. All he cared about at the moment was to kill Itachi.

"Itachi. Now I will kill you." Sasuke said as he got out his sword once again and ran to attack Itachi.

Itachi didn't blink an eye lash and with one hand movement, he broke Sasuke's sword in two and punched him, sending him flying back into a tree. Knocking him out.

"Pathetic little brother. Just pathetic."

Takashi watched the mini battle and had second thoughts about fighting Itachi. He was in no condition to fight another long battle. Sakura did damage him pretty badly. _'He is much more powerful than I thought. I really need to deepen my research on my opponents.'_

Itachi then turned around at Takashi. Takashi didn't show any emotion and neither did Itachi.

"Takashi." Itachi said with a blank expression. Takashi knew that, that was a queue to get ready for a much tougher fight.

As Itachi was about to activate his plan, that he had held in his head during Sakura's fight with him, four kunai came flying down in-between the two of them.

"Who dare interrupted me!"

They all heard a giggle and Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

'_She is back and ready to go! Yeah Sakura!' _Hinata cheered in her head.

'_Beat him Sakura!' _Kiba said in his head as he jumped up and down.

'_Prove us proud Sakura-San.'_ Shino stated in his head.

'_Sakura-Chan! Your alive!'_

'_**She truly is amazing.'**_

Takashi was confused by the teens expression but brushed it off. When he was about to attack Itachi a pink flash came down and stood in the middle.

"Your battle i-is still w-with m-me remember." Sakura stuttered out. Everyone could tell she had reached her limit. But she was still willing to trying to win.

"Ha. Your kidding me right? You can barely stand up." Takashi said to her.

Sakura smirked at him for the second time today. Itachi stepped back to get out of her way and Tokie looked up at him.

"I apologize for my accusations. But right now…..do you know what she is going to do?"

Even Sakura's teammates had no idea what she was going to do. So they all watched what would happen next.

Sakura then turned around and faced her Sensei and Shizune. "Remember when I requested that I take a year training mission Shinsui?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded her head but sent Sakura a confused look. Come to think of it, everyone was down right confused. Even Itachi.

"Yes. Why?"

Sakura smiled a sad smile towards everyone in the group. "I went on that one year training to prefect this one jutsu. And now…..you will get to see it."

"What's the Jutsu Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Sakura smiled at him and then turned to Naruto. "Remember when Kakashi-Sensei talked to you and Sasuke about having to keep a close eye on me when I used Chakra since it was always so low? And then Tsuande-Shinsui said that I locked my Chakra?" She looked to see them nod their heads.

"This Jutsu is for that. My Chakra is locked up because I need it to perform this jutsu. And……I'm going to miss each and everyone of you." She said as a tear fell from her face.

Tokie's eyes went wide. The way Sakura described her training and how she said she held her Chakra in for so long made everything clear.

"Sakura Haruno! Don't do what I think your going to do young lady!" Tokie screamed.

Sakura smiled at her mother while everyone was down right confused, even Tai was confused.

"Sorry mother. But I think it is high time Takashi gets a taste of the past."

"You have more Chakra?!" Takashi exclaimed. He didn't know what to think now. But he then turned back to his sonic expression and gave her an evil grin. Now it was truly a battle

She then turned back to Takashi and continued to smirk at him. "Hope you have a blast!"

With a single hand seal, Sakura's Chakra lock was broken and her Chakra started to surround her entire body. It was amazing how much Chakra she forced herself to hold back all those years.

Naruto looked at the seal and remember the time when she battled River and used it.

'_But what is she going to do with that whole amount of Chakra?'_

'_**Just watch Kit. Just watch.' **_He said truly curious what his Blossom would do.

Soon Sakura let the Chakra flow all around her and she soon chanted ancient text and made her seals flow from her hands like it was natural to her. Tokie watched with watering eyes as her daughter preformed the most sacred technique in the Sentare clan was being used.

'_Only certain Sentaries can use it. But only one has survived from it.'_

Takashi watched as he read the huge Chakra in front of him. Sakura didn't bother to pay attention to him. As her words and hand seals were done, everyone could see tons of kunai's surrounding Sakura's Chakra. She looked behind her to see them all stare blankly at her, except her mother. She was balling her eyes out.

With one final smile towards her fellow friends, she took a deep breath for she would be undergoing major pain.

"Recreation Jutsu!" she shouted. When she shouted that, that's when the gasps poured in.

"I heard of this jutsu before." She heard Tsunade said. She figured that Tsunade knew what was going to happened, for Sakura heard her gasp again.

"No! Don't Do it!" She shouted. But it was to late.

With a final breath, Sakura snapped her hands up into the air and all the kunai's came flying down at her, everyone watched as the Kunai's came raining down on Sakura and they watched as they pierced through her skin, making blood squirt everywhere.

'_Sakura-Chan! What are you doing?! Kyuubi do you know what this jutsu is?!'_

'_**Sorry Kit. But I don't think I've ever seen it before…..' **_He was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Once all the Kunai's were in Sakura's body the Chakra turned as dark blue as the night sky and soon no one could see Sakura's body. Soon the wind starting to pick up and the weather started to turn cloudy and rainy. Everyone waited for something to happen as they started to get soaked by the rain. Soon the Dark blue Chakra went away and someone else, who wasn't Sakura, popped out. They were in a cap covering their identity.

"Who are you?!" Shouted Takashi scared out of his mind.

"How did you get up here Takashi?" Said the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?!" He shouted again.

The figure lifted their arms up and removed their hood to reveal……….

----------------------------------------------

TO

BE

CONTINUED

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: OH! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry I would of continued but it was getting really long lol. What happened to Sakura? Who is the hooded person? What did that jutsu do? All those questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Sorry for the vulgar language and if someone is OOC. Also I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**----------------------------------------READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	26. The End Part 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Well everyone, thanks sooo much for the reviews! A lot of ppl have figured out who it is, but that's ok. Also I think u all know who is going to be with Sakura now, and no complaining. Anyways, I'm glad everyone liked the pervious chapter and I am hoping everyone will LOVE this chapter!

ENJOY THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!

'_Thoughts' __**'Inner Sakura' **_**'Kyuubi' **"Talking"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before the figure in the cape removed her hood, the weather stopped raining and returned back to what it originally was. Sunny and bright.

Takashi stared at the person in front of him. _'I'm getting a really bad feeling about this! Who is this person?!'_

"Who are you!" He yelled once again.

The hooded figure shook their head and couldn't help but let a laugh seep out of their lips.

"You don't remember me? How sad." They said to Takashi.

Takashi felt himself go pale. His eyes went wide and his head moved up too look at the person dressed in black.

'_That laugh……it's so familiar……'_

"I'll take that as a no." The person said as her emotion changed to serious. With a heavy sigh, she continued to take off her hood. Takashi's eyes were popping out of his head. And very slowly, the hood was removed.

Takashi couldn't control the gasp that escaped his throat. As the hood cascaded around the woman's shoulder's her sparkling forest green eyes stared straight at him.

"You're…….you're……IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

The woman looked at the man in a strange way. She grabbed her shoulder length light brown hair in one of her hands and started to twist it. A nervous habit she always did.

"Aren't you dead?" She asked in complete confusion.

The people behind her couldn't hold back their curiosity any longer. Tokie, Tai, and Itachi had an idea of who it was. The problem was, was that they couldn't believe it.

'_S-San. Alive? What did Sakura do?'_

'_My daughter is alive?!'_

Tsunade motioned for all of them to move, so they all could get a good look of what was going on. As they did Tokie, Tai, and Itachi's thought came true. Tokie couldn't help but cry even harder, Tai just stared with disbelief in his eyes, while Itachi, for once in his life, was lost for words.

"San…." Tai whispered.

To his amazement, she heard him. San turned towards her father and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Dad?!" Her eyes were wide and her attention then slipped to start staring at everyone else. "Mom?!" The only other person she recognized was Itachi. "I-Itachi?"

The said three looked at the woman with uncertain eyes. Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing. If the two of them weren't in front of a crowd, he would take her away. San also couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in god knows how long.

'_How ironic is it that I don't see him until he is a spirit.'_

Hinata looked at the striking beautiful woman in front of her that was dazing off into her own little world. Just like Sakura would do.

"Who are you?" She asked, mostly to herself.

San's forest green eyes traveled to the Hinata. "Me?" Hinata gasped and looked up at San. Their eyes meet for a minute and then Hinata turned back into her quiet self.

San couldn't help but smile at the girl. "Well my name is San Haruno."

"So you're Sakura's sister?" Kiba asked.

San nodded her head filled with pride. "Yup! Wait…..so that means the rest of you are her friends?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "I'm the Hokage. My name is Tsunade, this is my assistant, Shizune."

San smiled warmly at the Hokage. "Yes, Sarutobi told me a lot about you. He says he's very proud with what you have done with the village."

Tsunade was shocked beyond belief. "You talked to Sarutobi?"

San looked at all of them like they were aliens. "Yeah. You all will too, since your spirits and everything."

Tokie shook her head at her oldest daughter. "San, sweetheart. We aren't dead……. Your alive."

San's mouth dropped to the floor and shook her head a million times. "No. I'm not alive. I have been dead for six years!"

Tai shook his head. "Not anymore. Your alive and breathing."

San turned her head to Itachi to see him portraying nothing. Even for the six years she hadn't been in contact with him, she still could read him. She reached down into her robe and pulled out a kunai.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and then the at the 20 year old. "When you're a spirit, you can never get hurt. You can't bleed or break a bone or anything."

"So she is testing out to see if she is alive." Shino said.

"Exactly." Tsunade said.

Everyone watched as San brought the kunai up to her hand and in one swift motion, she cut her hand. Her eyes went wide as she watched the red crimson liquid dripped down her hand and fall to the ground.

"How did I…..?" She looked from her injured hand to her parents for an answer.

'_Wait a minute……where is Sakura-Chan?'_

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" she asked.

Tokie nearly choked on her own tears. Tsunade, although she was distressed as well, only let a few tears fall from her amber eyes.

San narrowed her eyes at them. "Let me ask again. Where is she." She ordered in a stern voice.

Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto shivered at the voice. Now they knew were Sakura got her demanding voice from. Shino, although no one could see it, was smirking. Now that was the voice Sakura would use when she was scolding Naruto or Kiba.

Tai patted his wife on the back as an act to keep her together. Tokie nodded her head as a way to tell her husband that she collected herself.

"San. Sakura……Sakura……she used the Recreation Justu." Tokie watched as all the color from her daughter's face drained.

'_To think. Right as I get one of my daughter's another one is lost. Why?!'_

"What is the Recreation Jutsu anyways?" Naruto asked. He was so confused. First he saw Sakura get pierced with a million of kunai and now he sees her sister.

'_Wait where is Sakura-Chan?!'_

'**I don't know. Maybe her sister can tell us.'**

San held back her tears that threatened to fall down her face. "No! Your lying! Impossible!"

Tsunade watched at the young woman cracked. "I'm afraid she is telling the truth."

San stared at her with an unreadable expression. Naruto, again, asked his question.

"What does the Recreation Jutsu do?"

San turned her attention to the blonde. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "Now tell me what the jutsu is!"

San couldn't help but smile while her tears fell. "So you're the one."

Naruto's face dropped in confusion. "Huh?"

San couldn't help but giggle at his face. "Sakura-Chan has told me a lot about you."

Naruto couldn't help but beam with happiness. "Really?! What does she say?!"

San smiled sadly at him. Her eyes then drifted towards Itachi. Flash backs of their adventure together when they were kids resurfaced to her mind.

'_A forbidden love, that wasn't suppose to happen, him and I. And now, Sakura has fallen into the same trap as I have. But with the demon container instead.'_

"I don't know how you did it Naruto. But you made it so my little sister fell for you. And hard."

When San said that to Naruto he couldn't help but feel like he was walking on air.

'_Did you hear that Kyuubi?! Sakura-Chan likes me!'_

'**I heard it Kit. Loud and clear. Now you can't lose her!'**

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah.'_

"Hate to stomp on your little parade Naruto, but San could you tell us why you're alive?" Kiba asked, he was getting annoyed that no one was explaining the jutsu.

Kiba watched as her mood changed once again.

'_God she is like a fucking mood ring.'_

"The Recreation Jutsu, is a forbidden jutsu amongst our clan." San said as tears started to fall even harder. It surprised her that her voice didn't begin to crack. "The jutsu is a…..a…..self sacrificing jutsu."

San watched as Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shizune, and Tai's faces filled with horror. She cleared her throat as a signal that she would continue.

"What the jutsu does…." San had to compose herself before she could continue. Pictures flashed through her mind of Sakura using the jutsu. "What it does….is that it takes all your chakra away, basically killing you. Then it would summon a spirit, and they would take their place. Since there was only one surviveor people tried to figure it out. And no one ever could. That's why people say it's like committing suicide."

Naruto couldn't take much more of it. His fists were clenching together, digging his nails into his palms. San watched as tears cascaded down his face. Making tear drops in the ground.

'_He really did love her.'_

San looked to see the realization hitting everyone else. Tai and Tokie held each other. Both wanting for support. Hinata and Kiba leaned on Shino for support. Shino wouldn't show it, but he was devastated too. San looked at Itachi to see him no longer there.

'_Where did he……'_

As San turned around she banged right into his chest. San looked up at him and never realized how short she was compared to him, he as a head taller than her. At least. Looking up to meet his eyes, her feelings for him resurfaced and she couldn't control herself. She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him down to her height.

Itachi stared deep into the forest green eyes he missed so much. He gave her a smirk, one that he hasn't used since she died, and kissed her on the lips. San pulled on his robe to get him closer to her. Itachi could sense everyone staring at them, so he broke it. San glared at him and he couldn't help but want to take her away somewhere private.

He watched as her attention turned away from him, but she never did separate their distance.

"Who made her use it." San said in a pissed voice.

"I did! If I knew she would bring you back I would of killed her on the spot!" Takashi called out.

San turned around to the forgotten Takashi, to see him torn into pieces. "It seems Sakura-Chan put a number on you."

Takashi shot her an evil smirk. "Yeah, but like before, you came up short!"

Itachi could feel her tense underneath him. He watched as her grip on his robe started to get stronger and stronger. Everyone was emitting murderous intent at the evil son of a bitch.

"You twisted snake! Wait till I kill you!" San shouted struggling against Itachi's iron hold on her. He just got her back, no way was he going to lose her now.

"San." San stopped throwing her arms and legs and looked up at him. "Let me take care of him."

San couldn't believe her ears. Come to think of it, no one could. When did Itachi ever care about someone other than himself?

'_This must have been the Itachi before he killed his clan.' _Tsunade thought.

"But…." Itachi put a finger over her lips to prevent her from questioning him. He lowered his head down to her ear.

"I just got you. No way in hell will I lose you." He said in barely a whisper. As he spoke he let his tongue tickle the shell of her ear. He heard her enticing eep and he couldn't control his smirk that plastered on his face.

Without further adieu, Itachi brought San over to the rest of the group and turned around to the awfully injured Takashi and stared at him with an emotionless face.

Takashi stared at his rival with an intense glare.

'_Now the score will be settled. Once and for all!' _Takashi thought as he drew his sword out for the final time.

"Sakura-Chan's s-sister." Naruto said in-between his wheezing. San turned to the heartbroken boy.

'_First he finds out Sakura-Chan loves him, and know he has to find out she is dead. Poor boy.'_

"Just call me San, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his red puffy eyes and nodded his head. "Is there any way Sakura-Chan can still be alive?"

San stared at the young seventeen year old with pure sympathy. She took him into a full bear hug.

"Oh sweetie. I'm terribly sorry that you found out that the girl you had a crush on for your whole life finally returns your feelings. Only to find out she is gone. But there is a one in a million chase that Sakura-Chan is alive."

Naruto looked up at the girl with confusion and sadness. "How do you….?"

San smiled sadly at him. "Sakura would always talk to me when she was went to my grave. She told me about you, her other friends, and everything else I missed."

"Oh." Was all Naruto could say as he broke their hug and stared at San with heartbroken eyes. "So…..is that a no?"

San shook her head up and down a very slow manner. She watched as Naruto's face fell even more.

'_I can't believe it. She's gone.'_

'**No she can't be gone!'**

Naruto could sense the Demon's anger raging through his head. He was pounding and screaming in his cage. He was just as hurt as Naruto was.

'_Is there any way we can bring her back Kyuubi?'_

Naruto sense the Kyuubi's power raging even stronger through his head.

'_I'll take that as a no.'_

The now heart broken people turned to the battle that was about to begin. Everyone no longer cared that Itachi was a S-Criminal ninja that killed his family. Right now all they wanted him to do was kill the man that caused them all this heartache.

'_This is the end Takashi. You lost seven years ago and you will lose again.'_

With their finals thoughts into place they got into position. As Takashi brought his sword up in defense mode, Itachi simply removed his robe and threw it on the ground.

San couldn't surpass the blush that went to her cheeks. The seven years have been good to Itachi. But she shook her head of those thoughts and concentrated on the battle at hand.

Takashi watched as Itachi made no motion to get into a offensive or defensive position.

'_What an insulting bastard. Does he think he will beat me that easily.'_

Takashi couldn't hold his anger in any longer. "Die you Uchiha scum bag!" He shouted as he ran full force at Itachi. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his broken foot and his arm.

Itachi just stood there waiting for him to get close enough to him. Sakura did most of the work, so all Itachi had to do was break the rest of his limbs and kill him slowly.

As Takashi got closer and closer, everyone watched with anticipation. But before Itachi could even extend his arm out to snap the blade in half, someone ran in front of the blade and blocked it.

Takashi glared at the person that got in his way of thrashing his arch rival, but when he glared at the person his sword almost fell out of his hands from astonishment.

"How did you…..? What the hell is going on?!"

Itachi looked in front of him to see a set of pink locks in front of him.

"Sakura." He stated quietly.

Takashi jumped back from them and stared at her.

"How are you alive?! That jutsu is suppose to kill you!" Takashi yelled.

Sakura smirked at him and shook her head. She then looked up at Itachi and smiled at him.

"Everyone wins this time. Except Takashi." She whispered.

Itachi stepped to the side, so everyone could see what was going on. Because when they heard the clang of metal crashing against each other, they were wondering who it was this time.

As Itachi moved out of the way, Sakura heard tons of gasps from behind. She couldn't help but smile brightly as she turned around to face them all.

"Sakura/Sakura-Chan!" All of them said in unison.

Sakura smiled brightly at them and nodded her head. "In the flesh!" She said with as much enthusiasm as she could.

She watched as her mother started to cry in pure happiness. Her father smiled brightly at her, Shizune nodded her head at her, Hinata gave her a thumbs up, while Kiba only shook his head but he smiled too, Shino nodded his head, Tsunade couldn't help but beam in pride.

'_Yeah, you're going to brag about this to anyone you can Shinsui. But that's why I love you!'_

And finally, her attention turned to Naruto. She looked at him and flashed him a bright smile at him. She watched as his eyes almost fell out of his eyes. Before she knew it, he came running at her, engulfing her in a hug. He made sure he didn't hurt her anymore than she was. You could still see the holes of where the kunai punctured her skin.

"Sakura-Chan! You're alive!" He stated happily.

"Well duh! You don't think I would leave you alone?! Who would look after you?"

Naruto looked down at her and smiled even more at her. "I missed you too Sakura-Chan."

'_She's alive Kyuubi! She's alive!'_

'**I see that Kit. And know if you don't mind. I have some unsettled business to attend to.'**

'_Huh?'_

Naruto watched as his demon was gone from his cage. That's when he knew where he was going.

Kyuubi teleported himself to Inner Sakura's room.

'**Well well, you truly are amazing.'**

Inner Sakura turned around at stared at the demon. _**'So you couldn't get enough eh?'**_

The Demon smirked at the girl in front of her, revealing his sharp canine teeth.

'**Aren't we a little bold?'**

'_**That's my middle name……'**_

Kyuubi smirk enlarged at the girl. Oh was he going to have some fun with this little vixen in front of him. He didn't get to explore any more, for Naruto pulled him back to his mind.

'**Kit! I was working over there! Why did you pull be back?!'**

'_**Because! Sakura-Chan is in pain!'**_

'**Huh?!'**

While the Kyuubi was hitting it off with Inner Sakura over there, Sakura all of a sudden yelled in pain.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

San, Tsunade, and Shizune turned towards Sakura and watched as the pink haired ninja screamed in pain. Naruto caught her body as it swayed and almost fell to the ground.

"What is going on with her?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Tsunade examined Sakura with her amber eyes. Her eyes went to Shizune and Shizune nodded her head.

"We need to get her to the hospital right away. Her body is undergoing to much stress!" Shizune said as her and Tsunade grabbed Sakura and bolted to the hospital.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Tai, and Tokie ran after Tsunade. Following them to the hospital. Leaving San and Itachi with Takashi.

San turned her head towards her ex-friend. "You slum filled ass whip!" Takashi watched as San sent him a bone chilling glare. "How dare you!"

Itachi held her back as she lunged at Takashi. Takashi watched as Itachi stared at him. The three of them could hear the gulp Takashi released.

"You just couldn't handle that Itachi won could you?!" she yelled at him.

Takashi glared right back at her. "He doesn't disserve you! I do! He is some anti-social freak of nature, while I'm social and everyone loves me!"

Itachi glared at Takashi and San couldn't believe her ears. "So you agreed to kill me because of that?!"

Takashi's cynical laughter filled the forest. "You two were ever meant to be together! Fugaku hated you San because you stole his son away from him. Because you were so different than the girl he picked out for Itachi."

San's eyes were as wide as saucers. _'So that's why he hated me?'_

Itachi's hold on San started to tighten and San could see the hatred Itachi had was leaking out.

"So you killed her because you thought that if you couldn't have her. No one could."

Takashi's smile grew. "**The Itachi Uchiha** has figured it out! Bravo! Everyone praised you for everything you have done! And me? They just looked at as a normal shinobi. Then you took San away from me! I was so close to making her mine until you showed up! You had every single girl out there! Why did you have to take my girl?!"

"Who ever said I was yours?! We were just friends! And I told you that! You couldn't get that!"

Itachi was getting fed up with Takashi. First he actually gets him to leak out some emotion, and now he is getting San upset. Itachi saw that it was time to end this. So without any warning at all, he grabbed a single kunai and stabbed Takashi in the chest.

San's eyes went wide as did Takashi's. He just did it without warning. Takashi looked at Itachi and tried with all his might to break his grip. But Takashi didn't see it happening.

He put his hands behind his back and started to form a few seals. San wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else, so she ran behind him. Itachi raised an eye brow at her, and Takashi was getting a little nervous.

"If you really did care for me Takashi, you would wanted to see me happy. Not try to kill me! Now, it's time to say good night!"

And with that, San grabbed his hands as they formed seals and she gathered chakra in her hands. She sliced a kunai across his hands and sent her chakra filled hand through his blood stream. With in minutes the Chakra found his heart and she made it cut off all blood circulation to it. Itachi watched as Takashi squirmed like a dead fish out of water in front of him. He let got of the Kunai and grabbed San away from the dieing man.

The two stood there until he breathed his last breath. Once the evil man was finally dead. San couldn't help but feel a big burden lift off her shoulders. She turned to Itachi and before she knew it, he pushed her into him.

She watched as he lowered his head down to her neck. She stretched her neck to the side so he could explore it. Itachi let his tongue run up and down her side of her neck, while drawling small circles with it. She couldn't surpass the purr that came out of her. Itachi smirked at this and lifted her chin up and kissed her with full lust. He didn't even give her time to catch her breath.

She reluctantly pushed him away but he didn't go away very far. He lowered his lips to her ear and kissed the shell of it.

"If it wasn't for the crowd that is expecting us in the hospital, I would take you right now."

San looked up at him with a smirk o her own. "Too bad." Was all she said before she wiggled his nose against hers.

Itachi glared at her teasing, but she ignored it. When San turned around, Sasuke was right behind her.

"Ah!" She screamed, completely startled by the Uchiha look a like.

Itachi looked behind her to see his little brother really pissed off. "Little Brother….."

Sasuke growled at his older brother and glared at the woman in front of him. "So you're the reason why my family is dead." Sasuke growled out.

San tilted her head to the side. "Wait a minute……you're Sasuke! Aw I haven't seen you in forever! You're so grown up!"

Sasuke glared at the girl and she shut her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"He killed them all….just because you died!"

San gave him a sympathetic look. Sakura had told her about that too. "But they would of pushed you too exhaustion!"

Sasuke didn't want to hear her talk, he hated her. He hated her and Sakura. They made it so Itachi killed his whole family. Now he had no family. She disserved to die.

Itachi watched Sasuke give her the look Sasuke would always give him. Sasuke was going to try something.

As Sasuke reached for a kunai to thrust into her, Itachi pulled her, quickly, behind himself and Itachi held the puny kunai in his hand. Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Move out of the way!"

Itachi did no such thing. He took his other hand and with enough pressure, he broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain.

"This isn't over! I will kill you and that bitch!" Sasuke shouted as he poofed away.

San stared at Itachi and Itachi didn't do anything. "Well….your brother seems…..nice."

Itachi turned to her and narrowed his eyes at her. She giggled at him. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital."

Itachi didn't budge though. Making San throw herself back into his chest. "What's wrong Itachi?"

"We need to sneak in."

San nodded her head. Another foot note Sakura told her about. How Itachi is on the most wanted list.

"Ok, but come on!"

And with that Itachi let San drag him the secret way to enter Kohana. Even though she was out for seven years, she still had **some** idea where she was going.

--------------In the Hospital--------------

Everyone was sitting in Sakura's hospital room. It had been three hours since she came out of surgery. Itachi and San were near the window watching the sunset fall, Naruto was sitting right next to Sakura holding her hand. Hinata, Kiba and Shino were standing at the foot of the bed. Tokie, Tai, and Tsunade were coming in and out of the room. Since the room was full enough already.

"Come on Sakura-Chan! Hang in there." Naruto whispered to her as he tightened his hold on her hand. Afraid that he would lose her.

Tsunade came in the room and checked on Sakura's condition. "She will be fine. All she needs is rest. But can I have you all leave, it is too small of a room to crowd you all in here."

San looked at Tsunade with a worried expression. "But Tsunade-Sama. What about Itachi?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't worry no one will be after him. I placed orders to not attack him."

With that order everyone filed out of the room, Naruto being the last one to leave. Tsunade stayed by the door and watched as he got up from his stool, he didn't let go of her hand and he kissed her on the forehead. Then he very gently removed hi hand from hers and walked out the door. Tsunade couldn't help but smile at him.

------------The Next Day---------

Early that morning Tsunade came in and moved Sakura to a larger room. She knew that everyone from yesterday and more would be piling in to see how she was going.

'_Jeez Sakura. You're just a hassle. But……I'm so proud of you. You have grown so much over the past three years.'_

During the course of the day, a ton of people poured in to see Sakura, by the time Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, San, and Itachi came to see her, the whole windowsill was lined up with flowers.

"Jeez. Sakura has a lot of flowers." Kiba commented. Hinata nodded her head as she made her way to smell all of them. Shino's back went against the wall and Naruto took his rightful place next to her. Itachi and San sat on the couch across from the bed.

Soon Tokie and Tai came in too. They had to tell the whole family what happened. And that's all San did all day. Was great everyone and tell them who she talked to and everything. Itachi could tell she was tired. But didn't dare say anything, he remembered when women got mad, no matter how brainless you are, you ran for the hills as fast as you can.

Tsunade stopped by Sakura's room as well to check up on her. As Tsunade grabbed the clip board form the end of the bed everyone heard a groan come from Sakura.

San jumped up, almost hitting Itachi in the face, and ran to the bed. Everyone jumped and ran to the bed. So when Sakura would wake up she would see a circle of people.

"Ugh…." Sakura said as her eyes tried to open up. As her eyes slowly opened up she saw everyone around her. Rubbing her eyes with the back side of her hands, she lifted herself u[ into a sitting position.

People watched as her shinny emerald eyes scanned the room. She smiled at each and every one of them. Her glace stopped on her sister.

"Nee-Chan…." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Sakura-Chan!" She shouted at her little sister as she lunged forward and body slammed her into the bed. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. The jutsu worked, and all those years of practicing with the littlest chakra she had paid off.

"Umm…..San-Nee-Chan. Can you get off me. I can't breath."

San gasped and jumped back to where she was before. Sakura and her sister giggled at each other and Sakura continued to get hugged by everyone in the room. When it got to Naruto's turn, the room turned silent.

'_I wonder what happened while I was out.'_

'_**I don't know but that Kyuubi sure can rile up a girl. Then he leaves me hanging! I'll have to teach him a lesion!'**_

'_Oh great! You still are perverted! I wonder how he will react when you try to control him……'_

'_**He will want more!' **_Inner Sakura said with a wink.

Sakura shot Naruto a smile and Naruto captured her into a gentle hug. Sakura shot her sister a glance and her sister gave her a glance back. She couldn't help but have a blush show up on her face.

'_She told him. She told him everything.'_

'_**Whose complaining?!'**_

'_You're right. For once.'_

Sakura couldn't contain her smile as she hugged Naruto back. She could feel him stiffen, but he wasn't stiff for long because he was melting by her touch. Tsunade made a loud cough to get them to stop.

"Tsunade-Sama! Come on! They were getting into it!" San said to the Hokage. Tsunade shot Itachi a look and he just stood there. If she thought he was going to ruin the entertainment, she was stupid.

"Sakura. I need some answers out of you." Tsunade said to Sakura.

Sakura looked up at her mentor and smiled. "sure Tsunade-Shinsui. What do you want to know."

Sundae looked at San and San nodded her head. "She wants to know how you survived the Jutsu, Sakura. You do know, you made history for being the second person to survive that deadly jutsu."

Sakura blushed when she realized what she did. "Well……ummm…..I guess I will start from the beginning then. You see, before I got my memory back, I read a book that could bring back the dead. That as when all I could think about was what happened to you San." Sakura said as she smiled at her older sister.

"Continue Sakura." Tsunade said, writing everything down.

"So after I read that book I decided to hold down my chakra. Since it said that the Jutsu uses all your chakra, I decided that I needed to learn to be able to live with extremely low chakra."

She then turned to Naruto. "That's why I never fought during the missions with you and Sasuke. I was afraid of what would happen if I used to much chakra."

Then she turned to Hinata. "But when you were hurt during the Chunnin Exam Hinata. I had to help you, no matter what would happen. That's when Kakashi-Sensei found out I was holding my chakra."

"When The Third sent us on a mission to Cloud, that's when I figured out how to use my low chakra. I battled River and used some of my sealed chakra to win the battle." She said to Tsunade.

"Once you became Hokage, Tsunade-Shinsui, I thought it would be a good idea to ask to be your apprentice, so I could help people and I knew it would help me in the long run."

"I asked you for the one year solo training so I could work on that Jutsu. Wit the knowledge of where all the vital puncture points, and how much the body can withstand, I knew it would be able to crack down the Jutsu."

She then turned her attention to he parents. "And when I was kidnapped my Sasuke, I sensed Takashi's chakra. I figured since you would try to find me anyways, I wasn't hurting anyone."

She then turned to her sister. "I ran as fast as I could, chasing him to Kohana. I knew that yesterday was the day he would pay for what he did. So I told Nii-Chan to come so he would finally learn the truth."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Ok Sakura, so you're telling me that you held your chakra in so you learned to withstand the conditions when you barely have any charka."

"Hai."

San then continued. "And knowing how the human body worked inside and out, you were able to put the two and two together to survive the jutsu?"

Sakura turned to San and nodded her head. "Yup. But I don't advise someone to do that."

San couldn't help but ruffle her sister's hair. Sakura shot San a childish pout. Causing the two girls to laugh.

"Well Sakura, this is going in the scrolls. Can I have only one person at a time in the room please."

Tsunade heard everyone groan at her. But she didn't pay any attention to it. Once everyone was out, she saw that Naruto and Sakura were finally going to get their alone time.

'_Finally.'_

And with that Tsunade closed the door. To give them privacy.

Once the door was shut, Naruto turned to Sakura and flashed her his foxy grin.

"Great to have you back Sakura-Chan! Your sister is really funny."

Sakura giggled at him. "Oh yeah? You should see her when she tries to buy a present the last minute. It gets really entertaining."

Soon the room turned silent. Sakura couldn't bare it anymore. "Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head to her. "Yeah Sakura-Chan?"

"What did my sister say to you while I was out?"

Naruto couldn't help but blush madly as he remembered what San told him. Then he gulped. "Umm……well she just told me……."

'**Tell her Kit! Tell her that you love her! Do it! it's now or never!'**

Sakura watched as Naruto began to fidget. She had an idea of what her sister could possibly tell him. But the way he as acting, it seemed that she was right.

'_Awe. How cute. He is nervous.'_

Sakura bit her lip to surpass her giggles. Naruto heard the bed covers shift, he looked to his right and was met with a full on lip lock.

'**Oww, Oww! Go get her!'**

Naruto did just that. Her kiss was so warm and so soft. Much better than he imagined. Soon, he as on top of her and they were having a full on make out session. His tongue would play with hers and then hers would tickle the inside of his cheek. His hands went to the pink locks that he always was obsessed about. He wrapped his fingers in the silky soft hair tugging softly here and there. Sakura started to trace his whisker marks on his face. Feeling him tense above her made her smile.

But they were cut short for San opened up the door.

"Oh Sakura-Chan…..!" San stopped talking for what she saw was something she "wasn't" expecting.

"San-Nee-Chan!" Sakura shouted at her sister. San couldn't help but laugh at her little sister. Sakura took a pillow from the chair Naruto was previously sitting on and throw it at the door.

San shut the door and had a content smile on her face. Everyone except her and Itachi went for lunch, they knew the two love birds would be in there for a while. Itachi pulled her against him and placed his chin on her head.

San snuggled closely to his chest and took a deep breath in and out.

'_Seems like there is a happy ending after all.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO

BE

CONTINUED!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note****: OMFG I'M GOING TO CRY!** THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! The After effect. What happens with Itachi and San and Sakura and Naruto.

I just wanted to say, thanks for reading the second to last chapter! And I'm sorry if the pairing isn't to your liking, but no one really told me who they wanted sooo I went with who I had planned for!

HOPE U ALL ENJOYED IT!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! **_


	27. The End Part 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_This is the last chapter of this story! Oh my god I can't believe it:( I hope everyone enjoyed this story….even if it was a little bit on the long side.

Now this final chapter is the epilogue. I hope you all enjoy it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**5 Years Later**_

Sakura was sitting at a side table in the kitchen. She could hear her husband and her 3 children laughter fill the air. It made her smile contently.

It has been three years since that history making day. Sakura remembers it like it was yesterday. That day was full of surprises. She never thought that the jutsu would work. Hell, she didn't even know if she would live from the scary jutsu.

'_I felt like I was slowly dieing, I was so cold. But it all worked out in the end.'_

Sakura couldn't help but smile even more at herself. She made history. Everyone in Kohana finally acknowledged her power and she felt so complete.

Taking a sigh, Sakura got up from the table and started to make lunch for her family.

'_They're going to need it after their father is done with them.'_

As Sakura took out all the ingredients for the lunch she heard a knock at the door. Placing down the knife, Sakura made her way to the door. When she opened it, San jumped right at her.

"Hey! Sakura-Chan!" San shouted as she hugged her little sister to death.

Sakura could feel herself turn blue from the lack of oxygen and pushed her overly energetic big sister away from her.

"Hello San-Nee-Chan."

San smiled at her baby sister and the two of them walked into the kitchen. San watched as Sakura made lunch.

"So how are you and Nii-Chan?" Sakura asked as she stacked the sandwiches on the platter.

San smiled sweetly at Sakura. "We are fine. I have to say, I was surprised the organization allowed me in. I'm glad that they aren't after Naruto anymore. I heard around the base that we might be joining forces with Kohana."

"Yeah, I heard that too. I don't know how well that will go thought."

San nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. But no matter what Sakura-Chan, we will never be put against each other."

Sakura turned her emerald eyes to her sister and flashed the brightest smile she could muster. "You got that right!"

San and her giggled for a few minutes at their enthusiasm. No matter how old they were they stilled acted like little kids.

"So where are Jungo and Mae?"

San took a knife from its holder and started to spin it around threw her fingers. "They are fine. Itachi has them training right now. I told him he better not push them to exhaustion or he would be sleeping on the floor."

Sakura laughed as her sister's expression twisted into three different emotions as she explained where her children were.

"Well that's good. Did Sasuke attack again?"

Sakura knew that ever since Sasuke knew h real reason why Itachi killed his Clan he has been seeking revenge against San. Sometimes San would have her children sleep at Sakura's house because San's paranoia got so bad.

"I haven't heard anything about his movements yet. But when I do I will be ready for that dick head!"

"How would Itachi feel if he knew you were worrying about this so much?" Sakura knew that Itachi didn't like San to worry about much, because when she did. Well she would go crazy with it.

San shot Sakura a look. "What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Sakura simply shook her head. "Ok. But don't come crying to me when he finds out."

San stuck out her tongue at her little sister and sighed. "What about your man and kids eh?"

Sakura picked up the platter in one hand and held the drinks that were on a plate in the other hand. Much like a waitress.

"They are outside. I don't know what he is doing with those three though."

"Knowing Naruto he could be doing anything."

"True."

San held the door open as Sakura walked out the door. The two women walked over to a circular outside table and they set up the table. San looked over to see a blonde male talking to a circle of kids. They seemed very interested in what he had to say.

'_Now what is that blonde brother-in-law doing? Only god will know.'_

Sakura could see her sister shaker her head with a smile on her face. Sakura couldn't help but smile even more. Once they were done with setting up the table, the girls walked back into the house to put the plates away.

-------With the children-------

In the backyard Naruto had his three children get into a circle so he could tell them a story.

As he looked around he could see their eyes as wide as saucers and waiting for him to continue on with his story.

"Then what happened?! What did she do?! Don't leave us hanging!" Said a seven year old boy with pink hair and blue eyes. He was a ball of energy that was just like his father. The class clown. Naruto would always smile at him, for he reminded him so much of himself.

"Shut it Riku! Maybe if you stop talking he will finish!" Yelled a pink haired aquamarine eyed girl out one year younger than Riku. She was a mix between her parents. She was just as smart as her mother but not as quiet. She was pretty loud but she knew her limitations. Unlike her older brother.

"Oh shut it Toshie! You're not Mom!" Riku shouted getting to his feet glaring down at his sister.

Toshie got up on her feet too and glared just as hard at her brother. "Wanna bet! Bring it on big bro!"

Naruto shook his head. "Come on kids….."

Unfortunately for Naruto they didn't listen and soon the two of them took out their kunai's getting ready to kill each other. Naruto felt a pull on his sleeve and he saw his youngest daughter, Hiro, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

With a smile Naruto picked up the blonde and placed her on his lap. She was the quietest between the three children. Much like her mother when she was younger. She didn't have her father's loudness or her mother's smarts. But she did have the perfect chakra control and learned things at a normal rate.

"Dad. Can you please finish the story?" Asked the quiet five year old.

Naruto nodded his head at his littlest girl and flashed a smile. He then turned his attention to Riku and Toshie. Before the two of them threw their kunai's at each other, Naruto cleared his throat and in one question they stopped what they were doing.

"Don't you want to know what happens next?" Naruto asked.

Hiro giggled softly against her father's chest when she saw her older sister and brother running over to them to listen to what happened next.

"Yes!" They both shouted at the same time.

Naruto chuckled at them and continued his story. "So everyone is watching her as she preformed this most sacred jutsu known to the world. No one knew that she could do this jutsu."

"Why?" Riku asked.

Naruto smiled once again. "Because, Riku, it was her secret. No one knew about her abilities. Only her family. But they choose to keep it a secret."

"That's horrible! Who would do that?!" Toshie shouted furiously.

"In a way, her family wanted to keep her away from pain, but that didn't work. For now here she was battling someone that was part of her past. As she completed the seals and raised her hands up into the air, everyone watched as the thousand kunai's got into position. Getting ready to do what she ordered them to do. With a wave of her hand……."

"Naruto! Kids! LUNCH TIME!" Sakura yelled loud enough for them to hear. Affectively interrupting the story.

Naruto turned his head to his wife and shouted right back. "Ok we will be right there Sakura-Chan!"

When Naruto turned his attention back to the kids he would see them all groaning.

"Okaa-San couldn't have called any other time?! It was getting soo good!" Toshie said.

"Yeah I know! But I'm really hungry!" Riku said as the two of them raced to the table for their lunch.

Naruto placed Hiro on the ground and she walked very quietly towards the table. Naruto shook his head and walked right behind her.

Sakura and San watched as Toshie and Riku ran full speed for food. Sakura was about to tell them to slow down but the two trouble makers stopped before they knocked into the table.

"Ok you two settle down and eat."

"Hai! And Hi Auntie San!" The two of them said as they picked up their sandwiches and shoved their faces with food.

San waved in their direction and giggled. Soon San saw Hiro making her way to the table and gave her a huge hug.

"Hello Hiro. How's my quiet niece?"

Hiro smiled shyly at San and gave her aunt a hug back. San let her go and soon Sakura and San were meet with silence. The kids were so hungry all they wanted to do was eat.

It wasn't long before Naruto made it to the table as well. San waved at him and he smiled brightly at her.

"Long time no see San. How's Itachi?"

San smiled at Naruto and nodded her head. "He's fine."

"Naruto……what where you four doing out there?"

Before Naruto could answer his wife a poof of smoke came and right in front of them was San's daughter came into view.

"Okaa-San. Daddy wants you! He said he needs to talk to you about something."

San raised a brow at her look a like daughter. "About what?"

Everyone watched as a typical Uchiha smirk graced Mae's lips. "You're in trouble Okaa-San! I don't know what you did but Daddy has been thumping around the house after training."

Sakura watched as San turned pale.

'_You spoke too soon San. Too soon.'_

San turned to her sister and sighed. "Even my kids know when I'm in trouble. How sad? Oh well. Looks like I have to go. I'll see you later everyone!"

San took her cloak and wrapped it around her. The Uzumaki's waved as San and Mae poofed away from their sight.

"I wonder what Auntie San did this time?" Toshie said.

Sakura shook her head and took a seat in a chair. "Toshie……sometimes you don't want to know."

Hiro looked up from her food and stared at Naruto. "Daddy? Who is the lady you were talking about in the story?"

Sakura stared at her husband and then stared at her children in front of her.

'_He couldn't possibly……'_

The look on Naruto's face was just the proof she needed to know that he did in fact told them her whole life story.

'_Why did he have to tell them my life story? It's not that interesting.'_

It was like Naruto read her mind, he grabbed her wrist and Sakura went flying into his lap.

"You want to know who?"

"Yeah!" All the kids cheered wanting to desperately know who was the strong person their dad always talked about.

"Well it is….."

Poor Naruto didn't get to finish for a ANBU popped in. "Sorry Hokage-Sama! But we need you in the office right away."

The kids groaned out loud and huffed at the ANBU who interrupted their dad. Naruto smiled at his kids and nodded his head towards the ANBU.

"I'll be there in a minute."

And with that the ANBU poofed away. Sakura giggled at her children's expression.

"Kid's bring your plates in the house ok?"

Naruto waited till all of the children were out of ear shot and eye shot before he engulfed Sakura into a hug.

"Naruto. Why are you telling them my story?" She said as she played with his whiskers with her fingers.

Naruto sent her a sly smirk and made his eyes level with hers. "Because…..you made history Sakura-Chan. And besides. It's your secret. They won't find out who you are…..yet."

Sakura playfully glared at her husband but he poofed away too fast for her to punch him.

'_In a way he is right. It's a secret that no one knew about. Not even me. Until everything started to unfold right before my eyes. And now look at everything. We are soon becoming peaceful. Once again._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**the**

**end!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: I'M GOING TO CRY! It's finally done! Oh my god:( :( .**

**BELOW ARE A LIST OF PPL WHO REVIEWED! I THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING TO THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID!**

reader ninja

narutocraze1233

Krystal-Usui

Luka1Sakura

xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxX...

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakur...

Dreamergirl92813

SASKUSASU123

vampknight364

Pink Blossom Princess

Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime

KawaiixXBrokenXxNeko

vampirelove15

deedee2034

seguha

krisin

falling star90

Nikitata

vamppreinsess8189215

TeenageCrisis

Icecream Skittles Addict

ShadowsOfTheHeart

animeluver91

xXWinterXx

charms

J x Legacy

Friesenator

weirdness gotta love it

CrAzInEZ!!!

nequamtenshi

Kotone111

shattered crystal heart

tru-viet

JadeXOnyx-4ever

FictionAddict0

shurikengrl

Tora Hoshigaki

'7-Onyx Wolf-7'

shadow angel 101

SuicideHappy

Devotion 2 Dreams

my lil' cherry blossom

shadowbliss

Acentha1022

O.O

BLEACHnarutoINUYASHAluver

notamember

4everDestined

kakashi-vivi

GaaraXSakura-all-the-way

MistressBlossom

Flame Unicorn

im2cool4love

Gaara's-pandachan101

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx

fakemirage

Haine-chan

computerfreakerz

aznmelon

Ieya

Misfortuned Soul


End file.
